


Infinite Space

by Deonara2012



Category: Block B, Epic High, Infinite (Band), Speed (Kpop), U-KISS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Celebrity Siblings, F/M, Gen, Sort of travelers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 100
Words: 91,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the Jang clan, family of space Travelers, and the adventures of Dongwoo, heir to the clan head, and his friends, collected bit by bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which DongWoo and SungKyu become partners in crime, which is not exactly what DongWoo's father had hoped for.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note: what I know of Romani and Travelers I got from an episode of Midsummer Murders. In fact, it was that episode (and the pictures from Infinite's BTD Album) that prompted this thing. Well, and the Infinite Fic challenge on lj's Dashidowara community. I'm a sucker for those. It took over 2 years to write, but I am proud to say that I did finish it, and I think it even reads okay! It is, because of that, 100 pieces, although I may not post each one separately (some are sort of short). 
> 
> I borrowed some siblings - DongWoo's, SungKyu's, Eli's, and Kevin's - and sort of... played with them. I'm not sure on the names, not sure on a few things. Those I didn't know, I made up. I hope you enjoy this.

The Dawn was the largest of the group, a refurbished cargo ship that housed the main core of the Jang family clan. Not opulent, but definitely comfortable, the ship remained in good shape regardless of the amount of travel it did. That also took into consideration the children on the ship, and the wear and tear they caused on the inside, no matter what their parents said. 

One of those children, the youngest of the Jang family patriarch and the heir, scowled at his terminal. “No. I mean hour. I mean, how long is half an hour in time now?”

The terminal beeped at him. “I do not understand your question.”

“You’re doing that on purpose!” DongWoo accused the computer. “Father is not going to believe me when I tell him I couldn’t come at the right time because you wouldn’t tell me. And If you don’t at least give me a hint, I’ll never figure it out.” At twelve, he no longer pouted, but he came darn close to it now, arms folded across his chest.

“I’m sorry....”

“Oh, please,” he said, and got up. He paced across the small cabin to the door and left - and paused just outside.

His quarters were just down the hall from his father’s, and he usually glanced down there when he left before he was supposed to. Although he wasn’t sure he wasn’t supposed to yet. 

But what caught his eye was Kim SungKyu, a boy a year older than him, his family closely tied to DongWoo’s, going into his father’s quarters. It didn’t make any sense, especially since he didn’t see Tablo-sshi going in with him. Maybe he was already there?

It also probably didn’t concern him, so DongWoo went on to his destination, and rang the bell next to his sister’s door. It opened almost immediately. “What’s wrong?” she asked, smiling up at him - because even at 12, he towered over her by nearly half a foot.

“Noona, father asked me to come to his quarters in half an hour. How long is that?”

KkotIp smiled and stepped back, inviting him in. “Did he say why?”

“No. Does he ever?” He stepped in, letting the door slide closed behind him.

“Rarely,” she agreed. “How long ago did he say that?”

He shifted. “I think about 20 STUs ago,” he said, and checked his watch. “Yeah. About that.”

“You probably should go now, then,” she said. 

DongWoo blinked at her. “But... he’s got someone in with him already,” he said.

“Who?”

“SungKyu-hyung. EunKyu-noona’s younger brother.”

KkotIp’s smile widened. “I suspect you are supposed to be there, then,” she said, and gently pushed him toward the door. “You won’t be too late if you go now.”

DongWoo stumbled in surprise. “Late? I’m late?”

“Not yet, but you’d better move,” she said.

He left the room, pulled his shirt straight, and walked down the hall to their father’s quarters. Pausing in front of the door, he glanced back to see her smiling at him, then he rang the bell on the door.

It slid open. “You’re early,” his father said. “Come in.”

DongWoo stepped in, letting the door close behind him, and glanced warily at SungKyu, who stood out of the way. He saw no sign of Tablo-sshi at all. “You wanted to see me?”

His father smiled. “It’s not all that formal, DongWoo,” he said. “But yes. It’s come to my attention that you’re starting to explore.”

DongWoo clasped his hands behind him, to keep from doing anything stupid. “Yes, sir,” he said, still wary, not sure what this had to do with anything.

“SungKyu will accompany you when you go out from now on,” his father said.

DongWoo stared at him. “He... what?” He wasn’t so stunned that he didn’t miss a noise from behind him, either, but he didn’t turn around. “Why?”

“Because I don’t want you vanishing on me,” his father said. “Especially not permanently.”

"I wouldn't do that," DongWoo protested.

"Not on purpose," his father said. "And if SungKyu's with you, at least I know you'll be less of a temptation."

DongWoo opened his mouth to protest, and then shut it, slowly. That wasn't a random worry, either. Someone had tried to take off with each of his sisters already - different reasons, sure, but still - and it wouldn't surprise him to know someone wanted him. "And he's okay with it?" He didn't want someone to chase after him, telling him he couldn't do things, even if his father made a good point.

His father gestured. "SungKyu?"

"At your service," SungKyu said, and DongWoo started, turning to see the boy at his shoulder. It startled him to see him looking at DongWoo, not his father. 

"Um," DongWoo said. "Okay." And hoped this SungKyu would turn into a friend, as well as a bodyguard.

*****

Three weeks later, as the ship left a planet, DongWoo's father fixed both of them with a glare. "Do I want to know what happened?"

DongWoo looked down, tempted to rub his hands on his pants until he realized there was more mud on them than his hands. "Well, see, we accidentally let the little animal go, and because we'd done it..."

"You," SungKyu interrupted. "You let it go."

"Because we'd done it," DongWoo repeated, glaring at SungKyu, because he'd been in on it, too, "we thought it'd be a good idea to catch it again. Which we did."

"After running through the mud," SungKyu said. "And falling."

"More than once," DongWoo's father said, and sighed. "Go get cleaned up. And then clean up the mess you made coming on board, including the shuttle."

"But...." DongWoo started to protest, but his father held up his hand.

"Now," he said.

DongWoo sighed. "Yes, sir," he said, and led the way out of his father's quarters.

The door hadn't even shut before Mithra had burst into laughter, and DongWoo shared a grin with SungKyu. "Told you it'd make him laugh."

SungKyu laughed. "You can do all the cleaning, then," he said.

"Oh, no. You can't get out of it, any more than you could get out of chasing that thing. You were as guilty as I was of letting it go."

"Did you have to tell him?"

"Yes," DongWoo said, and almost stuck his tongue out at him before remembering that he had mud on his face, too. "Of course I did."

"Go wash up," SungKyu said. "10 STUs for clean up?"

DongWoo nodded. "Yeah. Should be long enough."

He was glad SungKyu had turned into a friend.


	2. In which SungKyu and DongWoo wind up in the poorest neighborhood in the city, and go home with a couple of whores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DongWoo picked a weird place to explore. Sungkyu wondered at his sanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: there is a mention of possibly triggering things in here - I try hard not to be explicit, but I'm not sure how well I do. Please be careful in reading this.
> 
> I wish I could remember who gave me the name of the drug, but I couldn't have done it without her. So thank you!

"I hope you know what you're doing."

DongWoo flashed a wide grin over his shoulder. "Of course I don't," he said. "Why should I start now?"

SungKyu barked a laugh, but kept it quiet.

DongWoo was just as glad to have him around, frankly. This had not been one of his better ideas, but his father had said he needed to know more about the places they stopped. So he and SungKyu had picked out a spot on the map, took a small shuttle, and landed on the pad marked. It just turned out to be possibly the worst place in the city to land anything, and he'd left the men that had come with them to keep the shuttle from getting taken. If he'd been smart he probably should have just taken off again, but no one ever accused him of being smart.

Movement ahead of him made him look up, and he stopped dead at the sight.

A boy ran at him, all arms and legs and covered in blood, a horrified look on his face. Behind him came a man, older, burly, clearly chasing the boy. The boy looked back and tried to run faster, but he was obviously out of breath, hurting, and so malnourished that he wouldn't get far.

"Get back here, you brat! You owe me!"

DongWoo focused on the boy, stepping in front of him and catching him in a grip that SungKyu would have been proud of, if he hadn't been busy with the man. The boy was even smaller than DongWoo had thought, no more than skin and bones, but fierce as he struggled to get away. "Let me go!" he cried, voice high and panicked.

"I'm not going to hurt you," DongWoo said. "And he's not going to let that man anywhere near me. Calm down. Are you hurt?"

The boy stopped struggling, but still shook as if he kept himself ready to start if anything happened. "No. The blood isn't mine," he said.

"I said, don't come any closer," SungKyu snapped.

"That boy is mine," the man snarled. "I paid for him, he's mine."

DongWoo stiffened but didn't let the boy go. SungKyu narrowed his eyes. "I'll pay you your life for him," he said, voice full of loathing. "It's more than you deserve."

The man spat at SungKyu's feet, barely missing his shoes. "Take him. But take note, brat. I'll take your price out of your worthless brother's hide." He turned and went back into the alley he'd just come from.

"No," the boy moaned, and started to struggle again. He caught DongWoo off guard and broke free, running after the man. DongWoo didn't even have to think; he took off after him, chasing him down the alley and into a filthy... brothel. He nearly choked, but he didn't stop, glad to hear SungKyu's steps behind him as he pushed past someone who was probably supposed to be a guard. 

He saw the boy go into a room, the door slamming open, and then he reached the door way and stared.

* * *

SungKyu would have yelled a curse at DongWoo if he hadn't had the same idea, following close behind his charge. He nearly ran into him, but stopped as sharply as DongWoo had and stared.

The boy they'd just rescued clung to the back of the man he'd initially run from, a knife glinting in his hand as he raised it over the man's back. "The last time you touch either of us," he snarled, and brought it down. The man stiffened and then went down on a knee, his breathing catching. The boy didn't stop, stabbing him again, and the man dropped to the ground.

Only then did SungKyu notice the other body in the room, his pants down around his ankles, a surprised look on his face and blood covering the front of his shirt, leaked through the holes in his chest. 

"SungYeol!" The boy left the knife in the man's back and crouched next to a boy not much older than himself who lay crumpled against the wall, eyes open and staring. SungKyu pushed past DongWoo and knelt next to him, feeling for a pulse. SungYeol didn't move, didn't acknowledge the pressure. SungKyu had the feeling the kid just... wasn't there, in his head.

"Okay, let's go," DongWoo said. He'd moved to stand next to them, and carefully helped the unnamed kid to his feet. "SungKyu, can you bring him? He needs medical attention, first, and then we'll see if we can get him out of that."

"Bring him where?" the boy demanded, but couldn't get his arm out of DongWoo's grip.

"Both of you need help," DongWoo said. "Food. A safe place to sleep. Medical attention. We won't separate you," he added, and SungKyu looked up from where he'd gathered the comatose boy up.

"No," SungKyu said, and stood. "Let's go. DongWoo, if you'll lead the way out?"

"Gladly," DongWoo said, and turned toward the door. "Is there anything you need?"

The boy shook his head. "No. Nothing at all."

SungKyu watched him as he followed DongWoo - leading him, sometimes - out of the house and back to the landing pad. He gave thanks one more time that DongWoo had a good sense of direction.

The men guarding the shuttle caught sight of them; by the time they arrived, the shuttle was warmed up, seats cleared for the two newcomers, and within moments they were off the ground.

"There were no problems," the copilot said. "No one came close to us."

"Good," DongWoo said, and let out his breath in a sigh. "We'd better take these two to the medical ship, rather than back to my father's. They need someone gentler than our family doctor."

"Agreed," SungKyu said, watching over SungYeol (that was what the boy had called him, right?). He didn't seem to even notice things were going on around him.

"What's your name?" DongWoo asked, and SungKyu looked up at the young man sitting on the other side of SungYeol.

"I'm SungJong," he said. "My hyung's SungYeol."

"How old are you?"

"12."

SungKyu looked up at DongWoo. "And your hyung?" DongWoo asked, nodding at SungKyu. The man had deserved to die, no question.

"He's 14." 

"Is he like this often?"

SungJong shook his head. "No. Usually he'll talk to me, if no one else. I don't know what that man did to him."

"How long were you there?" SungKyu asked.

SungJong shivered and would have curled up, if the straps had allowed it. "Two years. Hyung was sold before me, though," he added. "He was there four years. Since we were 10."

"Sold by who?" DongWoo asked, his voice gentle.

"Our mother," SungJong said.

DongWoo started to do something and reigned himself in sharply. "Why would she do that?" he asked, his voice carefully neutral. 

SungKyu heard his rage in his words, but SungJong didn't - or didn't react to it, SungKyu couldn't tell. "She needed money for Lucid."

That robbed DongWoo of speech, something SungKyu would normally have enjoyed, but he was just as shocked. The woman sold her sons to that life for a drug? The way the boy just stated it, matter of fact, as if it were something he was used to, something that happened every day. Which it might, SungKyu thought, no more educated in what it was like on a planet than DongWoo.

At this rate, he might even say he'd rather not learn it.


	3. In which DongWoo tries to get SungJong to let the doctors examine him and his brother, and succeeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, so I'll post two today.

"No," DongWoo said again, patiently, trying to get SungJong to calm down. "All they are going to do is find out where he's hurt, physically, and help him heal. They'd like to do the same to you."

Behind him, he knew, stood a young man, not much older than DongWoo, with clean clothes for SungJong. "If you'd like, they'll examine you first, and you can be there when they check him over."

SungJong trembled still, and DongWoo wasn't sure he'd stop any time soon. That seemed to make him feel better, though, and he nodded. "Okay. But if they...."

DongWoo shook his head. "They won't," he said firmly. "That part of your life is over. For good, if you stay with us."

"Why would you want me?" SungJong asked after a long time.

DongWoo tilted his head. "You were in that pit for two years, right? and you did something about it. Maybe not what I would have chosen... but then, I wasn't there for more than three STUs. I don't blame you for acting the way you did. I don't blame SungYeol for how he acted, either," he added when SungJong opened his mouth. “And we just want to help him, because he obviously needs it."

SungJong let out a sigh. "Okay," he said. "Me first. But don't leave SungYeol alone."

"He's not alone," DongWoo said, stepping aside to let the young man reach SungJong and begin to help him change. "SungKyu is in with him."

SungJong watched him for a long time, then nodded and began to take off his bloodstained shirt.


	4. In which SungKyu isn't exactly sure what to do, and SungYeol doesn't make it any easier

It felt incredibly weird to stand here and guard SungYeol from the medical personnel that only wanted to help him. SungKyu couldn't fault DongWoo's reasoning, though, because it was obvious that he and DongWoo had earned only a little of SungJong's trust. He might be the younger brother, but he was at least able to interact with them.

SungKyu glanced at SungYeol, who had at least closed his eyes and seemed to sleep. Problem was, he had no idea how much the younger boy knew or even saw, for all his eyes had been open when until just a few moments ago. But looking in those eyes, he'd known from the time he lifted the boy off the floor of the brothel that he wasn't really there. He'd seen it before, someone just... checking out when what happened was just too much. It had taken some time for that person to come back, and it hadn't been due to four years of abuse.

SungKyu shuddered. They didn't know how to help SungYeol. He was a complete mystery. And even SungJong might not really know; he was at least as traumatized as SungYeol, if for a shorter time.

"We'll be able to help them," one of the medics said, standing at his shoulder. "Somehow."

SungKyu sighed. "I hope so," he said. "Because I think it'll break DongWoo's heart if we can't."

The man patted his shoulder and moved away when the door opened. SungKyu turned to see SungJong looking much better than he had - partially because the blood was gone - and DongWoo behind him. "He wants to be present when you examine SungYeol," DongWoo said.

The medic who'd spoken to SungKyu practically radiated relief. "He can sit right here." He indicated a chair next to the head of the bed. "I'll try to make sure he can see everything I do, but I can't promise anything."

"Can you explain it all?" SungJong asked, his voice soft and exhaustion-laced.

"Yes," the medic said.

"Do you want us to stay?" DongWoo asked.

SungJong glanced at them, then shook his head. "No. Thank you," he said, and bowed before he sat down.

DongWoo took SungKyu's arm and walked them out of the room. "You got lost in your head again."

"He makes it easy," SungKyu said. "Your father?"

"Not furious, but he does want to see us."

SungKyu mulled that over. "Together, or separately?"

DongWoo smiled, and SungKyu noted the exhaustion in his eyes. "Together."

That was almost worth a celebration.


	5. In which DongWoo and SungYeol meet for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine, not true.

DongWoo felt like he'd shake his way out of the straps holding him to the seat in the shuttle between the Dawn and the medical ship in the middle of the flotilla. The doctor on Julia had said that SungYeol was doing better, and had responded to SungJong, and then to someone else, and thought it was a good thing. DongWoo had asked if he should - could, actually - go and visit, and the doctor had said yes. Which, DongWoo hoped, meant good things, and was not granted just because of who he was.

He could practically feel SungKyu's amusement and so ignored him, at least until SungKyu steadied him when they disembarked into the bay of Julia. "You're in a state," he said.

"I was afraid he wouldn't wake up at all," DongWoo admitted. "And I didn't know how SungJong would react to that, and I really didn't want to face it."

"You don't have to," SungKyu said.

DongWoo nodded. "I know." He put all his relief into those two words.

The door to the main office opened at their approach, and within moments one of the younger medics came out of the examination area. She stopped and bowed, looking stunned.

"We'd like to see SungYeol, please," DongWoo said, barely noticing the girl's nerves.

"This way," she said, and led the way to one of the recovery rooms. "He's almost ready to move to a more permanent place here on the ship," she informed them, her voice trembling. 

"Good," DongWoo said, paying attention to the words if not how they were delivered. "He'll be together with SungJong?"

"We can't separate them for very long," the girl agreed. "And SungJong still needs help too." She paused by a door. "Don't move too fast, and don't make any move that might be considered threatening. He's still pretty fragile."

That didn't surprise DongWoo; he didn't know if either of them would ever be not fragile. SungJong might be closer to it than SungYeol, but he had the feeling both of them would carry these scars for the rest of their lives.

"We'll do our best," SungKyu said. 

The girl nodded and opened the door, then got out of the way.

SungJong looked up and smiled. "Hyung's awake," he said, and DongWoo was utterly charmed. "See?"

SungYeol looked at them, and DongWoo heard SungKyu's relieved sigh behind him. "So I see," DongWoo said. "It's good to see you well. Or, at least, better. My name is DongWoo, and this is SungKyu. We got you out of that... place."

SungYeol didn't shrink from them, but he looked between them and SungJong a couple of times before he relaxed, and that only minutely. "Thank you," he said in a soft voice that sounded as if he hadn't used it in a long time. That wouldn't surprise DongWoo much, either, not in the condition he was in.

"You're welcome," DongWoo said. "How are you doing, SungJong?"

"Better, now that hyung is awake," he said. "They said we'll get our own place but still on this ship for a while, and they have clothes and things we can have. How?"

"We share," DongWoo said. "It's things others can't use any more, but they're still too good to throw away. I can have someone help you mend them if you need...."

"No need," SungJong said. "We both sew. It kept us more clothed than some of the others."

A shadow crossed SungYeol's face, but then it vanished again. "Jongie, I'm tired," he said softly, and DongWoo straightened.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think about how taxing this might be for you. We'd like to come back and see you again, if that's okay?"

SungYeol hesitated, glancing between them and SungJong again.

"You can say no," SungKyu said from behind DongWoo. "You can tell us when - or if - it will be okay to visit you, and we won't force you into anything."

SungYeol glanced at SungJong, who nodded. "It's true," he said, sounding as if he found it hard to believe as well. "I don't mind if they come. It's up to you."

It took a moment, but SungYeol nodded, and DongWoo smiled. "Okay. We'll let you know ahead of time. Sorry to just show up today."

"It's okay," SungJong said. "I'm glad to see you."

DongWoo bowed and they left, letting the door close behind him. A bit down the hallway, he stopped and took a deep breath. "Okay, so, I think he won't be too angry at us, right?" he asked.

SungKyu laughed. "You're asking me?"


	6. In which DongWoo gets more than he thought, and SungKyu decides not to pay any attention.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongwoo gets a lesson in compassion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to take so long. Long weekends and attendant children at home generally throw me off.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, not true.

DongWoo followed his father through the crowd, not at all sure why he'd insisted DongWoo come this time; he'd never insisted before, to SungKyu's obvious relief. SungKyu was not happy. DongWoo could tell by the way he stayed close behind DongWoo, and he could practically feel his friend and bodyguard's scowl hitting the back of his head.

It was worse than he'd heard. Cages lined the front of the hall, men, women, and children crammed into them, too many for the space provided. Most of them looked so hopeless that he wanted go and set them all free. He knew it would be pointless; too many of them would just end up right back in there. 

DongWoo sped up, catching up to his father. "Why do you come to these?" he asked softly, glancing at the pitiful boy now on display, not much younger than he - he actually looked younger than SungJong, but then SungJong looked years younger than his 12 years - that the auctioneer announced was up for sale. Educated, he said, and DongWoo wondered how he got educated and still wound up here.

He stepped back when his father raised his hand to bid, stopping at SungKyu's hand on his back. "What is he doing?" he asked, and DongWoo could only shake his head. 

"I don't have any idea," he murmured back, his head hurting from the smoke hovering over the crowd. "I don't understand."

There was the rub; he was probably supposed to, and he could just stare in utter disbelief when his father won the bidding war (not much of one), spending money on something they didn't need and didn't believe in.

"Stay here," his father said, and went up to exchange his credits for the boy he'd just bought.

DongWoo stared after him, and then turned to SungKyu, almost panicked. "Has he lost his mind?" he whispered.

SungKyu turned him back around as his father approached, the boy following. He looked even worse up close. "Take care of him," his father said, and handed him the chain linked to the manacles on the boy's wrist.

Stunned, DongWoo accepted the chains. "Huh?" It wasn't a request, either; that phrasing meant 'he's your responsibility now' and DongWoo just... stared.

SungKyu leaned closer. "What are you doing?" he demanded, his voice low. "Accepting a slave? What are you going to do with him?"

The boy himself had an answer, though. "Wait, what?" he demanded, sounding outraged. "I don't have any say in this?"

DongWoo stared at SungKyu. "You expect me to say no to my father?" he hissed. "Really?" He glanced at the boy, biting his lip. "I'll tell you what," he said, keeping his voice low - it really wasn't anyone else's business what he said - "come with me and we'll discuss this." He had no idea what he was going to say, but at least he had some time to figure it out, right?

He started back toward the dock, trying not to tug the chains that had warmed up to his skin temperature far too quickly for his liking. "I wish he'd warned me," he muttered to SungKyu, glancing back to make sure the boy was doing okay. "Didn't I just say something like this to SungJong?" Well, it had been some months ago, but still.

"Yes," SungKyu said flatly. "You have got to learn to make your own experiences, even if those go a different direction than your father wants. And this is something you should have stood up to him in. Or at least demanded an explanation."

He glanced at the boy as well, lips pursed as if he tasted something particularly sour. "You could do what your father does, and turn him loose," he said. "He looks like a smart kid. Let him go, give him options, see what he does...."

The boy glared at them both, furious, and DongWoo wondered if he were always like that, or if he had some objection to DongWoo. Or even to being slave to travelers. Uncomfortable with the idea, DongWoo looked back at SungKyu. "Do you have any idea what my father did the last time I demanded an explanation to something he did? If you don't, you're the only one in the whole caravan." He didn't like the idea of SungKyu going against him in this, either; they'd been friends, of the same mind, since his father had stuck them together (well, not exactly, but enough that this stung).

DongWoo bit his lip again, tasting a sharp copper taste. The brightly colored shuttle came into view, and he sighed in relief. Almost home, and he could figure things out, sit and think, and maybe talk to one of his sisters. Or both.

A commotion stopped them before they got much farther, a yell of "hey, get back here!"

DongWoo turned to see his father behind them (whew), and beyond him, a young boy running away from what looked like two bruisers. "You can't escape! We'll get you, no matter where you hide!"

The words didn't stop the boy, and DongWoo knew when he spotted them, because he doubled his pace and then threw himself at DongWoo's father's feet. "Sanctuary," he gasped, shoulders heaving with his breath. "Please. I can't go back there. Give me sanctuary."

The men stopped still some distance away, looking angry. They didn't move any closer, both due to the guards that fanned out around DongWoo's father, and the crowd behind them, beginning to sound unhappy.

"DongWoo, would you help this young man into the shuttle?" his father said mildly, without taking his eyes off the men.

DongWoo didn't look away, either, suddenly sure he knew one of them. A guard for the Kim family, one of the more... infamous chaebols around. He didn't hesitate a moment at his father's words, though. "SungKyu, either take this young man or help that one up and into the shuttle. Please," he added at SungKyu's glare.

Couldn't he see that DongWoo had his hands full?

This could be bad. the Kim family were not known for their forbearance, and did not know when to quit. The Jang clan had run afoul of them before, so maybe the Kim family had the same thoughts about the clan. He hoped so.

"Thank you, sir," the boy said, bowing his head. "I'll do my best to make sure you don't regret it."

"Come with me," SungKyu said, totally business again. "I'll show you where to go. DongWoo, go."

DongWoo nodded and led his (ugh, the very idea repulsed him) slave into the shuttle. He helped him get strapped in, fighting a bit to make it so that the chains didn't hurt him anymore.

"What a brat," the boy said, his eyes dark and full of anger and hate when he looked at the new-comer with SungKyu. "He should have been handed over, not rescued."

"Maybe you should know what happened before judging," DongWoo said mildly, sitting next to him and buckling himself in. "I doubt you deserve to be in those chains any more than he deserves what he was running from."

The boy looked away, his eyes dropping almost submissively. But not quite, and DongWoo was actually glad. Submissive usually meant broken spirits.

He looked up as his father boarded, the guards finding seats around the edge, trying to stay clear so that they could speak privately, if necessary. "You have the key for these. Can I have it?"

His father nodded and handed it over - but just the key, he noticed, not the rest of the information. He tucked into the pocket on the leg away from the boy, and sighed. "I'd like to know what happened to you," he said. "starting with your name."

"Nam WooHyun," the boy said, hopelessness lacing his voice.

DongWoo looked up at SungKyu's attempt at a conversation with their other extra - good thing this was a large shuttle - and sighed. He'd leave them alone for now. WooHyun was his responsibility.

"It's nice to meet you, WooHyun," DongWoo said, a bit belatedly. "My name is Jang DongWoo. That's Kim SungKyu, and... I don't know the other guy we picked up. Welcome to the clan."

He closed his eyes as the shuttle took off, grateful for the respite. How was he going to do this? SungJong would go through the roof if he found out, but with luck... he wouldn't. Until everything had been set right. What that meant was anyone's guess.

Finally, he opened his eyes and looked at WooHyun, "If you don't mind my asking, how did you end up... in that situation?"

"The auctioneer would have given that man - your father? - the information. It explains everything." The bitterness in his words didn't surprise DongWoo.

"But he didn't give it to me," DongWoo said. For a reason, but he didn't say that. "And the information will give me merely a list of your original seller and every seller after that." 

The sight of the chains drove him nuts. He grabbed out the key and unlocked the manacle closest to him. "I want to know from you," he said, carefully removing it. The boy winced as it came off with a fair amount of skin. DongWoo winced with him. "Sorry. Unless the story is too painful for you. I don't know first aide that well, but I'll get someone in to look at you." He touched WooHyun's wrist just above the bruise and raw skin, noting as well just how bony the boy was. He had no more flesh on him that SungJong and SungYeol had had.

WooHyun stared at him while the shuttle slowed, then looked down at his wrist, beginning to ooze blood. "Why did you do that?" he demanded, his voice sounding stuck in his throat. "You don't know me!"

He swallowed and got control of himself, but DongWoo didn't think he imagined the panic in his eyes - and the hope. "It's not painful," WooHyun said, but he still sounded less composed than he had a moment ago. "There's just not much to tell. My father went through the family's money with drinking and gambling, and when I was eight, I was the only commodity they had left. I ran away, of course, and then got beat and sold on to worse and worse masters...."

"I unlocked you because we don't like seeing anything in chains," DongWoo said, saddened by the story. He'd expected something like it, but it didn't make him feel any less sorry for the child WooHyun had been. "I have a friend who had to buy his own ship because he couldn't see any animal in a cage. He practically has a menagerie." He caught WooHyun's eyes. "My father wouldn't have given me the key if he didn't mean for me to take them off."

He mulled over WooHyun's words. "I bet beating wasn't the only thing," he said darkly as the shuttle began docking with the main ship. "Some people will do anything to break what they think is theirs."

WooHyun stared at him, taken completely off guard, and DongWoo wondered what he thought about.

"The thing is," he added, "I'm not sure what to do with you, aside from getting your bruises and everything treated, and getting you less... bony."

"You could use an aide," his father said neutrally, and DongWoo looked up at him, surprised. He'd actually forgotten he was there.

WooHyun looked up as well, the movement catching DongWoo's attention. "Me?" he said. "I'm a slave. Why would you want.... I mean," he added, looking as turned around as DongWoo felt. Good. It was nice to know his father did it to others, too. The pink that suffused WooHyun's face added color that DongWoo didn't even realize was missing. He needed so much help. "I never finished my education," WooHyun finally stammered. "They sold me when I was eight."

DongWoo knew the answer to that. "On-the-job training," he said. "It's what I'm getting. As for education, I know of at least two kids, about your age, I think, who need some, too. I don't even know if they can read and write, and neither of them are in any condition yet to tell me." SungJong was still very touchy. And... it actually hadn't even occurred to him to ask.

"I'm grateful, don't think I'm not," WooHyun said, sounding almost desperate. "But I'm hardly the right person for the job when I don't know what I should and barely remember what I used to know."

DongWoo regarded him seriously, impressed by his candor. "You don't know if you're the best person for the job until you've tried," he said. "It won't be immediate anyway. You've got some healing to do first, not to mention the malnutrition."

"Often those who think they are perfect for the job are the least qualified for it," his father said, sounding like he approved. DongWoo wished he knew what he was doing and had earned that approval. "And WooHyun," he added gently, "you are not a slave. You are Nam WooHyun, noble-born son of the Nam family, and it would be wise for you to remember that. It might come in handy."

DongWoo blinked. Should he know that family name? He couldn't remember it, but then the first time he'd heard it had been not that long ago.

WooHyun straightened in his seat, as much as he could, and looked at DongWoo. "Then I want to see the contract," he said. "I want to know what I will be paid for my efforts."

The other boy snickered softly. "Finally the idiot gets it," he muttered, glaring at SungKyu. "Use the family that used you...."

DongWoo ignored him for the moment. "Well... you won't be working immediately," he said as the captain let them know it was safe to disembark. "And I'm pretty sure you don't have any money." He frowned, thinking it through. "I'm not going to draw up the contract for a while. As long as you are...." He stopped, scowling briefly at his father for making him say this. "...mine, you are regarded as part of the family, more than the clan, and therefore entitled to the same care I am, within reason." And when had he slipped into formal speech? "When you're not skin and bones, and the bruises and everything else have healed, we'll talk about the contract."

Finished there, he looked at the boy next to SungKyu. "A little courtesy isn't a bad thing, either," he said, softly. He unbuckled himself and WooHyun, then unlocked the other manacle, wincing again as it pulled the skin off. How long had those things been on him? Hadn't they even taken them off? He dropped them and the key to the floor and rubbed his hands on his pants to get the feel of them off.

WooHyun stared at the chains, his freed wrists, and then up at DongWoo. "You unlocked the chains," he said carefully, placing his hands on his knees and trying not to show his relief and pain. "That means I'm not yours. I'm not a slave any more. So you can't order me around anymore."

DongWoo could hear the hysteria in his voice, and wondered at it. Then he stood, and staggered, bracing himself on the seat he'd just left to keep from falling over. DongWoo gripped his arm, appalled at the feel of it in his hand, trying to steady him.

"You're still registered as such," he said gently, his heart aching for the simplicity in the boy's words. "And as soon as someone realizes that, you'll be back where they don't feed you and try to break you. You'll need more than just a lack of chains to stay free." Common knowledge, some of his education he hadn't expected to ever use. "I'll give you your freedom. But if you expect to stay ahead of slavers, you need medical care and regular food for a long time."

He lifted his voice. "SungKyu. You're zoned. Let's go."

SungKyu looked up, realized that the shuttle was empty but for them and DongWoo's father, and flushed. "Sorry," he said, and unbuckled himself. "Just thinking...."

"Too much," DongWoo teased gently.

WooHyun sat down heavily, eyes on the chains at his feet and obviously disturbed. "So you're just like the others," he said, hopelessness in his voice. "I thought you were going to free me...."

SungKyu stepped over before DongWoo could say anything, gripped WooHyun's chin, forcing him to look up. "Are you selectively deaf?" he demanded. "He said he'd give you your freedom and maybe a job. You can't go anywhere right now, freedom or not, so take advantage of what you can, when you can. Don't be an idiot."

DongWoo touched his arm. "Not so harsh," he said softly, and helped WooHyun to his feet. "Come on. You need food, sleep, and more food, and then I'll take you to see a doctor to make sure you don't need more than that."

He helped WooHyun through the air lock and onto the ship. "Although," he added, "he's likely to want to stick you with needles, proclaiming that it's vitamins, which you might actually need. I didn't think I did, but he stuck me anyway. And SungKyu, so you're probably not immune," he added to the boy walking next to SungKyu.

He looked back at WooHyun. "I will free you once know you are in good health and can take care of yourself, and maybe even have some skills so you can get a job. That way, you won't get caught in the same trap your parents did. And, if you wait around that long, I'll give you that first job.

"I don't tend to order people around except SungKyu when he spaces out like that. They tend to tell me exactly what's wrong with that, or worse, tell my father and he explains it to me. Which you did not need to know." He grimaced at his own nerves, because he only babbled like this when he had them. "None of which you really needed to know right now. Are you allergic to anything?"

WooHyun shook his head, and staggered. "I don't think so," he said. "I don't know. I don't really feel very well...."

"He doesn't look very well," SungKyu said, echoing DongWoo's thoughts. "Maybe you should take him right to the doctor. What do you want to do with him?" He gestured at the other boy - it was irritating, not knowing his name.

"I'd like to talk to your father," the boy said. "I'll go with you, to take WooHyun-sshi where ever he needs to go, but I need to talk to your father, soon." He glanced at DongWoo, then at SungKyu, his lip curling in scorn. "Especially since I'm not one of your slaves or playthings to be ordered about like they are," he added slyly, innuendo heavy in his words. 

"Are you always this rude?" SungKyu demanded. "Is that why they chased you, you insulted them? Maybe you are a spoiled brat...."

DongWoo shook his head. "Kyu, please," he said, knowing exactly why his friend reacted like that. He felt as off as SungKyu did, but he didn't have the luxury of showing it. He regarded the boy seriously, for once not wondering what he should do or say. After a moment, when the boy started to look a bit... uncomfortable, he shrugged. "My father hasn't left the shuttle," he said neutrally, and then turned his attention to WooHyun, who was seriously beginning to droop. "It's not far," he told WooHyun, putting an arm around his waist to support him. "SungKyu, would you ask for some broth or something light for him - I don't think he's used to eating too much - and meet us in my quarters? I think that's where he'll be most comfortable." SungKyu nodded and took off at a fast walk - possibly to avoid the unnamed boy. 

WooHyun leaned wearily on DongWoo, and he glanced at him, worried. He looked like he slept even as they walked. "I promise," he murmured. "It's not far."


	7. In which DongWoo realizes what it means to own a slave, and WooHyun sleeps through the whole process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting Woohyun settled.

It helped when the other boy moved in to take WooHyun's other side, supporting him as they walked. DongWoo didn't even know if WooHyun knew what was going on, and the stranger's help was unexpected but welcome. But eventually - soon, as he'd promised - they arrived at DongWoo's quarters. "Will you hold him while I get my bed out?" DongWoo asked. He wouldn't have any problem; WooHyun seemed almost ephemeral, barely there, and DongWoo didn't know how much any of his efforts would help him get his health back. He'd take the chance.

"Yes," the boy said, and held WooHyun up without much effort.

"WooHyun," DongWoo said, going to do that. "Do you want something to eat first, or just sleep?" 

WooHyun lifted his head with an effort, eyes unfocused. "Sleep," he mumbled.

DongWoo nodded, not surprised, and finished getting the bed ready. The other boy helped him get into bed, then moved to stand against the wall. DongWoo covered WooHyun and turned to the other boy. "Thank you for your help. Give me a moment; I think I do want to get the doctor in here. And I need to tell SungKyu that he doesn't have to bring him anything. Unless you'd like something?"

The boy blinked at him, a sort of horror on his face that cleared almost immediately. "No. I need to see your father. This is a Sora-class vessel, isn't it?" he asked. "I don't suppose you've changed it much, right? I can probably find my way."

DongWoo shrugged. "Probably, but I'd still rather take you, just so you don't get accosted by someone wondering what you're doing. I don't think you'd take it well."

The boy glared at him. "Why would someone accost me?" he asked, a trace of that arrogance back.

"Because you're a stranger here." DongWoo sent the two messages quickly, but not so fast that the boy hadn't left already. He sighed and with one last look at WooHyun, who looked dead to the world and even worse than he had before, went after the boy.


	8. In which DongWoo takes this kid to his father, and the kid is as mysterious as ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L joins the clan

MyungSoo let the door close behind him, and then he sank down in front of it, not at all sure what he was doing. The impulse to run had been tugging at him for a while now, and it had just been luck he'd seen the traveler company close to their shuttle. If he hadn't, he probably wouldn't have done it, but it was just so unbearable at home. 

He laced his fingers into his hair and tried to breath, calm down before DongWoo came out. He had to make his case to DongWoo’s father, to make it worth his while to keep him from putting MyungSoo off at the next stop. It would be too close, and they'd find him. And somehow, they had to get away from his father's men....

He didn't hear the door open, but he did feel DongWoo nearly trip over him. "Oh, I'm sorry," DongWoo said, backing up. "I didn't realize..."

MyungSoo looked up at him, still surprised by him. 

"Do you want something to eat before you see my father? Or something to drink? I don't know how long you were running away from those men."

MyungSoo shook his head and went back to his thoughts, but it was harder to think with this... kid, far too friendly and surely up to something, standing over him. He could feel the weight of his position, his responsibility pressing down on him, not to mention expectations. Of his family, of these people he'd begged (him, Kim MyungSoo, begged) to take him in. What would they do when they knew who he was? What would they expect of him?

He wanted to scream, the hopelessness crashing in on him. Maybe he'd made the mistake in asking for help, but... he couldn't take it anymore. It had been the best he could do.

"I'm fine," he said finally. "Is he asleep?"

"I think he slept before you even thought about leaving," DongWoo said, sounding amused and worried at the same time. "I'll have the doctor look at him while you're talking to my father. Are you ready to see him? No pressure, you can stay there as long as you like."

"I should see him as soon as possible," MyungSoo said, firming his own purpose, and getting to his feet. "I need to know what he intends to do with me if he won't let me stay."

As well as what he intended if he did let him stay, but DongWoo didn't need to know that. Chances were good that his father wouldn't tell him either, not at first, anyway. And they would have to make plans for when his father came to get him back, because he would. He always had. But DongWoo didn't need to know that right now, either.

"If you haven't made any modifications to this thing, I can probably find him, if you tell me where his office is located."

"It's okay," DongWoo said. "The doctor won't be there for a while, so I'll take you to him. We've modified it." He started walking, and MyungSoo moved with him, refusing to walk behind him. He didn't seem to notice the insult - but then, it might not be, here. "But I don't think he'll just... turn you loose any more than he would have freed WooHyun right there, in that condition. Especially not somewhere near any place the Kim family has influence, not since you were running from them. So you might be with us for a while."

No way was he as innocent and stupid as he sounded. But the mention of his family's name made him go pale and feel like throwing up. How did he know? Did he? Were they really that known, even among these people?

This had been such a bad idea, and he couldn't even extract himself from it. At least, not right now. Maybe... he'd think about it. And maybe, when he left, he'd take WooHyun with him. Just because he might actually understand a little.

DongWoo's seemingly innocent words drove home - like nothing else ever had - that he was not safe anywhere, and he dropped to his knees, stifling a hopeless sob. This whole plan - such that it was, just get away - had been a futile waste. And he'd never get a second chance.

"Are you okay?" DongWoo asked, kneeling next to him. "Hey, they can't get you here," he added, when MyungSoo didn't answer him. "I only knew it was them because I've seen one of those bruisers before, one of the guys chasing you. They know better than to take on the clan, okay? They've tried a couple of times - they really don't like us for a reason I just don't get - and they've limped away with their tails between their legs. You're okay here."

MyungSoo shook his head. "You don't understand," he said, his voice sounding odd to his own ears. He had to remember that making friends was disastrous. He knew it. He didn't want another reminder. "You just... don't understand."

He was exhausted, he realized now, the urge to lash out and explain in excruciating detail to this idiot who he was and what exactly his family would do to get him back and why, to make unreasonable demands that would hurt and wipe that smile off his stupid-looking face.

But he couldn't, because that's what his family did, and he... didn't want to be any part of his family. That's why he'd run, even if it was futile.

The anger died with that thought, and his exhaustion intensified. He couldn't do it, use and abuse these people until they had no will to fight. Especially not since all he'd gotten from them was such kindness - and witnessed what DongWoo had done for WooHyun.

"I probably don't," DongWoo said, surprising him again. "But you can explain it all to my father, and he will help the best he can." He offered his hand to MyungSoo.

MyungSoo looked up, startled to see the hand held out for him, looking up at DongWoo in confusion. "They'll stop at nothing to get me back," he said quietly, his own conflict coming out in his voice. "The last conflicts will be merely child's play. I need to leave before they find me here...."

He sigh and took the proffered hand, getting wearily to his feet. Someone came up behind them, and he stiffened, eyes on the floor. He'd said too much, what if someone had over heard them?

"I brought WooHyun's dinner," SungKyu (that's what he'd said his name was, right?) said, then, after a moment, "what's going on?"

"You didn't get my message?" DongWoo asked, sounding amused. "He fell asleep already. I'm taking... him to see my father." He looked at MyungSoo, and MyungSoo didn't meet his gaze. "Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"I felt my handset buzz, but I couldn't check it," SungKyu said. 

"No, thank you," MyungSoo said flatly, the new arrival and repeated offer of food irritating him. "Please take me to your father. Now."

DongWoo nodded at him, and if he were surprised by his attitude change, he didn't show it. "Put the tray in my room, please, and wait for the doctor? He should be there soon, I hope. Thank you, SungKyu. I'll see you in a bit."

Without a look in MyungSoo's direction, he continued on, and MyungSoo had to wonder what it would be like to have a friend like that, and what exactly their relationship was.

*****

DongWoo shut his terminal down, mind reeling from the information he'd gotten from it and from what the doctor had said. Physical abuse, probably psychological - the story about once the chains were removed he was free; that would have been so damaging if he'd actually managed to get them off and escape, only to get caught again - and certainly more than that. Not recent, the rapes, he'd said, so there would be that to get over, too.

The responsibility threatened to drown him, so he got up and paced around, looking once at the bed WooHyun lay in. He hadn't moved, but he looked a bit better, wrists bandaged, the rest of the hurts taken care of. He had some medication to take, to stave off infection and who knew what else. Which he had to try to convince WooHyun he needed to take, because he did not want to force him to do anything. He'd been forced enough in his life, thank you.

His head hurt, between WooHyun, the Lee brothers (doing better, thankfully; SungYeol had actually walked to their new quarters on the medical ship, and everyone was celebrating) and Kim MyungSoo....

DongWoo decided to do something about the latter. Whether his father meant him to or not, he'd take this boy on, too. How did his father get any sleep at night?

He glanced one more time at WooHyun, and then followed up on the one bit of information that hadn't hurt his head: he knew where MyungSoo was staying. He strode out of the room and down the hall to where the other boy had been assigned quarters.

DongWoo had interrupted something, if the yawn were anything to go by. "Oh, hello," he said, looking unsurprised and sleepy. "That was fast...."

DongWoo smiled. "You look tired. I'm sorry. I just... wanted to know what to call you." And how long he was going to stay. And anything else he might want to say.

The boy gave him a derisive smirk and turned away. "You're just getting to that now?" he asked. "Why should I tell you anything? You know who I am anyway..."

The gesture to come in surprised DongWoo, enough that he didn't move immediately. "I am tired," the boy said, sitting down on the bed. "I was going to sleep. You could have waited." He gave DongWoo an accusing look.

DongWoo was glad he hadn't moved. "Then sleep," he said, tired and frustrated. "Come tell me what you wish to call yourself when you get up. I'm just a couple of doors down." He bowed. "Apologies for waking you up." He stepped back to let the door close behind him, and started back to his own room.

He might know who MyungSoo was, but no one else needed to know.

The boy's door opened, surprising him again. "Hey, wait!" he called, and then grabbed DongWoo's jacket, bringing him to a stop. "I'm sorry. It's been a long day for me." 

DongWoo turned to look at him, but he kept his eyes down on the ground. "You already know my name, don't you?" the boy asked, letting him go. "But I want to be called L. I don't want to use that name ever again, if I can possibly help it." He sighed and looked up. "You said you wanted to know."

DongWoo smiled brightly. "It's nice to meet you, L," he said. "Welcome to the clan. Maybe after we've both slept, we'll be a little less irritating to each other."

L had turned to walk away, and he stiffened when DongWoo started to speak. Then he turned to look at DongWoo, the corners of his lips quirking in a smile. "You might be less irritating to me, but I doubt one night of sleep will make me any less irritating to you," he said. "I don't really do well with strangers." He shrugged, looking uncomfortable. "I've never been away from my family unsupervised until now... and it's hard. But I just couldn't stay there."

DongWoo couldn't say he understood that; he never wanted to leave his family permanently. But L wasn't the only one who'd felt that way.

DongWoo laughed "But if you're here, you're family," he said. "We'll wait for you to adjust."

"Thank you," L said, sounding and looking like he wanted to burst into tears. It had to be lonely, to be among strangers for the first time. "For the welcome. And for letting me apologize."

"You're welcome. Get some sleep, L. Tomorrow promises to be interesting."

L nodded and ran the few steps back to his rooms; he fumbled at the keypad to let himself back in, and then the door closed behind him.

DongWoo sighed and went back to his own quarters to figure out where he was going to sleep. It took him no time at all to grab a pillow from the bed - he had plenty - and a blanket from the closet, and curling up on the couch. He slept almost immediately.


	9. In which SungKyu finds out exactly who L is and why he is L, and finds out that Dongwoo already knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the mystery is cleared up for SungKyu.

Without question, SungKyu did not know what to make of L. He was a pain in the neck, obviously thought himself better than they, although he occasionally showed some gratitude (usually to DongWoo, which was fine), and needed to be taken down a peg.

Unfortunately, both his own father and DongWoo’s told him to stay out of it. While he might get around his father, he couldn’t ignore Mithra. Not without consequences he didn’t want to face. So he just put it out of his head.

Or at least, he tried. But then the alarm sounded, the one that said they were under attack, and with that particularly strident sound that meant another brush with the Kim chaebol. Of course. After they collected L with WooHyun….

That was another sore spot, but he put them both aside for now.

“I’m supposed to take L to the bridge,” DongWoo informed him when they met in front of DongWoo’s quarters. He looked worried, but the glance went toward his own door, where WooHyun still lay, hopefully dead to the world. DongWoo didn’t want him moved until he could stay awake for longer than an hour. 

“L?” WooHyun asked. “Why?”

“Does my father tell me anything?” DongWoo asked, and set off at a run toward L’s quarters. 

“I’m not coming out,” L stated flatly when they arrived and knocked.

“My father wants to talk to you,” DongWoo said, hand out to stop SungKyu from grabbing the boy and pulling him along whether he wanted to go or not. “This alarm means the Kim chaebol.”

L went still, which sort of made sense, and he even started to say something, but then his eyes flicked up at SungKyu, and he went silent. “Okay,” he said.

SungKyu wanted to kill someone. Or at least demand an explanation. But there was no time even for that, and he followed Dongwoo and L, keeping an eye out. It was habit more than anything, to be honest. No one here would do anything to Dongwoo. L… he couldn’t say.

His father stopped them before they actually got on the bridge. “It might be good to let your father think you’re not here,” he said to L, and SungKyu blinked.

“He’s talking to Mithra-sshi?”

“Yes. Trying to work out a cease fire.”

L snorted. “I wish him luck,” he said. “The only way he won’t destroy this place is if I go back….”

“Not an option,” Tablo said, and SungKyu looked blankly at him, trying to understand. DongWoo shook his head, agreeing. SungKyu decided to stay out of it.

“…or if he thinks I’m dead. And he’d better be sure it wasn’t you that killed me, or he’ll destroy your whole clan, and he won’t stop.”

“Possible,” SungKyu said, surprised at how quickly he’d spoken.

“Kyu?” Tablo asked.

“We still have that shuttle we’ve meant to destroy, right? Run the signal from the simulator into that, make it look like he’s in it - can you pilot?” he asked, looking at L.

L stared back at him. “Yeah.”

“Good. And then get it between us and them, and wait for them to shoot.”

“Commit suicide?” L asked.

“You won’t be in the shuttle,” SungKyu said. “But yeah, something like that. How good are you?”

L narrowed his eyes. “Better than he thinks I am.”

“Even better,” SungKyu said.

“Go. I’ll tell Mithra. Be careful,” Tablo said, and grabbed DongWoo’s arm. “You stay with me.”

SungKyu didn’t know if DongWoo even protested. He grabbed L’s arm and set off at a run. They both stumbled when the ship shook, and SungKyu swore. “If we can keep them shooting, you’ll be able to pull this off.”

“He’ll stop as soon as he knows it’s me,” L said.

“Then we can’t let him know it’s you until it’s too late,” SungKyu said, swinging around a corner toward the simulators.

It wasn’t the first time he’d done this, either, and he hoped L was as smart as he seemed to think he was. “Here. Make yourself comfortable, give me a sec.” He slid under the console and with a few changes, got it set up for remote control, then crawled back out and connected the console to the shuttle. “There. Take it slow, taking her out, and I’ll patch the screen in here.”

L stared at him. “They know I’m going to do this?”

SungKyu smiled. “Yeah, they’ll know someone’s taking her out remotely. We do it a lot. This one needs to be done away with, so you’re doing us a favor.” He went back under the console, and when he crawled back out, he could see where they were. 

“How do I get him talking to me?”

SungKyu stepped back, out of view. “Contact Dawn. Talk to Mithra-sshi. He’ll patch you in, if my father’s done his job. And I’m pretty sure he has.”

L regarded him seriously. “How sure?”

“Sure enough that you had better do it. Mithra’s waiting. He doesn’t need you to dither so long that he takes unnecessary damage to his ship,” SungKyu snapped.

L scowled at him, then hit the comm button. “Mithra-sshi? I’d like to speak with my father now.”

“Connecting,” Mithra’s voice said, and a man who looked entirely too familiar - and very much like L - appeared on the screen.

“MyungSu. It’s time to come home.”

 

L scowled. “I’m not going anywhere,” he said, focused so completely on the controls that he almost didn’t hear the intake of breath behind him. He’d put that aside for later, he had his hands full, now. “Definitely not back to what you call home. It’s not mine anymore.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” his father snapped, eyes narrowing. “If you don’t come back now, I’ll shoot down every ship in this caravan until you do.”

“And if I do?” L asked, his attention more on the controls - this thing was a pain - than on his father, something sure to make him angry.

“MyungSu. Look at me.”

“I can’t,” L snapped. “If I come now, you’ll make me watch you blow them all up, won’t you? So why should I bother? At least this way I can be with them.”

His father stared at him, and he made sure to keep from smiling, “You can be… you’d rather die with them? Where….”

“Oh, you know, that’s a huge ship you’ve got there. How do I know you’re really on it?”

“What? Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know, because you’ve just sent Lee One and Lee Two, like every other time?” L snapped, urging the old shuttle toward the smaller ships firing on Dawn. “Can you prove you’re here? On that ship?”

He could almost guess his father’s thought processes, even without looking at him, but he didn’t care; the point was to keep him from paying attention to the shuttle limping toward the fight. To keep him from asking about it, asking him or anyone else. “How do you expect me to do that?” his father finally demanded, and L looked up at him. 

“I can’t do everything for you,” L told him. Just a bit farther….

“Where are you?”

“Hm?”

“I don’t see that blasted clan leader or his son with you. Where are you?”

Oops. Too late. “I’m not with them. I never said I was.” L glanced around the console… ah, there. Firing controls. And… there. Trigger-happy shuttle pilot. He knew his father had a few. He just had to make it look good, even if the guns weren’t loaded. 

“Where… track that signal!” his father commanded, and L smirked as he hit the fire button, jerking back in response to the roar that came from the speakers.

“Too late,” L said, eyes narrowed.

“Hold your….”

The screen went to static, and L sagged in his seat. “I hope that doesn’t mean he’ll kill everyone here,” he murmured.

“The shot came from one of his,” SungKyu said. “Nice job, by the way. I wouldn’t have thought of the proof thing.”

L rolled his eyes. “Because your father actually goes after you,” he said bitterly. “Mine sends bodyguards.” He got up.

“So your father is the leader of the Kim chaebol,” SungKyu said, and L blinked at him. “And MyungSu is your real name. I guess I can understand the fiction. Mithra knows?”

“Yes,” L said, eyes narrowing.

“My father?”

“I don’t know.”

“DongWoo?”

“He figured it out,” L said reluctantly.

SungKyu nodded, not as impassive as he looked, but L decided maybe not to rile him now. “Good. It feels like we’re heading out while your father tries to deal with the fallout of having you dead. Come on.” He started out of the simulation deck, and L followed, not entirely sure how he felt about being ‘dead’ now.

Oddly enough, it was freeing, and he felt lighter than he had most of his life as he followed SungKyu toward the bridge.


	10. In which SungJong wants to be able to talk to DongWoo when he wants to, and DongWoo thinks this could be a bad idea but agrees anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation between Dongwoo and the brothers

"What if we want to get in touch with you?" SungJong asked.

DongWoo looked at him, comfortable in one of the chairs in the room, disinclined to move. He'd had a particularly rough training session with SungKyu (who was just as sore, thankfully, and hadn't come this time). "You tell someone, and they talk to us," he said.

"But why should we bother them?" SungYeol asked, perched on the half-pulled out bed. "Especially when we can talk to you directly?"

DongWoo couldn't come up with a good answer. In fact, he couldn't come up with a good reason not to get them handsets, other than not knowing where he might find them. But if he spoke with the supplier of the fleet, maybe he had a couple. "Do each of you want one?"

"We're not always together," SungYeol protested.

DongWoo lifted an eyebrow at him, and he flushed pink. "That's not what they say outside," DongWoo said, amused.

SungJong laughed. "Yes, we are, but still. We won't always be, and you'll want to know who's contacting you."

"But why are you contacting me?" DongWoo asked, and then wished he hadn't, because both of them looked so lost. "Okay. I'll look into it. You two work on getting out of here. I'd like you to move to the Dawn some time soon. As soon as you're comfortable, don't think it's...." He hesitated. "There's no rush, okay? I'd just... prefer to have you closer."

"Why?" SungJong asked. "You don't trust the people here?"

"Yes, I trust them," DongWoo said. "I just... want you around."

They both stared at him as if he'd grown another head. Which he understood, actually, especially considering some of the things SungJong had said before he even knew the younger boy's name. But then SungJong eased a little, and smiled. "Okay," he said. "We'll work on it."

After a moment, SungYeol nodded. "Yes," he said. 

And that would put all of his little crew in one place. DongWoo felt his shoulders ease.


	11. In which SungKyu has a conversation with SungJong that just confuses him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation between Sungkyu and SungJong, where the brothers find they might have a purpose.

SungJong sat on the edge of the bed, idly playing with the controls on the bed - odd, but they said it was because some of the people were bed ridden - while his brother slept.

The doorbell rang, and he grinned, pressing the button to open the door. The new toys always made him smile, because he rarely had any.

SungKyu stepped in, looking around, and SungJong waved at him. "Hi," he said. "What's up?"

SungYeol woke up but didn't move, didn't make any sign that he had, but SungJong knew, and he let him pretend. For now.

"I brought you two a couple of handsets," SungKyu said as the door closed behind him. "Do you know how to use them?"

"No, but we'll figure it out," SungJong said cheerfully. "And we can ask."

SungKyu nodded and set the two handsets down on the table. SungJong almost got up to go look at them, but decided against it, sobering suddenly as he remembered a conversation he and SungYeol had had a couple of days ago. SungKyu looked up at him and tilted his head to the side. "What?" he asked. "You look like you have something on your mind."

"Why do you keep your promises?"

SungKyu blinked a couple of times, then looked around to find a chair and sat down. "Why do you ask?"

"No one who's ever made us any promises has ever kept them - unless it was something like when he promised to take my escape out on hyung," he explained. "Mom promised to not sell us. He promised to let us go, if we worked hard. Some of the men...." He trailed off, looking down, cheeks flushed.

SungKyu nodded slowly. "You didn't think you'd actually get these."

"We don't hope for much," SungJong said. "Because no one ever follows through. Until you guys. So... why do you?"

SungKyu leaned back, eyes distant. "Because I don't want to be known for failing," he said after a long time. "And because my father showed me what it's like to be trusted, to be counted on. He guards DongWoo's father," he added. "Mithra doesn't go anywhere without him, because he trusts him. So when they asked me to guard DongWoo... I saw a chance to be like that, to have that kind of...." He bit his lip, brow furrowed. "That kind of relationship, that kind of trust. They're friends, too," he added. "I've wanted that kind of friendship since I was small. I have it now, and I don't intend to just... lose it, out of neglect or someone else's attack. DongWoo is very careful, the kinds of promises he makes. Especially lately. He's gotten better at it. But if you want people to trust you, you do the same. I do the same. I want him to trust me, to know I can and will keep him as safe as I can. Which means I help him keep his promises. He would have come," he added, "but his father needed to talk to him."

SungJong glanced down, noticing SungYeol's eyes open, pretense forgotten. "So... if he promises something, he does his best to make it happen?" he asked.

"Yes."

SungJong bit the inside of his cheek, fingers twisted together. "So if we... if I say I will do something, I should do it?"

"Yes," SungKyu said. "Be careful what you give your word to. You said you'd work on getting moved to the Dawn. How is that going?"

"Slowly," SungJong admitted. "But pretty steadily, I think. Little by little. I can't say when, but... we're working on it."

SungKyu smiled. "Good. I'll tell DongWoo. He'll be glad to hear it."

"He meant it, when he said he wanted us near. Why?"

SungKyu took a deep breath. "When he rescued you - when he stopped you from running, and then followed you back for SungYeol - he took responsibility for you. I think he would feel better, being able to see how you are and how you're doing, up close. Where he can spend more time getting to know you, instead of merely stopping in for a few minutes and having to ask the medical personnel here. You're the first people he's actually responsible for," he added wryly. "He's nervous."

SungYeol sat up and turned to look at him. "We aren't," he said. "You were."

SungKyu stared at him, startled, and SungJong had to bite his lip to keep from smiling. "I don't think I actually thought of that," he said slowly. 

"Can we be like that, too?" SungJong asked.

"Be like what?" SungKyu asked.

"Help keep him safe?" SungYeol asked.

SungKyu smiled. "You'll need some training," he said. "When you get to the Dawn, I'll see that you get it."

SungJong and SungYeol exchanged smiles. Finally. A purpose. A way to pay them back.


	12. In which L finds that he has a friend he didn't know he had, and SungYeol finds something that comforts him outside of SungJong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SungYeol finds a friend and a shared love

The music drew SungYeol like nothing else did, a beautiful piece on an instrument he'd never heard. The door was open, a public room SungYeol hadn't ever been in, and so he slipped inside, still getting to know his way around the ship. 

All the pain and fear had been totally worth it when he saw DongWoo's smile when he came to visit them in their new quarters. He'd worked so hard to get over the fear, and that smile of relief and welcome had made it all worth it.

"What do you want?"

He started, staring at the boy sitting at the instrument, glaring at him. "I... wanted to know about the music," SungYeol said, shrinking back against the wall, half surprised it wasn't the door and he didn't fall on his ass in the hallway.

The boy's expression eased, and he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," he said, his fists unclenching. "I'm not comfortable with people coming up behind me."

"Lock the door next time," SungYeol offered.

The boy laughed wryly. "I should, you're right. I'm L. You must be one of the brothers that just moved here."

"SungYeol," he said, and stepped away from the wall. "Your song was beautiful. Would you play it again?"

L smiled. "Sure. Come over here?"

"Should I lock the door?"

L laughed. "Yes, thank you," he said. 

SungYeol locked the door and then took a chair next to the instrument, hands clasped to keep from reaching to touch it. L went back to playing, fingers sure on the keys, and SungYeol sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again to watch.

"It looks hard," SungYeol said when he'd finished, the last notes faded into silence. "How long have you played?"

"Years," L said. "It's something I love. The only real gift my parents gave me." He looked down, then over at SungYeol with a grin. "You can touch it, you know. That's why it's here."

"But it won't... I don't think...."

"Would you like me to teach you to play? I know a few simple pieces. And if I can get hold of some music, I'll teach you to read it."

"Oh," SungYeol said. "I can't read."

L stared at him, and then shook his head. "It's not the same," he said. "It's... You don't have to know words to read music, not at this level. And by the time you're ready for something harder, you'll have learned to read."

SungYeol looked at the instrument, eyes hungry, wanting so much to learn... "You don't mind?"

"I don't mind," L said. "It'll give me something to do, and I can't say no to someone who loves music. I just can't."

SungYeol smiled. "I... Thank you. Please, I would like to learn. From you."

L held out his hand, and SungYeol took it, a binding promise for the two of them. "Maybe we'll see if we can get the instrument..."

"It's a piano," L said, interrupting him, then shook his head. "Sorry. Go on."

"Maybe we can get someone to move it so your back isn't to the door," SungYeol said, and smiled. "That way you won't be so nervous."

"That's a good idea, too," L said, and scooted over. "Come and sit here," he said, patting the bench. "I'll show you where to start."

SungYeol hesitated, then gingerly sat next to him, a smile already starting on his face. L smiled. "Okay. First thing to know is that this is middle C. If you can find that, you can find anything else on the keyboard."


	13. In which WooHyun has a lot to think about, and DongWoo has an offer he hopes WooHyun won't refuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongwoo talks to Woohyun. Woohyun doesn't understand him.

It took a lot longer than WooHyun had expected for him to return to health. Through it all, he seemed to be the only one conscious of his slave status, but even that was starting to fade because no one treated him like one. Least of all DongWoo.

It gave him an odd sort of hope, that maybe this was all legit, that he would be freed, given a chance to go and make something of himself that had nothing to do with his father or the legacy his family had left him.

The bell at his door roused him, and he opened it to see DongWoo, as if his thoughts had summoned him. "How are you feeling today?" DongWoo asked, stepping in and letting the door close behind him - but only when WooHyun gestured him in.

He didn't want to admit that this boy utterly confused him. "I'm okay," he said.

"Up for a walk?"

The doctor had suggested he walk, to regain his strength and stamina. It surprised him that DongWoo would offer to walk with him, when he'd mentioned he hated to walk alone. Sometimes SungKyu would, too, which surprised him even more. "Yes, please." He got up and followed DongWoo to the door.

For the most part, they wandered around the ship, staying out of the way of the better traveled hallways. And, as usual, they walked in silence. It was one thing he appreciated, because he didn't have much to talk about.

"I wondered if you would mind being tested, to see how far in your education you are," DongWoo said when they started on their second lap.

WooHyun almost stopped dead, managing to keep moving purely from habit. "Um... why?"

"Because SungJong and SungYeol can't read. I know you can, but I don't know what else you know. Or how much you might want to learn. Or what you might want to know." DongWoo slowed his steps so WooHyun could catch up. "It'll be something you can do in between walks," he added. "If you need it."

WooHyun regarded him seriously for a moment, then looked down and watched his feet move. "How do you know I won't run the moment you free me?"

"You don't need to," DongWoo said. "If you want to leave, I'll put you off in the nearest port that isn't something barbaric. But I hope you don't want to."

WooHyun looked at him, startled. "Why not?"

DongWoo's shoulders moved, almost a shrug but not quite. "I like having you around. I like knowing you're okay."

WooHyun shook his head. "I don't get that," he said.

"You don't have to understand," DongWoo said. "Just... know it. You look like you're starting to feel better, closer to normal," he went on. "I had a contract drawn up, and I think the rates are fair. Or, at least, the accountant says they are. Would you like to look at it? I can have it sent to your terminal, and you can tell me if you want any changes made."

"Sure," WooHyun said, an automatic agreement he hadn't quite lost yet. "It doesn't mean I'll take it."

"No," DongWoo said. "I understand that. But... take advantage of what I'm offering, until you do decide to go, okay? It will mean you'll have a better chance of staying out of that place again."

"Why do you care?" WooHyun asked, suddenly angry. But the doctor said he'd have mood swings.

"Because I do," DongWoo said, and looked at him. "Isn't it time someone did?"

WooHyun just stared at him, his anger gone, and then he sighed and walked on. DongWoo caught up to him, and didn't speak again except a quiet "good bye" when WooHyun went into his quarters. 

He just didn't GET it. At all.


	14. In which SungKyu realizes just how much energy it takes to keep up with the Lee brothers - but doesn't regret anything they'd done (until the aches set in)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaching SungJong and SungYeol, and Dongwoo gets a glimpse of why

SungKyu found the twin gazes of the two brothers incredibly disconcerting, but he let the door close behind him anyway. "Why are you here?" he asked.

SungJong bit his lip. "Because we want to help you protect DongWoo-hyung," he said. He'd gotten taller in the time they'd been there, although he probably would never be as tall as SungYeol. SungKyu was glad. Sort of.

"Why?"

"We owe him our lives, and more," SungYeol said. "And you. And we think this is the best way to repay you both for it."

SungKyu wished DongWoo could hear that. "All right," he said. "Let's get started."

He worked them hard for an hour, then dismissed them. As soon as they left, he collapsed to the mats, laying spread-eagle on them.

"You look tired."

He opened one eye to look at DongWoo. "Do you have any idea how much energy that kid has? I don't think he ever stopped moving."

"SungJong?"

"Yes." With an effort, SungKyu sat up, and gratefully took DongWoo's proffered hand to get to his feet. "That kid is vindictive. And determined. SungYeol is just as scary, but in a completely different way. You're going to be well guarded."

DongWoo stared at him. "What?"

"They aren't doing this because they're bored," SungKyu said, limping toward the door. "I wouldn't waste my time. They want to help. This seems to be their method of helping."

"But...." DongWoo shook his head. "Whatever they need to feel they belong," he said, and SungKyu had to smile. "You look like you need a hot shower and a nap."

"Yes," SungKyu said fervently. "I think the shower sounds like a good idea."

DongWoo laughed. "No nap?"

"Do you know what kind of trouble you can get into while I'm taking a nap? Even on the ship?"

"Yes," DongWoo said, and smirked at SungKyu as he keyed his pass code into his door. "But you don't know how much trouble I can get into while you're in the shower, either." The door opened and DongWoo shoved him into his room. "Enjoy. Take a long time," he called before backing away to let the door closed.

SungKyu stared at the door, and then went to do as he said. After all, they couldn't blame him for whatever DongWoo got into if he didn't know about it.


	15. In which WooHyun gets a hanger-on and has no idea what to do with him, and DongWoo and SungKyu are of no help whatsoever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They visit another space station, and go home with another stow away

DongWoo had started to doubt the sanity of this outing before they even left the Dawn, but his father called him stubborn for a reason. He was glad that SungJong and SungYeol had decided to stay behind, and getting L out of his room to go off the ship would take more than he had. And although they had left the space where the Kim chaebol had the greatest amount of influence, they hadn't left it completely yet. Which was why this would be a short stop, mostly refuel and restock supplies. And just basics, to make sure there was nothing to give their plans away.

But they wanted off, and his father had given him permission, as long as he took SungKyu and WooHyun with him.

DongWoo could understand SungKyu, but WooHyun? Why? And when he'd asked, his father had just waved him off. He huffed now, remembering that, and leaned back in his seat in the shuttle. Hopefully one day he'd understand his father.

Yeah, right. He'd have to ask SungKyu if he ever understood his father. He couldn't decide if he hoped so or not.

"You are so far off this shuttle you might as well be at the other end of the convoy," SungKyu said, nudging him.

DongWoo flashed him a smile. "Something you'd understand," he teased, and sobered. "I don't get my father," he said. 

"It's possible that no one but your mother gets your father," SungKyu said.

"That doesn't help," DongWoo protested.

"I don't think it's supposed to help," WooHyun said, and DongWoo looked at him, brow furrowed. 

"You don't...." It took him a moment to catch the amusement in WooHyun's eyes, and he laughed. "No, you're probably right. He's not the most helpful in these situations."

"Hey," SungKyu protested. "That was helpful. You're not the only one that doesn't understand your father."

"Do you understand yours?"

SungKyu tilted his head to the side and frowned. "Usually. Why?"

DongWoo sighed and looked at WooHyun. "Definitely not helpful," he said.

WooHyun snickered, and DongWoo grinned at him. It cheered him to see him happier. DongWoo doubted that WooHyun knew this was something of a test, to see how he was, both from him and from the doctor. At least, he hoped he didn't know, because....

Oh. That was why. He wanted to smack himself in the forehead.

"The light bulb just went on," SungKyu said wryly. "What did you just figure out?"

"What my father is up to," DongWoo said, and hit him in the shoulder. "How could you tell?"

"You get this "duh, I should have seen that" look on your face. I'll have to get a shot of it and show you, some time. It's obvious. What's your father up to?"

"If you don't know, I'm not going to tell you," DongWoo said, and then the shuttle stopped moving. It took a couple of STUs before the captain said they could get out, and then DongWoo unstrapped from his seat and led the way off.

The station was big, and crowded, and distinctly unfriendly, even in the bay. DongWoo looked back at the shuttle and grinned. "They don't like us here, or they don't know what to do about that," he said. "Any guesses which it is?"

"They don't like us," SungKyu said. "Shame, because we aren't here very often."

"Maybe it's not us," DongWoo mused as they presented their IDs to get into the station proper. "This is the edge of Eusebio space, too, and they're... different than we are."

SungKyu snorted. "Different?" he said.

"What would you say?" DongWoo asked.

"Insane comes to mind," SungKyu said.

"Maybe a little bit," DongWoo said, and glanced behind him to make sure WooHyun was with them. He walked quietly behind them, looking around but keeping up with them. "But no more crazy than we are."

"I disagree," SungKyu said, and DongWoo smiled. "We're insane according to conventional people." He gestured to the crowd around them, which gave them a wide berth. "They're insane by our definition, which would explain why they're all avoiding us like we carry the plague."

WooHyun barked a laugh, and then his cheeks went pink when they both looked at him. "So... this is normal?" he asked.

"Not always, but enough to remember that while the government or whoever is in charge wants our money and our custom, the populace doesn't. This is an extreme reaction," DongWoo said. "I think it's less because they aren't used to us than the fact that the Eusebio clan is a bit... odd."

SungKyu frowned, then shrugged. "You're probably right," he said. DongWoo grinned at him. "But that doesn't mean we should wander," he added, and DongWoo nodded.

"Stay close," DongWoo said to WooHyun. "They'll think you're one of us."

WooHyun gave him a confused look, and DongWoo rolled his eyes at himself. "I'm sorry. You are. But it might not be such a good thing to let yourself get caught separate from us."

"Oh, right," WooHyun said.

DongWoo grinned at him. "Anything you'd like to see?" he asked.

"Food," SungKyu opined. "Something different."

WooHyun nodded. "Sure, that sounds good."

They found something that they all wanted, preferring to stay together, and then found a place to stand and eat. DongWoo liked watching the crowds go by, and no one else seemed to mind watching with him. When they’d finished, they headed off again, and not 20 STUs later, DongWoo turned around and WooHyun was gone. “Well, shit.”

*****

WooHyun hadn’t meant to get lost. Really.

Sort of.

Okay, he’d actually intended to slip away, when they’d been talking about this outing, but now that DongWoo and SungKyu were out of sight, he wasn’t so sure about this at all. He had no credits and he still didn’t feel all that strong. And now he was lost, and didn’t even know where to find the dock. He’d find the ship soon enough once there. No one could miss it. Why they liked their shuttles so brightly colored, WooHyun didn’t understand, and he’d never thought to ask. He was glad, though. Seriously. He could pick out one of the Jang family shuttles in any lineup. 

Well, unless someone else did one that colorful, but who….

Oh, right, Eusebio. Whoever they were.

“You look lost.”

WooHyun looked at the boy who’d just appear in front of him. “What?”

The boy smiled. “You’ve been standing there for a while, looking totally lost. What are you looking for?”

“The… dock,” WooHyun said. “I guess.” He might have to ask DongWoo for a handset. If nothing else, he could tell him where he was. Especially if this was a normal occurrence. He hoped not.

“That’s easy enough to find. Come on.” He took WooHyun’s hand and started off in a different direction than WooHyun had expected. Good thing he’d stopped walking.

Not that he trusted this boy; he wasn’t a complete idiot.

“Where are you from?” the boy asked.

“Um…” WooHyun had to stop and think a moment. “Ship or planet?”

The boy grinned at him. “I meant ship, but you’re from a planet?”

“Why would you think ship?” WooHyun asked.

“You’re a Traveler, aren’t you? I didn’t think they were from planets. Which clan is yours?”

Barraged by information - and some of his own questions - WooHyun just followed the tug on his hand. “Um. Jang? I guess? But newly.” Or not at all, he wasn’t entirely sure about that. DongWoo hadn’t freed him yet, but he’d begun to believe the boy meant it when he said he would. He’d done everything else he’d said he would, which made his plans sort of stupid. He’d have to scrap them, starting tomorrow. There was no reason to try to escape when he was going to be freed.

This also made him wonder if he wouldn’t take up the offer of his job….

“So, this is your ship?”

WooHyun sighed in relief at the colorful shuttle and the familiar man standing at the ramp. “Yes, thank you. I… don’t have anything to pay you with, but if you’ll wait until my m… friends come, they’ll be able to do that.”

The captain of the shuttle was speaking into his handset, and WooHyun felt the tension ease out of his shoulders.

“Not such good friends, if they left you behind.”

“They didn’t,” WooHyun said. “I… got lost in my own head.”

The boy laughed. “I can’t imagine. I’ve known you for maybe 30 STUs, and you’ve spaced out on me twice.”

WooHyun flushed. “Sorry. But… thank you. For bringing me back here.”

The boy folded his arms. “You obviously need a caretaker,” he said. “Otherwise you’ll get lost everywhere you go.”

WooHyun frowned. “I have one of those, “ he said testily.

“Your caretaker failed, if you got lost,” the boy pointed out. “You need one that won’t let you get lost.”

“I’m so sorry!” DongWoo said, coming to a stop next to WooHyun, out of breath. “I didn’t think…. I’m sorry. SungKyu will be here in a bit. Are you okay?”

WooHyun’s second surge of relief had nothing to do with not being punished, and everything to do with seeing that DongWoo was okay. “I’m fine. I found a… well, he found me, and brought me back.”

DongWoo looked at the boy, and smiled. “Thank you,” he said. “We’re strangers; what sort of compensation is usual here?”

The boy blinked. “Oh, you don’t….”

“Good. Let’s go,” SungKyu said, interrupting. He clapped WooHyun on the shoulder, if not as hard as he would have hit DongWoo. WooHyun appreciated it. “One getting lost is enough for today. This place makes me nervous.”

DongWoo shook his head at SungKyu, then his eyes widened and he looked at WooHyun. “Where’d he go?”

WooHyun blinked and looked around. “Um… I didn’t see him leave.” He looked back at DongWoo. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.”

“I’m just glad you’re safe,” DongWoo said. “Ready to go? I’m with SungKyu. This place makes me nervous, too.”

“Yes,” WooHyun said, and followed them onto the shuttle. He strapped himself in and closed his eyes. So odd. It was just so odd to feel like he belonged.

The straps seemed to tighten a while later, when they left the gravity of the station, and WooHyun sighed in relief.

“Whoops!” came a startled cry, and he opened his eyes.

DongWoo let out a laugh that he immediately smothered at the sight of WooHyun’s self-proclaimed caretaker floating above the seats, where he’d obviously hidden at some point. SungKyu unbuckled himself, shoved off, and grabbed the boy on his way by. He twisted midair, landed on his feet on the other wall, and shoved off again. It all happened so fast; before WooHyun had quite realized he had no way of knowing how he’d have reacted if that had happened to him, SungKyu had them both back, and had strapped the boy in.

“What’s your name?” WooHyun asked, half amused and half appalled.

“Hoya,” he said. “It’s nice to meet you. You?”

“WooHyun. That’s DongWoo, and your rescuer is SungKyu.”

“You’ve never been in zero G, have you?” SungKyu asked, one eyebrow up.

“No,” Hoya said, sounding caught between appalled at being caught and thrilled that they hadn’t made the shuttle turn around.

DongWoo watched him. “Why did you stow away?”

Hoya turned as much as he could. “He needs a caretaker. You let him get lost.”

DongWoo snickered. WooHyun wanted to die; Hoya had no idea what he was even talking about. SungKyu rolled his eyes and shook his head. “And you think you can keep track of him.”

“Yes,” Hoya said. “I know I can. Besides, if you’re going to visit more stations, you need someone who can keep him - and you - from getting taken advantage of. And him from getting lost again.”

“Stop!” WooHyun protested. “I’m not completely helpless, you know!”

“You don’t have to be completely helpless to get lost,” Hoya pointed out, sounding just a bit condescending. “Just enough that you have no idea what you’re doing.”

WooHyun looked at DongWoo, beseeching. 

“He has a point,” DongWoo said.

WooHyun wanted to hit him. “Now who’s not being helpful!”

SungKyu laughed. 

“We will have to do something with him for sneaking on board like that,” DongWoo mused out loud, to WooHyun’s horror.

“Wait, what?” he demanded.

DongWoo lay a hand on his leg, to get him to keep quiet. “Why did you really sneak on board?” he asked.

Hoya looked at him, eyes narrowed. “I told you why.”

“You left your family, your things, everything you know for someone you don’t know?” SungKyu asked.

Hoya folded his arms. “I don’t have a family.”

“Ah,” DongWoo breathed. “And you think WooHyun will fill that void?”

Hoya didn’t say anything.

“What about your things?” SungKyu said.

“Things aren’t important,” Hoya said.

“You don’t have anything,” DongWoo interpreted. He frowned, then looked at SungKyu.

WooHyun had spent enough time with both of them that he was beginning to understand the wordless messages between them, and he wanted to scream when SungKyu gave a minute nod. DongWoo grinned.

“Okay,” he said. “On a trial basis only. Make yourself useful.”

“I can do that,” Hoya said.

“With more than just WooHyun,” DongWoo elaborated. “It’s a big ship, and we can always use help.”

Hoya nodded. “Okay.”

“Fair enough,” DongWoo said, and laughed. “Do you think that’s it?” he asked SungKyu, and SungKyu laughed.

“You’re asking me?”

DongWoo frowned. “Who else am I supposed to ask?”

SungKyu laughed again.


	16. In which SungKyu comes upon Hoya in a very interesting place, and tries to make him go back to bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reassuring Hoya

SungKyu didn’t want to think about how late it really was, but the lack of anyone in the halls, and the dim lighting, made that somewhat difficult. The conversation with his father hadn’t gone too badly, just late, and he wanted to get to bed. He needed the night to process everything.

Something odd outside WooHyun’s door brought him up short, and he moved closer, realizing what - who - it was just as Hoya sat up, rubbing his eyes.

“What are you doing here?” SungKyu asked.

Hoya blinked up at him. “I don’t want him to get lost.”

SungKyu swallowed his laugh; he looked so serious, he’d never believe the kid was just younger than WooHyun. “He’s sleeping, Hoya. You need to sleep, too. You’ve got a busy day tomorrow, you had a busy one today. You need to sleep in a bed, not here in the hall. It’s cold here.”

“But…”

“No. He doesn’t need a guard.” SungKyu crouched down. “You’re still scared, aren’t you? Afraid he’ll leave you behind?”

“He doesn’t know he needs me,” Hoya said.

“He isn’t going anywhere tonight,” SungKyu said. He took Hoya’s elbow and helped him stand up. “You need to sleep, and you need to get rest for tomorrow. It’s going to be busy.”

“But….” Hoya glanced one more time at the door, and SungKyu thought he understood. Really. He could remember his own pride the first time he realized what he would be doing, when his father told him he would be DongWoo’s bodyguard.

“He’s not going anywhere until morning,” he repeated. “And if you don’t go to bed, no matter where he goes, you won’t get very far.”

Hoya hesitated, then nodded. “Okay.”

He looked surprised, though, when SungKyu began walking back with him. “I just want to make sure you can get in your room,” he said at the confused look. Hoya nodded.

It took maybe 3 STUs for Hoya to fall asleep once in his bed; SungKyu had figured he’d try to pretend to sleep, and so he stayed long enough to make sure he was asleep. Then he left and went back to his own room and his own bed, wondering how WooHyun was going to keep from going insane with this kid following him around.


	17. In which DongWoo understands WooHyun’s frustration with Hoya, who is just not good at listening to sense (or maybe listening at all)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready to go - without Hoya.

In which DongWoo understands WooHyun’s frustration with Hoya, who is just not good at listening to sense (or maybe listening at all)

“No, I don’t think you should,” DongWoo said. “And if I have to tie you up to keep you here, I will.”

Hoya stared at him, sullen and angry. “Why do I have to do what you say?”

The last thing DongWoo really wanted to do was pull rank; he hated it when he had to, and this was no different. “Because I allowed you to stay,” he tried instead.

“Who said you could?”

No way out of it. “My father,” DongWoo said flatly. “He’s in charge of this ship, and the rest of them. He’s the reason you have a place to sleep. He’s the reason you’re allowed to stay here, because I asked.”

“Why did you ask?”

“Why did you bring WooHyun back without asking for compensation?” Aside from deciding you were going to sneak on….

Hoya glared at him. DongWoo lifted an eyebrow. “He won’t get lost. There’s no place to get lost. But you will, no matter how close you stick to someone. Not to mention the trouble you’d get into, just because you don’t know and you haven’t been around us that long. Yes, I know you know your way around a station,” he added when Hoya opened his mouth. “But I think you need to stay here. It’s going to be confusing for those of us in the know. You don’t know how to work around us at all.”

The glare didn’t ease. “Will he be in danger?”

DongWoo started to shake his head, paused, then frowned. “No, not really. Aside from possibly insulting someone, but it won’t come to physical fight.”

Hoya’s eyes narrowed. “You don’t think I can keep him from doing it.”

DongWoo had to stop and think about that. “I think you could possibly make it worse.”

The glare intensified. “I wouldn’t!”

“How can you be sure?” DongWoo asked, and Hoya frowned.

“You’re not dressed?” SungKyu demanded, hand landing hard on DongWoo’s shoulder. “Go. I’ll take care of him.”

DongWoo glanced up at SungKyu, swore softly, and ran for his quarters. So he wasn’t too surprised to see Hoya on the shuttle as well, looking anywhere but at DongWoo. Ah, well. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.


	18. In which L finds that it's not all a bad thing, being in this group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrations make for new friends

"I don't get why you think it's so important I go," L said. He still hadn't unstrapped himself from his seat, mostly because DongWoo refused to tell him how many people would be there, aside from 'the whole clan, minus a skeleton crew for each ship.' That didn't tell him anything; he wanted concrete numbers. Especially since he'd seen some of the smaller ships had pulled right up to the station and docked, and even this shuttle was almost a ship in its own right, with bunks they could pull down from the walls. Not much on privacy, but still a ship.

"Because you need to see what you've gotten yourself into, when you decided to ask my father for sanctuary," DongWoo said, sounding so perfectly reasonable that it made L shiver. "Besides, I promised an hour, right? You don't have to stay longer than that."

He shouldn't have come, but it was hard to say no to DongWoo, and L finally unstrapped himself. "You promised music."

"Step out here and you'll hear it," DongWoo said, moving through the doorway. "It's good, and fun, and I bet someone has a guitar you can play for tonight."

That was enough to lure him out of the shuttle, and once out, he could hear the music DongWoo had mentioned. It was nice, lively, and he found himself stepping in time with it. "What is this?"

"We don't get all of us together very often, because we're on so many different ships," DongWoo explained as they walked. "So once in a while, we come here and have a get-together, just to celebrate things. And it's a chance for everyone to celebrate the wedding that happened some time ago, when we were… busy."

L glanced at DongWoo but couldn't read his expression; he only knew the tone had changed a little, but he didn't know DongWoo as well as he probably should. "Busy?"

"Yep."

They caught up to the others, people L had only seen a little of, except for SungYeol, who grinned at him from next to a boy L thought must be the brother he always talked about. L smiled back. With SungKyu stood another boy, probably his age, who had the look of someone on a long convalescence. Oh, wait… WooHyun. The slave. He looked a lot better, too. 

"Okay. So, L is going back in an hour," DongWoo said.

"We are, too," SungJong said, and SungYeol nodded. DongWoo looked like he understood, which L thought he probably did. He actually knew a lot about this little group, which sometimes scared L, because of what he could do with the information. But he was beginning to realize that the young man wouldn't do anything to hurt any of them, not if he could help it.

SungYeol suddenly moved closer to SungJong as a group of young men approached them, laughing and talking, if not so loud as to interrupt the crowd near them. The man in the lead looked them each over, finally stopping in front of SungKyu. "Hey," he said. "I saw a girl out there who looks like you. She's pretty…." He looked toward the center, and the dancers, then back at SungKyu, a charming smile on his face. L didn't miss his wink at two of the body guards - or, one was - and wondered who he was. "Is she your sister? And can I ask for her handset number?"

"Excuse me, what?" SungKyu asked, eyes narrowing. "Who are you talking about?" He glanced at the crowd as if trying to see who he was talking about. "And who are you?"

"Alexander Lee Eusebio," he said, and L wondered if he should know that name. DongWoo and SungKyu did, no question, even if their reactions were subtle. Alexander obviously still caught it; his smile dimmed. "I'm not here to cause trouble," he said, and a young man L hadn't seen moved closer to WooHyun. Apparently, DongWoo hadn't either, because his eyes narrowed at him, but the boy didn't look at him. Avoided looking at him. Oh, interesting.

"And you're here because…."

"Things were a bit… boring at home," Alexander said breezily, "and we heard you were stopping here. So we came to see how the other half lives." He suddenly grinned, more sure of himself, and pointed out the girl - pretty, really - watching SungKyu's reaction. "She is your sister. I'm serious. She's very pretty. And you can tell her I said that."

Two of the guards - no, one of them wasn't, was he? Carried himself all wrong - were biting their lips, trying not to laugh, which made the bigger one look much more harmless (which L doubted). The smaller one grinned conspiratorially at WooHyun, the closest. "He's utterly besotted," he said, his accent strange. "It's hilarious. It really is."

These people were so weird! His family's body guards would never act like this - they were more like the third one, who's eyes never stopped moving, his face set almost in stone, an aura of 'don't touch or I'll break your arm' practically rolling off him.

Movement to his side brought L's attention to the group he was with, and he realized that SungYeol and SungJong must have felt more threatened now; SungJong had moved to put himself between them and his brother, although what he thought he could do….

But he realized that it didn't matter. He was willing to, and that made all the difference. He looked nervous, though, his eyes going between SungYeol and DongWoo and L nearly laughed when he realized how torn the younger boy was. Except it wasn't funny. L didn't understand, though. He didn't talk to SungYeol about his background at their lessons, because SungYeol was so intent on the music. SungYeol started to move, and L grabbed his shoulder, shaking his head just a little. SungYeol gave him a panicked look, and he couldn't just let this go. He stepped forward, hoping DongWoo wouldn't get mad at him for this.

"We'll pass on your message," he said smoothly, stepping forward to take their attention away from SungYeol, his face blank and expressionless. The so-far quiet one of Alexander's guards looked at him sharply, then his eyes narrowed and his hand drifted toward the gun at his hip. "In the meantime, if you're not here to cause trouble, I suggest you leave her alone unless she expresses interest in you." He glanced at SungKyu, who looked like he'd zoned out again, then at DongWoo, who nodded, one eyebrow up. "Until then, have your fun, but leave our people alone."

Alexander stared at him, amused, and moved to stand in front of him instead of SungKyu. "We will, don't worry, kid," he said, but L didn't move, didn't let him know how much that… actually didn't bother him so much. Odd. "I am serious, no matter what your friends, or mine," he added with a sideways glance at the youngest one, sending him into carefully suppressed giggles, "might think. Your friend's sister is very pretty, and I'd like to know her better. If you don't want to give me her number, give her mine." He handed L a card and turned away, waving his friends after him. The stoic one watched L a bit longer before following, and L waited until they were out of sight before sagging, his knees giving way. 

DongWoo caught him. "Wow," he said softly. "I think I could learn from you. A lot. I had no idea what to say to him." He glanced at SungKyu, then plucked the card out of L's grip and tucked it into his own pocket. 

"I want to go back," L said, eyes wide as the reality of what he'd said and done - and sounded like - crashed in on him.

DongWoo shook his head, gently, as the others went to join the crowd - after WooHyun poked SungKyu into motion. "No one else heard you, just us and him, and he's not going to tell anyone. Neither will the rest of them. No one knows it. What's more," he added, smiling, "you impressed him. And he doesn't impress easily. Stay for a while, relax. You'll be able to forget this soon enough."

L laughed softly. "I impressed him?" he said. "He didn't seem that impressed to me. He teased me…." 

"He teased you because he was impressed," DongWoo said. "If he hadn't been, he would have either threatened you or ignored you. You did just right. Better than I did," he added.

L nodded and looked around, catching sight of the musicians he could hear playing. He did say he'd stay an hour, and he hadn't been there anywhere near that long. "I'll stay," he said finally. "Just… don't leave me alone?"

DongWoo put an arm around his shoulders, and instead of being bothered by it, L was actually comforted. "I won't. Shall we find a place by the musicians?" He gestured to where some played and some were starting to warm up, apparently having just arrived themselves.

"Sure," L said, but he already felt better, and dismissed the guy he'd talked back to. DongWoo grinned and they headed over. DongWoo let him go, out of necessity, as they slipped through the crowd. It surprised L how much these people recognized DongWoo, greeting him, but they didn't… move out of the way, go quiet like they would if it had been his father. DongWoo had to struggle through, greeting people on his way… it was so friendly. L kept up by holding onto DongWoo's jacket, and because DongWoo kept glancing back to make sure he was there.

It was unbelievable how different it was, and L had to take a breath when they reached the musicians, stunned at the press and the smile on his face from the greetings he'd gotten and somehow managed to stammer out in return.

Then he caught sight of the musicians, and DongWoo urged him toward a pair of seats someone had just cleared. He plopped down and gestured to L to join him, and then came a flurry of introductions. Still nervous, L spoke to one man, his hand wrapped firmly around DongWoo's wrist. The next moment, another man appeared in front of him with a guitar. "DongWoo-ya said you'd had to leave yours behind, and this has been languishing, waiting for someone to play. She's a bit out of tune, and a bit dusty, but she should be in good shape, still," he said. "Would you like to try her?"

Her? But the thought fled when the man handed him the guitar. L let go of DongWoo and took it, brushing (invisible) dust off it, and set it on his knee. He strummed once, winced, and set about tuning it, just so glad to have the instrument in his hands. The piano was nice, but this was his real love. When he looked up, though, the man was gone. "Um…"

"He only stayed to make sure you knew what you were doing," DongWoo said. "Are you going to play something?"

"I'd like to," L said, his fingers strumming over the strings lightly.

"You can," DongWoo said. "People do it all the time."

"I'm a bit… out of practice." Understatement. But even as he said it, his fingers found the chords of one of his favorite lullabies, and he began to play. The silence spread out from there, people turning to listen, and then someone started to sing along, with a clear, beautiful voice. L didn't look up as the singer approached, paying attention to the song, to the guitar, until the song was over. Then he looked up and stared at WooHyun, who looked as red-faced as he felt. "I didn't know you sang," L finally said.

"I don't, usually," WooHyun said as L got up.

"We should probably take a bow," he said, and did so, toward the clearly-delighted couple the celebration was for. WooHyun followed his example, then quickly excused himself and slipped back through the crowd.

"You two sound good together," DongWoo said over the next song, when the dancing started up again. "Those two are particularly fond of music, so that was a great gift to them."

L blushed, his now sore fingers brushing over the guitar. "I should give it back," he said wistfully.

"He gave her to you," DongWoo said. "He wasn't playing her, and she needs someone. You take care of her - that's why he didn't stick around. Once he could see you had skill, he left her in your hands. I forget, you don't know, because you fit in so well when you join us."

"Adaptive self preservation," L said, remembering his father's comment on it. "I'm good at that."

"Good way to hide," DongWoo said. He glanced once across the circle, and L followed his gaze to see Alexander's bodyguard watching him, but then Alexander nudged him, and he looked away again. DongWoo gave a sort of shrug and looked away, foot tapping, and L found his own foot tapping as well, the music lively and fun.

"Hello, DongWoo," a pretty (very pretty) girl said, and L realized exactly who she was. Up close, her relationship to SungKyu was obvious.

DongWoo stood up and smiled as he bowed. "EunKyu," he said. "You look like you're enjoying yourself."

She laughed. "I always enjoy myself," she said with a wink. "Where's SungKyu?"

DongWoo bit his lip on a laugh. "Chaperoning," he said after a moment. "A pair of brothers, someone my father… gave me," he winced, "and another kid that thinks he needs a caretaker. But they'll cause no problems, I think."

She laughed again. "I heard about that. The singer, wasn't he? SungKyu was not happy."

"He's still not, even if he understands. I'll remedy the situation soon enough," DongWoo said. "I think WooHyun's well enough."

L stood up abruptly, remembering why he knew who she was, and tugged on DongWoo's sleeve. He held the guitar in his other hand. "You have a card for her," he said.

She blinked at him, and smiled. "A card?"

"EunKyu-noona, this is L. L, SungKyu's older sister, EunKyu. Yes, a card." DongWoo fished into his pocket.

"From who?"

"No less a person than Alexander Eusebio," DongWoo said, handing it over and looking around. "SungKyu will probably have a fit when he finds out I gave you this, but I figure you can put Xander in his place better than he can. If you are so inclined."

L looked for him, too, but he seemed to have vanished from the crowd. One of his guards spoke with Mithra, another one standing on the edge of the crowd… wait. Why was he talking with Mithra? And it was the one he kept catching staring at him.

The idea that the guy might know him made him want to hide.

EunKyu laughed and brought L's attention back to her as she tucked the card in her handbag. "I might talk to him just to ruffle SungKyu's feathers," she said, and L stared at her. She smiled at him. "He can't be all that bad, and I've had worse prospective dates before. Besides, I can deal with Alexander Eusebio easily enough."

DongWoo scrunched up his nose. "I can name a couple of them," he said. "You're right, he's better than they are. Have fun, and put him in his place."

EunKyu grinned and ruffled his hair. "I intend to," she said, bowed, and turned to go. Instead, she grabbed the arm of a girl walking by. "Here's your dongsaeng. You could keep him company since I can't." She waved good by to them, and slipped off into the crowd.

The other girl looked at them. "You don't look like you need company," she said to DongWoo. "Unless she meant your friend. Would he like to dance?"

L looked up in surprise, his face heating up. "Would you like to dance, miss?" That was right, he thought. It had been a long time since that particular lesson, and a long time before he was scheduled to have it again. If he ever did.

"You don't have to," DongWoo said, and grinned. "EunKyu's got Xander Eusebio's card in her purse. I think she's going to go find him. Noona, this is my friend, L. L, my sister, KkotIp."

She bowed to him, taking his hand when he offered it. "You are so going to explain that to me when I get back, DongWoo." She looked at L. "Thank you, I'd love to dance."

Even more nervous, he led her into the midst of the others dancing. After a couple of false starts, she began whispering the next step to him, and by the time the song ended, he was doing much better, the lessons he'd had for his cousin's wedding coming back to him. At the applause at the end, he bowed to her and offered his arm, escorting her back to DongWoo, who looked entirely too pleased. "Here," he said, offering them both the seats, and L blinked a moment, sitting down after KkotIp did.

"She has Xander's card?" Kkotip asked, and DongWoo grinned.

"He thinks she's pretty, and asked for her handset number. When SungKyu wouldn't give it to him, he gave L his card to give to her. Which she just took, and I think she went to hunt him down."

"He's here?" EunKyu asked. "Who's with him?"

"Eli and Kevin, and that tall guy none of them like any more than we do," DongWoo said. "I can't even remember his name." He gestured over to where the guy stood who always seemed to be watching L with the larger of the other two. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason," she said, and got to her feet. "Thank you for the dance, L, and I'll see you around, DongWoo. Stay out of trouble."

"Why are you telling me that?" DongWoo grumbled, sitting back down next to L. "I don't get into trouble."

L regarded him, amused. "And how would SungKyu react to that?" he asked.

DongWoo frowned. "He'd laugh until I pointed out that at least half the time it's his fault."

L snickered. "Half the time?"

"Yeah," DongWoo said. "About half."

L shook his head and looked back out at the crowd, watching the dancers, and let himself relax.

It was much more than the hour he'd originally wanted when they finally left, but SungYeol and SungJong had stayed around, too, and they all went back to bed, yawning, exhausted, and, at least in L's case, happy, the guitar he'd been given carried carefully to his seat and set in a place it wouldn't get jostled until he got back to his quarters and found a proper stand for it.


	19. In which WooHyun and SungYeol (and Hoya, because he's never far away) find out there are other clans, and they are nice, too, no matter their first impression of Alexander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, and meeting more people.

The fair had sprung up overnight, although maybe that was unfair, considering how late they'd all slept. WooHyun still didn't know exactly how Hoya knew where he was, but he and SungYeol hadn't gotten very far on the station when he showed up. "Does DongWoo know you're here?" WooHyun asked, and Hoya went pink.

"He wasn't up," he said, and SungYeol laughed.

"He was here longer than we were," he said. "Come on. We'll find him later."

"Where's SungJong?" Hoya asked some time later, as they wandered around the bazaar, looking over everything. WooHyun followed them, not wanting anything, but some of it looked fascinating.

"Slept in," SungYeol said. "He didn't want to come yet. And I think he's training with SungKyu today, too."

"Why are you training?" WooHyun asked as they moved on to the next booth, the crowd growing around them. 

"Because it gives us something to do," SungYeol said. "And it gives us a way to pay them back for what they did."

"Pay them back?" WooHyun asked, pausing next to a booth with brightly colored cloth. Some of the people around weren't from the Jang clan, and neither were they from the other, their clothing far too subdued for that. They were cautious, nervous, but held their own in bargaining, and some were even greeted as old friends. 

SungYeol nodded, fingering the cloth before reluctantly backing away. "We were in a pretty bad situation," he said, and WooHyun remembered how happy DongWoo had been when they'd moved into their quarters on the Dawn from the medical ship. He hadn't understood. "And they just… came and got us out. I don't remember much," he added as they drifted on to the next booth.

"No?" WooHyun asked.

SungYeol shook his head. "I remember SungJong telling me we had to leave. And I remember…." His eyes darkened. "I remember getting hit, and kicked, and yelled at for something SungJong'd done. And then it was over, and… I woke up in this really strange place, but SungJong was there… and it just got better from there. He and SungKyu got us out of there, and if we are trained well enough, we can help keep DongWoo safe."

WooHyun blinked at him, startled. "You want to… what kind of situation were you in?"

SungYeol smiled at him. "Much the same you were," he said. "Both of us noticed. You had that same haunted look. It's still there, but not as bad. I don't know what he did for you, but don't you want to pay him back, somehow?"

WooHyun stared at him. "You don't…."

"Excuse me."

They all three looked at the girl, not sure where she'd come from, and Hoya smiled. "Yes? How can we help you?"

"Actually," she said, beckoning them closer, "I'd like you to help me. Have you ever had this before?"

They all three stared at the large fruit, sliced into round pieces bigger than their faces, water beading on the surface. The red flesh looked inviting; none of them had actually thought about lunch yet. "No," SungYeol said. "Never."

"What is it?" WooHyun asked.

"It's called watermelon," she said, and winked. "What I'd like you to do is to take this" she skillfully sliced the rounds in half "and walk around eating it. If anyone asks, send them my way."

"For payment, your name?" Hoya asked, taking the slice she gave him.

"Woo Hannah," she said. "You'll meet my brothers at some time today, I'm sure."

WooHyun took his slice and smiled. "Nice to meet you," he said. "Nam WooHyun."

"Lee SungYeol," he said, taking the next one and biting into it. "Oh…. This is good. Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said. "Enjoy. Take your time, and come back for more, when you're done."

SungYeol's eyes lit up. "I will, thank you!"

She grinned at Hoya. "And you are?"

"Hoya," he said, and saluted her. "I think you just made his day. Thanks."

"I think so, too," WooHyun said, watching SungYeol wander off, obviously enjoying the treat he ate. "You'll have to go a different way," he reminded Hoya before starting off in his own direction. Hoya hesitated, then started off in a different direction.

WooHyun soon forgot about it, enjoying the treat and happily pointing people toward the booth. It was quite a disappointment when he finished, and he wasn't sure the invitation to get more had been aimed at him, too, or just SungYeol, but he made his way back, hopeful.

He did recognize the two young men helping Hannah out, though, even if he didn't know their names, and she smiled when she saw him, beckoning him over. "Here," she said, handing him another slice. "Thank you so much. Tell DongWoo-sshi thanks for letting us borrow you, too. It's not often we can get other clans to help us."

Opening his mouth to explain that none of them were actually in the clan, WooHyun thought twice about that. "I will," he said. "I'm glad I could help."

He wasn't even too surprised to find that Hoya had found him before he'd gotten very far into the bazaar.


	20. In which they all learn there is a lot to learn, and writing is a huge part of it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning to read and write

Hoya didn’t know what to think of this. He’d never needed letters before, but WooHyun sat quietly, listening and writing as he was supposed to, and Hoya… wouldn’t be left behind. No matter what.

SungYeol looked as lost as Hoya felt, and he leaned closer. “Does any of this make sense?” he asked.

“No,” SungYeol said, glancing at SungJong, who sat rapt, watching the teacher. “Maybe SungJong can help us when this is over?”

Hoya shrugged and glanced at WooHyun, who’d apparently had some sort of breakthrough; he had his head bent over the tablet, writing like mad. He frowned, and then looked at SungYeol again. “Why do we need to learn this?” he asked.

The teacher stopped and looked at him. “No one explained it to you?”

Hoya shrank back, but when the man didn’t come close to him, didn’t even seem to mind the question, he straightened again. “No,” he said. 

“The reason to learn this now is so that when there is an emergency, you know what to do - and if not, where to find the information. And how to read it. To help you become more than you are. I don’t know your story, any of you,” he added, looking around the room. “And it doesn’t matter. What matters is that knowing these letters, learning to read, will give you the flexibility to become anything you want. If not to become it, to know why you can’t and what you might be able to do about it. Learning, reading, is power. But to access it, you have to start at the beginning. Even if your only aim is to become a bodyguard, there are things you can learn, and should know. I can help you. I will help you. But you have to want to learn.”

Okay. That made sense. Hoya exchanged a look with SungYeol, and nodded. “Okay,” he said. “I’m sorry. Can you start again at the beginning? I will listen this time.”

The man smiled. “I would be glad to,” he said, and Hoya picked up his stylus as the man began to explain again the letters they needed to know.


	21. In which L talks to SungYeol about his plans for the future, and SungYeol has no answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning for the future

“I don’t get it,” SungYeol said, leaning back in his chair. The classroom had emptied pretty quickly after the teacher left, but he hadn’t gone, still trying to understand.

“Don’t get what?” L asked, and SungYeol turned to look at him. He hadn’t noticed L hadn’t left either.

“Why he thinks this is so important,” he said, and tapped his tablet.

“He’s a teacher,” L said, sitting in the desk next to SungYeol. “But even then, he’s right.”

“Why?”

“Say you need to stash Dongwoo-hyung somewhere, and there’s a sign on the door. If you don’t know it says “Danger, radioactive material,” you could kill him.”

SungYeol nodded. “Okay.”

“But beyond that,” L said, stopping him before he could get up again, “you might want to learn just for the sake of it.”

SungYeol stared at him. “What?”

“What do you want to be?”

“I want to keep DongWoo-hyung safe.”

“And then what?”

SungYeol looked down at the tablet on the desk in front of him, blank like himself. “There’ll be a then?” he asked.

“Eventually.”

“Tablo-sshi’s still with Mithra-sshi,” SungYeol pointed out.

“That’s SungKyu-hyung’s place,” L said.

“I know.”

L touched his shoulder. “This is the kind of myopia the teacher is warning you against, this... not planning for the future, not taking the long view. I know you like music,” he said. “What else do you like? Not things you like because SungJong does,” he added. “We’re not talking about him.”

SungYeol shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Find out. You have time. Do research. Read. Explore. Don’t be afraid to say no - and don’t be afraid to say yes.”

“Why?”

L leaned on the desk, clasping his hands together. “I know some bodyguards,” he said slowly. “Knew. They weren’t always around, but I did get some insight into their lives. They were empty of everything but their job. I think you deserve more than that, and I don’t think DongWoo-hyung wants that of you, either. Even SungKyu-hyung has things he likes to do when he’s not guarding DongWoo-hyung.”

SungYeol stared at him. Even SungKyu did? “You think I should plan for the future.”

“Yes. Because what happens if you survive DongWoo?”

SungYeol blinked, eyes widening at the thought. “I couldn’t.”

“You could. You might. You’ll need money, plans, interests. If for no other reason than you’ll need time to recover. Grieve.”

SungYeol nodded slowly. “Okay,” he said. “Start saving now?”

“I am,” L said. He patted SungYeol’s shoulder. “I think SungJong has, too. He’s... resilient.”

SungYeol wondered at his choice of words, and wondered what L meant to say. “Yes,” he said, and got to his feet. “He hadn’t learned that hope kills before DongWoo-hyung found us.”

“We’ll help you unlearn it,” L said, standing up as well. “One step at a time.”


	22. In which things go wrong, and Hoya finds his calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to a station goes horribly wrong

It seemed quiet enough; they walked through the crowded station, wearing the blandest clothes they had - which weren’t very, honestly - trying not to stick out. It was hard, though; SungJong had gotten a wild hair and was now a white blond that stuck out no matter where he was. L had to wonder if he’d done it that way on purpose.

Calling himself L came easier with time, too. He didn’t want to become MyungSu again, ever, and so it was nice to be….

“Bastard Kim,” someone hissed behind him, and then he staggered, something cold digging into his side.

If he wasn’t hated for being Jang clan, he was hated for being a Kim….

Someone caught him as he went down, SungYeol’s questions making no sense. He could hear, behind SungYeol, a fight, and wondered who was fighting and why, but then someone pressed on the wound in his side, and pain shot through him. “No, listen to me. I need something to tie…. Thank you, hyung,” Hoya said, and then the pressure eased up, just a little. 

“We need armor,” DongWoo said, his voice close, too. “L. Can you hear me?”

L blinked, willing his eyes to focus on DongWoo. He finally managed it. “Yes,” he mumbled.

“Good. Okay. This is going to hurt, I think,” he said. “Hoya?”

“It’s as stable as I can make it. I called the doctor, he’s waiting for us.”

“He’s not coming after us again,” SungJong said, sounding… something L could probably define if he weren’t still in shock.

“Let’s go,” SungKyu said, stress coming out in his words. “The natives are getting restless.”

WooHyun laughed, close enough to be the one helping L to his feet. “They’re always restless,” he said. “Ah, stay with me,” he added when L started to fall. 

“Got him,” Hoya said from his other side, and things went steady again. “Can you walk?”

“I don’t feel too good,” L mumbled.

“No, probably not,” DongWoo said. “SungJong, SungYeol, made sure no one comes up behind us. SungKyu….”

“Taking point,” SungKyu said, and then they started moving.

It hurt, the pain fading in and out, but there was nothing else to focus on. Just… silence. “Is it really this quiet?”

“Seven people walking through a station, four of them armed and pissed… yeah. It’s really this quiet,” WooHyun said. 

But finally, they reached the shuttle, and then Hoya buckled him in, and they hadn’t even cleared the dock before everything faded to black.

* * *

“You did everything right,” an unfamiliar voice said, and L slowly opened his eyes. He lay strapped to a bed in a small room, a man standing against the wall next to him. With a shock, L recognized Mithra. “He said you should learn medicine. If nothing else, first response medical help; without you, we might have lost him, and I don’t like losing mine.” He turned to smile at L. “How are you feeling?

“That hurt,” L said. It didn’t now, because of the drugs, but it would again. “How bad was it?”

Mithra smiled. “Bad enough, but you’ll be up and around soon.” He looked at Hoya. “You should think about it.” He patted L’s shoulder, tousled Hoya’s hair, and left the room.

“I wish he wouldn’t do that,” Hoya groused.

“What was he talking about?” L asked.

Hoya sank down in the stationary chair, playing with a scarf L recognized as DongWoo’s. Although he didn’t remember there being a big red spot in the middle of it. “I’ve been sort of… floating around, not really needed or wanted,” he said after a moment. “The doctor thinks I have an aptitude for medicine. Or at least, first aid. Keep you all alive until we can get you to him.”

Oh. That was blood. His blood. L frowned. “Do you like that idea?”

“I think so,” Hoya said. “Because I can help. And they’ve done a lot for me, DongWoo and his father, and SungKyu. And WooHyun, even if he doesn’t like it that I follow him around.”

“Then do it,” L said, and gestured to the wound in his side. “We obviously need it.” He hesitated. “Did SungJong kill the guy?”

“No. But he won’t be doing much with his knife hand for a long time, if ever. I’ve got to ask him if he’s been studying anatomy. And if so, where, so I can learn too. I guessed right, this time, but there’s a lot more….”

“Hey,” L interrupted. “I’m alive because of you. Thank you.”

Hoya’s cheeks went pink, and he bowed, still flustered.


	23. In which DongWoo finally makes good on his promise, and WooHyun isn’t really sure how to feel about it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohyun gets the news he's been waiting for

“You wanted to see me?” WooHyun asked from DongWoo’s doorway, and DongWoo looked up from the terminal he sat at.

“I did, thank you for coming,” he said, and gestured WooHyun over. “I wanted you to see this.”

WooHyun walked over and leaned on the back of DongWoo’s chair, still sort of amazed he was comfortable enough to do it. “What?”

DongWoo pointed to the screen, and WooHyun stared at it, finally registering what it said, speechless. “You did it.”

“Yes,” DongWoo said. “I said I would, and it’s long overdue, I realized the other day when we were on station. I’m sorry it’s taken so long.” He twisted to look up at him. “What will you do now?”

WooHyun didn’t look at him, still staring at the entry in the slave logs of ‘freed’ next to his name. No one could make him do anything he didn’t want to, not any more. “I… don’t know.”

“My offer still stands,” DongWoo said. “And… I hope you take it.”

“Why?”

“You’re a good man to have around,” DongWoo said. “I’m used to you. I’d like to think we’re friends, even if we didn’t start off on the best footing. Will you at least think about it?”

WooHyun looked at him, then nodded. “I’ll think about it,” he said. “When do you want your answer?”

“When you’re ready to give it,” DongWoo said.

WooHyun nodded, took a step back, and bowed. “Thank you,” he said, turned, and left the room.

He felt like he was in a daze, barely noticing anyone else. It felt surreal, actually, to no longer have that connection to DongWoo, to the rest of them. To not have this thing hanging over him. It was past now, but it had left scars, like someone with an addiction to smoke sticks giving them up. And about as healthy, if not exactly his fault.

He’d often wondered why DongWoo had taken so long, but, he realized, he’d never actually lost hope that it would happen. Somehow, he’d never thought that DongWoo wouldn’t do what he’d said. Not when he’d kept so many other promises. It was a surprise, too, to wonder when he’d stopped thinking of himself as some sort of slave and more a person. Even if he technically was. Maybe because he’d never been treated as one, never once while he was on this ship - or off it, in DongWoo’s presence, once the chains were gone. 

He sighed and blinked, trying to figure out where he was. 

The thing was, he considered as he walked on, there wasn’t much else for him to do. Oh, he had skills, and he had at least the beginnings of an education. And he owed DongWoo a lot. Not just for freeing him, either. For everything else he’d done. SungKyu, too. And… well, the list was longer than he’d thought. 

He shook his head. That wasn’t the point. Well, it was, because he had to factor it in, but he knew - without asking - that DongWoo wouldn’t want him to stay because he felt obligated. He’d made that point many times to various people, and he just couldn’t… He just couldn’t. Obligation wasn’t enough to make him stay.

“You look like you’re in deep thought,” SungKyu said, and WooHyun looked up at him. 

“I am,” he said.

“He showed you, did he?”

WooHyun nodded, not at all surprised that SungKyu knew about it. “I don’t know what to do,” he said.

“What you want,” SungKyu said.

“I’ve been doing that for a while, now, to some extent,” WooHyun said. “No matter what that said….”

“But it’s different, now,” SungKyu said. “You can’t pretend it’s not. He’ll let you off at the next station if you ask, but he really hopes you don’t.”

“I know. He said so.” He grabbed onto SungKyu’s arm. “But I don’t know.”

SungKyu smiled and patted his hand. “It might help you to talk to SungJong and SungYeol. They were in much the same situation. Sort of.”

“But did they ever consider leaving?”

SungKyu frowned. “No,” he said. “But still, the conversation might prove illuminating.”

WooHyun nodded. “Okay.”


	24. In which WooHyun finds out what SungYeol meant when he said WooHyun was just like them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WooHyun continues to learn about the people around him, and to figure out what it means to be free

“Do you have a moment?”

SungJong looked up from the pad he studied on, and nodded. “Yeah. What’s up?”

“I have a question for you, but you don’t have to answer, if you don’t want.”

SungJong blinked at him, and then turned the pad off and set the stylus down. “Okay.”

“Where did DongWoo find you?”

SungJong tilted his head. “Why?”

“SungKyu suggested I talk to you,” WooHyun said.

SungJong frowned, then got up and gestured to WooHyun to follow him. “I always get hungry when I think about it, so lets get something to eat.”

Never one to turn down food, WooHyun followed SungJong to the kitchen, where they got something to snack on, then went back to WooHyun’s quarters, because SungJong didn’t want to disturb SungYeol. Settled on the floor, the snacks between them, SungJong rested his chin in his hands for a moment. “We were in a brothel, actually,” he said, finally answering WooHyun’s question.

“A… brothel?” WooHyun asked.

“Yeah. Our mother sold us at 10 - so hyung was there longer than I was - because she was addicted to Lucid.” SungJong popped one of the snacks into his mouth. 

Ah. So they were much like him. “And… how did DongWoo and SungKyu get you out?”

SungJong grinned, and WooHyun wondered at it. “I killed the john that wanted SungYeol. And then ran for help. The brothel owner followed me, and they stopped him from getting me. And then followed me back when he threatened to take it all out on hyung. He wasn’t very… there,” he added after a moment. “It took him days to allow anyone near but me. We worked hard to get comfortable on the ship, so we could come here because DongWoo wanted us closer.”

“Did he say why?”

“He wanted to check up on us, something more than just talking to the doctors, or a stolen moment here or there. I mean…” SungJong sat up. “He really cared. It didn’t matter what we’d been, only what we were and what we could be.” He looked at WooHyun. “I really think that much longer and hyung wouldn’t have ever come out of it, that he would have just… withered away.”

“What happened to the man that ran the brothel?”

“I killed him because I was afraid he’d killed SungYeol,” SungJong said evenly. “And because he deserved it. They didn’t stop me.”

WooHyun knew that sort of desperation, even if he’d never acted on it. “No, I don’t think they would,” he said. Odd, this group of people he’d come across.

“How did you wind up with DongWoo?”

WooHyun leaned back. “I was a slave,” he said, suddenly smiling because he could say was, not am. “Mithra-sshi bought me… about a year ago, I think, and gave me to DongWoo.”

SungJong sat up straight. “You were his?” he asked.

“And he promised to free me,” WooHyun said. “Once I was well. I don’t think I was much better off than you. SungYeol said once that we were the same.”

SungJong looked at him, then nodded, slowly. “Hyung’s good at noticing things like that,” he said. 

“It’s been a year or so, and he just… showed me that I was officially free. He never treated me like a slave or anything.”

“How long were you a slave?” SungJong asked.

“My parents sold me when I was eight, because they’d run out of money. My father drank and gambled, and… I was the last asset he had.”

SungJong cringed. “Eight….”

“Yeah. Not a whole lot different than ten,” WooHyun said, and grabbed the last snack off the plate.

“Yah, that was mine!” SungJong protested, and WooHyun smiled. 

“Go get more. I’m sure they won’t mind. You just have to look at them all cute, and you can have about anything you want.”

SungJong got to his feet. “What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know. He said he’ll let me go, if I want.”

“Do you want?”

“I thought I did. But…”

“But now you have a choice, and are you giving up freedom by staying?” SungJong asked.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“No,” SungJong said. “Because you’ll have to work somewhere, and here at least you know we’ll take care of you, and you know that no one’s going to go behind your back and try to get you in trouble. You can help, you have a lot to learn, but we all do, and I think you should stay.”

WooHyun blinked up at him, and then burst into laughter at the puppy-eyed SungJong, who obviously took him at his word and had turned on the cute. SungJong grinned. “Think about that, though,” he said, sobering as he bent down to pick up the plate. “Okay?”

WooHyun nodded. “I will,” he said.

Once SungJong had gone, he went to his own terminal and checked the registry, smiling as the feelings of disbelief and utter relief replayed in his heart. 

Maybe SungJong and SungYeol were right. Maybe he did have a debt…. No. No debt, no obligation, because that was also a form of slavery. But… he had nowhere to be, and he had friends here. And he didn’t have to decide to leave now. He’d take a look at the contract DongWoo had said he’d write up for him, and… maybe he’d stay for a while.


	25. In which SungKyu begins to teach WooHyun the basics of defense, both self and DongWoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WooHyun finds out what it means that he accepted Dongwoo's offer of employment

WooHyun stepped into the room with some trepidation. “Are you sure this is necessary?” he asked.

“Yes,” SungKyu said. “You’re good at what you’ve managed to pick up, but there’s a lot yet to learn. Especially since you took DongWoo up on his offer. I want everyone close to him to have some skills at getting out of a tight spot. You don’t have to have the knowledge of it that SungJong or SungYeol want; you’re not a body guard. But knowing how to react can be a difference between life and death, both yours and his.”

WooHyun nodded. “Okay. I guess.”

SungKyu smiled. “We’ll start easy.”

WooHyun had to wonder how this was easy, an hour later when he was soaking wet and too tired to move. SungKyu sat next to him, looking like a very proud teacher with a star student. “You did good,” he said. 

“I’m dead,” WooHyun said.

“No,” SungKyu said, and got to his feet, offering a hand to help him up. “You’ll be dead tomorrow.”

“You’re so cheerful,” WooHyun said, taking that help. It took him two tries to actually stand up, though, and only SungKyu’s steadying hand on his shoulder kept him from falling over again.

“Realistic. In a week or so, we’re going to start working on getting out of ropes, and I’d like you used to this before then. Not to mention a little bulked up. You’re way too skinny.”

“Hey!” WooHyun protested, and SungKyu smiled. “I’m not that much smaller than you are.”

“SungJong’s the one that needs to be force-fed - except I don’t think we’d have to,” SungKyu mused. “Just give him more to eat.” He regarded WooHyun. “You, too, I think.”

WooHyun rolled his eyes and stepped away from him to see if he was feeling as well as he thought he was. When he didn’t fall, he sighed in relief. “So… now I go and collapse, and meet you back here tomorrow?”

“Yes,” SungKyu said. “Want me to walk you back?”

WooHyun hesitated, then nodded. “Maybe you’d better,” he said.


	26. In which SungYeol hasn’t seen Hoya in a while, and wants to know how he’s doing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SungYeol and Hoya talk

SungYeol hadn’t been on this ship in a long time, not since he’d first jointed the clan, and it didn’t bring up any memories. He didn’t know why, exactly, but didn’t question it. Most of the people he knew, though, and they merely waved, a couple stopping to talk to him. Eventually, though, he made it to the room where Hoya usually was.

He was still there, sequestered in the back, reading something on the terminal. He hadn’t heard SungYeol come in, apparently, because he didn’t look up until SungYeol touched his shoulder. Hoya jumped and spun, staring at him, one hand to his chest. “Oh. Hi.”

SungYeol smiled. “Hi. Got a moment?”

Hoya nodded, running his hand through his hair. “Yeah. I need a break.”

“Have you had lunch?”

“No.”

SungYeol perked up, and Hoya laughed. “Yes, lets eat. Have you?”

“Yes.”

Hoya laughed again, clapping him on the shoulder as they stood up. “I hope this is only your second lunch then.”

“If you knew what SungKyu-hyung was having us do, you wouldn’t think that,” SungYeol said. “Our mid-morning snacks are almost full meals now, even WooHyun’s.”

Hoya laughed. “I know. He comes and drills me sometimes, too, and I always end up eating like I was starving.” 

SungYeol nodded. He knew that feeling, and every once in a while, he forgot again that there was enough food, and if not, no one was hoarding anything. Everyone shared, here, with everything they had, and he loved that about this place. He didn’t have to keep everything - although it had taken some time to realize it - and people were grateful for what he could give them, if there was anything. Rarely did he have anything he refused to pass on, and had no problem with sharing. Because they’d shared first. It was so… different. And wonderful.

“What are you learning?” he asked when they’d gotten themselves something to eat.

“I’m learning the many ways to really hurt the human body,” Hoya said. “Or, at least, the ways it can be hurt. Hopefully I’ll get to the ‘how to fix it’ part.”

“Are you going to learn to fix us?”

Hoya shook his head. “Not right now, and not for a while. I just want to know how to keep you all together until we get to somewhere they know how to fix you. I don’t know if I want to be a doctor,” he added at SungYeol’s curious look. “I want to be out and doing things, with you guys.”

SungYeol nodded. “I guess that makes sense. Do you think we’ll need that sort of skill?”

Hoya laughed. “With DongWoo? Yeah. I think we will.”

SungYeol grinned.


	27. In which DongWoo gets some sort of clue as to what SungKyu is doing, and is not sure he likes the idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongwoo suddenly understands what SungKyu is up to

“Wait, you’re what?” DongWoo asked, stopping abruptly in the middle of the hallway.

SungKyu pulled him off to the side, out of the way. “You knew about this.”

“I did not,” DongWoo said. “I mean, I knew you were training them, and it’s a good thing, but not for this.”

SungKyu leaned against the wall, arms folded. “Why not?”

DongWoo rolled his eyes. “I’m not arguing this with you here,” he said, and started off again. SungKyu smothered a grin and followed him. It was fun to rile him, no matter what anyone else said.

They ended up in the practice room, the door locked, and DongWoo faced him, arms folded defensively. “Because they aren’t… I didn’t bring any of them here for that!”

“But it’s okay for me?” SungKyu asked.

“You were a body guard from the start,” DongWoo pointed out. “I’m glad we’re friends, but it’s always been in the back of my mind that I might not have you around all the time. You could break SungJong in half.” He stopped and considered. “Maybe not him, but SungYeol, for sure.”

SungKyu shook his head. “Not if he was guarding you,” he said, gentling his voice, his manner, trying to get DongWoo to understand. “It wouldn’t be the same with anyone else. Same with WooHyun.”

“But that’s not why they’re here,” DongWoo protested. 

“Why are they here?”

“Because it’s better than where they were,” DongWoo said. “For all of them.”

SungKyu shook his head. “They are here because you took them in, and they want to pay you back.”

“By losing their lives?” DongWoo demanded. “Isn’t that sort of counter productive? We brought them in so they wouldn’t die!”

SungKyu stepped closer, eyes narrowed. “There is a difference,” he said. “You know it. SungJong, SungYeol, WooHyun, they had no choices. They had no way of taking control, except to just… shut down, like SungYeol did. If we hadn’t been there, that man would have caught SungJong, would have taken him back, would have broken him just as surely as he broke SungYeol. If your father hadn’t stepped in, WooHyun would still be broken and probably dead, from what the doctor said. I still don’t know how Hoya stayed alive. And L….” He shook his head. “L would be as broken as SungYeol, only in a much richer setting.”

“I get that,” DongWoo protested. “But….”

SungKyu held up his hand. “The point is, we aren’t forcing them to do this. In most cases, I didn’t approach them, they approached me. Asked how they could help. Said they wanted to do something for you. You, DongWoo, not me, not the clan or your father, you. You have already taken responsibility for them, you know that. You did that when you brought them here, gave them a place to live, something to do. And now they’ll take that, and they’ll take responsibility to keep you doing what you need to. You are going to need them,” he added, overriding DongWoo’s next, half-voiced protest. “You know what your father has in mind, how things are going to go the next few years. He got hurt, and he’s not healing like he should. You know that.”

DongWoo shrank in on himself. “I know,” he said, and looked up. “But that doesn’t mean….”

“It means you have a responsibility to pick up where he left off when he can’t. You need an aide to give you all the information, you need a liaison to keep from messing up, and you need a medic for when that doesn’t work. You need bodyguards to make sure anything physical fired at you doesn’t reach you.” He smiled. “And you need their insanity to keep you grounded.”

“But why them?” DongWoo asked. “The point was to keep them alive.”

“Because I trust them with your life,” SungKyu said. 

DongWoo stared at him, mouth half open on another protest, and SungKyu could see when he got it. Slowly, his mouth closed, and he seemed to shrink in on himself, for just a moment. But then he straightened, shoulders taking that responsibility, and nodded. “Okay,” he said, maybe not as firm as SungKyu would like - he still had doubts - but that would change. “Then I guess I’d better make sure I live up to that.”

For all he’d been with DongWoo for six years now, SungKyu didn’t think he’d ever been prouder of him. Or ever more willing to lay his life down to keep him alive.


	28. In which WooHyun is not entirely sure what’s going on, and so asks SungKyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohyun is confused

“Have you got a minute?”

SungKyu looked up, and then got to his feet. He’d finished stretching out, for the most part, and had time to talk. Until the lesson started, anyway. “Yes,” SungKyu said.

“What am I doing?” WooHyun asked, looking as lost as he sounded.

“Can you be a bit more specific?”

WooHyun huffed. “No.”

SungKyu lifted an eyebrow. “Well, you’re here to learn to defend yourself,” he said wryly.

WooHyun rolled his eyes. “I get that. It’s the job I don’t get. And DongWoo.”

“You don’t get DongWoo?” SungKyu asked.

WooHyun shook his head. “I never have.”

SungKyu was tempted to ask ‘what’s not to get,’ because DongWoo was pretty simple as people went (certainly more so than Mithra. Or L), but he figured that would just make WooHyun get more flustered. “What confuses you about him?”

“I get that he’s going to need an aide,” WooHyun said. “He explained that he’s going to be doing a lot of the dealing with the public from now on. I get that his father isn’t doing well. But… why me?”

“Because you’re best suited to it,” SungKyu said. “He’s learning how to do this just as much as you are. And we’ll all help, gathering the information he needs to know.”

“I’m not best suited to it,” WooHyun protested. “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“None of us do,” SungKyu said. “Granted, SungJong, SungYeol, and I have it easier, some: keep him alive. Hoya has the same job, so it’s a bit easier for him, although it’s not a paradise by any means, considering it’s DongWoo. You just need to do your best to make sure DongWoo knows as much as he can going into situations. And L, if he needs to, will talk him out of any situation he accidentally gets into.” The whole universe knew about Kim MyungSu’s death, so hopefully no one would make the connection. But Mithra had to be pretty certain about it, or he’d never allow this. As for the rest of them, this had to be nearly a paradise compared to what they knew before. “Any new information, you can relay to him, too. It’s just a matter of keeping up with things.”

“And you think I can do this.”

“Yes,” SungKyu said. “You’re smart and resourceful. I think you are best suited to it of all of us, if only because no one else has the background in education except L, and he’s needed elsewhere. Not to mention that Hoya’s the only one of all of us who has any grasp on how to keep us from falling apart if we get hurt. But Mithra thought you’d be good in this position from day one. I see no reason that he might be wrong.”

WooHyun sighed. “Right. Let me warm up, and you can beat up on me some more.”

SungKyu laughed.


	29. In which WooHyun realizes he’s not so different from them and abandons all ideas of maybe leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohyun has an epiphany

WooHyun shuddered, and DongWoo glanced at him. “Everything okay?”

“It’s claustrophobic with security watching every move we make,” WooHyun said.

“Did they do that to you before?”

WooHyun nodded. “I couldn’t go anywhere in any house without the security watching every move I made. Like I could have taken something,” he added with a scowl.

“You can now,” DongWoo pointed out. “And you’ve got a Jang clan formal uniform on. They don’t know what to do with us, especially when we’re all formal.”

WooHyun stifled a snicker. “I don’t know what to do with you when you’re all formal,” he admitted. “I didn’t know you did formal.”

“Best when we need armor,” DongWoo said. “Like now.” 

Understatement. Even with SungKyu, SungYeol, and SungJong around them, Hoya and L behind, WooHyun wondered that DongWoo could be so calm. Every 50 feet or so, an armed guard glared at them, watching them walk by with a grip on their guns as if they either thought they’d get stolen, or as if they wanted to shoot them. 

“Relax,” SungKyu murmured, walking on his other side. “They don’t know anything.” DongWoo didn’t know if he was talking to him or WooHyun, but it helped him to relax as well. They needed the resources of this station right now, and they’d suddenly insisted on negotiations. It happened occasionally, but this just made him nervous. Aside from it technically being his first time on his own, something felt off. This used to be one of the friendlier stations for them, and… WooHyun was right. It felt claustrophobic, and he really didn’t know what had changed.

He glanced at WooHyun, who walked with the datapad in hand, glancing up every so often so he didn’t step out of line. “I think I see the problem,” he murmured, and DongWoo blinked.

“What?” he asked.

“The Kim chaebol is attempting to consolidate power. I’ll have to look into more, but I think they really just don’t like the clans, and are trying to get them to stop, settle down.”

DongWoo refrained from glancing at L, but he did frown at the softly spoken words. “They want us to stop traveling?” he repeated.

“It’s about control,” WooHyun murmured. “And they’re exerting it where the clans are vulnerable.”

“In our dealings with the stations and planets,” DongWoo murmured. “How do we counter that?”

WooHyun didn’t answer for a moment. “They’d have lost half their commerce without Jang and Eusebio clans visits,” he said after a moment. “There are other clans, but we’re the biggest two, and Eusebio is bigger than we are. Restocking here has kept them alive, and they have to know it.”

“We can’t offer protection,” DongWoo said.

“No,” WooHyun said. “But jobs, work… income, we can give them that. Even if it’s not enough.”

“I’ll bring it up,” DongWoo said. “Thanks.”

 

WooHyun let out his breath in a sigh when they were back on their shuttle. “Is that even going to work?” he asked.

DongWoo shook his head. “I don’t know. That’s why I’m having my father look over it. But… I don’t think so. I don’t see how. We’ll want to forward whatever results to Xander, though. They need to know this is happening.”

“Yeah,” WooHyun said, and made a note on the data pad.

It made him stop, though, no longer seeing it or anything else around him. When was the last time he’d actually considered staying somewhere when they stopped? When had it become second nature to take everything DongWoo said and do something about it? When….

“Don’t over think it,” SungKyu said, smiling.

WooHyun looked up at him. “Over think it?”

“You looked so completely lost in thought, and the look was familiar. What’s up?”

And when did SungKyu become close enough to spill his thoughts to? “Just… I always had it in the back of my mind to just stay, sometime when we stopped,” he murmured. “Or I thought I did. But now… I can’t remember when I even considered it. I just… at some point made the decision to stay with you, and I don’t even know when.”

“Freeing?”

WooHyun regarded him seriously, and then smiled. “Yeah,” he said. “It is. Very freeing.”


	30. In which DongWoo finds out just how serious the chaebol is in stopping his way of life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It helps, when taking a hit on someone, to have a picture included....

DongWoo tried to remember what had happened, everything fuzzy around him. This was not normal, and he knew it, and he wanted to remember so he could put it all together.

Start with where he was. Okay. Still in uniform, flexible armor covering his torso. Arms stretched over his head, something - probably rope - around his wrists. Not together, either. Something hard against his back, and he lay on it… the table? There had been one in his quarters, something big, but they’d all fit around it for dinner….

Dinner. No, they’d finished and cleaned up, so it wasn’t the food. He tried to move his feet - still in his boots - and the rope (?) tightened around his ankles. What happened after that? Oh… right. The strange smell. SungJong falling over, then the odd heaviness…. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

He could see the rest of his team crammed onto the couch, probably tied as well - no, not all of them, half of them, the other half on the floor. Bound, too, more conventionally, hands behind them. Not gagged, and not saying anything, which meant the person who’d done this had threatened them with something.

"Ah, he's up..." an unfamiliar voice said, and a man stepped into his view. 

"Who are you?" DongWoo tried to ask, but his mouth didn't work, and he swallowed - or tried to. 

"I just want to know which of you is the Jang clan brat," the man said, eyes flicking over the six on the couch. "I know it's one of you. Who is it?"

DongWoo tried the ropes at his wrists, but they remained tight. He knew how to get out of them (because SungKyu had insisted and had drilled them all relentlessly for weeks) if his wrists were together, but like this... he had to rely on the others.

SungJong sniffled, looking perilously close to tears. "I'm not going to hurt him," the man said, sounding a bit more desperate, and he began to unbutton DongWoo's formal jacket. "I will hurt this one, though, if no one says anything."

"What do you want him for?" SungKyu asked.

"Never mind," the man snapped, then looked down to finish the last of the fastenings. "I do. I won't hurt him. I will this one if you don't tell me who he is."

He stuck the point of a knife in the center of DongWoo's chest, just enough that a spot of blood stained his white under-shirt. Barely enough to hurt.

SungJong sniffled again, and the man looked up. "I mean it," he said. "I don't want to hurt any of you, but I will if you don't say anything."

DongWoo knew exactly what SungJong was doing, and had the feeling it wasn't going to hurt. Hoya looked like he was in pain, and another man - wait, there were more than one? Maybe that explained things, although the drug might, too, he still felt mostly out of it - pulled him to his feet and pulled him closer to the table, although out of the way of the view of the others.

"Is this him?" he asked, gesturing to Hoya, looking at the rest of them. "He looks worried, more so than the cry-baby over there."

Hoya glanced at the man holding him, then the man with the knife, and then over DongWoo's head. Three of them? Or were there more, just all standing together.

"Time's up," the man said, and stabbed down. 

Sharp pain and ice cold bit into DongWoo's side, and he gasped, body trying to recoil from it. He couldn't move.

Then Hoya was free, smashing his elbow into the nose of the man holding him. Behind him came the sounds of the others getting free, and then the man with the knife suddenly dropped to the ground with a yell of surprise. 

"No, SungJong!" SungKyu snapped, and DongWoo tried to find his friend, tried to figure out what was going on, but Hoya leaned over him, blocking his view of the rest of the room.

"Hold still, hyung," he murmured, eyes narrowed as he wrapped something around the knife to stop the blood. 

"Clear," SungYeol said, somewhere in the direction past DongWoo's head. 

"Clear," SungJong said, under the table, sounding stressed and nearly as pissed as he had when he'd killed the head of the brothel for kicking SungYeol. DongWoo decided not to think about that.

"This one's out. Nice shot, Hoya," WooHyun said.

"Clear," SungKyu said. "L?"

"Shuttle contacted, they're getting clearance. I'll stay and work out getting them back to the ship," L said. "Leave SungYeol with me?"

"Yes," SungKyu said, then the bindings at DongWoo's feet vanished. 

"DongWoo. I'm going to take this out. I need you to hold very still," Hoya said.

DongWoo watched him, trying to think past the pain. "Not moving," he murmured, then someone took his hands, giving him something to hold onto.

"WooHyun, come help me," Hoya said, and WooHyun joined him. They held a quiet consultation, then WooHyun gave a short nod.

With a jerk, Hoya pulled the knife out and WooHyun pressed the material to the wound, making DongWoo gasp.

"You can go as soon as you get there," L said, then the ropes on DongWoo's wrists gave, and whoever held his hands let him go. SungKyu helped him sit up, and he looked around, trying to keep his mind off the pain in his side.

That totally failed.

Five of them, he finally counted, watching SungYeol and SungJong tie them up and gather them around the couch. All of them unconscious - good. No reason to give away what they wanted to know, even now. "Can you get down?" SungKyu asked.

"Not yet," Hoya said. "Any ropes left?"

"What for?" DongWoo asked.

Hoya didn't answer, taking the length L handed him and wrapping it around DongWoo's waist. "This is going to hurt," he murmured, an instant before tying it off with a sharp jerk that made DongWoo wish he could just pass out.

"Now," SungKyu said, and helped him carefully to get down. 

WooHyun fastened the jacket back up, and regarded him seriously. "Are you going to make it?"

DongWoo steadied himself on the table. "I have to," he said. "Don't I?"

"Go with drunk," SungKyu advised him. "No one will look at you twice, or probably even remember."

DongWoo tried to take a deep breath and winced in pain, nearly doubled over. "I would rather not," he said. "We'll just take it slow."

"Can you walk without leaning on one of us?" WooHyun asked, and DongWoo shot him a look.

"Try," Hoya said.

DongWoo didn't want to. He wanted to go into the bedroom and sleep, but they were right. He didn't trust the doctors here any more than the people trusted them, and for good reason. He took a step, then another, then shook his head. It would have taken a miracle for that to work, and he had the feeling the others already knew it. "Drunk it is," he said, grabbing onto SungKyu. 

SungKyu gently transfered him to WooHyun's shoulder, and Hoya took up a position on his other side. "SungJong, point?"

"Yes, sir," SungJong said, still sounding mad, but he moved toward the door and opened it, checking the hallway before going out.

The trip to the shuttle was something DongWoo never wanted to do again. He didn't remember most of it, other than hanging onto WooHyun and hearing laughter around him, the Traveler too young to try to drink with his elders and taken back to the shuttle by members of his clan. Maybe it helped that they all looked angry; people would 'remember' angry clan members looking for him if asked. Because they couldn't have just appeared like that, right? Or assumed they'd come before they arrived to the entertainment district.

"Shh," WooHyun murmured. "It doesn't matter what they think."

"Oh, was I thinking out loud? Sorry," DongWoo murmured back.

Hoya snickered, and DongWoo glared at him. Which merely increased the laughter around them.

Good.

Finally, though, they reached the shuttle, and Hoya buckled him in, barely getting himself buckled before they took off. Once out of the gravity of the station, Hoya unfastened DongWoo's jacket, working around the straps, and grimaced.

"The doctor is waiting," WooHyun informed him, and DongWoo sighed, not in the least excited about visiting the man again.

"Good," Hoya said neutrally. He left the jacket open, though, and DongWoo shivered, suddenly cold. "Hang on, almost there," Hoya murmured, and lay a hand on his forehead.

DongWoo could feel the heaviness of the artificial gravity take hold again, and then Hoya had the straps off. SungKyu helped him to his feet, and they got him out of the shuttle to the gurney waiting.

DongWoo didn't know if he lost consciousness before or after the sedative took hold.

 

When he woke, he was in the infirmary on Dawn, warmer, his mother leaning over him. "You look better," she said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Numb," DongWoo said. "Are L and SungYeol back yet?"

She shook her head with a smile. "I'm not allowed to tell you anything until Doctor Kim has had a chance to talk to you." she said, and ran her fingers through his hair. "You chose well, in your little team," she added after a moment. "They worked perfectly."

"Dad's fault," DongWoo murmured. "He gave me the best one to start with."

She smiled. "Your father said the same about Tablo," she said. "Ah, here he is." She backed off, and Doctor Kim came into view, looking at DongWoo's chart. 

"You're doing better," he said. "That medic of yours is good." Then he explained exactly what had happened, what could have happened, and how long he was going to be in the infirmary. After a measuring look at DongWoo, he left.

"Did you get all that?" Hoya asked, and DongWoo turned his head to see him standing against the wall just out of sight.

"No," DongWoo said. "I think he does it on purpose."

"You could have died, you didn't, and you'll be here for a long time recovering," Hoya said, and DongWoo's mother laughed.

"Yes, that's about it," she said, and then smiled. "Ah. There's SungKyu. He'll have news, so I'll let him tell you what he knows." She kissed DongWoo's forehead and patted his cheek, and then swept out of the room. Pausing at the door, she looked at SungKyu. "Hoya has orders to sedate DongWoo if he gets worked up," she said.

"Mom," DongWoo groaned, and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, ma'am," SungKyu said, and took a seat next to the bed. "How are you?"

"Numb at the moment. Tell me now. Are they back?"

"WooHyun's working on who they are. Yes, they're back, and they brought all the men with them. It took a very short time, which surprised me, since usually it would have taken this place forever. Your father's working out everything else at the moment. SungYeol is pretty pissed off, and L is looking into things with WooHyun. Between them, they'll have answers shortly."

"And SungJong's ready to eat nails," DongWoo said. "He's twice as bad as SungYeol. Are they conscious yet?"

"No," SungKyu said. "We sedated them as soon as they came on board. I intend to ask them why they wanted you, how they got in, and other security questions. Do you have any questions for them?"

DongWoo snorted - and winced. His side was beginning to wake up. "Why they tried this without knowing who they wanted," he said. "That was stupid."

"It's good, though," SungKyu said. "If they'd known.... L's almost positive this has something to do with his family, but I’m not sure he's right. I'm also not sure he's wrong, so we'll see. But he knows more about them and their goals, so he might be right."

"They've wiped out one clan," DongWoo said, and SungKyu nodded.

"Exactly. And we're not as small as that one, but still. The chaebol is bigger than we are."

"Before you get him all worked up, shall we stop guessing and get information first?" Hoya said, his eyes on the machine hooked up to DongWoo.

SungKyu glanced at him, then nodded. "Right. The station was helpful, almost too helpful, but we're not sure why on that, either."

DongWoo nodded. "I hope it's not a case of we're not welcome there anymore," he said. 

"We've never been all that welcome," SungKyu reminded him.

"But we've never been banned, either," DongWoo said. "And they've got good food here."

SungKyu laughed. "Yes," he said, and then sobered. "How much do we want to do with these men?" he asked.

DongWoo bit his lip. "I don't know," he said. "But we need to know what they wanted, and why they were so desperate."

"SungJong wants the guy with the knife," Hoya said.

"Yes," SungKyu said. "He does. I don't know about that, though."

"I don't know, either," DongWoo said, and closed his eyes for a while. "Maybe, if they prove stubborn."

"Sleep," Hoya said. "WooHyun will bring you something to eat when you wake up next time."

"That's a good idea," SungKyu said.

DongWoo didn't hear them leave.

 

"Please tell me that's not soup," DongWoo said, looking at WooHyun.

"I wish I could," WooHyun said, and set the tray down on the bed.

DongWoo sighed. "It's always like that," he said. "I really can't stand it."

WooHyun laughed. "Why not?"

"I don't like soup," DongWoo said, and shrugged - and winced. "It's just... for sick people."

"You're injured. Same thing."

"Oh, thank you so much for pointing that out," DongWoo muttered, and picked up his spoon.

"Any time," WooHyun said.

After a while, DongWoo looked at him. "Are they awake yet?"

"Yes," WooHyun leaned back. "SungKyu said not to tell you too much."

"Like that SungJong got in there and slaughtered them all?"

"Actually," WooHyun said, "just threatening them with SungJong could get them to talk. One of them peed his pants when he got loose, after the almost-in-tears act he pulled."

DongWoo started to laugh, then doubled over in pain, gasping to catch his breath. "Don't make me laugh," he gasped when he'd managed, laying back down, WooHyun at his shoulder. "It hurts."

WooHyun squeezed his shoulder. "I'll keep that in mind. Are you okay?"

DongWoo breathed in carefully. "Yeah," he said. "I think so."

WooHyun nodded and sat down again. "Sorry about that," he added.

DongWoo grinned at him. "No worries. You'll have to tell me if he does the same thing if we do decide to threaten them with SungJong."

"SungKyu had to keep him from killing the one with the knife, so it's very possible."

DongWoo lay his head back and closed his eyes. "I don't want to be the bad guys here, you know?"

"I know," WooHyun said. "You've actually got a formal apology from the station, and we've restocked and are on our way."

"Free and clear?"

"No," WooHyun said. "Renegotiation to be conducted next time we're in the area."

DongWoo smiled, glad all over again to hear that 'we'; SungKyu had told him what WooHyun had said, and it had eased his mind quite a bit.

"SungKyu won't let anyone at them until you give the word," he added a moment later, and DongWoo opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Tell him to go ahead. Honor any promises, try to keep them alive. After that... I don't know what to do. My father might have an idea,"

"I'll see if he has any suggestions," WooHyun said, and picked up the tray. "Try to sleep. It's better for you than being up and driving yourself and everyone else crazy."

"Oh, thanks," DongWoo said, but he closed his eyes, unable to deny that he was tired.


	31. In which SungJong gets to interrogate people, and SungYeol pretends to keep him from killing anyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SungJong is not happy, and those idiots know it now.

SungJong walked into the room and stopped in the doorway, looking at the man who sat in front of SungYeol. "My turn?" he asked.

SungYeol stood up and turned to him. "Yes," he said. "He's not interested in talking to me."

The man looked at him, eyes widening.

"I understand you're the leader of this group," SungJong said, walking toward the table as SungYeol moved to take up a place against the wall. "What were you thinking?"

"About what?"

SungJong glanced at SungYeol. "I guess you weren't listening, then?" he asked, leaning on the table. "What did you want with the son of the clan leader?"

"None of your business."

SungJong lifted an eyebrow and leaned closer. "You sure about that? You were pretty serious about it. Enough to almost kill one of us to find him. That makes it my business."

He had to remember not to let it slip that the idiot had stabbed the man he was looking for.

The man backed up as much as he could, eyes wide again.

"So yeah, that makes it my business. Why did you want him?"

"I want to talk to him," the man said, gesturing at SungYeol.

"Sorry. Lost your chance," SungYeol said easily. "You get to deal with him now. You know, if you answer, he'll probably leave you alone."

"Probably?" the man repeated.

"It can't hurt to try," SungYeol said, and SungJong scowled.

"Okay, okay. I wanted him because there's a price on his head. Alive."

"From whom?"

"Kim chaebol," the man said.

No way was he going to let that show, but it was a surprise. Sort of.

"Why did you try to get him without knowing who he is?" SungYeol asked.

The man turned to him almost desperately. "There is no still of him, Anywhere. At least, not labeled as such. None of the clan heads have them."

"So you don't know his name, either?" SungJong demanded.

The man looked at him, eyes wide again. "That's not on any public record, either," he said. "We were lucky to know which clan was there."

"You just wanted one of them. Any of them."

"And your clan happened to be in the area at the right time."

SungJong straightened and glanced at SungYeol. "I think we've got enough to kill him," he said.

"What?!" the man demanded, standing up. "No one said anything about death!"

"You stabbed my friend," SungJong said in a low voice. "You expected to survive after that?"

"I told you what you wanted to know!" the man protested.

"That's true," SungJong said. "What do you think?"

SungYeol shrugged. "No one promised you could live, did they?"

"Yeah! That... that big guy. I don't know his name."

SungJong narrowed his eyes, and looked as SungYeol. "He's lying, isn't he."

"I'm not lying!"

"Why'd you pick him to stab?"

"Because he looked stupid and like you wouldn't miss him!"

SungJong leaned closer. "No one is useless," he spat, forgetting himself enough to pull one of the knives from his sleeve.

"Enough," SungKyu said from the doorway.

"Him! It was him!"

SungJong tucked his knife away as he turned, and folded his arms. "You promised him he'd live?"

"Out, now," SungKyu said, and SungJong stalked past him out the door. It closed behind him, and SungYeol caught up to him.

"At least we know something about what was going on,"

"I think he should die," SungJong said, and then sighed and leaned on him. "Let's go see DongWoo hyung," he said, and SungYeol hugged him. 

"I like that idea."


	32. In which SungJong has a nightmare and actually shows how vulnerable he is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SungJong has a nightmare and goes to Dongwoo about it.

"Hyung?"

DongWoo rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up. "SungJongie?" he asked.

"Yeah. Sorry to wake you up," he said, sitting on the chair close to the bed. 

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

The way he said it made DongWoo think he wasn't telling the truth. "So... why are you waking me up?" he asked gently.

"I had a night mare," SungJong said.

DongWoo shifted, glad for the numbness in his midsection. "What about?" He hoped it wasn't because of what he'd done with the interrogation.

SungJong pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "I dreamed you died."

Oh. DongWoo had no idea what to say. 

"And they wouldn't let me get him," SungJong went on a while later.

"Get him?" DongWoo asked.

"He got away. SungKyu wouldn't let me go after him."

"Would it have helped if you could?" DongWoo asked.

"I would have felt better," SungJong said.

"And now?" DongWoo asked.

"I'm okay," SungJong said. "What are we going to do with them?"

"Three of them are wanted on the next station, so they'll go there," DongWoo said. "We might turn over the other two there, too, because they can get compensated for extraditing them to where they are wanted. We won't be going there any time soon." 

"What are they wanted for?"

DongWoo smirked. "Kidnapping, among other things."

SungJong grinned, but it was too short. "Good."

"What else is wrong?" DongWoo asked.

To his surprise, tears gathered in SungJong's eyes. For a kid who swore he'd never cry again, it was almost... alarming. "Are you sure you're okay?"

DongWoo held his hand out to him, beckoning him closer. "I'm sure," he said, when SungJong had taken his hand and stood by his bed. "And what's more, Doctor Kim is sure, and Hoya is sure. And you know Hoya won't lie to you."

SungJong chuckled, and then bent down and hugged DongWoo. "I'm glad you're safe," he said softly as DongWoo hugged him back. "I don't want to be here without you."

DongWoo closed his eyes. "You won't be," he murmured, and didn't think about the possibility of being around here without SungJong.

Maybe another time.

"Hey, you're not supposed to cry," SungJong said, pulling away, and wiped DongWoo's face with a corner of his sheet. 

"Why not?" DongWoo asked.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" SungJong pulled the blanket back far enough to check his wound, sighing in relief when no red showed in it.

"No," DongWoo said, and batted his hands away. "You should go back to bed, SungJongie. Do you feel better now?"

SungJong nodded. "A little. Can... I stay here?"

DongWoo lifted an eyebrow. "That chair isn't very comfortable," he said.

"It's okay," SungJong said. "I don't really need to sleep."

"You need to sleep," DongWoo protested, but SungJong moved away, dimming the light he brightened to wake DongWoo up. 

"You sleep, hyung. I'm fine."

DongWoo wanted to protest more, but he was tired, and sore, and it was hard to keep his eyes open now that the lights were down. "If you're sure," he murmured. 

"I'm sure," SungJong said, his voice steady and almost business-like again. "Good night."

"Night," DongWoo murmured, and feeling amazingly safe, fell asleep almost immediately.


	33. In which SungYeol expresses concern for SungJong, and DongWoo tries to reassure him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SungYeol's turn

"Hyung?"

Ah, the other brother. DongWoo decided not to shift because his side still hurt from the visit from SungJong last night. "Yes?"

SungYeol sat down in the chair his younger brother had just vacated a couple of hours before. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yes," DongWoo said. "What about?"

"SungJongie."

He should have expected that. DongWoo nodded. "Anything specific?"

SungYeol hesitated a moment, and DongWoo let him have it, waiting patiently. "He's not... what he used to be."

That almost made him laugh, but the thought of SungYeol's frown and the pain in his side made him think twice. None of them where what they used to be. "What do you mean?" he asked instead.

SungYeol sighed. "I don't know. I feel like... he's gotten so much harder. He scared me, a little, with that man in there yesterday."

"The interrogation?"

"Yes."

"What scared you?"

SungYeol hesitated. "That he'd kill him, and it would change him more." DongWoo nodded, and SungYeol shifted to get comfortable. "I know he didn't plan on killing that john, not like some people do," he went on, "and the other man... he did in my defense. But this would have been cold, not because he was defending anyone, but because he hurt you and SungJongie wanted revenge. And that would be bad."

"Why?"

SungYeol shifted his shoulders. "It's just... it's not the same. I don't want him to be a killer. He's killed, yes, but there's a difference. He's not a killer."

DongWoo nodded, tilting his head a little as he listened. "I understand that," he said gently. "I'm doing the best I can to keep him from that. SungKyu is doing his best, too. But I think you have the most influence on him, especially about that. You could talk to him."

SungYeol smiled. "I will, but you're wrong. You have more influence with him than I do, which is okay. You only have what's best for him at heart."

DongWoo stared at him. "How can you say that?" he asked. "I've managed to put him in a position where he could be killed."

"No," SungYeol said. "He did that. You accepted that decision, and that is what's best for him. And for me. You don't understand how wonderful it is to be needed by someone. Especially someone who knows all about what we went through and doesn't care, can only see what we are and how far we've come." He stood up and bowed. "Thank you."

DongWoo stared at him. "You're welcome," he said. "Thank you."

SungYeol smiled and let himself out.

DongWoo tried to figure out if he'd actually helped SungYeol at all, but eventually had to quit, still tired, and fell asleep.


	34. In which L indulges in a childhood memory, and reaps consequences he hasn’t thought about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L introduces SungJong to a sweet.

It was the first time they'd been an a friendly station, and L made the most of it. He grabbed SungJong and they headed off toward a small shop L hoped was still there. DongWoo was still on board, still recovering from being stabbed. 

"What is this you're taking me to?" SungJong asked.

"Oh, it's this shop that's been around for ages," L said, ducking down a narrower hallway between two shops. It let them out in another section of the shopping district, and L didn't even hesitate before taking a sharp left, and then again, into a small shop.

SungJong took a deep breath, and smiled. "I've never... this smells really good!"

L grinned at him, looking like a child, "I know. I can almost get drunk just on the smell." He pulled SungJong to the counter. "I'm about to spoil you forever," he said.

"I'll let you," SungJong said.

L laughed. "Okay, so you only have yourself to blame here," he said, and leaned on the counter. "Two bars, please. Milk chocolate."

The woman smiled at him, and soon retrieved a couple of bars, wrapped carefully, and L handed over his credit chip. "Thank you," he said, took them and the chip back, and pulled SungJong out of the store.

"I want to go back in there," SungJong protested, but then L handed him one of the bars. 

"Taste it," he said.

SungJong opened it and took a small bite. His eyes lit up, and he grinned even wider. "Oooh," he said, and then grabbed L's arm. "Come on! I have to tell hyung! He's got to taste this!"

L laughed as SungJong pulled him along.

*******

"Put me through to the CEO please," the man said, speaking quietly into the comm unit.

"What's it about?" came the cool answer.

"It's about MyungSoo."

"He's dead."

"So I heard, but I just saw him buy a couple of bars of chocolate. Same inflection, same movement, and he looks just like his father. I'm sure it was him."

There was a long pause. "Get me proof, and I'll let you talk to him."

"Proof on the way," he said, and sent the video he'd filched from the feed in the store and outside.

Another long pause, and then a cool, hard voice spoke. "You say you've seen my son alive?"


	35. In which DongWoo leaves the ship for the first time, and L and Hoya are certain things are not going to go right (and they are not alone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What were they thinking, letting Dongwoo out like that?

DongWoo's first trip off the ship was supposed to be short. Everyone in the party exchanged looks at that, and L and Hoya actually laughed. DongWoo... short. 

Right.

Not if everything went well, at least. Still, Hoya mused, it could be worse. It could have been a much bigger place for him to get lost in.

And yet, somehow, he lost them within 30 STUs, something he'd never quite managed before. Hoya and L shrugged and headed for the worst part of the station. It made sense, because that was usually right where DongWoo went. Or, at least, wound up, if it wasn't actively where he wanted to go.

"I think we've developed a sixth sense about him," Hoya said, pointing to where they could see SungKyu - who'd also gotten separated from DongWoo apparently - heading in the same direction as they were.

"What, that he's a trouble magnet?" L asked, and Hoya laughed.

"Yes, something like that. If there's trouble to be found, he'll find it, and while that's fine, usually, he still needs to take it slow."

L rolled his eyes. "He doesn't know the meaning of the words."

"Neither do we," Hoya pointed out, and then tugged L to the left, through a small alley, and into another section of the district.

"Speak for yourself," L protested.

"Oh, right, you're not out here because he is," Hoya said, and pointed to where they could see DongWoo's bright red hair in the crowd ahead of them.

"I'm here because you're dragging me along," L pointed out.

"You didn't have to come with me," Hoya said. "Except that they said not to separate. And he didn't manage to loose SungJong and SungYeol, or else they caught up to him faster than we did."

"I bet he didn't lose them. And I bet he sent SungKyu off to get something," L said.

"No bet," Hoya said as they reached the small group gathering around DongWoo. WooHyun looked resigned, and SungKyu, when he arrived, looked furious. 

"Let's go. Now," he said in a low voice, and they all turned to head back to the shuttle.


	36. In which L and Hoya get their chance to prove themselves (as if they needed to)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting back wasn't as easy.

In retrospect, DongWoo should have known it wasn’t anger at him on SungKyu’s face. He’d been so desperate to get out, to see something other than the walls of his quarters or the infirmary that he hadn’t really thought.

Which SungKyu was going to point out to him at the next possible chance.

They still looked like a group of friends, herded back to the docking bay by someone sent to get them. Sort of. SungKyu’s constant urging them to go faster simply made it more real as the people around them saw them and grew silent.

“Incoming,” SungJong murmured from behind, and DongWoo glanced back, past the younger boy’s bright blond hair. The men coming up behind them looked… not so much familiar in the face, but there was something….

“Shit,” L muttered, and shoved DongWoo faster. “Kim chaebol soldiers.”

Caught between the oddity of L cursing (and using such an antiquated word) and the idea that the soldiers were after them, DongWoo turned around, because if L knew, he wanted to know, too, how to recognize them.

He went down when L took a shot to the chest and slammed into him. SungJong was suddenly not there any more, and SungKyu returned fire, making the soldiers break and scatter. SungYeol added his own fire, then WooHyun, and then the soldiers began to… stop firing, although none went down. The guns did, though, dropped from nerveless hands, SungJong a blur as he raced past them. 

“Get up,” Hoya murmured. “Get him up with you.”

DongWoo was still trying to put this all together, but he easily pulled L up and over his shoulder, and the rest of them formed around him and L, returning fire - although once the soldiers stopped firing, they did too - as they made their way back. SungJong rejoined them, his eyes dark and angry. “Is he okay?”

“We’ll find out when we get to the shuttle,” Hoya said. “This can’t be normal.”

“It’s not,” SungKyu said, eyes watching the corridor they walked down. “It’s never this quiet.”

“No one wants to be around in a firefight,” WooHyun said, his hand on L’s back, helping to steady him. His next words went to the shuttle crew and then the docking office, to get clearance. 

“He should be okay,” Hoya said, sounding like he went through one of his textbooks, and then his eyes widened and he shoved DongWoo to the side again. DongWoo stumbled and went down, but he didn’t miss the shot that whined past his ear. 

“We need people here, now,” WooHyun snapped into his headset. “We’re taking fire, and we have two down. No. He’s fine, but we need help.”

“Two?” DongWoo said, then realized Hoya lay crumpled in a heap next to him. He wanted to swear as well, the shock of it all starting to get to him. “WooHyun, can you get him?”

“Yes,” WooHyun said, although DongWoo wasn’t sure who he was talking to, but then he picked up their downed medic and they went on, exchanging fire.

They hadn’t gotten far when their own showed up, someone taking L from DongWoo and Hoya from WooHyun, but then WooHyun and SungKyu hurried him after them and he went without protest. By the time they were all buckled in, the shuttle started, the rest of them - including SungYeol and SungJong - arrived and scrambled into their straps.

DongWoo’s questioning look toward his downed men went unanswered, and that made him even more nervous. He could see the men around them, checking vitals and everything else, and was so distracted he didn’t realize they’d arrived until WooHyun unbuckled him. “Come on,” WooHyun said and hauled him to his feet. “You need to get off so they can take care of L and Hoya.”

SungKyu backed him up, wordlessly pushing DongWoo ahead of him off the shuttle and out of the way of the medical personnel. He was halfway to his quarters, the others still around him, when he stopped dead. “No. I need to….”

“They’ll let you know when they’re ready to see you,” SungKyu said firmly, and guided him forward again.

DongWoo wanted to protest, but couldn’t quite manage it until they were in his quarters, SungJong, SungYeol, and WooHyun sent to rest (or, in WooHyun’s case, figure out what just happened and why and how). “But I wanted to make sure they were fine,” he said, turning on SungKyu.

“Doctor Kim will let you know as soon as he knows,” SungKyu said. “What’s wrong?”

“What were they thinking?” DongWoo asked. “I mean… what were they thinking?”

“About?”

DongWoo gestured in some direction, meaning the station - something he wasn’t sure SungKyu would get because he was pretty messed up, and SungKyu didn’t always follow when he was like that. “About the blasters,” he finally stammered. “I just… I mean, how. What. Hoya can’t do that, we rely on him to keep the rest of us together. And L….”

SungKyu took his arm and firmly made him sit down. “What’s bothering you.”

“I thought I told you that!” DongWoo snapped, and them dropped his head into his hands, elbows braced on his knees. “Of all people, L? Getting between me and a blaster? Why?”

SungKyu didn’t answer for a long time. “He’s not the same kid your father took on, you know. It’s been years.”

“He’s been ‘dead’ for most of them. And he’s never done something like this before.”

“He’s never had the chance,” SungKyu said. His hand rested on DongWoo’s shoulder. 

“But he…. And Hoya. I mean….” DongWoo let out his breath in a sigh. “I don’t get it.”

“You realize we’re all ready to die for you.”

DongWoo straightened, looking up at him. “No. No. That’s not….”

SungKyu lifted a hand, stopping him. “We’ve had this conversation, DongWoo,” he said gently, and there was a wry look to his eyes that made DongWoo wonder about. “You can’t change this.”

DongWoo deflated, putting his head in his hands again. “I don’t want them to die needlessly,” he said softly.

“See, that’s where you’re hitting the disconnect,” SungKyu said, his hand squeezing DongWoo’s shoulder gently. “If you’re alive, it’s not needlessly. It’s how my father feels about yours.”

“I know that,” DongWoo said. “And it’s right. It’s how people should feel about him. But I’m just… me.”

“Just as important to us as your father is to mine,” SungKyu said. “Because you are you.”

The console beeped, and SungKyu let him go to answer it. DongWoo couldn’t even listen in, still reeling from that revelation. He’d known at least some about SungJong and SungYeol, and even a bit in terms of WooHyun, if only because he’d decided to stay. But Hoya was a complete surprise, and if Hoya was a surprise, L was… beyond that. L had his own life, his own way of doing things, seeing things, and would not give his loyalty lightly.

So how had DongWoo earned that?

“They’re conscious,” SungKyu said, his hand back on DongWoo’s shoulder, and DongWoo leaned into it, welcoming the steadiness it offered. “Hoya's up, but L was hit hard. He’s going to be in the infirmary for a while.”

Slowly, DongWoo got to his feet. “Let’s go see them, then,” he said.

SungKyu’s hand fell from his shoulder, and DongWoo glanced at him, then squared his shoulders. 

The infirmary was quiet, which was all to the good, as far as DongWoo was concerned; it meant no one hovered on the edge of life or death. Which meant his were okay. Doctors were known to lie, especially when they thought it was a mercy. 

Hoya sat near L’s bed, the two of them in conversation, although it stopped as soon as DongWoo stepped in. Both Hoya and L heaved sighs of relief, and DongWoo narrowed his eyes at them. “What?”

“No one would tell us if you’d made it back safely,” Hoya said, and stood up, his movement stiff, hesitant. “We were just about to try calling SungKyu-hyung to see if he could tell us.”

DongWoo pressed Hoya back into the chair. “If you fall over, I get to pick you up and hit you before sitting you back down,” he said flatly. “Armor or not, those things hurt. What happened to you?” he asked, turning to L.

“It caught me just on the edge of my armor,” L said. “I’ve got a nasty burn. Doctor Kim says I’m not to get up until it’s not quite so angry-looking, whatever that means.”

“When the blisters are gone,” SungKyu said. “It’ll be a week, at least.”

“A week.”

“You can last a week,” DongWoo said. “It took longer than that for me to get on my feet.”

L narrowed his eyes at DongWoo. “You’re on your feet now,” he said.

“Yes, and I have both of you to thank for it. So please. Take care of yourselves. Heal up completely. I want you to be at your best for the next time something like this happens.”

He caught SungKyu’s nod out of the corner of his eye, even as Hoya and L relaxed. It hit him all over again, that these men were willing to die for him - and would put themselves in danger again, because he just told them he’d let them. He had to bite his lip to keep from crying.

“We’ll do our best,” Hoya said, and L nodded.

“Good. Start now. Get some rest. No practice with SungKyu until he says it’s okay, and he’ll keep close with doctor Kim. Understood?”

“You are not supposed to order us around,” L muttered, but he did relax, sinking back in the bed. 

DongWoo rolled his eyes. “Fine. But if you do get up before you’re allowed, you’re staying behind.”

“Fine, fine,” L said, maybe a bit faster than he should, and DongWoo pressed his shoulder gently.

“Do it right, do it once,” he said. “Hoya, would you like help back to your quarters?”

Hoya hesitated, but then nodded. “Yes, please.”

“Good night, L,” DongWoo said. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

L snorted softly. “Until then,” he said, and closed his eyes.

DongWoo offered Hoya his arm, and they walked out, SungKyu behind him. DongWoo didn’t say anything until they reached Hoya’s door, and then he merely said good night, and “I’ll see you tomorrow, too.”

“Good night, hyung,” Hoya said, stepped back, and let the door close.

DongWoo leaned against the wall, suddenly exhausted. Then he straightened. “Let’s see how SungJong and SungYeol are doing, and then what WooHyun might have found for us,” he said.

SungKyu’s approving smile had the effect of making him feel like he’d actually managed to do something right for once, when everything else had gone so wrong that day.

*****

“There is no doubt he’s been subverted,” the report came, and Kim YongSu scowled at the screen. “He threw himself in front of the Jang clan heir and took the full brunt of the blast. They didn’t leave him behind, either, although I’m certain they knew it was us.”

YongSu’s scowl deepened. “Will he recover?”

“We have no sources on that ship,” the man said. “We’ve tried to get people integrated into their family for years, with no luck. No luck with Eusebio clan, either, although we did find out that the last survivors of the Woo clan massacre were taken in, and apparently don’t know who is responsible for their family’s death.”

“There were survivors?” YongSu asked.

“Four. Children.”

“I’ll have to be more careful,” YongSu mused. “I want nothing left of these clans. Not even children.”

“Understood, sir,” the man said, and the link went dead.

“Not if they are so bold as to take my son away from me,” YongSu muttered, and opened his own file on the plans on what to do with the clans roaming the galaxy without his permission.


	37. In which WooHyun finds out just what his name is worth, and SungKyu isn’t entirely sure how to help him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohyun gets a message that throws him off

WooHyun jumped when his comm link crackled to life. “WooHyun, can I see you for a moment?”

“I’ll be right there.” The answer came so easily, in spite of the dread he felt, and he got up to go to DongWoo’s quarters.

Seeing DongWoo’s expression didn’t help the dread. “I got a message today,” DongWoo said. “Concerning you.”

WooHyun blinked, startled. “Me?”

“Through the slave registry.”

That didn’t sound good. “What about?”

“Your father is trying to find out where you are, and contacted me as your last owner and the person who freed you.”

WooHyun stared. He hadn’t known - hadn’t noticed, in the days after he’d been told he was free - that Mithra had transferred ownership to DongWoo. It made sense, but he hadn’t known. “What… did he want?”

“He wants to talk to you. I’ll forward you the contact information.”

WooHyun bowed. “Okay. Thanks.”

He left the quarters and headed for his own. Opening the message, he stared at the contact information - seriously, it hadn’t changed in all this time? - and tried to decide if he wanted to talk to his father. Or anyone else.

The bell at his door made him jump, and he stared at the door for a moment before opening it. “You forget something?” SungKyu asked.

WooHyun slumped. “I’m sorry. I did. I got some news that…” He shook his head. “Give me five minutes, I’ll meet you there.”

SungKyu watched him, then nodded and backed out.

He called a halt to their sparring session before 10 STUs passed. “Sit,” he snapped, and dropped to the mats in front of WooHyun. “Spill.”

“My father contacted me,” WooHyun said with no thoughts of even trying to get out of this conversation. “Well, DongWoo, to get in touch with me. And he wants to talk to me. I don’t even know what about, and I shouldn’t care, but I do.”

“He’s your father. Of course you do,” SungKyu said.

“But he sold me,” WooHyun protested.

“Yes, he made a really stupid decision, and this is probably something very like it, but if it’s this disturbing to you, you should talk to him.”

“I should?” WooHyun repeated, stunned.

“You are so scattered I could have killed you 20 times since we started. You can’t go anywhere with DongWoo in that condition. Whatever it is,” SungKyu said flatly, leaning close to put his hand on WooHyun’s shoulder, “you know we’ll help. Even if that help is to get you as far from him as possible.”

It shouldn’t have been as comforting as it was, but WooHyun nodded anyway. “Okay,” he said. “First thing is to do what I do best.”

“Find out what the situation is,” SungKyu said. “Now. Are you steady enough to work with me again, or do we call it off?”

“No, I can work,” WooHyun said, and proved it by almost taking SungKyu down before the other man could react. 

He went back to his room significantly lighter, and looked again at the information DongWoo had forwarded him. Then he took the routing information, and began his search there, taking in everything he could about his father and where they were coming from.

Some time later, he leaned back, then raised his hands over his head. He didn’t have to talk to his family, and that gave him wings - and the freedom to say he would. Because they had nothing over him, and he had no reason to do anything they asked. Which they would, because that was how his father worked.


	38. In which WooHyun needs a bit of support, and turns to an unlikely source

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WooHyun needs to talk to his father. He doesn't want to do it alone

“What do you want me for?” SungJong asked, settling into the chair WooHyun offered him.

“Moral support,” WooHyun said. “My father wants to talk to me. I am going to talk to him, and you’re going to help me remember that I don’t have to go back to that.”

“I can do that,” SungJong said, and relaxed.

WooHyun typed in the number, and waited.

“Nam IlSung speaking.”

“This is WooHyun,” he said, and had to work to keep his voice from shaking. 

“WooHyun! You got to us! I’m so glad. How are you holding up?”

“Good,” WooHyun said. “How about you?”

Which was just what his father wanted him to ask. “Actually, we’re doing really good,” he said. “Your mother says to give you greetings. Are you going to be around here any time soon?”

He wanted so badly to ask ‘and where is here?’ but he knew that. “The house?” he asked instead, and then SungJong touched his shoulder, and he realized how tense he’d gotten.

“Yes. Well, even the spaceport. Where are you?”

“I’m not even sure myself at the moment,” WooHyun admitted. “Not planet bound, or on a station, but not at my own whim, either.”

SungJong squeezed his shoulder, and WooHyun nodded. He knew. If it were important, DongWoo would take him there.

“We’d like to see you.”

“Why?” WooHyun asked, and his father hesitated. Oh, really?

“We have a proposition for you.”

“What kind of one?”

“One that will help us get back what we lost.”

WooHyun blinked. “Get back what we lost?” he repeated.

“The family,” his father clarified. “Our name. Our self respect.”

“Oh,” WooHyun said. “What is it?”

His father hesitated again. “I’d rather tell you in person,” he said. “It will be easier to talk to you.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” WooHyun said. “I have to go now. I’ll let you know if there’s a chance I’ll be in the area.”

“Thank you,” his father said, and then WooHyun terminated the connection.

“Hyung will let you go, if you want to,” SungJong said.

“I know,” WooHyun said. “But I don’t know if I want to.”

SungJong nodded. “I can understand that.” He clapped WooHyun on the shoulder. “Now you need to do something physical. Do you want to race me around the ship, or spar?”

WooHyun looked at him in sheer disbelief. “You want….” His eyes narrowed, and he stood up. “Race you to the practice room, and a spar,” he said.

SungJong grinned at him. “Done,” he said, and headed for the door.

Putting everything out of his head, WooHyun followed him.


	39. In which WooHyun goes to visit his family, and SungYeol goes along because DongWoo doesn't want to have to go in and get him out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WooHyun knows better than to see his father alone. Sungyeol goes along for support

"I have the feeling things haven't changed much," WooHyun told SungYeol as the ground car took them through the streets to his father's home.

"Which means what?" SungYeol asked.

"Which means that my father thinks I'm a marionette to play with, who will do whatever he wants me to," WooHyun said. "I don't think he'll expect this, or you." He indicated the uniform - formal wear for the Jang clan, complete with his insignia - to show what he meant. "For all I know, he'll think you're my bodyguard."

"Not a bad thing to let him think," SungYeol said flatly. "Although if he's like everyone else, he'll be sure I'm not worth much as one."

WooHyun shook his head. "Doesn't matter what he thinks," he said. "I know better."

The car slowed, and WooHyun took a deep breath. "It's easy," he murmured to himself. "He's just another business proposition, just… talking to me instead of DongWoo."

"I will stick him if he locks you up," SungYeol said quietly, and then the door opened. WooHyun got out, his hand drifting to the data pad at his side - nervous habit - and then the knife hidden behind it. He could get out. And DongWoo would come and get him if he didn't hear from him. With SungJong, and SungKyu, and the other men on the ship. 

"Have you heard how L is doing?" he asked as they got out. "I haven't had time to see him."

"He's getting better, and he understands," SungYeol said. "Better than any of us, I think, in some ways anyway. He was still wondering why you wanted to go back."

WooHyun snorted a laugh. "I don't know, either," he said. "I don't plan to stay long."

"Best laid plans," SungYeol said as they approached the front door.

It looked better, not so run down, but WooHyun couldn't have said why; just that the picture in his memory didn't match the facade in front of him. He didn't know which was truth.

The door opened before they reached it, and a small woman stood in the doorway. Her eyes went between them, and then she blushed. "Come in, please," she said, and backed up so they could.

WooHyun couldn't help but smile as he stepped into the house. "SungYeol," he said quietly, "this is my mother. Mother, my friend, SungYeol."

The woman's smile brightened. "It is good to meet you, SungYeol," she said, and then with an apologetic look, gave WooHyun a kiss on the cheek. "You look good," she said. "Come on in. Your father wants to talk to you."

WooHyun glanced at SungYeol, suddenly nervous, but followed her. He knew he heard SungYeol work one of his blades sneakily loose in one of his arm sheathes, but paid it no mind. They would get out of here one way or another. He sort of hoped they didn't have to kill his father.

The study hadn't changed much. Pieces hadn't been replaced, although that furniture that remained looked in good repair. Better than before, certainly. WooHyun came to a stop before his father. "You wanted to see me, sir?" He almost winced, and carefully didn't glare at SungYeol's stifled snicker behind him. 

His father looked up and smiled. "You've grown," he said. "I bet your mother was glad to see you."

"She seemed to be, yes," WooHyun said. "What is this proposition you have for me?" He didn't want to talk about how he'd gotten where he was, and he could tell his father wanted to know. Wanted to know about his credits, about how well off he was, what he could do….

"Sit down," his father said, and WooHyun did so. SungYeol opted to stand behind him, and WooHyun actually didn't mind that. It was comforting, and he understood now why DongWoo had SungKyu stand behind him. It was very soothing to know someone you trusted could move when you might not be able to. His father eyed SungYeol a moment, then looked back at WooHyun. "Who is that?"

WooHyun blinked. "Oh, sorry," he said. "I introduced mother, but not you. This is my friend, SungYeol."

His father narrowed his eyes at him. "Your friend?"

"Yes," WooHyun said easily. "We work together, and he volunteered to come with me."

"What exactly do you do?"

"I'm an aide to the son of a CEO," WooHyun said. It was mostly true, if not exact. But exact enough.

"Aide?"

"Yes," WooHyun said. "What is the proposition? I'm expected back soon."

His father stood up and closed the door, no doubt noticing how SungYeol watched him, turning to make sure he didn't get behind him. "We have a possibility to move up in the world," he said. "It hinges on you."

"On me," WooHyun repeated. "Why?"

"There is a family who can help us. We can help them. This man you work for. He won't mind if you're married?"

WooHyun blinked at him, wondering if he'd heard right. "Married?" he repeated. "I don't think he cares that much, but I don't think she'll like it, if she's anything like most of the girls here."

"Good. She doesn't have to even go with you, just as long as you can show up to important functions…."

"You don't understand," WooHyun interrupted. "We spend most of our time no where near this place. As in years gone," he added when his father started to say something, looking outraged. "There's no way I can ask him to stay around here."

"Then you'll have to quit."

"No." WooHyun shook his head. "I owe him too much for that. I am not leaving until he dismisses me, and I don't think that's going to happen any time soon."

"If at all," SungYeol added.

IlSung leaned back in his chair, eyes narrowed as he watched them. "So you're saying no."

"There's no way this will work the way you've laid it out," WooHyun said. "I don't know what you know about me, about what happened to me, but I would gather that you haven't even tried to figure it out. You don't know who I work for now, either, do you?"

"Is it important? How can you put him above your family?"

WooHyun glanced up at SungYeol. "He's been a better family than any other I've had," he said, and looked back at his father. "I think we're done here."

His father didn't move. "You're not," he said. "There's no way out of this room until I let you out."

Seriously? He should have expected it. "You don't know my boss," WooHyun said. "He'll level this place."

"Not if he can't find you."

"He knows exactly where I am," WooHyun said. 

His father raised his hands. "Okay," he said. "I'll let you out, but listen to me just a bit longer. I wanted to help you feel like the life you endured wasn't in vain. I wanted to help make it up to you. She's here, a nice girl, pretty, quiet, and willing to try. Can you say the same? Are you willing to help two different families?"

SungYeol muttered something under his breath, and WooHyun could guess what it was, if not exactly what he'd said. "What can they give me?" he asked.

"Besides a pretty wife?"

"Which I don't want." At least, not like this.

"Access to places you might not have, as a mere aide. Access to things you don't have. Access to people, places, power."

Which sounded… well, the last might be okay. He could always use more contacts for DongWoo. "And you? What can you give me?"

His father blinked. "Give you?"

"You took away my childhood," WooHyun pointed out. "That's going to come at a high price."

"You drive a hard bargain," his father said. "I wasn't expecting to pay a bride price."

"You want me to do this for you, you have to make it worth my while," WooHyun said, and SungYeol stifled a laugh behind him. Yeah, he knew exactly where that comment had come from.

"What do you want?"

WooHyun had to think about that, and he glanced up at SungYeol. Then he looked back. "If I do this," he said, "I will be able to live my life the way I want. Without expectations from her family or from you. Nothing for me to attend here, nothing to take me away from where I am now. If she wants to come, that's fine."

His father stood up. "Let me introduce you so you can ask her," he said, and strode out of the room.

"What are you doing?" SungYeol hissed.

"Giving him rope enough to hang himself," WooHyun said, and stood up when the door opened again. 

The girl that came in looked like this was the last place she wanted to be, but she still bowed to him, managing a smile, somehow. WooHyun bowed back to her. "Hi," he said, suddenly tongue tied. She was pretty, like his father had pointed out. And she seemed nice. But the willing to try… maybe not. He looked at his father. "Can I talk to her alone? SungYeol will play chaperon," he added when his father opened his mouth.

He hesitated, and then nodded and left again, closing the door behind him. WooHyun smiled at her. "I'm WooHyun," he said.

"Song RiNa," she said, her voice soft and low. "What do you want?"

WooHyun grinned. "I want to humiliate my father as much as possible," he said. 

She looked at him in surprise, and then smiled. "Oh," she said. "Can I get in on that?"

"You want to humiliate your parents? Or mine?"

"Mine," she said. 

SungYeol snickered. "You know," he said, "I think we might be able to help you with that."

WooHyun glanced at him, caught his smile, and matched it. "Yes," he said. "I think we might could. I need to introduce you to a few of my friends, though…"


	40. In which WooHyun’s father finds out what he’s gotten himself into, and RiNa thinks she’d like to join them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the wedding. It goes exactly as Woohyun had planned

“He’s going to kill you,” DongWoo said, grinning at WooHyun. “Seriously.”

“He’ll have a hard time,” WooHyun said. “I just hope RiNa doesn’t get caught too much in the backlash.”

“I can’t wait to see this girl that’s turned your head so much that you agreed to this.”

“She wants out, too, and I really understand that,” WooHyun said.

“I know,” DongWoo said. “I get it, but I still want to meet her.” He grinned. “You’ve given us a rare treat, by the way. We don’t get to play the loud mob very often, outside our own celebrations.”

“I had to look things up, but that’s why I insisted my half is done by your customs. Knowing my father, he wouldn’t have any idea what that means.”

DongWoo glanced at the parade behind them, and laughed. “They have to hear us by now.”

Everyone else did; between the music and the shouting, anyone in any of the houses lining the street had already looked out to see what the commotion was. Some of them had even come out to watch, instead of ducking back into their houses and locking the windows.

Ahead, he could see the tents and pavilion set up on the expanse of lawn on one side of the house, something he’d been sure to check on. It had to be big, and he’d worked out how big it was with DongWoo.

“The natives are getting restless,” SungKyu said, coming up behind them. “We need to pick it up.”

DongWoo laughed. “Let’s go!” he called, and the whole parade picked up speed, the music coming from the back speeding their steps. They swept through the gate, a loud, brightly colored mob, but WooHyun could still pick out SungYeol, SungJong, Hoya, and L (who’d refused to miss this) in the crowd. The music ended just as he and DongWoo reached the altar.

“Oh, pretty,” came a voice in his ear, and he turned to look at DongWoo’s sister, KkotIp, who had pulled out a viewer and was snapping stills. “I like this idea. Do you think I could use it?”

“You have to find a husband first,” DongWoo reminded her.

She glared at him, winked at WooHyun, and flounced back into the crowd as if offended.

A hand grabbed WooHyun’s arm, and he turned to see his father - and SungYeol holding SungJong and L back, explaining the situation. He wished SungYeol weren’t so openly amused, either, because it made him want to laugh, and he really couldn’t right now. “Who are these people?”

“This is DongWoo-sshi, my boss,” WooHyun said, introducing the young man next to him. “DongWoo-sshi, my father. The rest of them are… people I work with.” Loosely. But he didn’t need to know that. “Where’s RiNa?”

“She’ll be out when I give the signal. You didn’t say you were bringing musicians,” his father added.

“Sorry. I didn’t think about it. They aren’t professional or anything. Some of them just… play, and they come to everything.”

His father regarded him seriously. “You don’t really work for him.”

“Yes, I do,” WooHyun said. “Contract and everything. You’re asking the wrong question.”

“What should I be asking?” his father asked, heard clearly as the crowd quieted down.

WooHyun turned to see why, and smiled.

RiNa’s mother looked as livid as his father did. “What is the meaning of this?” she demanded, striding up to them, her husband right after her. Behind them, RiNa looked around her in unabashed delight. WooHyun watched her as KkotIp, the only girl he really knew, stepped in close to her to talk to her. He hoped only good came of that, and nodded at DongWoo when he nudged him.

“You said I could invite some people from work,” WooHyun said. “So I did.”

“Where exactly do you work?” she demanded, looking around at the riotous color around her.

“On the Dawn,” he said. “An aide to DongWoo-sshi.” He indicated DongWoo, who smiled and bowed to her.

“And who is he?” she demanded.

“Jang DongWoo, son of Mithra, head of the Jang clan of Travelers,” DongWoo said. 

The woman’s eyes went so big WooHyun wondered that her eyeballs didn’t pop out. Then she turned on IlSung. “You knew about this and said nothing?” she demanded.

“No!” he protested. “I had no idea! You didn’t mind either, that he brought friends, that this ceremony came from these people.”

“No, but you didn’t say….”

“You didn’t check up on what it meant either, did you?” IlSung demanded. “Do not put all the blame on me.”

“This wedding is off,” RiNa’s father stated. “RiNa, get back inside. This is not going to happen.”

The girl looked up at WooHyun, and her eye closed in the faintest of winks. WooHyun nodded at her, and watched as her parents escorted her inside. Then he turned to DongWoo. “I guess I’m not getting married,” he said.

“Ever,” his father spat. “I can’t believe you would do this to me.”

“Imagine,” WooHyun said flatly. “That’s what I thought when you told me what you planned to do to me. And now you’ll never get someone to agree to a wedding.” He bowed, nodded at DongWoo, and strode off.

“Don’t contact him again,” DongWoo said pleasantly. “It’s better for you if you don’t.” He bowed as well, and followed WooHyun. The rest of the group fell in behind him, the music starting up again as soon as they got on the street, and WooHyun welcomed it - and the arm around his shoulders.

“Nicely done,” L said, and grinned. “I think DongWoo’s sister got away with your girl’s card. I bet you can ask her for it.”

WooHyun relaxed. “I might do that,” he said. “She was cute. Spirited.”

L laughed. “And she looked like she wanted to come with us. She’d fit right in.”

“You can’t possibly be trying to marry him off when he’s just escaped,” DongWoo said, coming up on his other side.

“She was cute,” L said. 

“She was,” DongWoo agreed. 

When they were back on the ship, the impromptu party disbanded by the lateness of the hour, WooHyun sought out DongWoo, who leaned against the wall of the largest hold, watching the last of the party pack up. “Hey, DongWoo,” he said, and DongWoo grinned at him.

“Have a good night?”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

DongWoo smiled. “Anytime,” he said, and WooHyun knew he meant it.


	41. In which they realize what is going on, and L wants to know more about how to do damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L talks to DongWoo

The buzzer at his door woke DongWoo, and he scrambled out of bed, checking the clock. He hadn’t meant to sleep that long! Opening the door, he smiled wryly at L. “Hi. Come on in. Sorry.”

“Nap go long?” L asked, sitting in the one chair as DongWoo collapsed onto the couch.

“Yes. Way too long. What’s up?”

L straightened in his chair, and watched in some amusement as DongWoo did the same. For all of his seeming stupidity, DongWoo would do well in his father’s company. He picked up on some subtle clues. Things his father missed. “I’d like to learn some of the things SungJong and SungYeol have,” he said.

“Like?” DongWoo asked. “I take it you’re here because SungKyu sent you here.”

“Yes,” L said. “Knife work, mostly. I thought about swords, but those are too bulky.”

DongWoo’s brows drew together. “Why?” he asked.

“Because I think I’m going to need it,” he said. “I can’t explain it, but I just… would feel better if I could.”

“Do you want to stop being the liaison for me?” DongWoo asked.

Oddly enough, L didn’t think he was trying to frantically replace him, either. “No,” he said. “I just… want to be better. Know more.”

“About defense?”

“About how to really hurt someone if they get close enough.”

DongWoo’s brow cleared. “You’re afraid.”

“I’m afraid they know it’s me,” L confirmed. “That last attack seemed so… like they were trying to determine why I was with you. I don’t know how they found out, but I think my father knows.”

“Have you mentioned this to my father?”

“Yes. He said he’d leave it to me to tell you,” L said. “I thought it would be better to wait until WooHyun was taken care of.”

“Thank you,” DongWoo said, and took a deep breath. “So… what do we expect from them? Him, I guess.”

L shook his head. “I don’t know,” he said wearily. “I’ve been trying to figure that out, and I just don’t know. He’s unpredictable, and I just… don’t know him as well any more.”

“I’m glad of that,” DongWoo said. “Then… will he try to get you back?”

L went still. That hadn’t even occurred to him, and it should have. “Yes. I don’t doubt that he will.” He shook his head, and bit his lip on the habitual ‘you don’t understand’ that wasn’t true anymore. Or not as true, anyway. 

“How do you want to handle it?”

L leaned forward. “I don’t want to change things.”

DongWoo nodded. “I don’t, either,” he said. “We’ll just be extra careful. Is it okay if I tell the others?”

“Please do,” L said, and felt his shoulders relax. 

DongWoo smiled. “You look like you need a nap, now,” he said. “Or are you going to meet SungKyu?”

“SungKyu. He promised to meet me there regardless, and your permission would determine what we would work on. You know,” he added, standing up, “my father would be appalled.”

“At what?”

“That I can fight. That I can fight well enough to keep you alive. That I’m willing to do that,” he added. “He doesn’t get it. At all.”

DongWoo stood up as well. “I’m glad you do,” he said. “And not just because you’re willing to do that. You’re a good friend. I’d be less without you.”

L blinked at him, then bowed - lower than he usually would - and let himself out.

What was it about DongWoo that made him willing to lay down his life for him?

For one - he wouldn’t send bodyguards unless there was no way for him to go, if L were to go missing. He knew it as well as he knew his father never would.


	42. In which WooHyun has questions and turns to Hoya for answers, which doesn’t work because Hoya doesn’t have them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohyun wants... he's not even sure what he wants

“You look like you’re so far out of this ship the caravan would take days just to reach you,” Hoya said, plopping down next to WooHyun, setting his tray down on the table. “What are you thinking about?”

WooHyun jumped and stared at Hoya. “What?”

“Your thoughts are way far away, WooHyun. What’s up?”

“Just… thinking. Wondering.”

“You could ask, you know,” Hoya pointed out. “I’m pretty sure DongWoo mentioned all of us being able to ask any questions we needed the answers to. What’s it about?”

“About marriages,” WooHyun said.

“What kind?”

“Well…” WooHyun took a bite, not really tasting his food. “I don’t even know if this counts. Marriages from within the clan to those outside it. Or vice versa.”

“Which are we?”

“Exactly,” WooHyun said. “But I think we are in.”

“So the girl is out.”

“Yes.”

“RiNa?” Hoya asked.

“Yeah.”

Hoya ate for a bit in silence. “You could ask DongWoo about his mother. Or you could ask EunKyu, because I think she’d have run off with Xander if his father hadn’t gotten so ill.”

“I don’t think that counts,” WooHyun mused. “They might not be in the same clan, but they’re both Travelers.”

Hoya nodded. “You might be right for once,” he said.

“Yah, for once?” WooHyun protested, and Hoya laughed. WooHyun rolled his eyes and went back to his food. “I just don’t know what the procedure is. What’s required.”

“I don’t think you’ll have a problem with her,” Hoya said, sounding amused. “She looked like she wanted to join right in with us, and would have if it hadn’t been her wedding.”

WooHyun sighed. “I know. Which makes me think we should go back and grab her.”

“She’s fine, for now,” KkotIp said, sitting across from them. “You could write her, though; her comm link was confiscated, but her email is private.” She slid the card across the table to him. “She’d like to hear from you. Yes, she said so,” she added at WooHyun’s disbelieving look.

“I don’t even know where to start,” WooHyun said.

“Don’t over think it,” KkotIp said. “Just write her and say hi. Start the conversation.”

WooHyun picked up the card. “I guess it can’t hurt,” he said. And he had really liked her, the little they got to talk, never mind that she was beautiful. If he hadn’t felt forced into it, if she hadn’t felt like she was being sold…. It might have worked. And maybe now it could.

KkotIp smiled at him and stood up. “It can’t hurt at all,” she said, and he thought he heard a wistfulness in her voice as she turned away from him. He watched her go, then looked at Hoya.

“She’s got someone she wants, too,” Hoya said. “I wonder who it is.”

“Her best friend is EunKyu,” WooHyun pointed out. “I bet it’s someone in the Eusebio clan.”

“Not just someone,” WooHyun said. “Someone she’d have a chance of seeing more than once a year. Which means he probably usually travels with Xander.”

Hoya made a face. “Hopefully not that sour faced bodyguard of his. She deserves better than that.”

WooHyun laughed. “I hope not, too, but you can never tell about the heart.”

Hoya shook his head and went back his now-cold lunch. “No, which is why I’m going to keep mine very close.”

WooHyun regarded his lunch, then stood up. “I think I’m going to talk to DongWoo. I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“Don’t forget to write her, or there’s no point in talking to DongWoo,” Hoya pointed out, and grinned.

WooHyun rolled his eyes and went to dispose of everything on the way to DongWoo’s quarters.


	43. In which they realize that L’s father knows he’s alive and wants him back at all costs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another attack

The alarm blared a second after Dawn shook from a hit, and DongWoo grabbed L’s arm to keep him from falling over. “I think you must be right,” he said. “Your father knows you’re alive.”

“DongWoo, L, to the bridge please.” Mithra’s voice sounded through the ship, and DongWoo sighed.

“And he wants to talk to you.”

L swallowed. “Okay,” he said. “Let’s go.”

DongWoo hesitated a moment, and then nodded and keyed the practice room door open. “Maybe you should bring that,” he added, indicating the knife L held. “You can’t do anything with it right now, but….” 

“Yeah,” L said, and tucked it out of sight, if still to hand. DongWoo nodded and led the way out of the room and down the hall. The rest of it was completely deserted, and they were able to get to the bridge fairly quickly.

“You will show me my son,” L’s father said, his voice booming around the bridge. “Now.”

L rolled his eyes when DongWoo looked at him, but then stepped forward. “I’m here,” he said.

Kim YongSu narrowed his eyes at him. “You don’t look very dead,” he said.

“No thanks to your soldiers,” L retorted. “Would you like to see the scar they gave me?”

“You’re at fault,” his father snapped. DongWoo drifted closer to the chair where his father sat, watching the by-play. L saw him and tried to calm down. “Why would you put yourself one the line for that brat?”

“That’s my son,” Mithra growled, and YongSu glanced at him with a scowl.

“I don’t know what your son has done to mine, but the blame falls on him as well.”

“Leave him out of it,” L snapped. “You’d never understand what he did.”

“I understand brainwashing well enough,” his father said.

L laughed. “But friendship is totally beyond you,” he said. “What do you want?”

“What do you think I want?”

“Are you actually on that ship?” L asked. “Or is it just supposed to be my escort to where you are?”

“Why does it matter?” his father asked.

“That’s what you don’t understand,” L said, and scowled. “Are you going to shoot us again? Because that will get you as much as it did last time.”

“I will destroy every ship in that convoy,” YongSu said, eyes narrowed.

“They’re not within your reach,” Mithra said quietly. “Which you’d know if you were there.”

DongWoo let out his breath in relief, and L glanced at him. Good. The rest of the ships would be safe. 

L bowed to Mithra. “Thank you,” he said, and looked up at his father. “So, now what? You could be sure that I’m dead, if you wanted to, but wouldn’t that defeat the purpose of all you’ve done so far? Tracking me down, I mean. Seriously, we aren’t anywhere close to any of your holdings.”

“We’ve grown,” his father said.

“Yeah, I’ve noticed that, but we’re still not close to what you hold now,” L retorted. “What makes you think I’ll come back now?”

“I will make you return,” his father promised. “And I will make it harder now.”

His face blipped out, leaving the screen empty. L looked at Mithra. “What did that mean?”

“It means we have to prepare for the worst,” Mithra said.

DongWoo stopped next L and patted his shoulder. “You did good,” he murmured. “Come on. Relax.”

“I’m putting you in so much danger,” L said softly as they walked back toward the training room.

“You did what you could to stop him,” DongWoo pointed out. “It’s not your fault.”

“Will everyone see it that way?” L asked.

“No,” DongWoo said. “But those who matter will.”

It wasn’t all that comforting, but it was all he had.


	44. In which L muses on his life before he came here, and Hoya listens and supplies alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get it all out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing of alcohol. So if it seems wrong, I apologize.

“You look like you need to talk to someone,” Hoya said, sitting down next to L, who looked up in surprise. Hoya smiled. Just because he didn’t use the skills he’d learned getting around the station before he’d adopted WooHyun didn’t mean he didn’t have them. And being able to bypass security was necessary for staying alive.

“How’d you… why?” L asked.

“Because you look like you need to talk to someone, and I brought something to help,” Hoya said, and set the bottle of Soju on the floor in front of him. A REAL bottle.

“Where’d you get that?” L asked.

No doubt he knew how rare this was. “At the last stop, actually,” Hoya admitted. “I’d considered getting drunk with you to celebrate that you’re not dead, considering how close you came. And then this came up….”

DongWoo had told them that morning, and none of them had been anything but supportive. Caustic or not, L was part of them now, and he seemed much happier even than when Hoya had met him. But then, living here, how could you not be happy? Everyone was always smiling, laughing, sharing….

“You don’t want me gone?”

Hoya shook his head. “What good would that do?” he asked, and twisted the top off the bottle. He fished glasses out of his jacket pocket and poured some of the alcohol into one glass. “Here. Drink.” He gave it to L, and then filled his glass.

L sipped and leaned back on the couch. “I haven’t had this in years,” he murmured. “I forgot how nice it was.”

Hoya snickered. “Had it legally, or snuck it from your father’s stash?”

“Mother’s, actually,” L said. “She wasn’t even too surprised when she found out, aside from telling me she thought I’d have started earlier. We drank together a couple of times, until my father put a stop to it. He suffocates everyone.”

“Everyone?”

“My mother drank because she couldn’t do anything else. He hated her for it, but he couldn’t stop her. Her way of rebelling, I guess. He didn’t want that for me, though, so I wasn’t allowed near her unless she promised not to give me any more.” L sipped his drink again. “I haven’t seen a notice of her death, so I’m guessing she’s still alive.”

“Is that your only family?”

L shook his head. “Younger brother, too,” he said. “I couldn’t take him with me. I wanted to, but it just… I couldn’t.”

“Would he have come?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think so,” L said, and swallowed the last of his Soju. Hoya picked up the bottle and poured him more. “He bought too much into my father’s company line. It always sat wrong with me, but he…” He sipped at his drink again. “I guess he should have been the older son.”

Hoya watched him. “So, what are you going to do now?”

“Stay clear of him, as much as possible,” L said. “What about you? Do you have any family?”

“No, not that I know of,” Hoya said, and had a sip of his own drink. “I don’t remember them, if I do.”

“Do you miss them?”

Hoya smiled. “I don’t know. I did, when I was younger, but not by the time I met you guys. And now I have a bigger family than I ever hoped for, and I wouldn’t go back.”

“No,” L said, and drank the Soju down. “I won’t either, not if I can help it.”

When Hoya left L’s quarters, the bottle was empty, L snoring in his bed (that hadn’t been fun), and Hoya could barely walk. All in all, a successful visit, frankly. He’d have to remember to take the bottle back, next time they were on that station, and get a refill.


	45. In which Hoya and SungJong become pawns in a bigger game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilsung ups the game.

SungJong didn’t know if it was the knowledge that L’s father was after them that made him so nervous, but by the time they left the shuttle he was so tense he could barely move.

“You need help,” Hoya said, laying an arm over his shoulders. “Come on. SungKyu told me it was okay to go off for a bit. We just have to be back.”

“Off where?” SungJong asked.

“Find something interesting to see? There should be some sort of entertainment around here that will help us relax.”

SungJong gave him a look, and Hoya laughed. “You can’t be serious,” SungJong said.

“Too often, for my taste,” Hoya said. “Come on. There should be something that will make you laugh. You’re getting old.”

“I am not,” SungJong protested, but followed Hoya anyway, because he was beginning to feel old, and for a 17 year old, that was really too much.

They stumbled on a busker, and from there followed the sounds of clapping and music to more of them. SungJong’s shoulders loosened as they watched a small group of tumblers make fools of themselves while showing off their skills. Hoya grinned at him, and after a moment, they moved on.

The touch of a cold blade to his neck made SungJong freeze, and he could see Hoya do the same out of the corner of his eye. “These are them,” a low voice said, and before he could move, something stabbed into the back of his neck and everything went black.

*****

“We can’t find them anywhere,” WooHyun said, standing in the doorway to the shuttle. “Their handsets aren’t connecting, there’s nothing.”

DongWoo paced the aisle between the seats, frowning. “How is SungYeol holding up?”

“Not too bad, but SungKyu is antsy,” WooHyun reported. “Ah…. Hang on.”

He turned his attention to the data pad in his hand, and DongWoo turned away from him to look at L, sitting in the back corner of the shuttle. L looked back at him, misery in his expression. “I’m sorry,” he murmured.

DongWoo sat next to him. “It’s not your fault,” he said. “We took on the risk when we refused to do what he said. And, you know… it’s how we work. We don’t do anything unless we want to.” He couldn’t smile, though, because they both knew it was L’s father who’d taken them. They didn’t know how, or where, but if they didn’t show up….

“Got it,” WooHyun said an instant before he stepped out of the doorway, hand touching the link in his ear. DongWoo stood up as his orders came back through the doorway, sending SungYeol and SungKyu to a specific part of the station. After a moment, he returned, holding out his data pad. “It’s on there,” he said.

DongWoo took it and pressed play as soon as he’d sat down again by L, and they watched it play, heads close together. Two men with knives to their necks, not even a chance to move before the men injected them with something - SungJong in the back of the neck, Hoya in the shoulder - and then casually carried them off, like someone taking a drunk friend home. L scowled. “I know who that was, and if I see them again, I’ll kill them.” 

The video ended as the two vanished off the screen, and DongWoo took a deep breath. “I hope SungKyu can find out more information,” he murmured.

But the look on his oldest friend’s face gave him no hope, and the short shake of the head made his heart sink. “They’re gone. There’s no sign of them.”

DongWoo nodded and looked at SungYeol, who looked very much like he wanted to collapse into tears, and only wasn’t because of the others around. 

“Mithra wants us back as soon as we’re all here,” WooHyun said, and SungYeol turned, eyes wide, as the shuttle door closed.

“But we can’t leave….”

DongWoo reached him first and sat SungYeol down next to him. “We don’t know where they are,” he said. “The authorities have been notified. They’ll keep looking.”

“You trust them?” SungYeol demanded, not even noticing that DongWoo buckled him in. DongWoo just hoped this wouldn’t set him back; he needed them all.

“I don’t have a choice,” DongWoo said. “But if it turns out they’re not doing their best, and something happens to them, believe me. They’ll regret it.” Even if he had to go against his father in this. Because he wouldn’t….

SungKyu’s hand rested on his shoulder, calming him down. “You need to buckle in. They’re waiting on you.”

DongWoo nodded and buckled the straps, then let his head fall back and closed his eyes.

Could they have done something differently? But what? And how?

****

The feeling of waking up resembled the time they’d had gas pumped into their quarters far too much for Hoya’s peace of mind. Including the ropes on his wrists and ankles. He couldn’t remember exactly what had happened after watching the tumblers. 

Wait. SungJong. 

Slowly, he turned, trying to figure out where he was, where SungJong was, and how they were going to get out of this.

SungJong was still unconscious, laying next to him, bound like he was. Hoya worked his way out of the ropes, and by the time he was free, SungJong had started to move again. Hoya untied his feet and then went to work on SungJong’s hands. “You okay?” he asked.

“Do we know where we are?” SungJong asked.

“No,” Hoya said. “Not yet.”

SungJong sat up and rubbed his wrists. “Not on station,” he said.

“No,” Hoya said. “I suspect we’re heading for the big ship that’s been following us since DongWoo told us about L’s father.”

“His name is MyungSu.”

Hoya looked at SungJong, and then got to his feet, helping SungJong up, too. “Not any more.”

“His name is MyungSu.”

“He doesn’t answer to that,” SungJong said. “Besides, it didn’t matter. What are we doing here?”

“I intend to get my son back.”

Hoya laughed. “Are you even here? Or are we talking to a speaker?”

“You’re going to get my son back for me.”

SungJong snorted softly. “A speaker,” he said, and turned away. “I’m not surprised.”

A door slid open, and Hoya stepped back, away from the three men that came in. “This doesn’t look good.”

SungJong turned to look, and drew back as well, but neither of them had far to go. The back wall surprised them, but the men showed no emotion, no smiles, nothing, even when the first one hit Hoya hard enough to draw blood.

The pain seemed to come later as they both reacted, attacking the men with everything they had. Hoya didn’t even realize they’d taken SungJong out of the fight until the other two had beaten him to the floor and backed off. He moved, slowly, looking around to find SungJong.

SungJong looked furious, held down on his knees, a hand over his mouth, by a man at least twice his size. He struggled, but Hoya could see he couldn’t get free of the man; he was too well placed, right at the blond’s back. 

Still moving slowly, because he hurt, Hoya got to his feet. He found his balance, found the other two men, and then launched himself at the man holding SungJong. 

SungJong fought his way free and went after the men that came after Hoya; he saw it just as one of them hit SungJong hard enough to knock him out of the fight. Then something crashed down on his head, and it all went black.


	46. In which they find out what happened to their missing friends, and all becomes (mostly) clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L faces what happened

SungKyu backed up, eyes narrowed as he watched L. He’d learned some time ago that when L was angry, he was even more dangerous. And considering the look in his eyes, his best bet would be to disarm him before he did something SungKyu would take too long in recovering from. He couldn’t afford a lengthy recovery, not right now, but he didn’t think it’d make any difference to L.

So his first move was to remove the knife in L’s hand, tossing it across the room and out of immediate reach. L didn’t seem to notice, attacking again before the knife had landed. SungKyu countered, careful to make sure that there were no other knives in his reach. In the end, to his somewhat surprise, the anger got the best of L, and SungKyu pinned him to the mat. He held L there just long enough to prove his point, then got to his feet. “Feeling better?” he asked.

L closed his eyes. “No, not really,” he said. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Are you done, or up for another?”

L sat up. “You don’t see me as a freak,” he said. “Why?”

SungKyu laughed. “You don’t see me as a freak,” he said. “Why is that?”

L looked at him, nibbling on his lip. “I… don’t know. Because you’re my friend. Because you care, no matter that you didn’t at first. Which makes you a freak; who tosses first impressions that fast?”

“DongWoo.”

“He’s worse,” L said. “I don’t see you as a freak because I want to be like you. All of you. I want to be able to take the people that were my enemies as friends, if they prove themselves so. To have the flexibility to change alliances in the face of a common enemy.”

“You mean the Eusebio clan.”

L nodded. “I know that you aren’t actually enemies,” he said. “And maybe that’s it. To not have enemies so much as people with different ideas and different life styles. Do you have enemies?”

SungKyu crouched down. “The Kim chaebol is an avowed enemy, because of what they do,” he said, eyes on L’s. “How they treat everyone. What they have done to us. But if they were to leave us alone, we wouldn’t take the fight to them.”

L stared at him, his eyes searching for… something. “You wouldn’t.”

“There’s no point to it. We fight to defend what’s ours. What we have is enough because we share. Did you know that I got a square of that chocolate you got SungJong? That kid….” He shook his head and stood up, then extended a hand to help L to his feet. “So. One more, a little less wild, or are you finished?”

L took his hand and got to his feet. “Another, I think.” He smiled wryly. “It helps me sleep.”

SungKyu nodded. “And you need your sleep.”

His handset chimed, and he answered it immediately. “Yes?”

“I need you to bring L to the bridge, please,” Mithra said.

“Immediately,” SungKyu said, and switched it off. L was already moving, going to get his discarded knife, and SungKyu met him at the door. DongWoo joined them on the way, then SungYeol and WooHyun, staying back as they went on. DongWoo went to stand next to his father at a gesture from Mithra.

“Hello, MyungSu.”

“Where are my friends?” L asked, his voice tight. SungKyu gripped SungYeol’s wrist as he started to open his mouth.

“They are here,” YongSu said. “Very loyal to each other, and to you. You should capitalize on that. Here are some coordinates. Meet one of my ships there, and I’ll give you one of them. He’ll be able to tell you what my terms are for the release of the other one.”

The connection blipped out, and L drooped. SungKyu turned SungYeol over to WooHyun and glanced at DongWoo, then went to get L. “Come on,” he said. “Maybe you should sleep.”

“Which is he going to give back?” L asked.

“It doesn’t matter,” DongWoo said, his voice flat. “We’ll go and get the other one.”

L looked at him, and SungKyu could see the stress bleed out of him. “Okay,” he said.


	47. In which they get SungJong back, and he explains what happened to Hoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get news

The coordinates lead them to a small planet, sparsely populated, and an abandoned warehouse in the main city. DongWoo had insisted he go, and he’d taken his little group with them. He could feel L’s tension, even if it had lessened, and SungKyu’s anger. WooHyun kept his ear piece in, listening to reports from both the shuttle crew and the ship in orbit; they’d had to leave the convoy and the comfort of their quarters for a smaller ship that held only them and some of the more war-skilled of the clan. SungYeol practically vibrated with nerves.

The door creaked open when SungKyu pulled on it, and he stepped in carefully. DongWoo followed without crowding him, the others right behind. SungYeol broke first, recognizing the figure crumpled on the floor in a patch of sunlight an instant before DongWoo did, and SungKyu went after him. DongWoo followed, slower, trying to make sure there was no one waiting to ambush them. He caught a glimpse of L out of the corner of his eye, and he looked furious. By the time the rest of them got there, SungYeol had SungJong cradled in his arms, eyes hard when he looked up at Dongwoo. “They hit him,” he said.

They’d done more than that. Blood had soaked into his shirt on one side, and his pants were stiff with it. Worried, Dongwoo lifted the corner of his shirt and frowned. The skin under the dried blood was bruised but uncut. Perfect. Not even a bandage. It didn’t make sense.

SungJong moved under his hand and Dongwoo looked up to see him awake and aware. “Hoya’s blood,” he said, his words slurred.

“Can you walk?” SungKyu asked.

“With help,” SungJong said, and got slowly to his feet, leaning on SungYeol. DongWoo turned away; L took point this time, WooHyun behind him. SungKyu fell in behind the brothers, and they walked slowly back to the shuttle. They’d parked it not too far away, but by the time they reached it, SungJong looked pretty bad. SungYeol strapped him in, and they went back to the ship.

DongWoo remained apart from them, in spite of wanting to talk to SungJong. He needed the time with his brother, and if they had a time limit, he was sure SungJong would tell them. L sat next to Dongwoo, watching the brothers. “He’s had a rough time,” he said softly.

“Yes,” DongWoo said, and didn’t voice the rest of his concern. What would he do if SungJong decided he couldn’t stay with them? He’d miss the kid - both of them, because he knew SungYeol wouldn’t stay without SungJong. Not yet. Maybe in a few years. Maybe never. It didn’t matter. 

He had to remember to keep his temper, keep this rage in check, so he didn’t do anything stupid. He jumped when SungKyu put a hand on his shoulder. “They’ll be fine,” he said.

DongWoo nodded, not at all sure, but he couldn’t say that now. He couldn’t say it ever. He took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. They’d know soon enough.

 

SungJong looked a little better when the medic allowed them all in. L hung back, not at all certain if SungJong even wanted to see him, but then SungYeol grabbed his arm and pulled him closer, sitting him next to SungJong. SungYeol sat down on SungJong’s other side.

“He sent me with a message for you,” SungJong said. 

L nodded. “What was it?” he asked.

“If you come back now, your friend will be spared. If you don’t, you won’t be able to recognize him. And I’ll take one more, and another, and another, until you return to your place.”

L stiffened, hearing his father’s voice in SungJong’s words. He had no doubt the young man had been forced to memorize them, inflection and all. “Is Hoya okay?”

SungJong sagged. “I don’t know,” he said. “They hurt him so bad, and I couldn’t stop….”

SungYeol hugged him, and SungJong leaned into the hug.

“No,” L said. “You couldn’t. Did he say anything else?”

“Not that I was supposed to tell you,” SungJong said. “But he’s pissed off. We really hurt one of his men when he was trying to show us how weak we were.” His lip curled. “I think he might actually be there, but I’m not sure. If he’s not on the ship, he’s close.”

“Do you know the name of the ship?”

“No,” SungJong said, and smiled. “But it reminded me of the Dawn, just a little more modern.”

L stiffened. “I… might be able to find out what ship it is, and where she is right now,” he said. 

“Here,” WooHyun said, and handed over his data pad. “Let me know if there’s anything you need.”

Startled, L took the pad and was soon immersed in his father’s shipyard database. It took him little time to narrow it down to two. “SungJong,” he said, interrupting the conversation between SungJong and DongWoo. “What can you tell me about where you were?’

SungJong took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “We were probably in the hold, in a small cage type place on one side. It echoed when we yelled, like it was a much bigger place than what we could see. It was always dark. But we were close enough to the engines we could tell we weren’t on a station any more.”

L nodded, looking over the schematics of the two ships. “I think I know which one,” he said, and tried to locate it. After a moment, he handed the data pad back to WooHyun. “I think I know which one it is, but I don’t know how to locate her.”

WooHyun nodded and took the data pad. L looked at SungJong. “I’m sorry,” he said.

“It’s not your fault,” SungJong said. “Hoya says the same.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I know Hoya,” SungJong said. “It’s not your fault.”

L sighed. “Where am I supposed to meet him?” he asked.

“He said he’d contact you when he was sure you had me.”

“He’s going to have a hard time of it for a while,” DongWoo said. “We left the main caravan to get you.”

SungJong nodded, and L looked at him closely, trying to define the expression on his face. “Is there a time limit?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” SungJong said. “He didn’t say.”

L wanted to ask if he’d actually seen his father, but he knew the answer to that, so he didn’t. And, oddly, the question came out of habit. He didn’t care anymore. Someone cared enough to go after him if something happened, and it was all he needed.


	48. In which DongWoo sends two of his to scout out the territory, and set up something to help them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're going to get Hoya back. Soon.

SungKyu was not happy, and he had multiple reasons for it.

First and foremost, he wasn’t with DongWoo. Normally, that wouldn’t bother him so much, except that SungJong was out, SungYeol was therefore distracted, and Hoya was gone. Who knew what DongWoo would get into, and how hurt, without someone there to keep him from dying?

Second, he wasn’t anywhere near DongWoo, so if something went wrong, he couldn’t help. This was a prolonged situation, which should have been third, but he didn’t want the list to get too long. 

Third, Mithra didn’t know about this. At all. He’d simply forwarded the comm call to their ship, and for all SungKyu knew, had left it at that. Not likely, but he couldn’t possibly know of the plan. He might know about DongWoo’s penchant for… what had he called it, all those years ago? Exploring. Right.

“You are really upset, aren’t you,” WooHyun asked, and SungKyu looked at him.

“Why do you ask?”

“Because if that stick weren’t metal, it’d probably be bent or in pieces,” WooHyun pointed out. 

SungKyu eased up on the controls. “Yes,” he said finally. “I am.”

“He’ll be fine.”

SungKyu snorted softly. “Have you known DongWoo NOT to get into trouble when he does something like this?”

WooHyun thought a moment. “There was the one time with the girls at the fair. That was hardly trouble….”

“Yet. Didn’t you see the older brothers about to step in and take him out?” SungKyu asked.

WooHyun grinned. “Oh, them? He would have taken them all on.”

“Less than successfully,” SungKyu said. “Trust me. It happens every year.”

WooHyun snickered, and SungKyu’s lips twitched. “And you haven’t let them get him yet?”

“No, but one year I was a bit too far away, and they did some damage. Not as much as they could have, but some.”

“And he didn’t learn from that?”

SungKyu looked at WooHyun. “Of course he did. He learned to be more discrete. It takes the brothers longer to realize he’s there.”

WooHyun laughed. “Not exactly the hoped-for outcome.”

“No. Not at all.”

WooHyun grinned at him, and SungKyu had to smile back. “You look less like you want to strangle someone.”

“DongWoo.”

“He’ll be fine,” WooHyun said with such belief that SungKyu almost believed him.

****

“This is a nightmare,” WooHyun murmured, laying next to SungKyu on an abandoned balcony overlooking the exchange spot. The problem was the crowds. “We’re never going to be able to see them in this.”

“This is actually perfect,” SungKyu said.

“Why?”

“They’ll never see us,” SungKyu said. “See? There’s DongWoo.” He pointed to where he could see DongWoo’s bright red hair - not his idea of discrete, but DongWoo wouldn’t be dissuaded - and WooHyun nodded. “Can you find SungYeol or L?”

WooHyun frowned, searching the crowd. “No. But if we can’t see them….”

SungKyu tapped his data pad. “Look at that instead,” he said.

WooHyun did so, and then smiled. There they were. “SungYeol’s over by the wine shop, and L is right next to DongWoo.”

“Got them,” SungKyu said. “All we have to do is keep track of them.”

WooHyun looked back at the crowd, and he could find them now. “How do we keep track of the others?”

SungKyu smiled, and it wasn’t a very nice smile. “Very carefully,” he said.

WooHyun nodded and prayed to any deity listening that they could pull this off.


	49. In which DongWoo is determined to get his medic back, and SungYeol just wants to keep L safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get... adjusted. Dongwoo adjusts them back

DongWoo kept close to L as they made their way toward the meeting point the next day. He knew better than to look up, but having SungKyu and WooHyun on the look out up there helped him feel a little better.

This was a gamble, and he had no guarantees that it would work. And if it didn’t… he’d do something else. And keep doing something until it was right. He clenched his teeth in frustration, then sighed, trying to relax.

“I don’t like that it’s you,” L said.

“Would they believe anyone else?” DongWoo asked.

L’s hands clenched into fists. “No, probably not. It doesn’t make me happy, though.”

DongWoo rested his hand on L’s shoulder. “It will be okay.”

He removed his hand as they neared the specified trade area, and then his eyes narrowed. It was easy to spot the people who’d come to get L, and he didn’t see Hoya anywhere.

“Where is he?” L demanded softly.

DongWoo shook his head. “This is not going to happen,” he said, and touched the set in his ear. “SungKyu. No sign of Hoya.”

SungKyu swore - something DongWoo had never heard, and he thought he might have picked it up from the Eusebio clan - and then DongWoo only heard silence. “Here’s the comm link number for the guy who’s supposed to be in charge. Talk to him.”

Keying in the number, DongWoo waited for the answer, resting a hand on L’s shoulder.

“Where is he?”

“Where is Hoya?” DongWoo asked in the same tone.

“In a safe place.”

“He was supposed to be here. An exchange, your boss said.”

“He’s not doing well.”

DongWoo wanted to swear. “I bet he’s not. But your boss promised he’d be here.”

“He will be returned to you when MyungSu-sshi is safe.”

“He is safe,” DongWoo said flatly. 

“When he is in our custody,” the voice corrected himself.

DongWoo pressed the mute button. “They changed the conditions on us.”

“Of course.” L sighed. “I can go with them.”

“If you get very far, we can’t get you back. I don’t like the idea.”

“What other options do we have?”

“Track him,” SungKyu said into DongWoo’s ear, and he relaxed marginally. SungKyu knew about this. Which meant so did SungYeol, and WooHyun. He wasn’t alone. He hit the mute button again.

“So, L goes….”

“MyungSu.”

“…Goes with you,” DongWoo continued, ignoring the correction, “when do we get Hoya back?”

“We will give you coo…”

“No. Hell no, even,” DongWoo said. “I don’t trust you.”

That brought the man up short, and he looked around the crowd, trying to spot them. DongWoo turned L to look at the booth nearest them, blending in more.

“You don’t trust me.”

“You already changed our agreement once. I don’t trust you to change it or renege on it all together. Change it again so we get Hoya _now_.”

“One moment.”

DongWoo switched channels. “SungKyu?”

“I heard. SungYeol is heading your way. You’ll want to create a diversion.”

DongWoo laughed softly. “Oh? Really? I’ll see what I can come up with.” His link beeped and then switched automatically. “What?”

“Bring him to docking platform 24. We’ll make the switch there.”

“Docking platform 24. Right.”

He disconnected and looked at L. “Come on. We’re not going to let them have you.”

“It’s okay,” L said, and DongWoo looked at him, eyebrow raised, looking so much like Mithra that L almost took a step back.

“We’re not going to let them have you.”

SungYeol pushed his way through the crowd. “Did I hear something about a diversion?”

“Yes,” DongWoo said, turning to him. “I’m going to create one. You’re going to go in after L and get him back.”

SungYeol’s eyes brightened. “Really?”

“You’re looking forward to this?” L asked.

SungYeol turned to L. “Yes,” he said. “These might not be the same men that beat up SungJongie, but they’re associated with them. It’s the best I have right now, and I’ll take it.”

DongWoo clapped him on the shoulder. “Good. Let’s go.” He started off, and thought he heard L mutter something about insane people, and laughed. Yeah, that was about right. Insane and pissed off.

They all slowed down as they came close to the docking platforms, and SungYeol drifted away with the crowd.

“You’re sure about this?” L asked.

“Yes,” DongWoo said. “Your hand link should be broadcasting now. If it’s not, get it going.”

L nodded and checked, then DongWoo put a hand on his shoulder. “I don’t lose mine,” he said softly. “We’ll get you back, no matter what it takes. Don’t give up on us.” He waited until L nodded, and then turned back toward the platforms. “This is 20. It’s close.”

Before they reached platform 21, WooHyun and SungKyu joined him, and he smiled tightly at them. Good. “Go with them,” he murmured to L. “I’ll be right back.” He slipped away with the crowd, keeping an eye on his little group. SungKyu had put a hand on L’s shoulder, and L seemed to relax. Good. He turned away to see if he could find someone to have a loud argument with.

He found the perfect target: a group of men and women who looked at him with such distrust he couldn’t resist. And even better, they stood in front of the platform he wanted. He stretched his hands a little, and drifted closer.

The timing had to be right, and he checked on L, noting that they’d slowed as well. DongWoo kept moving, smiling at the people who now watched him warily. “Excuse me,” he said, and they drew back as one. It was almost funny. Sadly, he wasn’t going to break them of this delusion, he was going to enforce it. He glanced toward the shuttle.

Someone in an emerald green uniform looked out, then ducked back in, and another man in the regular black hauled a beat up Hoya onto the boarding ramp. 

“Go away,” one man said, although he didn’t step out of the crowd. “We have nothing for you.”

“I was just wondering if you had any change,” DongWoo said. “I don’t have any, and I need it. I can give you something in exchange….”

“We don’t have anything you could possibly want,” the man said.

DongWoo stepped closer, trying to appear desperate (which he actually was). “Please. I just need a few coins. I know I have something you’ll want.”

WooHyun had Hoya, SungKyu near him, and L went on up the ramp to meet the man in the black uniform. He also caught sight of SungYeol sneaking up on one side of the ramp.

“Get away,” the man said, eyes narrowed. “We have nothing for your kind.”

“My kind?” DongWoo demanded, looking down at himself. “What is my kind?”

The man gestured at him wildly. “You’re a Traveler, one of those… vagrants that has no home. Why should we trust you?”

DongWoo drew himself up to full height. “Oh? And what makes you so trustworthy, just because you call a planet or a station your home?” he demanded. “You can’t tell me you don’t have… whatever you take me for, on your nice, safe planets, do you?”

The man stared at him. And then a woman stepped forward, firmly clasping a cane, although she didn’t use it. “Young man,” she said. “I expect to be treated with courtesy.”

L had paused, and the guards had their attention on L and on him. DongWoo didn’t see SungYeol. Gone like magic. Nice.

“I thought I had,” DongWoo said, not in the least bit cowed. “I thought it was a polite request.”

She regarded him seriously, then turned to her companion. “He’s right, you know.”

A quick glance showed him WooHyun and Hoya heading slowly back down the platforms, SungKyu hanging back. 

With a grin, he smiled at the lady, half noticing the shuttle getting ready to leave. He’d leave it to SungYeol. “Never mind,” he said, and bowed to her. “I’ll find it somewhere else.” Before she could answer, he turned and disappeared into the crowd, catching up with SungKyu fairly quickly.

“He got in fine,” SungKyu reported, and they moved faster through the crowd to catch up to WooHyun and Hoya. DongWoo carefully picked Hoya up. 

“You go and get the shuttle started,” he said to WooHyun, and he took off at a run.

“You okay?” SungKyu asked.

“I’m fine,” DongWoo said, and hoped SungYeol created enough chaos to show exactly how pissed off they were.


	50. In which DongWoo gets to explain to Hoya what happened, and Hoya is NOT HAPPY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DongWoo checks on Hoya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend. This marks half way through.

The ignition on this shuttle had always stuck, so it took SungKyu a couple of times to get it to start. Still, it finally roared to life, and DongWoo felt them leave the station.

Hoya tried to sit up, and DongWoo pressed him back into the bed. “Don’t get up,” he said.

He could hear WooHyun speaking quietly on his ear piece, but not the details; with his luck, explaining what DongWoo had done this time and getting instructions on what he was to do when he got back. DongWoo would find out later.

“Where’s SungJong?” Hoya asked.

“He’s safe. On the Dawn, getting taken care of. He’ll probably meet us on Julia because he’s that worried about you.”

“I’m fine.”

DongWoo laughed at him, softly. “You are not fine. You can’t walk on your own. I’m not sure how you’re not bleeding to death.”

“SungJong wrapped me up as best as he could.” Hoya grabbed DongWoo’s arm. “Where’s L?”

“He’s on his way to the big ship,” WooHyun said. “Or he was. They seem to be dead in space. Which may be a good thing, but I don’t know, and I don’t dare contact him.”

“He can’t get there,” Hoya murmured.

“If he ends up on that ship, we will get him back,” DongWoo said firmly. “Just like we got you back.”

Hoya relaxed and closed his eyes. DongWoo figured he’d overdone it, and sighed when Hoya’s hand fell away from his wrist. He tucked it back away and leaned back in his seat with a sigh.

The only problem with that was that he had no idea how they’d do that, and he really hoped they wouldn’t have to.


	51. In which SungYeol and L figure a way out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SungYeol isn't going to lose his music teacher

SungYeol wedged himself in under the back seat in the shuttle, preparing himself for the lack of gravity. The key was quiet, clean, and fast. 

He was almost as good as SungKyu at maneuvering in zero-gravity; they’d practiced for weeks on it. He began to plan; he’d start from the back and work toward the front. Maybe it wasn’t good, maybe it was, but he’d have to take out the people in the green. He didn’t know what they were, what their purpose or skills were, so it would be best to just kill them. He didn’t want to, but he wanted L back with his father even less.

And they were guilty by association, even if they hadn’t helped beat up on SungJong and Hoya.

He started with the guard sitting in the row in front of him, bracing himself and snapping his neck before the man knew he was there. It was hard, slipping forward so no one saw him, but soon enough he found himself behind L. “The people in green,” he murmured, and L started. “Who are they?”

“Slaves,” L murmured back under his breath. “Mine. Don’t hurt them.”

SungYeol narrowed his eyes, changing his plan, but only a bit. “Okay,” he murmured. “I’ll do my best.” His? Well… more for the clan, if L was so inclined. But he wouldn’t hurt them. He understood that all too well. 

They turned out to be the easiest of all; he had to brace himself, but giving each a sharp rap on the head took care of them easily. He took a moment to rest there, gather his strength, and then continued to slip forward. So many guards… who were they afraid of? L? Well… they should be, even if they didn’t know it. 

“How are you killing them?” L murmured next to him, wedged under the seat behind SungYeol.

SungYeol started, a knife appearing in his hand from the forearm sheath, and then gasped for breath. “Breaking their necks,” he murmured. “Cleaner.”

“Good,” L said. “Go. I’ll cover you.”

It didn’t take him too much longer to finish off the guards in the shuttle, and then he reached the door to the cockpit. L drifted up behind him, catching onto the handle by the door and pulling himself close to the wall, finding another rung for his feet. “Two inside,” he murmured to SungYeol. “I can try talking to them first….”

SungYeol shook his head. “I don’t want them alerting anyone,” he replied. “Think you can do this?”

L fixed him with a dead stare. “Yes,” he said. “I can.”

SungYeol nodded. “Good.” He eased the door open and floated in, catching himself on a rung in the ceiling. The copilot turned and he kicked out, catching the man on the chin. His hands drifted from the controls. Not dead, maybe, but out of commission. 

The pilot, alerted that something was wrong, reached for the comm button. L’s knife came down on his hand, stabbing into it and into the console. It sparked, and then L neatly broke the man’s neck before he could even cry out in pain. “Nice,” SungYeol murmured, and undid the buckles. Time to get out of here. He took the body back and stuck it under one of the seats, returning just as L finished buckling himself in.

“Find the uniform of one of the guards to fit you, and change,” L said. “We’re going to try something, see if we can fit in.”

“Why can’t we just take this back?”

“There’ll be a tracker on it. Can you find it?”

SungYeol narrowed his eyes in thought. “No, probably not. Where are we going to try to fit in?” He left the cockpit door open while he moved among the dead guards. 

“Back where we were. We’re still closer to it than the ship, and we can claim a malfunction.”

SungYeol snorted, quickly stripping the chosen guard of his uniform. “There was one,” SungYeol said.

“Come back here,” L said, and SungYeol shot in, grabbing the rung he’d used before to stop himself. “You have to answer it.”

The comm blinked. SungYeol grabbed the back of the seat and pulled himself closer to the comm so he didn’t sound so far away, then nodded. L hit the button.

“Why are you stopped?”

“Malfunction, sir,” SungYeol said. “We’re working on it. We’ll keep you updated.”

“We’ll send someone out to pick you up.”

The comm went dead. “Okay, forget that,” L said, and unbuckled. “Got any coordinates in your head?”

“For?”

“Like… where DongWoo can pick us up?”

SungYeol frowned. “No. But. Are there any civilian clothes on here?”

“Why?”

“Because we stand out a bit like Travelers, but if we can blend in, and send out a distress signal, maybe someone will pick us up.”

L blinked at him. “I’ll check. You go see if you can change the frequency on the escape pod. Otherwise it’ll be my father’s men who pick us up.”

SungYeol pushed off, shooting down the aisle to the discrete pod in the back. It would be a tight fit with both of them, but they’d make it. He found the transmitter and fiddled with it, turning it to the most public frequency he knew, adding in the one he knew WooHyun would be listening on, then double checked. Default was the Kim chaebol frequency, and he couldn’t change it. Instead, he just… switched it off and hoped they weren’t listening to any others.

L arrived then, looking odd in a… plaid shirt. “What is that?”

“The best I can find,” L said, and threw another at him. “At least we don’t look like Travelers in these.”

SungYeol nearly choked, catching the shirt. “No,” he said. “We tend to burn these.” So nice to be included in that….

“For good reason. Someone has no taste. Did you fix it?”

SungYeol stripped off his shirt. “I think so. Can you check it for me? I don’t want to find out I was wrong.” He pulled the plaid shirt on and began to button it up.

L checked it over, and nodded. “It looks good,” he said. 

SungYeol pulled the door shut and heard it seal. “Go,” he said, and sat down, strapping himself in.

L did the same, and then hit the button. The pod shot out of the shuttle, aimed for the station, and SungYeol wondered if anyone ever got whiplash from these things. Although it was better that than death, he supposed.

They weren’t floating long before a freighter picked them up, on its way in to the station, and before long they were back on the station. 

They hadn’t been there long before SungKyu showed up, waving at them. “It’s going to take us a while. Dongwoo’s taking the ship to get Hoya to the fleet as soon as possible, so we’re going in the shuttle. I’m very glad to see you.”

“How is Hoya?” L asked as they pushed their way through the crowd to one of the smaller platforms.

“He’ll be fine,” SungKyu said, and L nodded, following him onto the shuttle. SungYeol followed him, certain he wanted more information. He refrained from asking about SungJong. But just for now.

****

SungKyu hadn’t lied when he said it’d be a long trip. SungYeol emerged from the bed feeling much better and floated toward the front of the shuttle. L was still asleep, as far as he could tell. Either way, SungYeol didn’t want to disturb him. SungKyu was a different story. “Hey, hyung,” SungYeol said as he floated into the cockpit, stopping his motion by grabbing the rung on the ceiling for that purpose. “Can I get you anything?”

SungKyu looked up at him. “I just had breakfast, thanks. Sit down.”

SungYeol propelled himself into the seat and strapped himself in. “How far away are we?” he asked.

“A ways, yet,” SungKyu said. “Hoya’s on Julia and WooHyun’s on his way to pick us up again. Hoya’s doing better.”

“Good. How’s SungJong?” SungYeol blinked in surprise at the look SungKyu gave him. 

“He’s almost fully recovered, and with Hoya, or so DongWoo tells me.”

“Good,” SungYeol said, and sighed in relief. He’d been a little worried about SungJong, but that was good. Then he thought of something. “How mad is Mithra-sshi?”

SungKyu didn’t answer for a long time. “DongWoo has said nothing on that subject,” he said. “Which is ominous.”

SungYeol lifted an eyebrow. “What about Tablo-sshi?”

“My father has said nothing either, which is even more ominous,” SungKyu said.

SungYeol couldn’t help thinking he might be right.

After a moment he let himself out and went to tell L what he’d found out, and to scrounge something to eat. They were both probably hungry. Well, he was hungry. He suspected L was, too.


	52. In which L wants to apologize, and gets told it’s not necessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L isn't sure of his reception. He should stop doubting them.

L walked into the hospital room Hoya had been assigned to, and winced.

He did look better than the last time L had seen him; the bruises on his face hadn’t faded so much, but he looked more at peace, no longer the epitome of misery. 

“I thought you’d come here first,” SungJong said, and L turned, startled. He hadn’t seen him there, curled in a chair that looked pretty comfortable.

“I came to apologize,” L said.

“It’s not your fault.”

“That’s beside the point,” L said, sitting in the chair near the bed, watching Hoya sleep. 

“How?” SungJong got up and walked over, moving like he was still sore when he got into L’s line of sight.

“How?”

“Why?”

“Because it still happened because of me, even if I wasn’t directly involved,” L explained. “Or didn’t hit you myself. Or didn’t have you beat up. But it was still because of me.”

SungJong sat down on the edge of Hoya’s bed. “Because your father wants you back.”

“Yes,” L said. “I don’t think this is over, either. I almost wish I’d gotten to that ship, just so I knew what he was planning.”

SungJong frowned. “Is it that important to you?”

“Yes,” L said.

“But DongWoo didn’t think he could get you back if you reached it,” Hoya murmured, blinking up at them. SungJong got down, maybe a bit too fast, considering how he winced. L caught his arm and steadied him. “We’ll survive. We’d much rather have you here.”

L nodded, helping SungJong to sit down in the chair he’d just vacated, and scowled at him when he protested. SungJong stared at him, and stayed put. L turned back to Hoya. “I’m sorry,” he said softly. 

Hoya smiled and patted his hand. “It’s okay,” he said. “I’m just glad you’re safe.”

L smiled and ducked his head, suddenly too close to tears. “Thank you,” he murmured, and didn’t cry even when SungJong hugged him.


	53. In which L finally expresses to DongWoo how he feels about this whole life change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Dongwoo talk

DongWoo knocked on L’s door, half expecting to be turned away. After all, L had just gotten back, and it had been a harrowing experience. So it surprised him - if pleasantly - when L opened the door. “Come on in, DongWoo,” he said, stepping back. DongWoo followed him in, letting the door close behind him.

“How are you doing?” DongWoo asked.

L shrugged. “I’m… doing okay. He’s going to come after us again.”

“Yes,” DongWoo said. “But you’re ours now. And we’ll defend you.”

“Why?”

“Because my father said we would, initially,” DongWoo told him, and watched him for any sign of disappointment.

“Initially?” L asked, brow furrowed.

“Yeah. Since then, you’ve charmed everyone with your music and your dedication to learning, for stepping in and helping me when my father couldn’t do his duties. And those you haven’t charmed, you’ve impressed. And we wouldn’t be the same without you.” DongWoo smiled. “I would be utterly lost, frankly.”

L flushed and looked away. “It felt weird to be there,” he admitted after a moment. 

DongWoo grinned. “Why?” he asked.

“I didn’t belong any more,” L said. “I just… didn’t. And it was so depressingly monochrome….”

DongWoo burst into laughter. He just couldn’t help it. “You have changed,” he said when he’d gotten control back. 

“I’m planning on painting my quarters here,” L said. “Something riotous and bright.”

DongWoo grinned. “Can I help?”

L grinned at him. “I’d love it.”


	54. In which DongWoo goes to visit Hoya, tail tucked between his legs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DongWoo talks to Hoya

It might have been funny, the way DongWoo slid into the chair by his bed, if it hadn’t been for the expression of woe on his face. “What happened?”

DongWoo grimaced. “My father was not pleased,” he said.

“About what?”

DongWoo hesitated. “Have he or Tablo-sshi come to visit you?”

“Both of them,” Hoya said. “And SungJongie said they talked to him, too. Why?”

DongWoo shifted. “He’s not pleased about how we handled this. It’s okay that we went to get you, but he didn’t like how we did it.”

“What was wrong with it?” Hoya asked.

“No back up,” DongWoo said. “Mostly. And something about endangering L needlessly, but I’m not sure any of us agree with that.” He sighed. “I just have to be more careful.”

“I agree with that,” Hoya said. “There was no reason to put…”

“Every person is reason enough,” DongWoo said firmly, and Hoya stared at him. “I don’t like to lose mine,” he added, his cheeks coloring. “And you are all mine until you choose not to be.”

This would explain, Hoya thought later, reviewing the conversation, why DongWoo got the maximum amount of loyalty from the six of them. He gave it, with every bit of him he could spare. The next thought, not so comfortable, was a question. Could he do that, give so thoroughly that he’d rather die than have someone lost?

He didn’t know the answer to that.


	55. In which they find out just how dirty the Kim Chaebol is willing to play, and they begin to think on how they’re going to make them pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another clan is in trouble, and DongWoo is in charge of helping them

The strident alarm that rang through Dawn was different than the one they’d heard before, and DongWoo tensed suddenly, losing his focus. Hoya almost hit him full strength, pulling the blow in time so it was only a tap. “What is it?”

“A call for help,” DongWoo said, and grimaced at him. “This is not good.”

“A call for help from who?”

DongWoo shook his head. “Let’s go find out,” he said, grabbed the staff out of Hoya’s hand, and put it away before running for the door. Hoya fell in behind him, and they slipped through the crowd for the bridge, feeling the Dawn’s engines suddenly deepen in tone as she picked up speed. By the time he reached the bridge, the rest of them had found him, and it surprised him a little that they weren’t looking for answers from him.

No, every one of them looked out, as if they thought he might be in danger. It was… odd.

He strode onto the bridge and took up his place behind his father’s chair; the rest of them spread out, all within easy reach. It felt… right. Weird, but right.

“Who is it?” he asked his father, then the view screen flashed to life, and DongWoo blinked in surprise. “Xander?”

“Under attack,” his father murmured as the automatic message began.

“We received word that the Kim chaebol is cracking down, and have physical proof. We’re going to Kagran Station to recoup and consolidate. Please, if anyone can help….” The message crackled. “We’ll make it right.”

Make it right. It was bad, then. DongWoo looked down at his father. “Where’s his father?”

“That’s what worries me,” Mithra said softly. “I don’t know.” The message began to repeat, and he waved; the comm officer turned it off. A dead silence filled the bridge.

“He didn’t really mean that satellite, did he?” DongWoo asked after a moment.

“No. It’s a code. We have to be very careful, though. Anyone going to that place will find himself in dire trouble. Some very unfriendly and very isolationist… creatures have taken over, and most people don’t remember that.”

DongWoo mused, eyes narrowed. “Coordinates,” he murmured, mind spinning, trying to remember where…. Ah. “That’s not close.”

“No. We’ll be there by morning. You and yours should get some rest,” Mithra said, smiling, and DongWoo had to smile in return. Then the gravity of it struck him.

“Why?”

“Because you’ll be heading the relief effort,” Mithra said. “I’m going to make sure they don’t sneak up on us.”

DongWoo nodded slowly, carefully hiding the panic he felt. Since the last time he’d come face to face with Alexander Eusebio, it hadn’t been such a good thing…. Well, at least it hadn’t ended in enmity.

Rest was a misnomer, though, DongWoo realized as he spent most of the night on his terminal, organizing people and supplies, especially when he didn’t know what they had or how bad the wounded might be. At some point (pretty sure he didn’t want to know the time), Hoya pulled him away from it and firmly put him in bed. “Sleep.”

“Kim chaebol plays dirty,” DongWoo murmured. “I don’t think we can keep from taking back what’s ours.”

“Later,” Hoya murmured, and physically closed his eyes. DongWoo didn’t get much past that, falling asleep almost immediately.

*****

WooHyun sighed. “Thank you. I’ve been trying to get him to sleep for too long.”

Hoya smiled. “I was going to sedate him if he’d fought me,” he said. “It would have made him pissed off.”

“But he’d have slept.”

Hoya regarded him seriously. “You don’t need it, do you?”

WooHyun shook his head. “No. I’m going right in to my quarters and going to bed. I may not even manage to get my shoes off. He might, though.” He hooked his thumb at SungKyu, who leaned against the wall, watching them.

“I don’t,” SungKyu said. “But I think I’ll stay here.” He gestured at the couch.

“Are you sure?” Hoya asked.

“I’ll break your nose if you give it to me,” SungKyu said, and Hoya lifted an eyebrow. 

“Okay. We’re going now,” WooHyun said, took Hoya’s arm, and guided him out the door. “Touchy,” he murmured when the door had shut behind them.

“He’s going to be worse tomorrow,” Hoya predicted.

“You don’t have to tell me. At least SungYeol and SungJong got some sleep. Are you going to check on L?”

“Yes,” Hoya said. “Good night, WooHyun.”

“Good night.”

Hoya watched him go, then went to L’s room. At his knock, the door opened, and he stepped in to see L standing in front of a blank wall. “L?”

He turned slowly, and smiled. “I was just… thinking,” he said. “Imagining colors. It’s very restful.”

Hoya nodded. “You should sleep. I have a sedative, if you want it.”

L regarded him seriously, then shook his head. “No, but thanks.”

“Then go to bed. WooHyun didn’t think he was even going to change, but I see you have. Sleep, L.”

“We have to get them back,” L murmured.

“Yes,” Hoya agreed. “And we will. But first, let’s help those that need it.”

L frowned, but allowed Hoya to lead him toward the bed. “Why?”

“To give them rope enough to hang themselves.” 

From the light in L’s eyes, he’d gotten it, and he smiled. “Ah. Yes. Of course. Thanks, Hoya. Your turn to get to bed. They’ll need you more than any of the rest of us.”

Hoya nodded and left for his own quarters, falling into bed and asleep without even turning the lights on.


	56. In which they see the damage the chaebol can do, and it becomes more apparent that they cannot sit back and wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The planning comes to fruition

“This is bad,” Hoya murmured.

DongWoo agreed with him. The last time they’d seen the Eusebio clan, they’d been happy, healthy, and challenging. This… this was wrong. The bodies, most of them alive thankfully, seemed to go on forever. People moved among them, but so few. Too few. No one seemed to have noticed their arrival.

DongWoo caught sight of someone he knew, strode over, and grabbed Kevin’s arm. “A moment?” he asked.

Kevin stopped and stared at him.

“We have ready hands and supplies,” DongWoo said, not liking the blank look in Kevin’s eyes. “Where do you need us?”

Kevin swallowed, his eyes watering. “Um. Medics can check with Hoon for help with triage. Doctors are over there.” He pointed first to where DongWoo could see a young man directing people, then to a pavilion set up on one side. 

Behind him, DongWoo could hear WooHyun relaying the instructions, and people beginning to move. “Do you have a kitchen set up?” DongWoo asked next. Kevin shook his head. DongWoo patted his shoulder, even more alarmed, but he had to ask. “One last question,” he said. “Where’s the best place for unskilled in kitchen or medicine to help?”

Kevin burst into tears and turned away, covering his face.

Within seconds, SooHyun - Xander’s senior liaison - showed up and sent him away before turning to DongWoo. “What happened?”

“I asked him where the rest of us can help,” DongWoo said. “The medical personnel are going to join your doctors, and we’re getting a kitchen set up. What you have left is people totally unskilled in either of those. How can we help?”

SooHyun stared at him, and DongWoo wondered if he were going to do the same as Kevin, who’d vanished from sight. After a moment, though, he swallowed. “We can use help in distributing what blankets we have, people to run for supplies for the medical personnel and medics doing triage….” He slowed down, looking lost.

“People to distribute food?” DongWoo asked.

SooHyun visibly pulled himself together. “Yes, for those that can’t move or won’t leave those who can’t.”

DongWoo nodded. “Done.” He turned away and, WooHyun right behind, went to get the remnants of his people moving where they could be the most help.

He found himself a place moving and caring for the dead, giving them some dignity for those living that mourned them. He stood up wearily from a little girl, maybe five, far too young to have the sheet over her face, and stretched. His back cracked and he sighed and stretched again, feeling his cramped muscles ease. He glanced around to see if he could find someone to direct him to where he needed to go next. He caught sight of Xander heading his way, limping, EunKyu supporting him. DongWoo wondered idly - wearily - if SungKyu knew about that, then gave a small smile and went to meet them, trying to keep him from having to go too far.

Xander stopped and managed - barely - a smile. “I don’t know how to thank you,” he said, his voice trembling.

DongWoo shook his head. “Thank me when you’re recovered. Completely,” he said. “My father sends his regards and stands ready to defend you from any attackers if necessary.”

Xander leaned against EunKyu, blinking quickly, reaching up with his free hand to wipe his face.

DongWoo stepped closer. “You should rest,” he said. “Is Kevin okay?”

Xander let out a despairing laugh. “He remembers the attack on his own clan,” he said. “Only we came too late to do more than take care of the dead and adopt the survivors. He, and Eli, and Hannah….” He shook his head. “He’ll be fine.”

DongWoo could almost hear the ‘eventually’ in Xander’s head. “You should rest,” he reiterated. “Have you eaten?”

“Yes,” EunKyu said softly, and looked up at Xander. “He’s right,” she said. “You need to rest.”

Xander sighed. “I need to know who died.”

“They’ll get you the list,” DongWoo said. “I think they’re still compiling it.”

EunKyu shot him a grateful look. “Please, oppa. You need to sleep, and you need to rest that leg.”

He looked so tired, leaning on her with his eyes closed, that DongWoo was almost certain he’d fallen asleep.

AJ stepped up and DongWoo stepped back, surprised - he hadn’t noticed Xander’s aide. He took Xander’s other arm. “Hoon says to get your butt back in bed or he’ll find you, sedate you, and let you sleep where you fall,” he said firmly. “I’m not that fond of the idea, so lets go.”

“It seems I’m not given a choice,” Xander said.

DongWoo smiled, remembering Hoya putting him to bed the night before. “It’s the curse of loyal friends. Most of the time, it’s a blessing.”

Xander snorted, but allowed AJ and EunKyu to lead him away. DongWoo turned away and went to find the person in charge, who promptly sent him toward the kitchen and food. Everything seemed to be calming down; no one moved urgently anymore, and more people slept than moved around. How long had it been?

“There you are,” WooHyun said. “They said every thing’s been done for now. There’s food for you over here….”

DongWoo’s link crackled to life. “Get to the shuttle. Now,” SungKyu said, and DongWoo took off at a run. It wasn’t too far to the shuttle, which surprised him, but what he found as he got closer made him angry. What the hell…. L stood facing Kiseop, who had a long knife pointed at him. Even as he ran toward them, L pulled out his own to defend himself from Kiseop’s attack.

SungKyu looked ready to kill him when he charged in the middle of the knife fight, grabbed Kiseop around the middle, and took him down. Kiseop barely had time to react before DongWoo batted the knives away and sat on him - a great deal heavier than Xander’s head of security - leaning down nearly nose to nose with him. “The next time I see you attacking one of mine, I will kill you and deal with Xander’s anger later. I don’t care,” he added when Kiseop opened his mouth. “Do you understand?”

Kiseop glared at him, then finally looked away and nodded. “I understand.”

“Good.” DongWoo stood up and stepped away. “There’s been enough bloodshed,” he said. “Why the hell are you two determined to add more?”

“It was his fault,” Kiseop said, glaring at L.

“No, it wasn’t,” DongWoo said.

“It’s his family.”

“No, it’s not,” DongWoo repeated. “We are his family.”

Kiseop stared at him, completely disarmed. L sheathed his knife again, and then backed away, going to sit next to SungKyu, where, it seemed, he’d been eating. “You….”

“Yes,” DongWoo said. “And yes, we’ve had run ins with the chaebol, too. Ask Hoya. Ask SungJong.” Not that he knew where they were…. “Stay away from him.”

Kiseop glared at DongWoo, then went to retrieve his knife and kept walking away from them.

SungKyu hit DongWoo on the back of the head. “Are you insane?” he demanded.

“Probably. Why do you ask?” DongWoo blinked dully at him.

“A knife fight?”

DongWoo sighed. “I’m tired,” he said. “I’m tired of blood, I’m tired of death, and he should be glad I wasn’t armed.” He sank down where he stood, leaning back on his hands. “I don’t want to explain to Xander why his head of security wants to kill my Liaison. Although… I’m sure he knows at least who L is.”

“He spoke to Mithra-sshi,” L said, handing DongWoo a bottle of water. “Kiseop. He warned him who I was.”

“Belatedly, of course,” DongWoo said, and drank it down. “I am too tired to think straight, and I have seen too many children dead. Where are the rest of us?”

“Hoya’s on his way back, and SungJong and SungYeol are getting food,” WooHyun said, setting a bowl of some of the most delicious smelling soup next to DongWoo. “Eat.”

DongWoo picked up the bowl and dug in. “Do we have numbers yet?”

“Three hundred dead, 738 living but wounded, 54 of them severely enough they’re not sure they’ll all live. One of the dead is Xander’s father.”

DongWoo stopped at that and looked up at WooHyun. “Oh. No. Does he know?”

“Yes. He was one of the first.”

“Have you told my father?”

“No, but that’s next, now that I know where you are and how you’re doing.” WooHyun sat down next to him. “I didn’t feel like getting my head taken off for not telling him something like that.” He looked closely at DongWoo. “You look tired.”

DongWoo set the empty bowl down. “I’m… well, I already said that.” He picked up the water L gave him and drank the rest of it, then got to his feet. “So. What’s next?”

“You resting,” SungKyu said. “Along with the rest of us. It’s all set up inside.”

DongWoo sighed. “You, too?” he asked, looking pointedly at SungKyu.

“As soon as we’re all inside, I’m sealing the hatch,” SungKyu said, and poked DongWoo in the shoulder. “Go in and lay down.”

L had already gone in, apparently, and WooHyun was going. SungYeol and SungJong paused long enough to wave at him on their way in, and then Hoya grabbed his arm and took DongWoo with him into the shuttle. SungKyu followed them in and sealed the door. DongWoo sank down on the bed Hoya had taken him too, and leaned back against the wall. “Is this what we have to look forward to?” he murmured. L didn’t answer, already asleep, but Hoya stepped up next to him, looking as tired as he was himself.

“It doesn’t matter,” he said softly, and pushed DongWoo to lay down. DongWoo didn’t even feel the sting in his shoulder, but then everything went blurry, and the last thing he remembered was Hoya pulling a blanket over him.


	57. In which SungKyu has some information L may or may not want to know, but he’s going to tell him anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SungKyu talks to L

“I think I figured out what his problem is with you,” SungKyu said, sitting down next to L.

L looked up. “Kiseop?” he asked.

“Yeah.” SungKyu leaned back on his hands, stretching his legs out in front of him. He’d spent most of the day helping with the wounded, and he was exhausted. But he’d managed to find out some information, too. The people didn’t mind answering questions, not from someone who was helping for no reason other than they needed the help. “Apparently, we aren’t the only people the Kim Chaebol wants to get rid of. Most of the people I talked to didn’t know the details, but his family was killed by them.”

L folded his legs under him. “That’s a good reason,” he murmured.

“No one else knows who you are,” SungKyu added after a moment, weary beyond belief. “They don’t care.”

“Do you think they would?”

SungKyu hesitated. “Some might,” he said. “But some, if they knew SungYeol and SungJong’s backgrounds, wouldn’t touch them. Others would try to fix them....” He shrugged. “Which would only bring resentment.”

L nodded, looking down at his legs. “You look like you could sleep.”

“I could. Have you seen DongWoo?” At L’s head shake, SungKyu got to his feet and got out his handset. DongWoo didn’t pick up, so he tried WooHyun. “Do you know where DongWoo is?”

“Crashed in the shuttle, last I checked. You should probably be in there, too, and just as crashed. SungJong and SungYeol are bringing food. They should be there soon. Are you at the shuttle?”

“Yes,” SungKyu said.

“Good. AJ tells me its winding down for the day. I’ll be there soon. Is L with you?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Thanks.”

SungKyu signed off just as SungYeol and SungJong arrived, and he thankfully accepted the food SungJong gave him. As soon as he finished eating, he followed them into the shuttle, glad to see L already asleep, and crashed in his own bed.


	58. In which the Jang clan realizes they have to make a decision, and DongWoo sort of knows what he wants to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk of revolution. Sort of

“What’s on your mind?” SungKyu asked, and DongWoo looked up to see him and Hoya, both looking worried.

“A lot,” DongWoo admitted. He looked over the crowd again, his back against the side of the shuttle stairs.

SungKyu sat down next to him, making himself comfortable. “Such as?”

“The mourning’s over, did you notice?” DongWoo gestured to the Eusebio clan, who as a collective whole showed much more movement than they had the last couple of days, since they’d arrived.

“Yes,” SungKyu said neutrally.

Hoya sat down on DongWoo’s other side. “They’re pissed.”

“They have good reason,” DongWoo pointed out.

“What are we going to do?” SungKyu asked.

DongWoo looked at him slowly, then turned his gaze back toward the recovering clan. “I don’t know, exactly,” he said, not really seeing anything. “We can’t hope it all goes away, though. They won’t stop. L’s made that very clear.”

“Even if we didn’t have him, they’ve made it clear,” SungKyu said.

“So, really, we only have two options,” DongWoo went on. “Fight with Eusebio, or fight alone.”

“Your father with think you’re staging a revolution,” SungKyu said, but DongWoo heard a tone in his voice that meant he approved.

“I think he’ll see the same thing I did, and probably sooner and clearer,” Dongwoo told him. “Because those are the only realistic options. And EunKyu aside,” he added with a glance toward SungKyu, “I don’t want to leave them to fight alone. They won’t survive, and I doubt our chances as well, alone.”

“No, they won’t,” SungKyu mused. “But you will talk to your father?”

“I have to,” DongWoo said. “He’ll know better what I’m getting myself into.”

“Getting us into,” Hoya said. 

DongWoo looked at him, his eyes focusing again. “He’ll tell you, too. I don’t want anyone following me into probable certain death without knowing what’s going on.”

“You won’t dissuade them,” SungKyu said, amused.

“Well,” DongWoo said, and looked back over the field. “Figure out what we’re getting into, and what things should be done with those who don’t want to or can’t fight.”

“When are you going to talk to him?” SungKyu asked.

DongWoo sighed. “Xander’s officially taking over the clan tomorrow. My father’s coming for that.”

“Afterward?”

“Before. I have a feeling it’s going to be a declaration of war, too, and I... think Xander should know he at least has the support of some of our clan.”

SungKyu nodded. “I think you’re right,” he said. “WooHyun will have to let him know, if he hasn’t already.”

DongWoo nodded. “Yes.”

Whatever he’d said had eased Hoya enough that he’d started smiling again. DongWoo wondered what had caused the change.


	59. In which the Jang clan attends an inauguration not their own, and DongWoo doesn’t completely mess up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A binding between the clans

“Look, it’s not that big a deal,” L said.

“And it’s going to dissolve into a party,” WooHyun added, straightening the pin on DongWoo’s scarf.

“It’s the before the party that has me worried,” DongWoo said, head full of... so much stuff.

“We’re here to help,” WooHyun reminded him. “Don’t forget that.”

“I can’t,” DongWoo said. “You won’t let me.” And I depend on it, he added in his head.

L laughed. “And, to be honest, they’ll forgive anything short of a direct insult,” he said. “You came to their aid.”

“So did you,” DongWoo pointed out.

“Ready?” SungKyu asked, poking his head in the room before L could respond. He lifted an eyebrow but didn’t say anything when DongWoo strode out of the room, looking (hopefully) more confident than he felt.

It was unbelievably comforting to have WooHyun on one side, L on the other, and SungKyu at his back. Not that DongWoo thought he’d need SungKyu, but it was still nice to have him there.

Asked later, DongWoo couldn’t have said what happened; that’s why WooHyun and L were there. On a normal day, he’d be there to just watch because he was merely the heir. But his father had made it clear that morning that he had put the responsibility for the relief effort squarely on DongWoo’s head. “You organized it, you figured out what they might need,” his father had said. “You rallied the clan. I just got you there.”

No amount of protesting would get him to change his mind.

So when Xander, now officially head of the Eusebio clan, declared his intentions to go to war, DongWoo and not his father stepped forward to offer his support, his, and any of his clan who would follow.

Any idea of returning to yesterday and his relatively quiet existence went out of his mind at the roar of support from his own clan - and the gratitude he could see on the faces of the remaining Eusebio clan members.


	60. In which getting into trouble is fun rather than fatal, and welcome all the way around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungyeol watches and laughs

The day after the inauguration, the whole place felt like a fair again. Subdued, certainly, but still more cheerful than it had been. 

WooHyun found SungYeol sitting against an unused cot, laughing quietly and watching... something. “What’s so funny?”

SungYeol squeaked, looking up at him, and then grabbed his arm and pulled him down next to him. “Do you see Xander?” he asked, pointing into a small crowd.

WooHyun settled more comfortably and watched a moment, finally catching sight of the new clan leader. “Yeah.”

“See who’s with him?”

WooHyun looked closer. “Kiseop? AJ?”

“No, they’re always there. Look again.”

WooHyun settled in for a long wait, but then the crowd shifted and he stared. “EunKyu?”

“Yeah. Good, you have the main players. Now just watch.”

Now intrigued, WooHyun relaxed and watched.

It took a while, and the clue of SungYeol’s helpless giggles next to him, for him to figure out what WooHyun found so funny.

Xander obviously wanted to talk to - flirt with - EunKyu, and just as obviously had picked the worst time and place to do it. He could barely take two steps from one conversation (generally not with her) before someone else wanted to talk to him, and the frustration on both his and EunKyu’s faces reduced WooHyun to giggles as well.

“You two are impossible,” a woman said over their head, and WooHyun looked up and smiled at the girl who’d given them watermelon at the fair.

“Hi!” he said. “Hannah, right?” That was the name of the girl who’d given them watermelon. 

She smiled and sat next to him. “Yes. WooHyun and SungYeol, right?” They nodded. “What are you laughing at?”

SungYeol had another fit of giggles when a man almost physically pulled Xander away from EunKyu. She looked like she wanted to hit him. WooHyun managed not to laugh, but barely. “EunKyu,” he said diplomatically. He didn’t know how she’d take it if he said it was Xander they were laughing at.

Hannah brightened. “Who is she?” she asked, interested.

“In the deep blue dress,” WooHyun said. “Do you know her?”

“Only by name,” Hannah said. “I’ve heard a lot about her, from Eli and Kevin, what Xander said, but I’ve always wanted to know who she was.” Hannah smiled. “He’s being bombarded, isn’t he?”

SungYeol giggled again, this time at Xander’s no-so-carefully masked irritation. WooHyun had to laugh. “He is,” he said, and grinned. “Maybe we should take away his distraction. Would you like to meet her?”

Hannah looked at him, mischief sparkling in her eyes. “You wouldn’t.”

“Sure! Give her something else to think about, and maybe introduce her to a friend, and he can attend to his duties without her to distract him.”

Hannah laughed. “You’re evil. I approve.”

WooHyun got to his feet and offered her a hand up. “Excellent.”

She took the offered help, and when he returned to SungYeol after Hannah and EunKyu had walked off in deep conversation, SungYeol couldn’t breath for laughing so hard. WooHyun caught sight of the glare shot his direction, and he burst into laughter as well.


	61. In which the first sortie is met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War is on. Sadly.

If WooHyun hadn’t seen this happen once, it might have taken him by surprise, how quickly the clan could move when under threat. He helped DongWoo get into his armor, looking up in surprise when SungJong stepped into the room to announce a visitor.

Kevin looked much better, although his eyes still held shadows. “Oh, good. You got the message. Xander wanted to make sure.”

“Why, though?” DongWoo asked. “Won’t they just bomb us and call it good?”

Kevin shook his head. “When they attacked us the first time, they sent a message. They intend to wipe us all out.” WooHyun had to wonder how he kept his voice steady. “They won’t make that mistake again, if we went to ground. The last time, there were survivors.” He swallowed. “This time they don’t want any.”

WooHyun didn’t say anything, bending his attention on a particularly recalcitrant fastening. DongWoo didn’t ask any questions, which meant he knew what Kevin referred to, and that he had been one of the survivors of that attack, him and Eli and Hannah and another little sister WooHyun hadn’t met. The girls weren’t even related, by most accounts. It made no difference to Eli and Kevin. “So they’ll land troops and make sure to get everyone,” DongWoo said.

“Yes.”

DongWoo blew his bangs out of his face. “Right. So we keep them away from the women and children, and the wounded, since we can’t get them off planet now, not now. I didn’t hear,” he added. “Were any more lost?”

Kevin’s expression eased. “No, thanks to you. The last of the worst wounded were transported shipside before they came.”

“Good. Hopefully they’re far from here,” DongWoo said. “I’ll spread the word. Thank you.”

Kevin bowed and let himself out.

“I’m finished here,” DongWoo said. “Get the word around, about the soldiers landing?”

WooHyun nodded and picked up his tablet. “I’m glad L got out of that family when he did,” he said.

“You and me both,” DongWoo murmured.

* * *

The number of people landing around them - all of them enemies, all bent on destruction - might have alarmed Hoya if he’d let it. But he knew who he had at his sides and back, and he knew what they were fighting for, and he had the feeling the soldiers facing them were in for a surprise. And then they attacked, and he had no more time to think.

At a break - a chance to breathe air tainted by cries of pain and the smell of blood and burned flesh - he drank some water, offering his bottle to WooHyun, who stood next to him. SungKyu and DongWoo shared a bottle behind them, and he thought he heard SungJong and SungYeol laughing quietly at something L said. Their laughter made him smile.

Then came a yell - “here they come!” - and they were all business again.

The area began to darken - WooHyun told him the sun was going down - when they did one last push, the soldiers retreating to their own shuttles and taking off as quickly as they could. Only then did Hoya realize there had been a battle going on over their heads as well. More shuttles got shot down by the clan ships than made it into space. 

Dr. Kim had made it clear that Hoya’s first responsibility was DongWoo, so Hoya found him first. He had nothing more than a burn on one arm, so Hoya took care of that and made sure he had water. He checked on WooHyun, who looked more exhausted than anything, and L, who needed a brace for a sprained ankle, and then the rest, most of whom had injuries he quickly and easily took care of. As soon as he’d finished with them, he turned his attention to the groans around him.

Xander had declared they would offer no mercy to any soldiers, so any he found alive he finished off. Because they would have done the same.

After a while, though, he left that to the wild-eyed, vengeful Kiseop, and kept to those of the clans he could help.


	62. In which the venue is changed, but not so much the outcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another battle, and a rescue

DongWoo led the way through hallways on the station, things he knew as well as the halls on his father’s ship. Behind him and his small group of allegedly fleeing ‘rebels’ came streams of soldiers, who were whittled down by more of the clan in hiding places along the way, many of them younger than SungJong. But they refused to stay hidden, refused to stay behind.

They’d had to take this risk, to bring the soldiers here to this base, but everyone in the council had agreed on it (and DongWoo still didn’t know why they’d asked he attend - usually his father did, but Mithra had gone as well). The big clan ships kept the chaebol from bombing them, so they were safe enough, and it was almost fun. Only almost, because they lost some of their own, too. Still, it taught those commanders exactly what they’d taken on.

DongWoo slowed as he reached a corner, glancing once behind him. The soldiers were some distance away, moving carefully. The clans had hit them hard recently, and they’d learned to keep their guard up on the sides, too, not just front and back. So DongWoo and those with him had a chance for a breather.

A groan around the corner caught his attention, and SungKyu grabbed DongWoo’s arm before he followed it, sending SungYeol instead. He came back immediately. “It’s a group of Eusebio’s,” SungYeol reported. “One’s alive.”

Only one? But at least he only counted four dead, not too bad, and... “Xander’s not going to be happy he got left behind,” DongWoo said, kneeling next to Eli. “SungYeol, can you and L get him back to our medical ship?”

“Yes,” SungYeol said.

“DongWoo. They’re getting close,” SungKyu said from the corner.

“Can you find your way if you head in that direction?” DongWoo asked, pointing across the hallway and down a darker one.

“Yes,” L said. WooHyun helped them get Eli up, braced across their shoulders.

“We’ll go this way. Give me moment...” DongWoo spoke quietly into his comm unit, asking for some help, and at the sound of blaster fire sent the two with the wounded man across the hallway. He waited until the firefight had stopped before checking back to see if there were anyone to follow. A shout let him know that yes, there was, and he took off at a jog with the rest of his group down the hallway away from SungYeol and L and the wounded Eli.

* * *

“You’re not lost are you?” SungYeol asked.

L paused and glanced around. “I don’t think so,” he said.

“Did you study this labyrinth?”

“Yes. Did you?”

“Yeah, but it’s different when I’m actually in it,” SungYeol said.

L nodded his agreement, and paused them at the next intersection. “Ah. I know where we are.”

“You were lost,” SungYeol accused him.

“No, I wasn’t. I just wasn’t sure.”

“Are we close?” 

“Yes. Hold him a minute?” He slipped out from under Eli’s shoulder and slipped forward to scout it out, and returned a short time later, taking half of the burden (why couldn’t Xander have lost someone smaller?) from SungYeol. They emerged from the hallway in sight of the shuttle, and within moments, medics met them, carefully putting Eli onto the stretcher and running him into the medical bay. Tired, SungYeol and L followed, staying out of the way. 

L was not that surprised to see how few casualties they had - they were on their home turf, after all - and it took no time at all before they knew Eli would (eventually) recover. L leaned back, and then went to the terminal in the room and called up a connection to Xander’s ship. “We have someone that belongs to you,” he said to the man who answered.

Not 20 STUs later, a girl showed up in the doorway, already in tears. L didn’t know her, but SungYeol did. “Hannah?” he asked, going to meet her, giving her his arm to support her when it looked like she couldn’t keep her balance.

“They said you found Eli?” she asked, her voice trembling.

“Yes,” SungYeol said as L took her other arm. “He’s right over here. He’ll be okay. It’ll take a while for him to get up, but he’ll be fine.”

They got her to a chair next to the bed before she collapsed completely, sobs shaking her. L looked at SungYeol, who pulled him aside. “What is that all about?”

SungYeol took a deep breath and glanced at her. “This isn’t the first time the Chaebol has tried to get rid of the Travelers,” he said neutrally. L blinked, surprised. They usually didn’t hide his connection to the Chaebol. “The current CEO’s father attempted to wipe out a clan. There were four survivors. Hannah, Eli, Kevin, and their younger sister.” SungYeol glanced at her again, but she didn’t react to his story, her hands clasped around her brother’s. “As far as WooHyun can tell, they aren’t actually sibs, except Kevin and Eli are half brothers, but they are the last of the clan.”

L’s eyes widened. “I remember,” he said, keeping his voice down. “Xander said he had gotten there just in time to take in the survivors.”

SungYeol nodded. “Exactly. Which is why Kevin was such a mess when we got there after the attack on Eusebio, and why Hannah....”

L cut him off. “They have a lot to answer for,” he said. “This clan, Kiseop’s family... and so much more.”

“Yes,” SungYeol said. “A lot.”


	63. In which SungYeol learns more than he ever wanted to, and Xander finds out the fate of one of his

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion of names, and they meet Eli's sister. Who SungYeol knows.

“I don’t get it,” SungYeol said, leaning against the wall next to DongWoo. They stood in the infirmary, watching Hannah take care of Eli. The doctors were glad of the respite; more casualties had come in, once the Chaebol soldiers had left again. 

“Don’t get what?” DongWoo asked.

“Their names,” SungYeol admitted. “I mean, none of them are quite... right.”

“They are for their family, their clan,” DongWoo said. “I don’t know where they came from, originally, but they don’t speak the same language as we do. Didn’t,” he added. “Not growing up.”

“But Xander does?”

“His mother was originally from the same clan as Hannah and her siblings. That’s where he got his name, and why the Eusebio clan was so quick to go after them - even if they got there too late.”

SungYeol nodded. “Weird names,” he murmured. “But it helps, to know what clans they came from.”

“Yes,” DongWoo murmured, and then straightened, pushing away from the wall when Hannah stood up. He walked over to her, smiling gently. “Is everything okay?” he asked. “Do you need something?”

She looked up at him, and blinked back fresh tears. “N-no, thank you,” she said. “You’re him.”

DongWoo lifted an eyebrow. “Him?”

“The reason my brother still lives. You sent him back.”

“It was the least I could do,” DongWoo said, and then reached to grab her hand when she would have knelt. “No. There’s no need.” He couldn’t have even said why he wasn’t dying of embarrassment. “Please, don’t.”

“I...” She covered her face, trying to get herself back under control, and DongWoo guided her gently toward the chair by Eli’s bed. 

“I understand, it’s been a trying day,” he said gently. “Have you heard from Kevin?”

“Deanna said he’s fine,” she murmured. “My little sister. He can’t leave Xander right now, and she was told not to leave the ship.”

“But she knows your brother is going to be fine,” DongWoo said gently.

“Yes,” Hannah murmured.

He regarded her silently, then beckoned SungYeol over. “She needs food, something to drink, and possibly a place to sleep, preferably in here,” he murmured. “Can you arrange it?”

“Yes,” SungYeol said, and had gotten his handset out before he reached the door, getting someone else to come and stand guard. DongWoo would have told him it wasn’t necessary, they were home and safe, but he was already gone.

“You don’t have to do that,” Hannah said softly.

DongWoo smiled. “You think Eli won’t be upset if he wakes up and finds out we haven’t been taking care of you?” he asked gently. “There’s no reason for you not to eat, not to sleep, and you can stay here as long as you need to.” He rested his hand on her shoulder. “I’m glad we found him,” he said softly. “For your sake, and Kevin and Deanna’s. You’ve lost enough.”

She smiled up at him, even with her tears. “Thank you,” she murmured, and he retreated to stand against the wall again, trying not to think about how pretty she was and failing miserably.


	64. In which SungYeol and L see something worth watching, and L wonders how he missed it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L gets a much-needed break from his own head

“Eli must be feeling better,” SungYeol said suddenly, nudging L.

L blinked up at him, startled out of dark thoughts he’d rather not be thinking. “What?”

“Hannah’s left his bedside.”

“Kevin got in last night and told her to go to bed,” L said. “Where is she?”

“There, by the tent for the medics,” SungYeol said, pointing.

It took a moment, but L found her. And his eyes widened when he saw who she walked with. “You forgot the other half,” he said, glancing at SungYeol. “Not to mention,” he added wryly, when SungJong appeared a moment later, strolling casually along behind them, “the tag-along.”

“Other half?”

“You can’t possibly have missed that she’s walking with DongWoo.”

“Oh, no,” SungYeol said. “But she’s always with DongWoo. That’s nothing new.”

L turned to look at him, eyes narrowed. “Always?”

SungYeol nodded without looking at him. “He’s usually around her, when she goes out. Or when she’s just taking care of Eli.”

“And you know this... how?” L asked.

SungYeol gave him an amused look. “I’m one of his guards,” he said. “We’ve been following him around for a while.”

“Xander’s okay with this?”

“Xander’s wrapped up in EunKyu, but don’t tell SungKyu-hyung I said so.”

“Too late,” SungKyu said from behind them. “Is DongWoo with Hannah again?”

“Yes,” SungYeol said. “Does he know SungJongie’s following him?”

SungKyu shrugged. “They haven’t tried to lose him yet, so I’d say if he does, he doesn’t care. She’s somewhat used to the idea; Eli does that for Xander. So it won’t be too hard an adjustment to make.”

L rolled his eyes. “How did I miss this?”

“You have been pretty wrapped up in the damage your family has tried to do,” SungKyu said. “You haven’t seen anything in front of your face for a while.”

L sighed. “That obvious?”

“Only to those of us who know you,” SungYeol said. “Everyone else thinks you just being your normal, broody self.”

L stared at him. “Broody?” he asked.

SungKyu grinned. “Maybe you’d better run,” he told SungYeol.

SungYeol smirked. “He can’t catch me,” he said, and danced out of reach when L grabbed for him. 

The chase eventually ended when L admitted that no, he couldn’t catch SungYeol (his legs were just too long), but it had done what nothing else had. He felt... free of worry, frustration, anger, everything he’d felt since they first heard about the attack on the Eusebio clan.

It had also given him a chance to observe, in the rare moments of rest before going after SungYeol again. As far as he could see, no one opposed DongWoo and Hannah hanging out together, no one from the clans, at least. He didn’t know about Mithra, or Eli or Kevin, but at least there wouldn’t be an uproar if this went the same direction as Xander and EunKyu.


	65. In which SungKyu is not happy and has no say whatsoever in the situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inevitable occurs.

“Stop it,” DongWoo snapped under his breath, and slapped SungKyu’s hand down from his jacket. “I know you don’t like this, but if you ruin this for her, she’ll never let you forget it.” 

“How do you know?” SungKyu snapped back.

“SookJin said so, when she got married,” DongWoo relayed to him. SungKyu vaguely remembered something like that.

“Tablo-sshi threatened him, too,” SungJong said softly from where he stood behind DongWoo, and stepped aside when SungKyu tried to elbow him in the ribs. SungKyu scowled.

“With what?” DongWoo murmured.

“I don’t know,” SungJong said, which was probably smart, even if SungJong did know. SungKyu might have killed him if he’d said anything.

“Ssh,” SungYeol hissed. “Here she comes.”

SungKyu had to straighten out his scowl as well, especially when his father caught his eye and frowned slightly. He managed to adopt something that looked pleasant, hopefully....

“You look like you want to throw up,” DongWoo whispered. “Pretend it’s KkotIp, not your sister.”

“I can’t,” SungKyu whispered back. “You look entirely too happy.”

SungJong snickered, and SungKyu made a note to do something particularly painful to the youngest when they got a chance to spar.

 

At the reception, DongWoo vanished with Hannah, to no one’s surprise, and SungYeol followed them. “Want me to stick close?” WooHyun asked, sitting next to SungKyu.

“What for?” SungKyu asked.

“You’re eying the liquor a bit too closely,” SungJong pointed out.

SungKyu sighed. “I don’t even know why. It’s a good match for her.”

“Because she’s not at home any more?” SungJong asked. “Because it’s so final?”

SungKyu sighed again. “Because it’s so dangerous right now, and so much can go wrong.” He gestured around the wedding.

The last one he’d been to, they had had so much fun, even if Xander had snuck in. But now... Now everyone was armed, and even though there was laughter and music, SungKyu could hear an edge to it, an anger aimed at outsiders and a worry that next time the celebration would be much smaller. Or not at all.

“I found him!” L said, sitting down across from SungKyu and smirking at SungJong.

“Found who?” SungJong asked.

“The guy KkotIp has been mooning after.”

SungJong twisted around, and SungKyu turned with him, welcoming the distraction. “Who?”

“SooHyun. One of Xander’s—”

“Oh, that’s a relief,” SungJong interrupted, and sagged in his chair.

“Why?” SungKyu asked.

“Because it’s not Kiseop,” L said, and SungKyu had to laugh his agreement.

Days like this he was glad he hadn’t tried to curb DongWoo’s exploration.


	66. In which Xander asks for - and gets - a formal treaty to bind the two clans together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyun is surprised

“Wait, what?”

DongWoo knew he was a bit slow sometimes, but this didn’t make sense to him for a couple of reasons. One, why was Xander talking to him and not Mithra, and two, hadn’t they done this?

Xander leaned back against the wall, looking determined. AJ stood some distance away, out of hearing range for normal conversation, and DongWoo knew WooHyun was down the hall in the other direction, both on guard even if there was no reason for it, not here. But then, that sort of thinking could get them all killed. Everyone was nervous. “I want a formal treaty with your clan,” Xander said.

DongWoo nodded. “So, a written document.”

“Yes.”

DongWoo shifted. “You should be talking to my father,” he said, still confused. Such a thing could be binding to both of them, and... why? He had to ask that.

“He sent me to you.”

DongWoo came to the conclusion that he did not understand his father. “Okay,” he said. “Why do you want this treaty with us?”

Xander sighed. “Because I don’t want to leave my people homeless if something happens to us, and I don’t want your people homeless if something happens to you.” He hesitated. “And it will help my people to know that not all of the Kim family are bad.”

Right. L. “Has anyone figured out the connection yet?” DongWoo asked.

“Just Kiseop, and he’s... dealing with it himself.” Xander grimaced. “Thank you for not killing him.”

DongWoo just nodded, certain Xander knew if Kiseop attacked L again, he wouldn’t hold back. “I think this is a good idea, though,” he said, going back to the original topic. “Although I have no ideas how to get it to work.”

Heading back to his father’s quarters, armed with ideas and questions, DongWoo glanced sideways at Xander. Maybe, if Xander had fallen for one of DongWoo’s sisters, this wouldn’t be necessary, but he hadn’t. And there was nothing binding about a union with EunKyu. DongWoo’s estimation of Xander went up, and he hoped, someday, he’d have the same integrity.


	67. In which SungJong tastes one of the better parts of life, and they spy on the enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L enjoys introducing them to the finer points of life.

“You’ve really never tried one?” Hoya asked.

SungJong rolled his eyes. “When would I have the chance? Men don’t want to give their child-whores lollipops, it reminds them how young they are.”

They actually fit in, in more conservative clothes than they’d usually wear. Neither of them paid any more attention than anyone else around them to the soldiers patrolling the docks, at least not overtly.

“We have to fix that. And we’ll get you one to take back to your brother,” he added. “He needs something sweet, too. He’s not getting it from his music teacher.”

SungJong laughed, following Hoya as he moved with the crowd. “We could bring him back one, too,” he suggested, ducking past a man pushing an overloaded trolley. “He needs it more than Yeollie-hyung.”

Hoya grinned at him over his shoulder. “You might have a point.”

“So we’ll just grab a bunch,” SungJong said. “Right, hyung?”

Hoya laughed. “I guess it can’t hurt,” he said. “Besides, I can think of a few other people who need a little sweetening.” He followed the greater part of the crowd down a side hallway that opened into a bazaar, if not exactly the same thing as the clans did.

SungJong leaned closer. “Like Kiseop? I’d just as soon poison him....” he murmured.

Hoya smacked him on the back of his head. “No, like the doctor,” he retorted.

“Hyung,” SungJong whined, and Hoya laughed, then swerved out of the crowd and into a sweets shop.

“How can I help you?” the woman behind the counter said. Her eyes looked wary, for all her voice and words were welcoming.

Hoya smiled. “Can we have about... ten assorted lollipops, please?” he asked, and she smiled at him.

“Any flavors?”

SungJong smiled at her, and Hoya watched her melt. “Your favorite flavors,” SungJong said. “Please?”

Hoya paid for them, and then handed SungJong one as they left the shop with a wave. “Here. Try this.”

SungJong stuck it in his mouth and nearly melted. “Oh, these are good,” he murmured.

“I told you,” Hoya said as they joined the crowd heading back toward the docks.

“On second thought, I don’t think we should share at all,” SungJong said, dodging out of the way of one of the soldiers. “We should definitely keep these to ourselves.”

Hoya grinned, sobering as they boarded the shuttle.

“Well?” DongWoo asked, and SungKyu closed the door. WooHyun already has his tablet out.

“They’re everywhere,” SungJong said. “Most of the people stay clear of them.”

“People are scared,” Hoya added. “But not so scared they won’t act.”

“But we won’t count on it,” DongWoo said, and WooHyun added that to his notes.

They continued with their report, and although he had to take the lollipop out of his mouth to talk, SungJong never forgot to put it back in.


	68. In which the clans strike back, and things don’t go exactly as expected (but when do they ever?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SungYeol's thoughts

It shouldn’t have been that easy to get weapons through security. Armor, either, and yet the man at the gate merely waved them through. DongWoo flashed a grin at SungYeol’s confused look. “I don’t get it either,” he said. “I bet someone’s got an in with security.”

“I wouldn’t put it past Xander. Or SooHyun. Or WooHyun, for that matter. Or Kevin. Or L, even,” SungJong said. “They’ve been closeted together for days.”

DongWoo laughed. “Yes,” he said. “And Xander has something planned.”

“Xander always has something planned,” SungKyu said. He set his bag down in a dark corner of a small area. “SungYeol, SungJong, go and look around. Direct anyone you find to us. Get used to this place. Get to know it as much as you can.”

SungYeol brightened, dropped his bag by DongWoo’s and let the way out.

“You thought we were going to have to stay there,” SungJong said as they walked down the broad hallway together.

“I’m so glad we aren’t going to sit there the whole time,” SungYeol admitted, and SungJong laughed.

It surprised SungYeol, how easy he found it to tell the difference between the people who made their home on the station and members of the clan. SungJong pointed out the shop he and Hoya had gotten the lollipops from, and they stepped in for one each. Even then, they seemed to fit in okay, at least to the soldiers; they’d done some trials, and it seemed the soldiers only noticed clan members (and dogged their steps until they left) if they were dressed in the wild colors the clans were known for. Stupid: they didn’t even know which clan it was.

SungJong and SungYeol traded scouting trips with SungKyu and DongWoo over the next couple of days, gathering information, reporting on the residents of the station as much as the soldiers. 

“Tomorrow,” DongWoo told them over a bland dinner that reminded SungYeol (and SungJong, considering the expression on his face) too much of their life before coming here. “Xander says he’s got a bomb expert.”

SungKyu frowned. “It’s the only reason Eli isn’t on the ship,” he said, a wealth of unspoken words in his tone.

SungYeol shrugged. He understood not wanting to be left behind - and wanting some of his own back, too.

“Ooh, that sounds like fun,” SungJong said, perking up, and DongWoo laughed.

“Maybe when this is over,” he said, and SungJong beamed.

SungYeol lay awake that night, staring up into the darkness, listening to his younger brother’s breathing. Too many years of sleeping near him made SungYeol familiar with every sound - he’d be able to find SungJong in the dark in the middle of thousands of sleeping people. Usually, those familiar sounds helped him fall asleep, but not tonight.

“You should sleep,” SungKyu said softly.

“Yes,” SungYeol agreed.

“What’s on your mind?”

To be honest, he’d rather have this conversation with L, but he wasn’t here (for a good reason, in fact). And... SungYeol didn’t actually know if L would understand. “SungJong.”

“What about him?”

SungYeol laughed softly. “I don’t know. He’s so... different.”

“From?” 

At least SungKyu wasn’t laughing at him. “From me. From you. From... everyone I know.”

“He’s more violent,” SungKyu said.

“It’s more than that, though.” SungYeol couldn’t figure out how to explain himself.

“Yes,” SungKyu said. “I know.”

The relief that he didn’t have to put it into words, that someone else had seen and understood, chased away the tension and the thoughts, and SungYeol sighed, eyelids suddenly weighing a ton. “I can sleep now,” he said, his words slurring. “Thanks, hyung.”

“Any time, Yeollie.”

* * *

SungKyu woke them all up early. In spite of laying awake so long, SungYeol felt well rested and awake. They ate quickly, got dressed in armor, and armed themselves. Then DongWoo led the group out of their area and to one of the entrances of the barracks, and they settled in to wait.

The bomb rocked the station, and within a short time, half-dressed chaebol soldiers began to stagger out. SungJong jumped forward, but SungKyu grabbed his collar. “Stay here,” he said. SungJong glared at him, but did as SungKyu ordered, fidgeting. That skirmish didn’t last long, the soldiers retreating fairly quickly back to the safety of their barracks.

“And now they know that they have no weapons,” DongWoo said. “At least, no guns. That makes it a bit more even.”

“Less even,” SungKyu said. “They don’t have that much experience in hand to hand, even if they have greater numbers.” He sounded satisfied.

“Where did everyone go?” SungYeol asked awhile later, as they took up positions in another corridor.

“Hopefully staying inside and out of the way,” SungKyu said. “We don’t want them getting in between us.”

“Here they come,” DongWoo said before SungYeol could answer that, and moments later, soldiers came out of another hallway and charged them.

SungKyu had given both SungYeol and SungJong definite instructions: the three of them were to make sure DongWoo stayed alive and as uninjured as possible - orders he’d given them when DongWoo was no where around. SungJong had nodded his agreement like SungYeol. So it made no sense when SungYeol turned to say something to his younger brother and didn’t find him at his side - or anywhere near. He showed up seconds later, a wild look in his eye. Another wave of soldiers broke against them before SungYeol could ask where SungJong had gone.

He didn’t get another chance, either. Partially because SungJong stuck close the rest of the time, and partially because they didn’t have a break, pressing the soldiers back as fast as they could.

SungYeol could see other people working with them, occasionally a civilian would step out of a break in the bulkhead that he didn’t even know was there to take out one of the soldiers. By the time he was almost too tired to put one foot in front of the other, everyone else in the same condition, he became aware of people in uniforms, but not the soldiers and obviously on their side. “Police,” SungKyu murmured when SungYeol looked at him. 

Ahead of them, DongWoo stopped, raising a hand to stop those behind him. 

“We’ll take it from here,” a man said, who seemed to be in charge. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” DongWoo said.

More of the police moved passed them, taking up their positions and continuing to press the soldiers back.

Once they’d left, all of them sort of collapsed to the ground, and SungYeol grabbed his water bottle, taking a long drink before passing it on to someone else. Someone else handed theirs to him, and he took a lesser drink and handed it back. “You guys did good,” DongWoo said. “I’m impressed.”

It took them some time to get back up and get moving, but by the time they had, more than one civilian had come out and offered food, drink, things that would help them get their energy back. DongWoo got them moving, heading for their shuttles and out, and by the time the shuttle left the station, SungYeol had completely lost consciousness. He wasn’t the only one, just the first.


	69. In which SungJong doesn’t get to learn how to set bombs, he gets to learn something much more deadly and fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SungJong gets an offer he decides he can't refuse

“Thank you for coming so quickly,” SungKyu said as SungJong entered the training room. He stopped when he spotted AJ, Xander’s aide, waiting with him. 

“Sure…. What did you want to see me for?”

SungKyu looked at AJ, who smiled. “You were busy on the station,” he said. “When we drove the soldiers out. What were you thinking?”

SungJong stared at him, because AJ didn’t sound accusing, like he’d expected. He sounded interested. “I thought that if I could get to them before they got to DongWoo, he’d be safer,” he said after a long moment.

AJ shared a glance with SungKyu and nodded; SungKyu bowed and let himself out. SungJong watched him go, utterly confused.

“I have an offer for you,” AJ said when the door shut behind SungKyu.

“I’m not leaving DongWoo.”

AJ smiled. “I’d never ask that of you,” he said. “It would be as useless as asking me to leave Xander.”

SungJong relaxed minutely, shoulders easing. “Then what?” he asked.

AJ hesitated a moment, as if he couldn’t quite bring himself to speak. “How would you like to learn to be more deadly than you are?” he asked finally. “I know SungKyu has trained you, and he’s good. I’m talking about… knowing how to get them before they get DongWoo, and not seeing you coming.”

SungJong’s eyes lit up, and he smiled. “Yes. Whatever it takes.”

AJ smirked and shrugged out of his jacket. “We’ll start now,” he said.

SungJong took off his own jacket, ignoring the ominous shivers he got. Maybe soon he’d be able to give those to people.


	70. In which a wrench gets thrown in the cogs - or something like that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohyun gets hurt. Too hurt.

They didn’t try a push like that again, mostly because no one would let them on station, not in that large a group. DongWoo didn’t seem too upset, but then Hoya had no idea really how DongWoo felt. He didn’t get to see him very often anymore. WooHyun, however, he saw quite often, and in his official capacity.

“Really. Did you throw yourself in front of the gun this time?” Hoya asked as he patched up WooHyun’s arm again. WooHyun sighed but didn’t answer, and Hoya patted his other arm, avoiding the bandage there, too. “I’m sorry,” he said. “That was uncalled for. And no, I won’t tell him to leave you behind. He can’t. But I am getting worried.”

“There’s nothing to worry about,” WooHyun said.

“You’re more bandage than skin,” Hoya said.

“I am not,” WooHyun protested, and hopped of the table. Hoya didn’t miss how he winced when he landed, though.

“Just… be careful, okay?” He couldn’t bite the words back, and WooHyun smiled.

“I will.”

Somehow, Hoya doubted it.

 

A short dash and slash, SungKyu called it. Hoya went along because SungKyu insisted, but he thought he might have insisted himself, given the chance. The chances of them surviving seemed less than half, and he hoped SungKyu and DongWoo had a reason to think otherwise. From their expressions, he didn’t think so, however.

Going in was good, quiet, and they kept to themselves. At some point, SungJong slipped off, disappearing, and when Hoya looked at SungYeol, he didn’t seem too surprised or disturbed by it. More resigned, actually. That was odd.

But the corridor was clear when they reached it, and getting into the armory was more of a snap than any of them expected. Hoya stood at the door, watching the corridor for any soldiers who came by (stupid to keep their weapons here). Behind him, he could hear the others setting the explosives. He nearly jumped out of his skin when SungJong ghosted up next to him. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Hoya said. “I haven’t seen anyone.” Not even you. “Is it clear out there?”

SungJong smiled, one of the less friendly smiles he’d seen on anyone. “Yes,” he said. “But they need to hurry.” He slipped past Hoya and relayed that information; within minutes, they were back outside and heading the way they’d come.

The alarm startled them all, but no one panicked. Or, at least, showed they panicked. Hoya knew he had, but that was more because he could see WooHyun already stumbling, and he was just….

It happened almost in slow motion, no matter how often he went back to try to make sense of it. Hoya saw the shot hit WooHyun square in the back, watched him fall forward, crashing into the deck. He cut in front of SungYeol, nearly taking them both down, and crashed to his knees next to WooHyun. First to check for his pulse - yes, thank you - and then to try to figure out how badly they’d injured him.

“Get him safe first, then try to see how hurt he is,” L said in his ear, helping to get WooHyun up. “We have to go. SungJong says he can keep them off for a bit, but he didn’t know how long.”

Hoya slid under WooHyun’s arm, bracing him up. “I just hope this doesn’t make it worse.”

“Even if it does, it’ll mean he’s alive,” L said, and Hoya had to concede the point, no matter how much he didn’t want to. 

By the time they’d gotten close to their shuttle, DongWoo had dropped back, and SungKyu, SungYeol, and SungJong surrounded them to keep them safe. There were more, of course, but those were the people Hoya noticed and relied on. And then more soldiers showed up, giving them a better screen, and they could move faster. Once he’d buckled WooHyun into the stretcher on the side of the shuttle and buckled himself in, Hoya started to check to see what sort of damage had been done.

It didn’t look too bad, as far as he could tell, and he had to grab for the gun he’d taken out of WooHyun’s jacket to see better when the shuttle left the gravity of the station. But he couldn’t see much, and he had the feeling he was missing a lot, especially after that instance when the blast caught the edge of L’s armor and had really done some damage. So he waited, less than patiently, but they finally docked. In the chaos of disembarking, Hoya lost sight of his patient - not really his, anymore, because Dr. Kim had precedence (seniority?) here, but he knew DongWoo would want him to stay with WooHyun - but caught up on the way to his quarters. He relayed the events to doctor Kim as he and his helpers worked to get the armor off WooHyun, the doctor nodding absently as he did to show he was paying attention. “No question that bringing him out saved his life, and this isn’t any kind of life threatening injury, but he won’t be able to go with DongWoo for a while. He’s run himself down. At least it won’t take him months to recover from this,” he added, almost to himself, and Hoya wondered if he were supposed to hear that.

But he put it out of his mind as the doctor went over everything he needed to know and tell DongWoo, making sure WooHyun was comfortable. The doctor swept out of the room with a curt “let me know when he wakes up, and if he needs me to check on him,” and then the door shut behind him.

Not two minutes later the bell rang, and DongWoo let himself in. “How is he?”

Hoya relayed everything the doctor had said, and watched exhaustion paint itself on DongWoo’s face. “He just can’t keep up with you right now,” he added at the end. “He just can’t do it, physically, and he’ll kill himself trying to.”

DongWoo nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “I figured as much.” He rubbed his face with his hands. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Start giving L WooHyun’s responsibilities,” Hoya suggested. “He’s not got much to be a liaison for anyway, right now.”

DongWoo laughed, weary. “He’ll kill me.”

“Probably, but what else can you do? He’s half trained for it already.”

DongWoo sigh, blowing his bangs out of his eyes. “I know.” He got to his feet, looking tired. “Let me know when he wakes up. I’ll break the bad news to him.”

“Of course,” Hoya said, and watched him leave.

L wasn’t going to be happy. WooHyun wouldn’t be happy either, but there was nothing either of them could do.

 

L proved him wrong. Which, if Hoya had thought about it, wouldn’t have surprised him at all. By the time WooHyun woke up, sore and exhausted and already melancholy, the whole thing had happened. Both WooHyun and Hoya stared in surprise when DongWoo walked in after Hoya called him, Kevin right behind instead of L. DongWoo smiled at them both, looking a lot less stressed than he had the last time Hoya saw him. He sat next to the bed and leaned on it, careful not to do any damage to WooHyun. “You look surprised.”

“What’s he doing here?” WooHyun asked. Kevin smiled.

“He is going to be doing your job until you’re ready to do it yourself,” DongWoo said. “He’s here on loan until you’re up to going again, and that means that Dr. Kim says so, not Hoya. Because you obviously don’t listen to Hoya.”

WooHyun had the grace to blush at that, and Hoya ducked his head to hide a grin. “Okay, so I’m on bed rest?”

“For a while,” Hoya said. “And everything else will be little by little. Take your time. You’ll be out a shorter time than if you try and rush it.”

WooHyun sighed. “Okay.” He didn’t look happy, and Hoya didn’t blame him.

It didn’t fool DongWoo. “Why don’t you get Kevin up to speed?” he asked, and got to his feet. Hoya started to follow, but DongWoo shook his head when he reached the door. “Keep an eye on him,” DongWoo said. “I don’t know how he’ll take this.” 

Hoya nodded and went to busy himself somewhere close.

“I’m not here to replace you,” Kevin said almost cheerfully, sitting in the chair DongWoo had just left. “I’m not leaving my clan. I won’t leave Xander, anymore than you would leave DongWoo.”

WooHyun hesitated. “You’ll keep me up to date?”

Kevin didn’t hesitate. “Yes. Of course.”

Hoya watched WooHyun relax, and his shoulders eased. Then he snickered quietly to himself, remembering the boy he’d been that had followed WooHyun onto the shuttle without realizing what he’d gotten himself into. Seemed his self appointed body guard status hadn’t changed all that much after all.


	71. In which DongWoo gets to meet L’s father, and the experience is not something he ever wants to repeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongwoo makes an unfortunate decision and pays for it

DongWoo sank down against the shattered hull of his crashed shuttle, elbows braced on his knees, head hanging. The sound of the rescue shuttle faded as it took off for the ship overhead, removing the less injured in this second trip. SungKyu sat next to him, brushing shoulders with him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” DongWoo said. “Just tired. Sore. You?”

“Same,” SungKyu said, and DongWoo felt him shift, leaning against the hull. “They won’t be long.”

DongWoo nodded, then stretched his neck until it hurt, trying to get it to pop. No luck. At least the others were safe. None of them had been badly hurt when they crashed, but it had been close.

“Stop brooding.”

“I’m not brooding.”

“You are too,” SungKyu said. “They’re fine.”

DongWoo scowled at him. “I am not.” He sighed. “Thank you for staying with me.”

SungKyu laughed. “Who else?”

“You want a list?”

“I’ll be able to refute everyone on that list,” SungKyu warned him, and DongWoo chuckled.

They both perked up at the sound of a landing shuttle, and DongWoo sighed. “Finally,” he said, and started to get up.

SungKyu grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. “There’s no way they got back so fast,” he said. “I don’t know who that is, but it’s not ours.”

Now DongWoo could hear that the engines sounded different, and he nodded. “We can’t stay here,” he said. “We’re too obvious.”

“Leaving the shuttle will make us more obvious,” SungKyu pointed out.

DongWoo scowled. “Inside?” It wouldn’t be comfortable, but it would be better than staying out here and possibly getting shot.

“Yeah.”

They moved fast but not fast enough. Someone shot just in front of DongWoo, and he flinched backwards. SungKyu shoved at him to get him moving again.

“Stop,” a voice snapped, and SungKyu cursed under his breath. “On your knees, hands on your head.”

“Local law?” DongWoo asked, then got a good look at who approached, the uniform far too familiar for his peace of mind. “No such luck.”

“I knew you should have gone with the last shuttle,” SungKyu muttered.

“Look at this, a couple of stranded Travelers, stuck on the ground. What should we do with them?” one soldier asked. Next to him, his partner snapped a still and sent it somewhere.

“Take them with us,” a third stated, apparently in charge. “We can release them into space if we don’t want them.”

DongWoo stared at them, undisturbed. SungKyu shifted but said nothing. DongWoo could tell he wanted to.

Two other soldiers, careful not to get between them and the weapons aimed at them, bound their hands behind them, then hauled them to their feet. DongWoo immediately began to work on getting his hands free again, carefully, glancing at SungKyu when he’d managed. SungKyu nodded and DongWoo twisted free even as SungKyu did. DongWoo kicked the man behind him, hit the one in front of him, and took off at a run. Something slammed into his back, knocking him forward and down. He tried to catch his breath again and get to his feet, but hands grabbed his arms and hair, twisting and pulling him back to his feet. They manhandled him back to the shuttle and inside, buckling him in before fastening manacles onto his wrists. His back hurt so badly he barely noticed.

He was still trying to catch his breath when a commotion across the aisle caught his attention. More guards wrestled a fighting SungKyu into a seat, buckling him in before closing manacles over his wrists.They backed off, breathing as hard as SungKyu and DongWoo.

“Are you okay?” SungKyu asked when he’d caught his breath. He looked furious.

“Yeah,” DongWoo said, and then someone snapped at them to shut up. 

Not long after that, the shuttle started, engines rumbling. Chaebol soldiers filed in, filling in the seats around them, and DongWoo tried not to show how his spirits dropped. Even getting out of these manacles wouldn’t help. Their own shuttle wouldn’t have time to return yet, so that meant they hadn’t lost anyone else. DongWoo closed his eyes and tried to relax, to ignore the fear rising in him. They’d have no idea what happened, where they’d gone, nothing.

The trip away from the planet was silent and fast. Some time after they’d taken off, DongWoo opened his eyes again. The soldiers hadn’t relaxed, and neither had SungKyu. Still, what could they do? At least the pain in his back had eased, and he closed his eyes to try to get it to ease more.

He started and winced when someone shook him awake, twisting his back a little more at his reaction. “Get up.”

They’d made sure SungKyu couldn’t move, four of them holding him down while another couple got DongWoo to his feet. They walked off the shuttle and onto a large ship, through narrow hallways that led deeper and deeper into the ship. DongWoo thought he might recognize the configuration, given more time and less pain, but at least he could hear them manhandling SungKyu behind him and he knew he wasn’t alone.

They stopped in front of what must have been what SungJong and Hoya described - he had no doubt by now that they were on the same ship they’d been on before Kim YongSu had returned them. Which meant all sorts of not good things. The guards shoved him inside the small cell in the hold, and he had no idea how he kept his feet, staggering across the small space and crashing into the opposite wall with his shoulder. Thankfully.

Moments later, the men left them alone. By then, DongWoo was mostly out of the binds, and he could help SungKyu out of his, his long time friend and body guard looking much worse for wear. “You okay?” he asked.

SungKyu turned his head away and spit, wiping his face. “More or less. You? That shot got you right in the back.”

“Oh, that’s why I feel like I’ve been punched in the spine,” DongWoo said, and arched his back, wincing. “Thank goodness for armor.” He sighed and leaned back on his hands. “How long do you think he’ll make us wait?”

“Not long,” a stern, half-familiar voice said, and DongWoo climbed carefully to his feet, leaning on SungKyu when he got up faster and offered a hand to help him. “Where is my son?”

“Where he chooses to be,” DongWoo said, approaching the door to the cell. “I know you have another son who actually thinks you’re right. Leave L alo….”

“MyungSu.”

“…one,” DongWoo said. “I’d say it’s pretty telling that he took another name so he wouldn’t be associated with you.”

SungKyu’s hand on his arm tightened in a “don’t provoke him” sort of squeeze, and DongWoo nodded his acknowledgment, head barely moving. “He doesn’t want to be part of your family any more.”

“He doesn’t have a choice,” YongSu said flatly. “I intend to get him back. I know who you are, Jang DongWoo, and you have proved to be the only thing that would make him return to me, since no one else and nothing else has worked.”

SungKyu’s hand tightened on his wrist, but DongWoo didn’t show the pain, or surprise or anything else from the man’s statement. “I’m not sure you know what you’re talking about,” he said.

YongSu smiled, and both of them shuddered. So that’s where L got his cold smile. “I know exactly who you are, and what you are to my son,” he said. “And what he is to you. And I will not hesitate to use that to get him back to me.”

DongWoo shook his head. “That’s the problem,” he said quietly. “You shouldn’t have to. I don’t have to. He’s with us by choice.”

“He doesn’t realize how bad that choice is,” YongSu said coldly. “It is my job to show him.”

“What does that mean?” SungKyu demanded.

YongSu smiled that same chilling smile, and DongWoo had to suppress his shudder again. “You’ll see. I will make it clear to him, and he will return and take his place, where he belongs.” He turned to walk away with him. “You should consider if you want to live to see it, or not.”

Once the man had gone, DongWoo sighed and turned to his friend. “So, this might be the worst fix we’ve been in,” he said.

SungKyu laughed, but it sounded forced to DongWoo. On the other hand, they both guessed the area was bugged, and this was for them. “We’ll get out of this, too, and maybe leave a hole in the hull they can’t patch.”

“That sounds promising,” DongWoo said, and wished they had Eli somewhere close. He might even be well enough to help by now.

DongWoo carefully did not think of Hannah, which was hard, because he’d gotten to know her because of Eli….

“Think about getting out of here,” SungKyu whispered in his ear. “Don’t think about her or what you might miss if we don’t.”

DongWoo nodded and sat down where SungKyu helped him, leaning against the wall as his friend opened the armor. They had to get out. He wouldn’t leave L in the grip of that man. It’d kill him.


	72. In which they find out DongWoo is gone, and L is ready to go get him back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now what to do about this situation.

L swore, long and inventively, which made SungJong and SungYeol look up. That made Kevin look up at them, then at L, who hadn't stopped - and had, in fact, started repeating himself. "What?" Kevin asked. He'd never seen this side of L, even though he knew who L was before joining the Jang clan (he found it easier to forgive the past - and not blame one person for something someone in his family did - than Kiseop).

"They aren't going to be there. With the shuttle," L said. 

"Your father?" SungYeol asked.

"That's his ship." L pointed to the blip on the screen, its name and registry in a box next to it. "That's one of his shuttles." He pointed at the other, another box of information moving with it. "I bet they're gone."

Kevin bit his lip, eyes narrowed, and then he moved forward. "I'm going to do something," he said to L, gently elbowing him out of the way. It didn't take long for him to set the controls on their own little shuttle, and he sat back with a tense smile.

"What did you do?" L asked, sounding less furious. Or at least calmer. 

"I set the controls so that any time this ship or shuttle comes across the screen, you'll know it. An alarm will sound. All you have to do is share that with the other ships, and he won't have anywhere he can hide. As soon as we get close to one of Xander's, you can share with him and increase your search power. And, if we get down there and they managed to hide, good. Otherwise, we'll be able to find him again, and if they aren't on that ship, we'll find what ship they are on, and hunt that one down."

L regarded him for a moment, then nodded. "Thank you," he said, and behind them, Kevin heard both SungYeol and SungJong breath out in exaggerated sighs of relief. L rolled his eyes.

Knowing what he did about the Kim Chaebol, though, Kevin had no doubts that the shuttle coming up from the planet had SungKyu and DongWoo on it, and it didn't surprise him at all to find out that the other three were just as certain about it. They searched, but the signs were clear. Blaster fire on the shuttle hull, distinctive landing marks… and no sign of any bodies, and no answer to shouted names or handset signals. Back in the shuttle, Kevin settled down in his normal seat and began to compose a message for WooHyun.

They'd decided that it was better written than spoken, easier to review for both of them. He spent most of the trip back to the ship getting the details right, including what he'd done to mark the ship for their shuttle. He had to smile at that; Kim YongSu would find he couldn't get away with as much, not with the clans marking his every move. He knew as well that any of the smaller clans they encountered would add their ships - because once he'd finished with Eusebio and Jang, they all knew he'd go after the others. And they'd find DongWoo fast enough, and get him out of there.

"Kevin," SungYeol said, his hand on Kevin's shoulder. "Come on. Let's check on the others, and then L's going to talk to Mithra. He wants you there to explain what you did."

Kevin sent the message, and then unbuckled and stood up. "Okay," he said, and followed them off the shuttle. Not so different, he considered, and decided then that if Hannah was as besotted with DongWoo as she seemed to be, there were far worse places for her to end up. He didn't think he'd have to talk Eli around, but he was prepared to if he needed to.

***

"I have your son," Kim YongSu said as L stepped onto the bridge, carefully out of sight of the camera, SungYeol with him. "I want mine back."

"I am aware you have kidnapped DongWoo," Mithra said flatly, and L couldn't understand why he was so calm. "I will not make one of my clan do something he doesn't want to."

"He's not one of your clan," YongSu snapped.

"You don't have the authority to tell me who I accept into my clan," Mithra said. Tablo, standing behind him, squeezed his shoulder. "He's no longer a minor. He has chosen to stay with us."

"You brainwashed him." YongSu held up a hand, looking more furious than L had ever seen him. "I have something for my son," he said. "A video. If it doesn't change his mind, then nothing will. I will be in contact with you in two days for his reaction." The screen went blank.

Mithra turned his chair to L, dislodging his bodyguard's hand as he did so. Tablo stepped back, out of the way. "I'll forward the video to your quarters," he said. "Watch it, then come and talk to me."

L nodded mutely and turned to go. He didn't even want to think about what his father had sent him. SungYeol walked quietly next to him, and L was glad. He needed this friendship - thank goodness he'd accepted it - right now, and possibly for the rest of his life. "Come in, please," he said softly to SungYeol as the reached his door. "I don't know what he's sent me, but I don't want to watch it alone."

"I can't blame you," SungYeol said, and followed him in. 

It was worse than he could have imagined. He knew from the time stamp that he wasn't anywhere near the ship where this had taken place, couldn't have stopped it, but to watch men he knew (and knew well, who had always made him uncomfortable when they were around) physically take DongWoo apart, watching SungKyu try to stop them and get tossed away….

SungYeol turned it off before it was over. "We have to get this to Mithra," he said softly, his voice shaking, and L slowly uncurled from the ball he'd gone into. "They have to know." His hand on L's shoulder steadied him, and he nodded.

"Yes," he said quietly. "We should tell them." He didn't add a thank you, but SungYeol looked like he understood anyway.

****

"I'm not sure it's a good idea," Tablo told Mithra some time later, after the video had played all the way through. He paced, ignoring the video replaying. "If someone finds them, they'll go after him, and we'll have a lot more deaths."

Mithra watched him pace, his eyes flickering to the struggle on the terminal occasionally. His wife was furious with him, but he wouldn't let her see this. "We can't lose them."

Tablo sighed. "It's not that, and you know it," he said.

"Once we let out this tracking thing, there's no telling who anyone would pass it to," Mithra said. "The coordinates he gave us are a trap."

"Of course they are. Which means we have to get to them before the time he specifies."

Mithra shook his head, conscious of the pain that never went away any more, of the burden on his shoulders that Tablo couldn't help with, no matter how he tried. "No," he said slowly. "We don't. _We_ are going to be the decoy, the Dawn, and you and me. I won't let Kevin go, either, because Xander would kill me, and I really don't want to know what Eli might do. No. They'll need Hoya. And he can pick who he's going to send, who he thinks will get them out. And," he added, noting Tablo's frozen stance, although he didn't look at his long-time friend and bodyguard, "we're going to stay out of their way."

"You can't be serious."

"I can't do anything else," Mithra said. "You heard what happened when they tried to trade for Hoya. The Chaebol doesn't do fair, it doesn't do clean. I'm not going to suggest it," he went on, "but I'm not going to stop them if they go."

A long silence ensued, and then Tablo sighed. "All right," he said. "I don't like it. They're children."

"Children who can fight, and who will do what it takes to get our sons back to us. And, more than that, are willing to go and get them back. The best we can do is make sure YongSu's attention is on us."

Tablo shut the video off. "I know. I just don't like it."

"Neither do I," Mithra said in sudden silence.


	73. In which Hoya tries to explain himself, and SungYeol listens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoya talks to SungYeol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the next two chapters are sort of... all at the same time.

Hoya clasped his hands behind his back, trying to hide how he fidgeted as he waited for SungYeol to open the door. He knew SungJong was off doing whatever he did when AJ came aboard, something only SungKyu knew about and apparently agreed with. But that wasn’t what he needed to think about, not now, although the next thing wasn’t that great either: WooHyun, shut up in the infirmary with Kevin, trying to track where DongWoo and SungKyu had been taken. Or, worse, what could be happening to SungKyu and DongWoo. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts. It wasn’t working.

“Hoya?” SungYeol sounded surprised.

“Hey,” Hoya said, catching his gaze. “Got a minute?”

“Not much more than that, I’m supposed to meet L in a bit for my piano lesson,” SungYeol said, but backed up to let him in. Hoya followed, removing his shoes at the door and padding into the main room. 

“How are those going?” Hoya asked.

“I’m getting better,” SungYeol said. “I don’t have a lot of time to practice right now, but he’s patient with me.”

“Good.” Hoya sighed, not sure how he’d been picked to do this. “You know we’re going after DongWoo.”

SungYeol tensed up so much Hoya knew they’d made the right choice. “When?”

Hoya shook his head. “I don’t think you should go,” he said gently.

SungYeol stared at him. “You don’t… why?”

Unable to sit still, Hoya got up to pace. “Because of the way you react every time we bring it up. Because of what L tells me happened after you watched that recording with him. Because of what I know about what happened to you, what SungKyu and DongWoo and SungJong have said about your condition when they found you and brought you here. I really don’t want to have to put you through that again. I know DongWoo would have my head if I even tried.”

“But SungJongie….”

“Is not the same as you,” Hoya said when SungYeol drifted off. “That doesn’t make you weak or him strong or anything like that. It just means we care too much to willingly put you into that sort of situation where you would be reminded too much of what it was like before.”

“I’m better,” SungYeol said, but Hoya thought he detected a hint of relief.

“Yes,” Hoya said. “You’re much better even since I first met you, and that was a year after DongWoo had found you. But this is something I’m not sure you’ll ever want to face, and if you aren’t ready yet, that’s not something to be ashamed of. If we had to somehow pretend to have a slave again, I would never let WooHyun play that part, or even be involved with it, and DongWoo wouldn’t either. That’s just cruel, and there is no reason to even do it. It’s the same here.”

“But it’s not,” SungYeol protested.

“No?” Hoya asked. “You can’t tell me you weren’t seeing yourself or SungJong on that recording you saw. Or me, for that matter,” he added. “I know you got revenge on those people, sort of, but it was a different situation. You went to get L away. You didn’t have to face their handiwork on their ground. And I won’t let you do it now.” 

He wasn’t sure it’d be easier for SungYeol to take, hearing it as his idea or as L’s. But he also knew of the friendship SungYeol and L shared, and he would do his best to keep that intact. They both needed it.

“You won’t?” SungYeol asked, his voice low.

“As medic, and somewhat in charge of your mental state as well as physical, yes, I won’t.”

SungYeol frowned. “Fine,” he said, and stood. “I have to go meet L. I’ll talk to you later.”

Hoya got up as well, put his shoes on, and left. He wouldn’t be gone long, though, because he knew SungJong would be back soon.


	74. In which L helps SungYeol calm down, at least a little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SungYeol talks to L

L could tell SungYeol wasn’t up for much of a piano lesson as soon as he walked in the room. He looked and acted like he wanted a door to slam shut, and felt cheated because there wasn’t one. With a huff, he plopped down on the piano bench, back to the keyboard. L watched him a moment, then closed the cover and turned around to sit facing the same direction. “You look like you’d rather beat up on something,” he said quietly. 

“It might be better, right now,” SungYeol muttered, his hands clenching into fists on his thighs.

“What happened?”

SungYeol shot off the bench like a cannon ball, pacing frantically around the room. “I just talked to Hoya. He doesn’t want me to go with you to get DongWoo and SungKyu. I don’t get where he gets that sort of authority.”

L watched him walk, and sighed. “Will it make you feel better if it’s not just Hoya?” he asked.

SungYeol stopped dead. “It’s not?”

L patted the piano bench, and SungYeol hesitantly walked over, and then, after a long pause, sat down next to him. “No,” he said softly. “I’m afraid of what might happen if you go. If they get you, and we lose you forever. You’re my friend, one of my very first friends ever, and I don’t want you to go into that. It’s not because I think you can’t fight,” he added when SungYeol opened his mouth. “I know better than anyone. You came and got me out of that shuttle, and there wasn’t anyone alive worth keeping that way when we left. It’s not that.”

“Then what?”

“You reacted worse than I did to that recording,” L told him. “That’s why. Because you have that history, and I don’t want you to get lost in your head.” He tapped SungYeol’s forehead. “We’re going to be on their home territory. Capture is possible, and we can’t guarantee they won’t do the same to us. Well. The others. I think I might be free of it.”

“You shouldn’t go.”

L shook his head. “I thought about it,” he said softly. “But I can’t stay here. I know that ship better than anyone here, and I can’t…” He bit his lip. “I need to go after him. I can’t explain it better than that.”

“Because he’d go after you.”

“Did,” L said. “He sent you because you’d have a better chance at getting farther - sneak thief - but he was still there when we got back to the station. And so that’s why I can’t just let him… be taken like this.”

SungYeol frowned, and L waited for him. He wanted SungYeol to understand this, to know that he wasn’t being excluded for any reason other than what he’d said. “What should I do?”

L smiled. “One, you can practice the piano. Two, you can drive WooHyun and Kevin completely nuts. Talk to the doctor and see if you can help with WooHyun’s recovery. And take notes. Anything he says that we can use for blackmail is fair game.” SungYeol laughed. “Third, practice fighting, sparring. I’m sure you can find someone to help you out there, maybe Kevin? I’m sure he’s got some skills in fighting. Xander isn’t an idiot, no matter that he seemed one the first time we met him.”

SungYeol snorted softly. “I remember that,” he said, and sighed. “I wish I could go,” he said after a moment. “I also happen to think you’re right.”

L patted his thigh. “Maybe you should check into seeing if there’s something like a counselor or something, someone who can help you work through all that,” he added. Then he laughed. “I don’t even know if they use those, but someone might have an idea about it.”

SungYeol frowned again. “Maybe Dr. Kim would know something about that,” he said. “Or at least if there is someone like that even in the fleet.”

L grinned at him. “And, while you’re here, check into other things you might be interested in. Ask, see what people will say.”

SungYeol perked up at that. “Okay, I will,” he said, and smiled. “I think I won’t actually hurt the piano now,” he said. “Is there still time for my lesson?”

“Of course,” L said, and spun around to face the piano. SungYeol followed his example, and began to play. L listened with a smile, remembering his first cautious attempts at playing. He’d come a long way, and he’d be really good one day. It made him proud.


	75. In which Hoya talks to SungJong about the rescue mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Hoya talks to SungJong

SungJong didn’t look too surprised when he opened the door to see Hoya standing there. “Come in,” he said quietly, stepping back to give him room. Hoya did so, glancing at SungJong in surprise. He seemed to be expecting this. "SungYeol said you'd probably come by," SungJong explained. "He saw me in the hall earlier."

Hoya didn’t question it, and sat down. SungJong took seat across from him. “L wants you to go with us,” Hoya said bluntly. 

SungJong tilted his head, looking almost as young as he had when Hoya had first met him, 13 years old and already world weary. “You’re going?”

“You saw what shape they were in, and that was a couple of days ago,” Hoya said. “He doesn’t know if he can get them out without me.”

SungJong nodded and mused a moment. “Why is he going?” he asked.

Hoya smiled, not at all surprised SungJong had asked that. “Because, as he told Mithra, and Tablo, and me: he knows DongWoo would come after him, so he’s going after DongWoo. And,” he added at SungJong’s half-started protest, “because he knows the ship.”

“I still don’t like it,” SungJong said.

Hoya sobered. “I know. I don’t either, but Mithra won’t stop him. Tablo looked like he wanted to, but he didn’t either.”

“Probably because they’ve already talked about it.”

Hoya nodded; he’d seen how SungKyu and DongWoo interacted, and enough of their fathers to know where they’d gotten their model. It worked. It made Hoya wish sometimes he had a friend like that, and then he’d remember he had one. They just had a different professional dynamic. Speaking of, he had to remember to go tell WooHyun what was going on, if Kevin hadn’t already. Those two were scary. “I have no doubt it’s been hashed over at length,” he said finally. “But honestly, I think the only person who could actually stop L would be DongWoo.”

“And anything from his L’s father is invalid,” SungJong said wryly. “None of us would believe it. How’s WooHyun?”

“Getting better. He’s more skin than bandages, at least,” Hoya said. “And up and about. He and Kevin are scary when they put their heads together, and Xander is going to have a really well trained junior Aide by the time he goes back.”

“DongWoo’s Aide is going to be better at everything,” SungJong said, and smiled. “He’ll need it.”

Hoya laughed, briefly, but it was a laugh, something in short supply right now. “He will.”

SungJong sighed and slumped back. “You were glad Hyung wasn’t here.”

“Yes,” Hoya said, sobering. “L doesn’t want to take him. He didn’t react to the video well, which is understandable. Do you think he wants to go?”

SungJong frowned. “I don’t know,” he said, after a long pause. “I think he shouldn’t.”

Hoya lifted an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“No. Because,” SungJong said, slowly thinking it through. “I’m not sure he wouldn’t shut down. I know it’s been a long time,” he added, smiling slightly at Hoya’s interested look. “But when DongWoo found us six years ago, Hyung was lost in his head. They weren’t sure we would be able to get him out. They weren’t sure I’d be able to do anything, and I’d always been able to. But what those men did to me and you, and then to DongWoo and SungKyu…. It’s too close.”

“Will he be okay?”

“Yes,” SungJong said. “Mithra said he’d give him something to do, even if it’s keeping WooHyun and Kevin from going insane trying to get intel on the operation.”

“How’s he going to do that?”

SungJong shrugged. “I don’t know, have a hand in WooHyun’s rehabilitation?”

Hoya thought about that, and then laughed. “It’d either make him in really good shape, or it’ll set him back months.” He sobered abruptly. “So he and DongWoo and SungKyu can recover together.”

“Do you think it’ll be that long?” SungJong asked.

Hoya leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. “I’m not sure, actually,” he said. “But it will be awhile. That’s just the physical; the rest of it is going to take longer.”

“Oh,” SungJong said, and they sat in silence for a while. “Are we going to invite Xander in on this insanity?”

“Xander?”

“I mean, won’t they want to help, somehow?”

“L isn’t taking anyone else with him.”

“No, but… they can be a diversion.”

Hoya slowly sat up and looked a him. “You think we’ll need one?”

“I think the more the better,” SungJong said. “Anything to keep them looking out instead of in.”

“Too many will make them wonder, though,” Hoya said.

SungJong shook his head. “DongWoo’s the heir,” he said. “They have to expect we’ll throw everything at them.”

“Bring it up,” Hoya said. “We’re going to have a war council before we leave - Mithra insisted, and L looked like he was okay with that.”

“Is L okay? I know we only got to see the abbreviated version of that… torture session.”

“I don’t think he saw the whole thing, either,” Hoya said. “I can’t imagine he could have. I could barely watch what they showed us.”

SungJong shivered. “Yeah, I know,” he said, and then folded his arms. “I think I need to talk to L.”

Hoya frowned. “What about?”

SungJong relaxed a bit. “It’s… private, hyung,” he said quietly. “Just between him and me.”

Hoya nodded. “I’ll let him know, when he and SungYeol are done.” He got to his feet. “I’m glad to have you along, honestly. I think we have a better chance of getting them out.”

SungJong looked at him, surprised, then stood and bowed low. “Thank you,” he said. “You have no idea what that means to me.”

Considering he’d just given the compliment to a boy who’d started his teen years as a child whore… maybe he didn’t know at all.

***

It surprised SungJong a little that the comment from Hoya didn’t add any more pressure to what he already felt. Maybe because he knew Hoya so well, and he didn’t hand out compliments like that to anyone. Maybe for another reason, but whatever it was, he was glad. He had enough stress already.

L waited for him just outside the music room door. “You look like someone made your day. Did you have lunch?”

“Yes, but I’ll join you if you didn’t.”

L laughed as they started down the hall, but it was a short-lived laugh, and faded too soon. "I think SungYeol's better about staying behind, between Hoya and I. Did you want something?”

SungJong took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah, actually. I wanted to ask your permission for something.”

L stopped and looked at him, then frowned. “Let’s get lunch to go, then,” he said. “I bet this is something you don’t want others to hear.”

SungJong started to say he didn’t care, one way or another, and realized he couldn’t say it. He did care, and he didn’t want anyone else to hear it. Not even, possibly, DongWoo. Interesting. “Thank you,” he said instead.

Back in L’s quarters, plates of food on the small table between them (Really small - SungJong’s was only larger because he and SungYeol shared a room), L looked at him expectantly. “Permission for what?”

SungJong took a deep breath. “If I get the chance, and can do it, will you be mad if I killed your father?”

L stared at him, then set his chopsticks down. “Chance?”

“I’m not going to go after him, not going to leave you and Hoya to get them out alone. But if he’s there, and I have a shot that won’t interrupt getting them out, can I take it?”

L got up and paced around his quarters. SungJong watched him go, setting his own chopsticks down next to his plate. He’d lost his appetite, but he knew it was a temporary thing. “I don’t know,” L said, and finally sat down again. He picked up his chopsticks again. “Let me think on it.”

“Sure,” SungJong said. “Just… let me know before we go.”

“If I haven’t,” L said, looking up to meet his eyes, “the answer is no.”

“Of course,” SungJong said.

He knew it was a hard question - but then, L had been surprised when WooHyun had gone back home to his family. Maybe L did still hope that his father would change. But after this, SungJong had stopped giving him the benefit of the doubt. Hoya had been bad enough. But to do that to DongWoo and SungKyu… The man would die for that. He didn’t even care if he killed him or someone else did, as long as he died violently.


	76. In which they infiltrate YongSu’s ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going in to get Dongwoo back

“Got everything?” L asked, looking at SungJong and Hoya.

“Yes,” SungJong said without looking at him.

“As he says,” Hoya said, smiling quietly at L. “How about you?”

L nodded, but Hoya could see his nerves. He pulled out his handset, dialed a number, and waited tensely. “We’re in position and ready.” Hoya didn’t hear the response, but L nodded again and hung up, shoving it in his pocket again. “We have about 5 STUs before anything happens. We were faster than them.”

“Figures,” SungJong said, but he seemed to relax a little. Only appeared, because his eyes never stopped moving, watching people around them.

Hoya leaned against the wall and managed to look relaxed as well, used to waiting. L, still stressed, simply widened his stance and folded his arms, scowling. Or so Hoya assumed, anyway; L hadn’t liked the idea, but he wore the mask in common use for someone who might be sick. It hid most of his face, especially important right now, so close to his father’s soldiers. Still, he could see the scowl in his eyes.

A sudden bang made them all jump, and then smoke began to pour out of one of the engine intakes on the shuttle they were going to board. Soldiers poured from the doorway, and then more when shouts arose from those who arrived first. Hoya barely caught a glimpse of a grinning Eli before the smoke obscured the scene, and SungJong scooped up his bag. Hoya grabbed his and pulled it onto his shoulder. “Let’s go,” L said, and they flanked him, heading for the shuttle.

Another explosion went off, making them all jump even though they expected it, and more soldiers came from the shuttle to examine the other side. “That should be most of them,” L said quietly, and then a third bomb went off, just as close. No damage, Eli had promised them, and they trusted him. They walked up the ramp, and L fixed the two guards with a look Hoya hoped he never saw aimed at him. “Go see what that was,” he growled in such a voice that they didn’t even hesitate, running down the ramp. Hoya and SungJong took up stations on either side of the door - which wouldn’t have worked if SungJong were still blond, but he’d changed back to a regular hair color after starting to work with AJ - and L stepped just inside.

In the confusion of getting everyone back on, they melted into the crowd, slipping into the galley to avoid adding to the numbers of who was in the shuttle. Hoya braced himself, pushing to stay in place as they left the artificial gravity of the station. He had to concentrate to keep enough pressure to keep from floating away and losing control, and possibly giving them away. By the time the shuttle docked in the ship and they could ease up as the ship’s gravity took hold on them, his arms and legs shook from the strain. No one moved for a while as the rest of the soldiers filed off, and then SungJong slipped out and toward the front of the shuttle.

“Are we on the right ship?” Hoya asked, and L took out his data pad to check.

“Yes,” he said absently, touching the screen when something popped up. “They should be here.”

Hopefully. They were counting on it.

SungJong slipped back in. “It’s empty, and will respond to your pad,” he said, gesturing at L. “Let’s go.”

“Give me a minute,” L said, his fingers gliding across the screen. “I’m figuring out how to get where we want to go…. Aaah,” he breathed. “They are here. I can’t imagine who else would require that much security.”

“Good,” Hoya said, and let out a soft sigh of relief. Of course it might not be them, but he couldn’t think like that. He’d just have to hope, like they had from the beginning.

“Okay, let’s go,” L said, and got to his feet. Hoya did the same, surprised at how stiff he was. He didn’t worry too much about it as they left the galley and walked the length of the shuttle, and by the time they reached the door, his muscles felt much better. He thought he could actually move a bit better. They had to pause at the door, to wait for the docking bay to clear, and then slipped through and into the main hallway. L led them quickly to a back hallway, and deeper into the ship. SungJong drifted ahead, checking behind him at each intersection, gesturing to them to keep back if people came. Hoya followed L, keeping an eye behind them as they moved. 

Finally, they reached the stairs they wanted to use, and L gestured for SungJong to back up, and then pulled them both into what turned out to be a store room, the door held open by the tip of L’s shoe. They could hear voices echoing up the stairs, but Hoya couldn’t make out words.

“That’s my father,” L said softly when the voice stopped. Whoever answered him spoke so softly that they couldn’t hear the person, and Hoya suspected he spoke to either SungKyu or DongWoo - probably DongWoo, because SungKyu would merit no mention, from what L had said about his father - possibly explaining what he’d done. Or trying to get information out of them.

Finally the voices stopped, and footsteps died away. “They took the lift,” L whispered. “Ready? SungJong, you’ll need to go fast or bluff. Which?”

SungJong’s eyes narrowed in thought. “Bluff at first,” he said.

Hoya took L’s place at the door, listening outward as L and SungJong conferred about his best story. It didn’t take long before he let SungJong out, and he and L followed at a fair distance. They heard the exchange with SungJong, then sudden silence, and they went on down the stairs. Hoya’s hands shook because they couldn’t go faster and give themselves away, and when they reached the bottom of the stairs, SungJong knelt next to the dead guard, going through his pockets. “I can’t find the keys,” he whispered.

“I can take care of that,” Hoya said with a fierce grin. 

L smiled coldly. “And they thought I was crazy to bring you,” he said. 

Hoya cracked his fingers, and looked at SungJong. “Where first?” he asked.

“Here.” SungJong pointed to the cell. 

Hoya knelt by the door, pulling everything he needed out of an inside pocket. “See if the guard has a key card or some sort of security thing on him,” he said, eyes narrowed as he looked at the panel.

“Nothing,” SungJong said.

“Code, then,” Hoya murmured, and connected a minuscule data pad to the panel. With in seconds, it clicked, but the door didn’t open. Hoya held up a hand to stop the two behind him from moving, and examined the panel. It looked innocuous enough, but this was supposed to be high security, and it had taken him longer to get into L’s door on the Dawn. “Something’s not right.” He stood up and stepped back, looking around the cell door, and then saw it. “Aah, that’s why there are two guards,” he said, pointing to the other panel. Copying the code down on the data pad L handed him, Hoya handed it back before hitting the reset on his data pad, and connecting it to the second, smaller panel. That one took a bit longer, but the door clicked again - but still didn’t open. He copied the code down on L’s data pad, disconnected his own, and frowned. “So, either enter them at the same time, or close to it, closer than that was. I don’t know how to reset these, though.”

“Time,” L said, and then the first panel went dark again.

“Okay,” Hoya said. It seemed to take forever before the second one went dark, but it probably wasn’t as long as it felt. “Ready?” L nodded, poised next to the panel; SungJong kept watch. “Go.” He typed in the code he’d gotten, and they finished fairly closely together. With a click - louder this time - the door unlocked and swung open a bit. Hoya snatched up his bag, went in, and knelt next to the still form on the cot, checking for broken bones or anything else that would make it impossible for DongWoo to walk - or impossible for them to move him. He found only broken ribs, painful, but already bound, because it seemed YongSu didn’t want his bait to die before he’d gotten all the use out of him he could. 

He could hear L and SungJong talking behind him again as he pulled out one of the doses of pain killer and gave it to DongWoo. It would help if it didn’t take care of all of the pain, and he’d be able to move. DongWoo stirred as they heard the distant echo of shots fired. Hoya went still.

“Those are the big guns,” L said, sounding stressed. “I told SungJong where SungKyu will likely be, and he’s going to be in worse shape.” It almost sounded like he didn’t think he’d be alive, but Hoya didn’t think about that. “I’ll take DongWoo back the way we came, and meet you at the shuttle.” The ship shuddered, and Hoya glanced up. At least they knew their decoy was working, right? Hopefully they wouldn’t be blown up completely. “You go with SungJong and help SungKyu.”

Hoya didn’t like it, but he didn’t dare argue. Most of the soldiers should be focused more on the battle going on than what went on in the ship outside of their station. “How are you doing?” he asked DongWoo, helping him sit up.

“I can’t believe it,” DongWoo whispered.

Hoya dug in his bag and pulled out some water. “Here. Don’t talk. Go with L, and we’ll catch up.”

DongWoo drank a little, protesting when Hoya pulled it away. “I’ll send it with L. Just a little at a time, so he doesn’t get sick,” he said, looking at L, who took the water. Hoya stood up to help DongWoo stand, and then he and L shuffled out.

SungJong didn’t wait for them to start up the stairs. “We have to hurry,” he said, grabbed Hoya’s hand, and pulled him along.


	77. In which they retrieve SungKyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SungKyu is in much worse shape

They stuck to the shadows, something SungJong did almost instinctively. He always had, even before the training with AJ. He smiled slightly at the thought, but his mouth straightened again as the went further into they dimness of the cells. Too many. He really wanted to get rid of this man, end his… reign or whatever, but he couldn’t right now.

He slowed when the cells started to show occupants again, most of them curled up in piles of rags or something worse. They didn’t dare call or make any kind of noise, but Hoya pulled himself away from SungJong’s grip and took the cells on the other side of the hallway, checking each one carefully. SungJong kept to his side, looking as carefully as he could. “Here,” he whispered, and Hoya joined him immediately, peering through the bars.

SungKyu lay with his face toward them, still recognizable under the cuts and bruises. “Good,” Hoya said, and knelt down again. “Oh, this is different,” he muttered, and pulled the tools from his pocket again. This time, he selected two rods SungJong had never seen, and he watched in some amazement as Hoya quickly and blindly - he closed his eyes - picked the lock. “It’s been a while,” he said when the door swung open. He tucked the lock picks away again, grabbed his bag, and went into the cell. SungJong stood with his back to the door, watching. Nothing and no one moved, and he had to wonder if any of the people in the adjoining cells were even still alive. The ship shook again, but no alarms blared down here.

“SungJong. Help me,” Hoya called softly from the cell, and he ducked in to brace his shoulder under SungKyu’s arm. “He’s worse than DongWoo, and they didn’t help him. He’s as drugged as I dare make him, but at least nothings broken.”

“Nothing’s broken?” SungJong asked as they started to move. SungKyu helped, and they moved faster than he’d expected them to be able to. “How did he manage that?” 

“Help,” SungKyu whispered.

The trip back to the shuttle seemed to take forever, punctuated by shakes and the cannons firing. SungJong kept an ear out for people following, but the back corridors they’d taken were completely deserted. It made him nervous. Still, as soon as they got close, he got out his handset and dialed L’s number. “We’re close,” he said.

“I’ll let them know,” L said. “There are people in the bay.”

“Got it.” SungJong hung up, and looked at Hoya over SungKyu’s bowed head. “There are people in there. Can you take him?”

“Yes,” Hoya said, bracing himself, and took all of SungKyu’s weight. 

“I’ll let you know when it’s safe.” SungJong slipped into the bay and looked around. Not a lot of people, maybe cleaning crew? They didn’t have the guard uniform on, but they did wear a uniform. He weighed the consequences, eyes narrowed, and then moved. 

He’d reached the second man before the first fell unconscious to the floor; the third had started to turn by the time the second man started his own decent. Non-lethal force was harder, as AJ said it was, but he was just as good at it, and these men had done nothing to merit death. He headed back to the door, reaching it as the third man fell, all three of them clear of the panels they had stood at. He slipped back under SungKyu’s arm and they walked him through it and into the shuttle. He left Hoya to strap SungKyu in, going back to shut the door. “We’re in, let’s go!”

The shuttle began to move, and SungJong headed for the front, leaving Hoya alone with DongWoo and SungKyu. He slid into the gunner’s chair, keeping an eye out, listening as well to the chatter over communications - L had set it to speak, but no picking up anything they said. They slipped out under cover of the cannons firing on the retreating Travelers’ ships, and went to join them.

“Now, if they remember they’re supposed to watch for this shuttle, not shoot at it,” L muttered through gritted teeth as he steered the thing after. 

SungJong nodded, listening and watching, but the distance between the two combatants continued to widen as the Travelers left the area, some of the ships not doing so well. “So, all we have to do now is find the Julia and get them on it,” he muttered.

“Yeah,” L said. “Without getting shot down. Can you contact the Dawn?”

“Yep,” SungJong said, switching the shuttle’s communication to normal.

He couldn’t have said why, but the voice of the man who directed them to where the Julia had stayed hidden sounded so sad, and he didn’t dare ask about it, either. He’d seen the damage some of the ships had taken, and he knew it had to be a mess on the bridge. Instead, he passed on the coordinates to L and then went back to see if he could help Hoya.


	78. In which Hoya does his best to keep his friends together until they reach the medical ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoya does his job (and hides his panic) well

Hoya looked up when SungJong came from the cockpit of the shuttle, relieved. "See if you can get SungKyu to relax," he said softly, and turned back to DongWoo. Granted, he'd rather help SungKyu at the moment, because DongWoo had had at least had some care, but SungKyu was being stubborn again, and Hoya figured if he could make sure DongWoo was okay, he could go help SungKyu.

"That's some drug you gave me," DongWoo said as Hoya carefully checked him over through the rough clothes he wore. They'd taken his armor, of course. 

"It's supposed to be," Hoya said. "And no, you don't get any more of it. They'll have something less addictive on the Julia, but you won't be moving at ALL when you get there."

"Huh," DongWoo said, and then winced. "Are you sure everyone is okay?"

"Did I ever say I knew everyone is okay? I'm certain of you and SungKyu, who are both very much not okay, and of me, SungJong, and L, who are at least not bruised so our skin is a regular shade instead of black, blue, purple, and green." It made him wince, what that green meant - old bruises. "Does it hurt anywhere?"

"No," DongWoo said. "Not as long as I sit still."

That could be telling. "Did they give you anything for pain?" he asked next.

"No," DongWoo said. "That would be merciful."

Hoya nodded. "We're getting there as fast as we can," he said. "I know L. He's going as fast as he can."

"Why did you bring him?"

"He wouldn't let us leave him behind," Hoya said, and smiled. "Because he knew you'd go after him. He decided he needed to go after you."

Dongwoo groaned. "And no one could talk him out of it?"

"Your father didn't even try," Hoya said. 

"My father didn't…." DongWoo opened his eyes and stared at him. "Why not?"

"Because after years of you, he knew better than to argue a lost cause," SungKyu mumbled, and Hoya didn't like the sound of that. Well, it was good that SungKyu spoke, but he sounded like he had to concentrate to even breathe.

"Julia in five STUs, and the medical staff are on standby."

"Did you tell them to go for SungKyu first?" Hoya asked.

"No," SungKyu protested, barely audible.

"Yes," Hoya said flatly. "I'm the medic, I get to call this. And you are priority. I can help DongWoo if they get tied up. I can't help you. You're too injured."

"But —"

"No buts," Hoya said.

"Relax," SungJong said softly, and SungKyu subsided. Hoya could still feel his glare on his nape, but it worried him that he didn't feel burned by it. SungKyu could do that, and if he hadn't the strength even for a good glare….

The shuttle bumped gently and powered down; SungJong leaped for the door, wrenching it open. He got out of the way as the medical staff went in, quickly and efficiently got SungKyu and DongWoo on stretchers, and took them out. With a glance at SungJong, Hoya followed, catching up to DongWoo. "Priority is SungKyu," he told the people around DongWoo.

"You don't understand."

"I don't care, get SungKyu stable and then tell me. DongWoo's stable and I can take care of him for now. Take care of SungKyu."

He couldn't read their glances, only that there was a little resentment and a lot of something else, but at least all but two left, both of them exactly what he could have asked for. And once they had DongWoo in a bed and strapped down, he went to work to find out what all had been done to him that he didn't know. It was bad enough, and in a short time, he had everything bandaged he could, and did what he knew to do for the rest of it. He didn't touch the ribs, waiting for a real doctor to decide on those.

It was a sign of DongWoo's injuries and exhaustion that he fell asleep before Hoya had even finished, and he pulled the blanket up over him before stumbling to the terminal in the room and sending a message to Mithra and Tablo that they'd gotten SungKyu and DongWoo out and they were alive. He'd send another message as soon as he knew more about SungKyu's condition. 

Then he sat down in the least comfortable chair to wait for a doctor to attend to DongWoo and help him get better faster. In spite of the discomfort, he fell asleep almost immediately.


	79. In which Hoya tends SungKyu, and he gets bad news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the distraction

“You shouldn’t have done that,” SungKyu told Hoya heatedly as soon as Hoya sat down in the seat near his bed.

“Yes, I should have,” Hoya told him. “You were—”

“I was fine.”

“You were barely able to move,” Hoya protested. “I still don’t know how you avoided any broken bones. We saw what they did to you. Or at least part of it.”

“Because there was someone in there helping,” SungKyu said. “I… think. It’s not clear, I don’t remember….” He trailed off, brow furrowed as he thought. 

Hoya sighed. “The point is, he’d had some medical care. You hadn’t.”

SungKyu looked at him, noting his exhaustion, but it didn’t soften him any. “No,” he said firmly. “He’s the heir. He should have been seen first.”

“And he’d have hated it if they’d paid attention to him while you were dying, and he’d have hated himself if you’d died,” Hoya told him. “You know this, SungKyu. He got some care on that ship, but you’re nothing more than a servant to them, and therefore expendable. Which is why you were where you were. They know we care, but they don’t.”

This was obviously getting him nowhere. He’d try again, later. “Was L really there?”

“Yes.” Hoya held up a hand before he could protest that. “First, calm down. The drugs are good, but not that good and you’ll hurt yourself. Second, Mithra didn’t even try to talk him out of coming. It would have been pointless, and he knew it. Do you even remember the conversation on the shuttle?”

SungKyu frowned at him, then slowly shook his head. “Why, what did I say?”

“DongWoo asked if anyone had tried to talk L out of it, and I said no, and you mentioned that after dealing with DongWoo all his life, Mithra had learned when arguing was pointless.”

SungKyu’s frown deepened, then he shook his head again. “No. I don’t remember that. But it’s true.” That was really disturbing. Whatever that drug was, he never wanted it again, not if he couldn’t remember that conversation. What else had he missed?

“Yes,” Hoya said. “I figured as much. So you were as bad off as I thought.”

SungKyu didn’t dignify that with an answer, because he didn’t have one. He asked the next thing on his mind. “Have you heard from my father?”

“No,” Hoya said gently, “but they were caught up in a battle trying to keep YongSu’s attention on the outside of his ship instead of inside, and I don’t know what sort of damage was done to the fleet. I suspect they’re busy taking care of that. I sent a message, but I have no idea if they’ll have even seen it yet.” He patted SungKyu’s hand. “They’ll get to you as soon as they can.”

SungKyu nodded and relaxed. “I’m just worried,” he said. “Something seems off.”

“Yes,” Hoya said, and rubbed his eyes. “I’ve noticed it, too.” His hands dropped back into his lap. “I haven’t seen WooHyun, Kevin, or SungYeol, and I haven’t had the chance or presence of mind to ask if they are even still on this ship or back on the Dawn. I think they were planning on it as soon as we left, but didn’t want to say anything to us.”

SungKyu sighed, his eyelids suddenly heavy. “You should get some sleep, Hoya. You’re making me tired. You’ve got to be exhausted.”

Hoya shook his head. “I should find L and SungJong, make sure they’re okay.” He got to his feet.

“Promise me you’ll sleep after—”

The door opened, interrupting, and SungKyu stared as his father walked in, looking more solemn than he’d ever seen. His heart sank. Something had happened. He didn’t know if he wanted to wait to find out what. “Father?”

“How injured are you?” 

SungKyu watched him move, noting the limp that hadn’t been there before. “I think you’ll have to talk to the doctor on that,” he said. “I don’t know how to answer it. What’s wrong?”

Tablo sat down in the other chair in the room and slumped, which just made it all worse. His father didn’t sit like that. Ever. “I need to know if you’re well enough to be with DongWoo in the next couple of days.” He shook his head. “For the next couple of days,” he corrected himself.

“I can have them move us both into a shared room,” SungKyu said, and sat up as much as he could, fumbling with the straps keeping him in the bed to let himself sit up all the way. His whole body protested that, and he ignored it, focused on his father’s downcast face. “Why?”

Tablo took a deep breath that shook when he let it out. “In the distraction,” he said slowly, “the Dawn was hit, and the bridge took some damage. Mithra….” He trailed off, eyes dropping to the floor.

SungKyu’s eyes widened, and he grabbed his father’s hand. “No,” he whispered.

“He was injured,” Tablo went on, his fingers curling around his son’s, but he didn’t look up. “We didn’t realize how badly at first, but then he just… never woke up.”

SungKyu shook his head, heart aching for his friend, for their friends, for the clan. “No, that’s….”

“I’m sorry,” Tablo said, his voice quieter than SungKyu had ever heard it. “I think you need to deal with this, and be there for him when his mother tells him. Or I do. She’s… not doing so well.”

“No,” SungKyu said, and this time he agreed. If he felt like this…. “I’m sure she’s not.” He tried to breathe, tried to work his head around it, but it just… wouldn’t sink in. “When are you going to tell DongWoo?”

Tablo shook his head. “I don’t know.”

“I’ll get them working on that change,” Hoya said, and quietly let himself out of the room.

SungKyu struggled with his own grief, shoving it aside as much as he could so he could think. “I need to find the others,” he said softly. “They need to be there, too, to help him. He’ll need all of us, and he’ll need us more than he ever has. You were injured, too, weren’t you?”

His father looked up, but never quite met his eyes. “I was pinned from an earlier hit,” he said, the words bitter. “I couldn’t do anything.”

SungKyu squeezed his fingers. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

He didn’t realize he was crying until the first tears dripped onto the blankets; he didn’t realize his father cried until his first tears dripped onto the back of the hand his father held.


	80. In which the bad news is passed on to DongWoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongwoo finds out

DongWoo woke up in a different room than the one he'd fallen asleep in. Blinking blearily to make his eyes clear, he resorted to rubbing them when he couldn't make them work. He ached, but at least he didn't hurt like he had before Hoya and L had shown up. 

He frowned. Hoya and L?

"You look concerned," SungKyu said, and DongWoo moved his hands to look at his friend.

"A little. Is L back?"

"Yes," SungKyu said. "They'll be here soon."

DongWoo realized that SungKyu looked upset. No, not exactly. Sad, though, and…. He couldn't come up with the word to describe it. "They?"

"SungJong, L, and Hoya. They want to make sure you're okay. And WooHyun and SungYeol, because they want to make sure you're okay, too. I guess Kevin went back to his own clan. WooHyun was cleared by Dr. Kim while we were gone."

DongWoo frowned again. "Why?"

"Partially because he saw what they did to you, and he figured you wouldn't be doing too much, so WooHyun could continue to heal while you did."

"They did it to you, too," DongWoo pointed out.

"I'll heal with you and him," SungKyu said, but the exchange felt off.

DongWoo glared at him. "What's going on?"

"Going on?" SungKyu asked. "Nothing."

"You can't lie, SungKyu. It's impossible for you."

DongWoo nearly scowled when the door opened and Hoya came in with WooHyun; SungJong, SungYeol, and L trailed along behind. They found places to sit or stand, all of them looking oddly solemn. An anticipatory silence fell, but didn't seem to be directed toward him, and he didn't know how to break it. Everything felt so odd….

The door opened again, and Tablo walked in, looking like he'd aged decades in the… how long had they been gone? He took the seat left by the others, and looked at DongWoo. "How are you feeling?"

DongWoo blinked at him, wondering where his father was, but it wasn't too unusual when his father was busy for Tablo to come to talk to him about things. And he figured his father was busy, dealing with the aftermath of… everything. "I'm a little sore, but I'm a lot happier now that we're back," he said, not sure what else to say. 

Tablo took a deep breath, and DongWoo realized Tablo hadn't once met his eyes, and his heart started to sink. "I'm afraid I have bad news," he said, and DongWoo gripped the blanket over him. "We created a distraction for YongSu and his ships, while L, Hoya, and SungJong went after you and Sung Kyu. The Dawn… took a lot of damage. Your father…."

He trailed off, and DongWoo tried to breathe normally, trying to keep from fainting before he heard how badly his father was hurt. "Your father was pinned under debris and knocked unconscious. He… never woke up, and died three days ago."

Totally robbed of thought, DongWoo stared at him, still trying to catch his breath. "He… died?" he repeated in a voice that sounded as choked as he felt.

"I'm sorry," Tablo said. "I couldn't…." He trailed off, looking miserable.

DongWoo shook his head. "Only one person is responsible for his death," he said, his voice still quiet but gaining strength. "And he will pay for it." He managed somehow to look up at Tablo, to try to catch his gaze. Tablo looked up, startled, and DongWoo nodded. "He will. I promise you that."

"And I," SungJong said.

"And I," L said, his voice choked with emotion.

"And I," Hoya said.

"And I," SungYeol said so emotionless that DongWoo worried about him.

"And I," SungKyu said quietly.

"And I," WooHyun said, barely audible through his tears.

There would be time to share memories, time to commiserate, and it would come soon. They'd have something…. "My mother," DongWoo said, interrupting his own thoughts and brushing tears from his cheeks. "Is she okay?"

"I don't think so," Tablo said, his voice shaking now. "My wife is with her, and your sisters. They will do what they can."

DongWoo nodded. "I'll see her as soon as I can," he said quietly.

Tablo stood up and bowed, and it crashed on DongWoo what that meant, why he'd done it that way. His eyes widened again and he shook his head. "No. No, that's not…."

"It has to start somewhere," Tablo said gently, and DongWoo had an instant of wishing for his composure before he buried his face in his hands to hide from everything that had happened. 

"Lay down," Hoya said gently, his voice unsteady. He help DongWoo lay down but didn't try to make him move his hands. DongWoo felt him fasten the straps to keep him safe, but he couldn't even care at the moment. He couldn't stop crying, and finally gave in to the exhaustion that still haunted him.

* * *

It took DongWoo a while to remember why his head ached and his eyes itched, and the thought crashed in with as much force as it had the day before. His eyes filled with tears again, and he turned his head to where he remembered the wall was.

"DongWoo?" SungKyu said softly.

DongWoo's breath hitched at the obvious pain in his friend's voice. "I'm awake," he said after a moment.

"I just wanted to say… thank you."

DongWoo rubbed his eyes to try to ease them, and then fumbled with the strap to let himself sit up. It took more - and hurt more - this time around, but he eventually managed it. Then he looked at SungKyu. "For what?" he asked quietly.

"For not blaming my father."

"I don't," Dongwoo said.

"I know. Thank you."

DongWoo nodded jerkily. "You're welcome." He rubbed his eyes again, trying to clear the tears from his face. "I don't even know what to do now."

"Get better," SungKyu said immediately. "Things will go fine for now, unless there is some major problem. And there won't be."

"Why not?" DongWoo asked without looking at him.

"Because we're being buffered for a bit, by the Eusebio clan," SungKyu told him. "They're standing between us and the rest of the universe for a while, like we did for them. Xander sent a message but I haven't seen it, it's private. He sent one to my father, to inform him, too."

DongWoo sighed, not sure if he felt relief or stress, and finally came to the conclusion he felt tired, an overwhelming exhaustion. "Have you seen either of my sisters?" he asked.

"No," SungKyu said. "I think they're staying with your mother."

"Good. She needs them." He couldn't suppress the wish that one of them would come and see him, too, but he knew without asking that he had a support staff of six. They could afford to leave him with these men (even if SungJong was only 18) until he could come to them, if that's what it took.

The door slid open, and Hoya came in with a tray, WooHyun right behind with another. Hoya set his on the table arm of SungKyu's bed, and WooHyun did the same on DongWoo's. "Lunch," he said, and pulled up a chair. "How are you feeling?"

DongWoo let out something that might have been a laugh, once, and found out just how sore his ribs were. "I hurt," he said breathlessly. "Inside and out. Is that soup?"

"Yes," WooHyun said.

DongWoo sighed. "I thought so. But with this jaw, maybe that's good."

"Speak for yourself," SungKyu said, but he sounded resigned.

WooHyun rested his hand on DongWoo's shoulder, warming him, and DongWoo looked at him. "How are you guys holding up?" he asked.

"In typical fashion," Hoya said, amused. "SungJong has presented L with quite a few plans to get on the ship and kill his father, but none of them end with SungJong getting off alive, so he's nixed them all. L is playing the guitar and has written all over his wall, some sort of design I guess he plans on painting eventually. SungYeol is playing the piano and sparring with anyone who will go up against him, which is a lot, because everyone's lost right now. WooHyun is keeping an eye on the whereabouts of YongSu's ship and going without sleep—"

"Which you know because so are you," WooHyun said. "Only none of us know what he's doing," he added to DongWoo.

"He's in here with us, most of the time," SungKyu said, and Hoya went a bright shade of red.

DongWoo sighed. "I can't make you stop, any of you," he said softly. "Just… try not to harm yourselves too badly. I need you."

"We'll pass that on," WooHyun said quietly, and DongWoo's gaze dropped to the tray beside his bed.

"Eat," Hoya said, pushing it a little closer. "And then sleep. You'll feel better."

To DongWoo's surprise, just finishing the food helped enough that he could sleep without crying this time.


	81. In which Hoya feels utterly useless as a medic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SungJong causes conversational whiplash.

“You don’t look like the normal ray of sunshine,” SungJong said, and Hoya jumped so he nearly fell off his chair.

“What?” he demanded, turning to stare at the younger sneak. “Are you practicing on me or something?”

SungJong laughed and pulled up a chair. “No,” he said. “You were frowning so hard at that terminal that you wouldn’t have heard DongWoo on crutches and talking at the top of his voice.”

Hoya flushed and turned back to the terminal, eyes narrowed as he continued to read.

SungJong switched it off. “What are you worried about?”

Hoya shook his head. “Nothing. I just… I have to know more,” he said, reaching to turn it back on. “I could have really….”

SungJong caught his hand and turned him back around. “Wait,” he said, no longer laughing. “You need to start at the beginning. What’s wrong?”

Hoya pulled his hand free and folded his arms across his chest. “I could have really hurt DongWoo and SungKyu,” he said finally, his voice low.

SungJong stared at him. “How?” he asked finally.

“There are a million ways,” Hoya told him flatly. “One of DongWoo’s ribs out of place, even taking off in the shuttle could have killed him.”

“But it didn’t,” SungJong said. 

“It could have.”

SungJong just stared at him. “Don’t be stupid.”

Hoya lifted an eyebrow. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Don’t. Be. Stupid.”

“I got that, would you mind explaining?”

“Why are you thinking about what could have happened?”

“Because what if we aren’t as lucky next time?”

That brought SungJong short. “You expect there to be a next time?”

“Is L still here?”

“Yes.”

“Is YongSu still alive?”

“Yes.”

Hoya looked at him, and SungJong rolled his eyes. “I expect him to try, but that will never happen again,” he said flatly. “No one is going to let DongWoo do that again, even if Mithra hadn’t died.” SungJong bit his lip, for the first time in a long time looking like the young kid he was. 

“If not him, someone else,” Hoya said in the silence. “I don’t want to mess up so bad that he loses you, or SungYeol, or WooHyun. Or L, or SungKyu, which I think might kill him.”

“You’re not worried about you?”

Hoya snorted. “I can’t do anything about me,” he said, “other than what I did when you and I were in his clutches.”

SungJong stared at him, and then burst into laughter. “You’ve been reading those stupid romance novels too, haven’t you?”

Hoya stared at him. “The what?”

"SungYeollie-hyung is engrossed in them. I think it’s Kevin’s fault, but I’m not sure, and Hyung won’t tell me. But he talks like that, too, about clutches, and….” He laughed again.

Hoya grinned at him. “No,” he said, “I’m not, but I might ask SungYeol about it. Sounds like fun.”

SungJong laughed again. “Okay, but no clutches, okay?”

Hoya laughed. “I promise nothing.”

“What you know is enough,” SungJong said, going suddenly serious again. “I know that even if he’d been hurt worse in the take-off, he’d rather be hurt worse and free than nearly healed and still captive. You know it, too,” he added when Hoya started to open his mouth. “Don’t even try to tell me differently.”

“But if it killed him….”

“He died free,” SungJong said flatly. “Speaking as a former whore who couldn’t move from the bed to across the room without permission, that’s important.”

Hoya let out his breath in a sigh. “You aren’t going to let me argue with you, are you?”

SungJong gave him a cheerful, innocent-looking smile. “Nope. And if you don’t believe me about the last, ask. He’ll back me up.”

“You’re the same, aren’t you?” Hoya asked.

“I think we all are,” SungJong said. “I know both Hyung and I feel that way, and I suspect WooHyun does, too. DongWoo and SungKyu need it as much as they need air. And L is way too used to it, now, to go back to his father, no matter what his father says.”

“His father will have the surprise of his life if he ever gets him back. L will take him out, and his bodyguards, and most of the soldiers.” 

SungJong mused a moment. “Actually, I’d like to see that….”

Hoya laughed. “It would be interesting,” he said, “if only to see YongSu’s expression when his son went to town and took out everyone he threw at him.”

“So stop worrying,” SungJong said, and Hoya wondered if this whiplash were normal around SungJong now. He didn’t remember SungJong being quite so… erratic in his conversation. “What you do keeps us all alive. We’d be lost without you. Especially WooHyun, even if he won’t admit it. So brush up on what you feel you need to, but don’t think you have to be perfect or anything. Know what you need to really well - but stop obsessing. They’re alive, they’re getting better, and you’ve kept them both from falling apart completely.”

“I can’t take the whole credit for that,” Hoya said.

“Maybe not, but you can accept that you’ve done as much as you could, and they’re fine. Besides….” SungJong hesitated.

“Besides?”

“AJ can’t pick locks. Can you teach me?”

Hoya stared at him, experiencing the conversational whiplash again. “What?”

“You got into SungKyu’s cell in what has to be record time for someone without a key. I want to learn to do that. Actually….” He smiled wryly. “So does AJ. Can you teach us?”

Hoya laughed. “Yeah, I think so. It’ll take a while, though.”

“He has time. Xander isn’t going anywhere right now.”

A reminder that the Eusebio clan surrounded them, keeping them safe from the world as they all tried to come to grips with the loss of a beloved leader. “Yeah,” Hoya said. “Okay. Let me know when.”

SungJong grinned at him and bounced out of his seat to give Hoya a hug. “Thanks. I will. No more brooding. I’ll have Hyung send you some of the titles he’s reading. That will keep you from this worrying thing.” He left again, and Hoya sighed before turning the terminal on again to pick up where he left off. 

But it didn’t feel so urgent any more, and when the titles came through, he downloaded the one SungYeol recommended onto his data pad and went to the couch to start it.


	82. In which DongWoo survives something he never wanted to do so early in his life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongwoo is inaugurated as clan leader, and he and his friends get drunk.

“Don’t worry,” L murmured in DongWoo’s ear, and DongWoo flinched from him.

“Don’t worry?” he repeated, his voice just as quiet, but shriller with panic. “I’m not ready for this.”

SungKyu’s hand fell on DongWoo’s shoulder, squeezing gently. “You’re ready for this,” he said. “Remember? One thing at a time. You have a treaty with Xander already, we’re in this war already. You’ve been running this for a while now.”

“But he’s been in change.” The thought of his father still brought tears to his eyes, as did the empty seat his mother should sit in. She couldn’t manage it, and he couldn’t blame her. Mithra’s death had thrown them all, and she… he didn’t know if she’d ever recover from it. It scared him as much as it drew him, to have that kind of a relationship with someone, to make sure to have the time, balance his life….

No. Not thinking about that, about Hannah, about possibilities that were in no way really possible right now. No matter what Xander had decided with EunKyu.

“My father will help, his advisers will help. You can do this, DongWoo,” SungKyu told him firmly, and then backed up again, letting WooHyun step forward to take his place again.

“I don’t want to,” DongWoo said softly. “I don’t want to have to.”

“I know,” WooHyun said just as softly. “Ready?”

There was no other choice, and DongWoo took a deep breath and nodded. 

It was, surprisingly enough, easier to get through this ceremony than it had been with Xander’s - he had less to do. Which made no sense, but there it was.

It was finally over, though, and DongWoo escaped from the stage lights as soon as he could, to change into something less formal. It had been nice, though, to have Xander’s support reaffirmed, and when they (all seven) returned, the hall had changed as well. Somber music played in one corner, although it wouldn’t stay that way long, and people danced nearby. He saw more electronics than usual in this gathering, as people left messages to and about Mithra, all of them to be added to his coffin before the formal funeral. This… was the informal one, the wake in which they celebrated his life, and he hoped his mother would join them at some point.

“Are you okay?” Hoya asked. 

DongWoo blinked and looked at him. “I don’t know how to answer that,” he said after a moment.

Hoya smiled. “I meant your injuries from your stay on YongSu’s ship.”

“Oh.” DongWoo smiled, if sadly. “I’m not hurting or anything, so… I think I’m okay.”

“You think?” SungKyu asked gently.

“You didn’t answer any better,” Hoya told him, and regarded them both. “You know what? L, would you find us a table? I’ll be right back.”

The light in L’s eyes made DongWoo pause for a moment, but SungJong and SungYeol crowded him into following L and WooHyun as they made their way through the crowd - slowly, to let people greet DongWoo as they would - to a table L found. Within moments of them sitting down, Hoya reappeared with a tray in hand, a bottle of something alcoholic and seven shot glasses on it. He set the tray in the middle of the table, and sat down in the empty seat. 

“What is this?”

“This is the good stuff,” Hoya said. “I figure today we can all get as drunk as we want, and no one will say a thing. So we’ll start with this, and see where we go from here.”

DongWoo stared at him. “Get… drunk.”

L had already opened the bottle, and he poured it into the cups. “Yes,” he said. “Hoya and I checked with everyone we could think of, and this will help. If you feel like talking, do it. If you don’t, no reason to.” He handed the cups around, Hoya helping with his side of the table. L held his up. “To Mithra, who took in a bunch of lost kids and turned them into something anyone but my father would be proud of, but we don’t really care what he thinks, do we?”

“Nope,” SungJong said. “To Mithra.”

The rest chorused after him, and they drank.

Hoya hadn’t lied when he said it was the good stuff; that was real. DongWoo set his glass down and eyed them both. “We’re going to have hangovers.”

“So?” Hoya said. “We’ll all have them together.”

DongWoo couldn’t argue with that, found he didn’t want to, and picked up the bottle to pour for the next round.

It went around like that, sometimes talking, sometimes not, but memories came out that he didn’t know about, things like what L’s first interview with Mithra had been, what he’d said to WooHyun, how he’d welcomed SungJong and SungYeol as much as DongWoo had. DongWoo listened, and with each glass, he could feel the pain easing, could feel the love of the men around him, for him, and for his father, and by the time they were finished with the third bottle, he felt like maybe he could do this, maybe he could, if he had these men around him for the rest of his life.

Thankfully, the feeling stayed with him when he woke the next morning with a headache worse than what he’d had after the beating he’d taken, and he could do nothing but watch the rest of them wake up, moaning and groaning, smiling as they did.


	83. In which YongSu has heard and wants to meet up with his son and the clan head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongwoo's first taste of dealing with the enemy.

"… and you got a message from Kim YongSu," Woohyun said.

DongWoo looked up in surprise, not expecting the information. "A what?"

"A message."

"What does he want?"

Woohyun's shoulders shifted. "He wants to meet you. With L."

DongWoo snorted. "He didn't call him L, did he?"

"No, but I'm good at translating BS," WooHyun said, and SungJong snickered from his spot behind DongWoo.

DongWoo grinned. "Okay, when and where?"

"Are you thinking about it?" WooHyun asked, startled.

DongWoo sobered. "I don't know," he said softly. "I'd like this to be over with. What's he offering?"

"A chance to talk about our differences, to figure out how we will be interacting in the future."

"To figure out what it will cost him to get L back," DongWoo said, and smirked. "As if we'd give him up." He sobered again immediately. "Does he say anything about people with me?"

"No. But he wants it on his ship."

"That's a bad idea," SungKyu said, before SungJong could say anything, and DongWoo had heard him suck in a breath to do so.

"Yeah," DongWoo said. "Suggest somewhere more neutral."

SungJong snickered behind him, and DongWoo turned around. "What?"

"Something Hoya and I were talking about," SungJong said. "Seeing YongSu's face when L takes out the guards and everyone else if he tries to take him again."

"That would be amusing, but as there is no way we'd all get off safely, and the clan has just gone through a funeral, no." DongWoo turned back around. "Does it say anything about my father?"

WooHyun went back to the message, then shook his head. "No, not explicitly," he said.

"Call L in here. Maybe he can interpret his father's words where you can't."

WooHyun didn't show any sign that the words bothered him in his short handset call to L, and a few minutes later, L joined them. WooHyun explained shortly and L took the datapad as he sat down next to him. "Oh, he knows," L said after a while. "I don't know how he found out, but he knows. It's in his word choices, in the tone… he expects you to be easier to deal with. And this, about being on the ship. You're not going to, are you?"

"No," Dongwoo said, echoed by SungKyu and SungJong. He smiled wryly and rolled his eyes. 

L smiled briefly as well. "Good. He'd kill you and anyone with you, and then hunt down the rest of the clan."

"I thought as much," DongWoo said, and he leaned back, thinking. "Let's meet on one of the stations we haven't fought on yet, because they'll probably let us land there, one that he doesn't have a foothold in yet. Or not as much of one."

WooHyun nodded and began to research it.

"I don't like it," L said. "I don't know what he expects to accomplish, especially if he agrees."

"I don't like it either," DongWoo said. "I'm not ready to abandon anyone."

"You won't have to," L said flatly. 

"I won't," DongWoo said, and leaned back again. "When we go, it will be formal attire, and extra armor if we can manage it. I want all of us there, and SungYeol on L as close as he can be. Arms… knives, I think. He'll probably confiscate blasters or anything else, but the knives stay pretty hidden."

"Give them some to take away," SungKyu said. "They'll be more off guard."

DongWoo frowned. "Should we tell Xander about this?"

SungKyu frowned as well. "That… might be a good idea," he said slowly. "Because they're the next obvious target after us, and then on to the smaller clans until he wipes us all out."

"Would you ask your father about that?" DongWoo asked. "I'd like his input about this."

SungKyu pulled out his handset, and while they waited, WooHyun gave DongWoo a list of possible places to meet. He looked them over, and put together a list of his top three. "Ask him to choose one of those."

"Done," WooHyun said, and went back to his seat next to L. The two of them consulted together as Woohyun wrote.

"You asked to see me?"

Dongwoo looked up, and smiled. "Yes, please," he said, gesturing to Tablo to sit down. "We have a situation." He explained it tersely, both the request to meet and his answer (he felt better when Tablo nodded his agreement with his decision), and then relayed the question about Xander, and the reasons behind it.

Tablo frowned. "That's a good question," he said quietly. "No, I don't think you should. Let him know what's happening, and that you'll pass on the information, but if he decides he wants to go, you can't exactly say no. You can tell him you can't guarantee anyone he might send with you."

DongWoo bit his lip. "Do you think he'll want to?"

Tablo shook his head. "I don't know. I don't think so, but word any messages carefully to let him know you really don't think you can guarantee anyone's safety."

"Okay," DongWoo said, his lips twisting into a wry smile. He couldn't even guarantee his own safety, or that of his friends.

"Here's the message for YongSu," WooHyun said, "and one for Xander."

DongWoo thought he should stop being surprised about how efficient WooHyun was, but not today. "Thank you," he said, and quietly made a note to give them all a raise. They'd need it, and besides, their job load had increased. He looked them both over, and then nodded to WooHyun to send them. "Thank you," he said to Tablo. "I think we're done for now."

****

"Have you heard from YongSu yet?" Xander asked once they'd all settled around the table in a conference room on the Dawn.

DongWoo shook his head. "No, not yet," he said. "We're not sure what the hold up is, but whatever. The longer he waits, the better off we are."

Xander nodded, then rose and paced along the table. From AJ's expression, this was normal. "I'd like to be able to send someone with you," he said, but then stopped pacing and looked at Dongwoo. "But I think no matter who I sent, they'd get in your way. Kevin tells me that WooHyun is very good at keeping in all important necessities in reports, and he trusts him. I trust Kevin."

Woohyun turned an interesting shade of red. "Thank you," he said, and Dongwoo smiled because he seemed at a loss for words, something that didn't happen to WooHyun often.

"Let me know if there is anything else we can do," Xander said.

"I'll get in contact with you as soon as we hear anything," Dongwoo said, and stood. "Thank you. For being a buffer for us, for helping out during all that… mess."

Xander smiled at him. "You're welcome," he said easily. "I'm glad we could help."

Dongwoo nodded.

The meeting had started to break up, a few minutes later, when WooHyun nudged DongWoo. "We got a message back from him," he said, and the whole room went quiet.

"Go ahead," DongWoo said.

"He agrees to the second choice, and there's a lot of mocking going on, but he'll be there. His only requirement is you and L, but "bring as many of your security forces as will make you feel safe," he says." 

DongWoo chewed on his lip, thinking. "Okay. When." He glanced at L, who looked blank, the kind of blank that meant he wanted all this to be over. He didn't look at Dongwoo, though, and kept his thoughts to himself.

"Three days."

When Xander and his party had gone, Dongwoo sank down in one of the chairs and sighed. "That sounds ominous," he said.

"Send someone," SungKyu said immediately. "Send them now, to scout out the place, see what's going on, see what he's planning, find out anything you can."

Dongwoo looked at him. "Take care of that. I want mine with me, but send anyone else willing to go."

SungKyu nodded and got up, his handset already in his hand by the time he left the room. 

"Yours with you?" Woohyun asked, looking up from the data pad.

"Yes," Dongwoo said with a smile. "You. L. Hoya. SungKyu, SungJong, SungYeol. You're all mine."

WooHyun looked at him, head tilted to the side. "Why is that?"

"Because I trust you. I know you. And I want all of you around me during this." DongWoo didn't want them all to know just how much it scared him, this confrontation. It would have been easier if he'd had his father to back him up, and as ever, the thought made his heart ache, just a bit. His mother still hadn't emerged, except for the small ceremony they'd held to say good bye. But he couldn't linger on that, not yet. 

"We'll be there," WooHyun said, and brushed his shoulder. "All of us."

DongWoo nodded and stood up. "Let's go tell them to be ready, then, and exactly who is going with us." He looked at L. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

L sighed and stood as well. "I wish I didn't have to say it was okay," he said softly. "But he won't stop if we don't stop him, so…."

DongWoo touched his shoulder. "I wish you didn't have to, too," he said, and smiled at the disbelieving look L shot him. "I do," he said. "I can't imagine what it must be like for you, even though you don't care for him any more."

L shrugged. "But the reality is different."

"It usually is. You didn't go and paint your quarters without me, did you?"

L cheered up, at least a little, as they left the conference room. "No, of course not! I'm still trying to figure out what I want to do."

"Hoya said you were drawing on your walls."

WooHyun laughed, and laughed harder when L shot him a quelling look that didn't work.

****

SungKyu refused to believe the information they got, at least not in total, and L agreed with him. SungKyu's people had done what they could, but the station didn't know them, and they couldn't be everywhere. He didn't let them know, but he trusted the men more just by what they'd said, or so he told DongWoo. DongWoo nodded, distracted, and didn't miss SungKyu's knowing look. He'd hear about it after, if there was an after, and that was good enough. Right now, he focused totally on the coming meeting.

"It's all taken care of," L told him as they walked down the hallway, armored and armed, even if their more visible arms had been removed. The station had tightened security when they'd heard about the meeting. "If anything happens, get out."

DongWoo glanced behind him to where L walked behind him, eyes narrowed. "I'm not leaving…."

"Yes, you are," SungKyu said flatly, and DongWoo looked at him. "Of everyone here, you are indispensable."

DongWoo stopped walking, bringing everyone else to a stop. "No."

"We've been through this," SungKyu said quietly. "And it's even more true now. You have the whole clan depending on you."

DongWoo leaned toward him, pressing on his shoulder. "I don't like this," he muttered. "I don't like it."

"I know," SungKyu said gently, and DongWoo knew he did understand. "But it's the way it will be the rest of your life."

That had never occurred to DongWoo and he drew back, staring at his oldest friend. "But…." He sighed, realized the futility of protesting, and gave in. "Okay," he said quietly. "If it gets bad, I'll go."

He turned back toward their destination and strode forward, hoping no one could see how much he hated this. Of all the things he wanted to talk to his father about, this had never come up, and he wished he knew how Mithra had dealt with it.

When this was over, he'd have to talk to Tablo and see if he knew. With that thought in mind, he felt at least a little better.

That faded, though, when SungJong slipped around him to take up point because the men in black uniforms stepped out of a room ahead of them. He felt the others tighten up around him, and felt marginally better. He really didn't like this, didn't like the idea, but he didn't think he could back out, either.

The soldiers spotted them and went back in, one of them holding the door open for DongWoo. He nodded his thanks and followed SungJong in. SungJong stepped out of the way, and DongWoo almost wished he hadn't. SungKyu's sharply indrawn breath meant he'd caught it, too.

The two men flanking YongSu, obviously his guards, were the men who had spent the most time with them when YongSu had them. But this would not distract him, and when he glanced at SungJong, SungJong winked at him, cheeky and confident, and with a glint of steel in his eyes. Behind him he could feel L's hate brushing past him toward the man that faced them. "Thank you for agreeing to meeting here," DongWoo said, his voice steady. He had the utmost confidence in the men around him. 

"Thank you for meeting with me. Please, have a seat."

DongWoo did, watching the man. He caught his grimace when L sat as well, obviously not in charge and just as obviously not upset about it. WooHyun sat on his other side, and SungKyu stood behind him, SungJong and SungYeol on either side of him. Hoya stood against the wall by the door. It didn't surprise him when YongSu completely ignored him, either, turning his attention to L. "It is time for you to return," he said flatly.

L looked up at him, meeting his eyes. "I'm happy where I am, and I have no reason to come back," he said, just as flatly. "Your conversation is with DongWoo."

YongSu looked at DongWoo, and DongWoo lifted his head. "Or is it?" he asked.

"I want my son back."

DongWoo sighed. "You don't get it," he said. "When he chose a new name, he shed everything you tried to make him. All that time you thought he was dead? He worked hard to be the exact antithesis of what you are." He spread his hands on the table. "Are you here to discuss this fight you've dragged us into?"

YongSu narrowed his eyes. "I am willing," he said, although he didn't sound it. "But I'll warn you now. Any cease fire will have a condition of MyungSu's return."

"You aren't listening," L said, standing up, looking for once like one of the clan, eyes wild and fists clenched in fury. "MyungSu is dead. He was dead long before I found a way free of you. The only person here is L, and you will never get your son back. Never. You have only one son. The oldest is dead. Let him go."

DongWoo stood up as well, resting his hand on L's shoulder. "That's very clear," he said softly. "You should reconsider, or this meeting is over."

That went over about as well as DongWoo had expected. YongSu's eyes went colder than he'd ever thought possible. "I do not give up on my sons," he said.

"You have one," L repeated. "Stop using plural."

YongSu's eyes narrowed further, and he stepped back away from the table, freeing himself from the confines of the chairs. "Not until one of them is dead, and I see his lifeless body."

L looked at DongWoo. "It was a mistake to come here," he said. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Dongwoo said, but he and SungKyu both stepped back as well. "It appears we have nothing to discuss," he added to YongSu, who scowled harder at him. "We'll leave first."

And although he turned his back on YongSu, he knew that SungKyu, SungYeol, and SungJong did not.


	84. In which L is finally freed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dash to get free creates an opportunity L can't pass up.

“Go,” SungKyu snapped as soon as they’d all gotten free of the room, and DongWoo increased his pace. L kept up with him easily, WooHyun on his other side, and Hoya fell in behind them, pulled there by SungYeol. “Stay between him and us,” SungKyu said quietly, so soft that DongWoo couldn’t hear him. “Just in case.”

Hoya nodded but didn’t look back, keeping an eye on DongWoo and WooHyun. Then, over DongWoo’s shoulder he caught sight of chaebol soldiers, headed by the two men that had flanked YongSu. Chances were really good that meant he was close by, too. SungKyu slipped past them, leaving SungJong and SungYeol (or at the very least, SungYeol; Hoya didn’t know where SungJong might have gone) behind them. 

“We won’t let you by,” one of the two men said as they drew closer. “Let us have MyungSu.”

DongWoo stared at them. “After what you did to us? We’ll never let you get your hands on him.”

The man smirked. “He’ll be safe with us.”

“Hardly,” L said flatly. “And only if he knows you’ve got me.”

YongSu came around the corner. “They did nothing without my knowledge,” he said.

L nodded, but Hoya could see how he kept from blowing up, if barely. “I thought as much,” he said. “And if that’s the kind of guards you use for you older son, I don’t even want to know what kind of perverts you have on Moonsu.”

YongSu smiled coldly, and Hoya shivered. He didn’t like this, at all. “You could come and find out,” he said softly.

“I’m not going back,” L said. “You should really get that through your head.”

“From the back,” SungYeol said, just barely loud enough for Hoya to hear, and he passed the word along, turning to put his back against L’s. WooHyun did the same, his back against DongWoo’s, and they waited. 

“If you come with me,” YongSu said, “I’ll let them go, unharmed.”

“Until when?” L asked, his voice low and angry, and Hoya glanced over his shoulder to see the reaction of L’s father. “Until they’re in our ship? Until they’re far enough away from the station that you won’t hurt it when you blow them up? Until they’re out of my sight and you can have them slaughtered before they reach our shuttle? No. I’m not going anywhere with you.”

* * *

The soldier at one end of the line in front of them toppled over, red spilling from his neck, and then the soldier at the other end did the same. L felt Hoya turn back around, but no one else moved. “Get them,” YongSu said, a scream from the corridor behind L nearly drowning out his words. “Bring me my son!”

Hoya put his back firm against L’s again. SungKyu stepped back to flank DongWoo, jolting comically as his back met SungYeol’s.

Then they were in the midst of it all, blades flashing as they defended themselves. L kept up with the others, his knife working at the guards that came at them. After a while, though, those backed off, and Hoya left his back to appear next to him. L glanced behind him to see only dead bodies behind them. He turned back to face his father, who glared at them over the heads of his remaining soldiers, his expression like the one L used to wear, way back when he first joined them. He remembered seeing it in his mirror and resolving to stop looking like that.

“How did you learn that?” his father demanded over the sound of the combatants catching their breath. “Why? You’re better than that!”

“Better than what?” L demanded back, frustrated. “I don’t have to depend on anyone else to keep me safe. I don’t have to worry about traitors around me because I can take care of them. I know who to trust, and why. More than money, more than anything you understand. Come on,” he taunted, gesturing. “Send me your worst. I’ll take them down.”

The two guards, the two that had made DongWoo freeze, the two L said had been his guards that he didn’t trust, shot toward him. L stepped forward, in front of DongWoo and neatly - almost easily - took care of them. He shook the blood off his blade, sending it splattering across the space. “Nice,” SungKyu said, just loud enough for them all to hear.

YongSu’s expression hardened. “You truly are one of them,” he said, his voice low.

“Yes,” L said, sounding amused. “You mean, all I had to do was show you what I can do, and you’d have let this go?”

“No,” YongSu said. “I just know now never to let a weapon in your hand.”

L stepped forward further. “I can fight just as well without one.” 

DongWoo stepped up behind him, the rest of them following. “Let us go, and you won’t lose any more,” he said.

“You are not leaving with my son again,” YongSu said flatly.

At his words, the last of the soldiers facing them raced forward, striking at them. L felt them move to meet them with him, blocking and striking back. The soldier fighting him was actually giving him a good fight, and then suddenly the man went down - not something he did - and he had no one to fight. L took the opening, darting forward. He didn’t know what had happened, why the man he’d fought had suddenly dropped out of his way, but he knew what he had to do. SungJong was caught up dealing with the men around DongWoo, and he couldn’t… he just couldn’t leave this as it was. He couldn’t leave his father alive. He shook his blade again, clearing it of the blood of so many soldiers, and then lunged, stabbing true into his father’s chest. The sickening feeling of slight resistance as the blade slid in didn’t even register any more, and he watched the light go out of his father’s eyes. He let the knife go as YongSu fell, and turned to see what had happened behind him.

“Zico!” One of the last two remaining Chaebol soldiers fell, the other racing to catch him, and SungKyu kept WooHyun and DongWoo from killing them, which made no sense….

Hoya caught up to L and caught him before he fell, and only then could he feel the pain in his leg and his side. “You’re almost worse than SungJong,” the medic said.

“I am not,” L muttered at him as they walked back toward DongWoo.

“No,” SungKyu said flatly.

“Why?” DongWoo asked as SungJong knelt next to the two soldiers, helping to expose the leg wound of the injured one.

“Because they’re wearing Woo clan insignias.”

DongWoo stared at him. “They’re what? Show me. I won’t hurt them,” he added curtly when SungKyu hesitated. “If it’s true, they’re safe from me.”

SungKyu moved out of the way, and DongWoo knelt down next to them as Hoya eased L down as well, digging into his bag for things to help, painkillers, wraps, handing some over to SungJong just before he slit L’s pants. “Where did you get those?” DongWoo asked, his fingers brushing over tiny insignias on their collars. L struggled to stay awake, stay aware because this made no sense. His father couldn’t have known.

“Our mother,” the uninjured one said. “We were visiting her parents when it happened.” He looked pale, holding his brother - so he must be - close. “They kept us, gave us new names, helped us fit in. It wasn’t so hard on him, he doesn’t remember hardly anything. But we decided to get inside, tried to help where we could. We spent most of our time on the prison block.”

L’s attention was starting to fade. “How did you end up here?”

“We saw it as a chance,” the younger one said, hissing when SungJong inexpertly administered the painkiller. 

“Sorry,” SungJong said. 

“Because we knew where he was going, who he was meeting, and if we could….”

Whatever the older of the soldiers was trying to say, L didn’t hear it, finally losing consciousness.


	85. In which L sees his mother again, and the Woo clan grows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is peace. Some.

He woke up in the infirmary, blinking drowsily against the bright lights. At least his leg and side didn’t hurt any more, but this was getting ridiculous.

“You’re lucky,” Hoya said, turning away from the terminal. “Any longer and we would have lost you, and you would have missed DongWoo going through the ceiling.” He looked at L. “How are you feeling?”

“Numb,” L told him. “Good drugs.”

“Hopefully that’s what Zico will say.” Hoya gestured to the other bed in the room.

L sat up and eyed the young man around his age, as unconscious as he’d been, his brother next to him, asleep in the chair by the bed. “Are they really from the Woo clan?”

“Kevin and Eli are coming over; apparently, those two are the children of their father’s brother,” Hoya said. “I don’t know who else would wear the insignia; Eli and Kevin wear theirs, Hannah always has one on her, and I suspect so does the youngest.”

L frowned. “And… it fits, that they were in my fathers employ?”

Hoya sat down. “They’re the reason SungKyu was in as good a shape as he is. They’re the reason we saw all those dead-seeming people in the cells where SungKyu was kept - they weren’t dead, they were gone. Those two managed to get a lot of people off the ship, people your father didn’t think were all that important. They couldn’t do much to get the higher profile people out, but the others, they helped as much as they could.”

“SungKyu remembers them?”

Hoya shook his head. “They never let him see their faces. Too dangerous.” He smirked. “They did, however, hear SungJong and me coming, and got out of the way so we could get SungKyu out.”

L frowned again. “Okay,” he said. “I guess I can’t really—”

“We’re the reason you had the chance to get out as much as you did,” a gravely voice said, and the older of the two sat up, rubbing his eyes. “We’re both really good at being clumsy when we get transferred out of the cell block on the main ship. We couldn’t do much, but we did what we could.”

L eyed him. “Why?”

He shrugged. “Because we wanted to do… something to make his life miserable. We didn’t know anyone had survived, or we’d have left and found them.” He stretched and rubbed the back of his neck. “Is he going to be okay?” He gestured at his younger brother.

“He should be fine,” Hoya said, getting up and going closer. “He lost less blood than L, there, but I think his wound was worse. That’s why he’s not awake yet.”

“What’s your name?” L said.

“Taewoon. That’s Zico,” he said, gesturing again to his brother.

“You changed your names, you said?”

“Yes.”

“And the names your parents gave you?”

“I’m Travis. He’s Zach.”

Those fit the Woo clan. L relaxed again, laying down. Truthfully, though, if DongWoo and SungKyu said no one else would wear than insignia, then he was pretty sure they were telling the truth. And all it took now was for Kevin and Eli to show up and confirm this. And that brought another thought. “Hey, Hoya.”

Hoya turned around. “Yeah?”

“So, Eli and Kevin are coming, right?”

“Yeah. So?”

“Want to bet Hannah comes too?”

Hoya hesitated, and then chuckled. “Considering DongWoo is going to meet them and bring them here, I bet she does.”

L grinned, and then winced when his side throbbed. “Okay, not so numb now.”

“Hannah?” Taewoon asked.

“One of the survivors,” Hoya said, walking toward L. “I don’t know how she and Deanna are related, or even if they are, to Eli and Kevin. They took the name and have become a family. DongWoo saved Eli’s life a while ago, and she came to watch over him. They… hit it off.” He bent over L, checking on him. “You should probably sleep some.”

“He wasn’t the only one,” L protested. “SungYeollie and I got to bring him out, and that wasn’t easy.”

Hoya straightened abruptly when his handset chimed. He answered it, listened, then grimaced and put it back. “DongWoo’s on the way.”

“I’ll lay very still,” L said. “I want to see if I’m right.”

Hoya snickered and shook his head. “Okay,” he said.

L watched him go over to the brothers and do something; sluggishly, the younger (Zico, right? Or Zach) woke, rubbing his eyes. “What?” he asked, his voice nearly as gravelly as his brother’s.

“DongWoo is going to be here with Eli, Kevin, and Hannah shortly,” Hoya said gently. “They want to talk to you both.”

The door opened even as he spoke, and DongWoo led them all in, stepping out of the way and taking Hannah with him. It didn’t surprise L that her arm was wrapped around his either. Eli and Kevin stopped just inside, letting the door close behind them. 

L could probably guess how long it had been since they’d seen each other, and that they no longer looked the way they remembered each other. For a moment, no one moved, and then Taewoon stepped further down the bed, putting himself between the two half brothers and his own brother.

“I’m not going to light Zach’s hair on fire,” Eli said, rolling his eyes and grinning. “Geez, Travis, you haven’t gotten over that yet?” 

“That was you?” Zico (Zach?) demanded.

“No, it’s all a myth,” Eli said dryly.

Kevin laughed. “Yes,” he said. “Eli went through a firebug stage and was trying to light everything on fire.”

“And now he makes bombs,” Hoya muttered. “How fitting.”

L snickered, but he understood the sudden change as the haunted look lifted from Travis’s eyes and he smiled. “I suppose we should be glad you out grew that,” Travis said, and then Eli moved, Kevin right behind him, and they both hugged him.

“I’ll sleep now,” L said quietly to Hoya, and even as Hoya nodded and pressed a button to add the painkiller and sedative to his IV, L noticed DongWoo take Hannah out as well, and then the drugs took hold and he fell asleep again.

***

When he woke, all evidence of any Woo clan members was gone. L hoped that meant they were okay, and was just as glad to give the other clan the opportunity to break in people unaccustomed to the way they lived. DongWoo came in a few minutes later, bringing something to eat with him. L let him help him sit up, and ate.

“We heard from your mother,” DongWoo said when he’d slowed down some.

L stopped eating and looked at him. “What?”

“She was on the ship with your father,” DongWoo explained. “She’d like to see you.”

L bit his lip. “Did she say why?”

DongWoo shook his head. “No. She just asked that you accompany me when I go and meet her. Otherwise I wouldn’t let you out of here.”

“She asked?”

“Politely.”

L mulled that over as he picked over the last of his meal. “When are we going?”

“Hoya will be in soon with a chair.” DongWoo stood up.

“Why are we going?”

“She wants to talk to us. I didn’t ask why. I figure we can take care of ourselves.”

“True,” L mumbled, and didn’t notice DongWoo leave. 

He didn’t notice Hoya come in, either, until Hoya had unbuckled him and had tapped him in the forehead. “Hey, space case. We’re leaving,” Hoya said, amused, and L blinked at him. 

“Oh,” he said intelligently.

Hoya chuckled and helped him off the bed and into the chair, then settled a blanket around his legs. “You let me know if you’re feeling not so well,” he said. “We’ll get you back into the shuttle.”

“Right,” L said absently, and barely noticed anything as Hoya took him through the halls.

He came back to himself when they boarded his father’s ship, the bay more familiar than he’d like - the last time he’d seen it, he’d had an injured DongWoo and a nerve-wrenching wait for SungKyu, SungJong, and Hoya. This time, though, SungYeol walked next to him, and it was nice to have a friend. And this time, they went through the well lit, wide corridors to… not the bridge, but the main conference room. 

His mother stood as they walked in, and her gaze found his almost immediately. Her shoulders eased in relief. “You’re alive,” she said.

Surprised, L nodded. “Yes,” he said softly.

“I wasn’t sure,” she said, gesturing for them all to sit down. L caught a glimpse of DongWoo’s face and his amused expression, but DongWoo didn’t say anything. “From the recording, you just… went limp, and then everyone moved and I just… didn’t know.”

L stared at her. “No,” he said, voice distant. She’d seen him kill his father? “I’m… well, not walking, but I’m okay. I will be okay.”

She nodded and turned her attention to DongWoo, and L barely heard the rest of the formalities. He could ask later, but right now, everything hurt, and he focused on not moving, and not hurting.

Abruptly, his chair was moving, and he looked up in surprise to see his mother watching him. "Take good care of him," she said to DongWoo, who nodded.

"Of course," he said, and then Hoya had him out of the room and going down the halls. 

Still dazed and in more pain than he wanted to admit, L could hear another set of footsteps, alternating with Hoya's. "Who's following?"

"SungYeol," Hoya said, a trace of a smile in his voice. "He volunteered."

"Just don't let him yell at me," L said, and closed his eyes again, more comforted than he would have expected.

"He won't," Hoya said gently, and patted his shoulder. 

Back in the shuttle, Hoya let down one of the beds in the side and he and SungYeol helped L up there. Once he was comfortable, Hoya gave him something for the pain, and he fell asleep before SungYeol had finished strapping him in.

****

DongWoo sat down in the chair next to L's bed on the Dawn - his own quarters, for which L had to find someone to thank - and grinned at him. "If I didn't know we were dealing with your family, the last few meetings I've had with people outside the clans would have made me feel very inferior."

"You need to be taken down a peg or two," L told him, shifting slightly to get more comfortable, and so he could see DongWoo's face. "Why?"

"Well, everyone was focused on you," DongWoo pointed out. "I think we were in the conference with your father for nearly 5 STUs before he looked at me, and it was longer with your mother. But as they are your parents, I suspect that's to be expected."

L scowled at him, and DongWoo laughed. "Will she leave us alone?" he asked.

"Yes," DongWoo said, sobering. "She is going to take over for a while, at least until your brother is old enough to, and she will try to undo the damage your father did."

L nodded, his eyes focused on the wall behind DongWoo. "She said.... She said she saw what happened."

DongWoo pressed his shoulder gently. "Yes," he said, answering L's unspoken question. "She saw you kill him."

"And she doesn't hate me?" L asked.

"Not that I could tell," DongWoo said, "But I'm down my best liaison, and WooHyun's better at technology. SungKyu can read people, but only so far as to know if they're going to attack, and SungJong and SungYeol are just like that. And I take everything at face value. SungKyu's still surprised I'm even alive."

"Yes, I've heard that rant," L said, amused. He didn't dare laugh, because he knew it would hurt. "What did she say?"

"It was more what she didn't say," DongWoo told him. "I think she was relieved because she never brought it up, never brought up reparations or anything like that. She did say she'd get in touch with us in case Moonsu wanted to see you."

L blinked at him. "Why would he want to see me?"

DongWoo shook his head. "I don't know," he said. "Aside from being his brother, I mean. But she seemed to think he would."

"Well, if he does, then I guess we go," L said, and rubbed his face. "I'm just not ready for that yet."

"If I could stop it, I would," DongWoo said.

"I know," L said, and sighed. "Thank you."

DongWoo looked like he wanted to ask a question, and then stopped and smiled. "You're welcome."


	86. In which they paint each other more than L's room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some light-hearted fun, that they all need.

"You realize this is a disaster waiting to happen, right?" SungYeol asked, sitting next to L's bed. L sat up, propped by pillows, and couldn't stop grinning.

"It'll be fun!" SungJong said, and stepped carefully over the cloths draped over the furniture and over the carpet.

"I never said it wouldn't be," SungYeol told him. "I just said it's a disaster waiting to happen. I hope you're ready for that."

"Is anyone ever ready for anything any of us do?" L asked.

DongWoo laughed. "Can you even follow your own sentence?" he asked.

L frowned a moment, then grinned. "Nope, not a chance."

He'd mapped out what he wanted on the wall, but that didn't mean they had to follow it. He just wanted color. His guitar sat carefully out of the way in SungYeol's room, for which L would have to thank him. He really didn't want paint on her.

"So we start with... anything?" SungJong asked, picking up a can of spray paint.

"No," WooHyun said. "We start with the base coat and then add that over the top. Come on."

To everyone's surprise except maybe DongWoo, because he didn't look surprised, the first to break and paint someone else was SungKyu, and he targeted WooHyun. SungJong didn't wait to be invited, going after DongWoo because he could, and by the end of it, there was more paint on them than on the walls, and L was practically incoherent with laughter. Yes, it hurt, but not as bad as it might have just because L had asked Hoya for something to ward off the pain before they'd started. 

None of it surprised him, and he was glad later, when the rest had gone, that they'd had that time to unwind. The tension had been so incredible he hadn't known how else to ease it.

"Maybe you should be the medic," Hoya said, checking over L as the rest cleaned up, more cheerfully than L would have believed. “I didn’t realize how much they needed this.”

“I didn’t either,” L admitted, letting Hoya help him lay down again. “We’ll have to try again, and see if there’s a way to get them to actually paint the wall.”

Hoya laughed softly. “Don’t worry. It’ll happen, and maybe next time without a paint fight.”

L looked at him, amused. “Isn’t that asking a bit too much of DongWoo and SungKyu?” he asked, his voice blurred as he tried to fight the sudden exhaustion.

Hoya grinned and patted his shoulder. “Yes,” he said. “Go to sleep.”

L didn’t argue with him.


	87. In which L gets to meet his brother for the first time in years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going back to the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the gap. My computer went kookoo. Or, actually, my monitor. Two of them.

L had to question his own motivation as Hoya pushed his chair down the hallway of his mother’s (his mother’s, not his father’s) ship yet again, following behind DongWoo and WooHyun; SungKyu and SungJong followed them, and SungYeol followed him. Once again all of them, only this time in more official positions. Sort of.

“Are you sure about this?” Hoy asked as they paused outside the door, their escort stepping to either side.

“No,” L admitted. “Maybe I just want to see if he’s really bought into his father’s beliefs, or if he’s willing to try to think for himself.”

“It could have waited.”

L shook his head as the door opened, but didn’t answer more than that.

Any possibility of being able to talk to his brother went right out of his head when he saw the all-too-familiar expression - what he’d seen in his own mirror when he first joined up with the Jang clan - and he knew that they had little chance of changing Moonsu’s mind. He sighed and got ready for an insane amount of arguing.

At least he was up to it this time; last time he’d seen his mother, he’d still been in shock and reeling from everything that happened.

“Myung… I mean, L,” his mother said, rising gracefully and walking around the table to greet him, kissing his cheek. “It is good to see you again, and you look much better.”

“So do you,” L said, because she did. She looked amazing and happy for the first time in years. He squeezed her hand. “If it ever gets that unbearable again, contact me and we’ll get you out.”

She stared at him, surprised by the nearly whispered suggestion, then glanced at her second son and comprehension crossed her face. “I’ll think on it,” she said softly. “Thank you.”

She straightened and caught DongWoo’s eyes; he nodded subtly, and she smiled at him, looking even better as she walked around the table to join her son.

“You don’t look well enough to be here,” Moonsu said flatly.

“The doctor cleared me,” L said as Hoya pushed him up close to the table, to one side of DongWoo. WooHyun sat on the other side, SungKyu, SungJong, and SungYeol around the room behind him. He didn’t know where, but he felt safer with them there, and he knew Hoya stood right behind him, just in case, an extra guard in a place no one felt really safe.

The meeting went much as he’d expected, from the expression on Moonsu’s face, but he had no power to actually put into motion the things he wanted to, or to enforce his threats. His mother waited through all the things he had to say, watching them and watching her son.

“Can he do any of this?” DongWoo whispered to L at one point.

“No,” L said. “My mother’s in change, per his father’s will. She sent me a copy. He’ll try, but I think she’ll stop him before it gets as bad as it did. I hope she can turn him around.”

DongWoo nodded.

When Moonsu had run down, DongWoo still had his full attention on him. “I appreciate the warnings,” he said in a conversational tone. “Please keep in mind that while you are preparing for this attack, we will be preparing our defenses. And keep in mind,” he added, smiling slightly, “that in this last spate of battles between your father and the clans, you came out much behind. In other words, you were losing more men, percentage wise, than we were. Your father was a good business man and a good tactician, but he was crap with people, especially his own family. I suggest making people your first priority, not power, not money, and you’ll find yourself much happier.”

Moonsu stared at him. “What?” he sputtered finally.

DongWoo just looked at him. “Your father was wrong,” he said flatly, “or we wouldn’t have had to take your brother in. When you have to force someone to do something, think twice about your reasons, and three times if there might be a better way to do it.”

Moonsu stared at him, his face white, but he didn’t say anything. L thought it boded well, too, that he didn’t. Maybe he could learn. Their mother stayed quiet, though, and didn’t offer support on either side. 

DongWoo stood, and WooHyun stood as well. “Again, thank you for the warning, and for meeting us. I wish you well.” He nodded to Moonsu, and then to his mother, and turned to leave. 

Hoya gripped the handles on L’s chair and turned him after them, but not before L caught the hate and anger in his brother’s eyes, aimed at him and at DongWoo. He didn’t know what it meant, didn’t know what to think as they continued down the hallway back toward the docking bay. He gestured behind him, bringing SungYeol up closer. “I don’t know what my brother will try,” he said softly to his friend. “Just… be warned, I guess. He might go after DongWoo.”

SungYeol nodded and said something quietly into the mic at his throat as he dropped back. It didn’t make L feel any better, either, and he could feel himself tense up. It didn’t help, of course, his side still hurt from the battle with his father and seemed to be taking forever to heal. At least they had the time to heal now, and he could feel better. Hopefully, anyway.

They went into the bay, and L only caught a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye before SungJong leapt toward that movement, the knife in his hand flashing in the lights of the bay. SungKyu and WooHyun hurried DongWoo out of the way, and L caught another flash of something as SungYeol dove into the sudden fight, and then Hoya jerked him backwards. L pulled his own knife and felt Hoya’s back against his, watching for any other attacks.

There were none, but the man somehow evaded both brothers, twisting somehow between them. L had just enough time to register that SungJong had gone down when the man came at him, and he defended himself with a skill that made the man - assassin, one he knew - pause a bit. Long enough for someone to do something, because he suddenly stiffened and then collapsed where he stood.

“Hoya,” SungYeol said, and Hoya pushed L over to where SungJong lay crumpled in a heap. “He’s still alive, I think,” SungYeol said, looking tormented. Hoya knelt by SungJong, and SungYeol stood to take his place behind L.

“He’s alive,” Hoya said. “L….”

L moved before Hoya could start the thought, getting up. He hurt, but this was not something to argue about. SungYeol helped Hoya get SungJong into the chair, and then Hoya took off at a run, calling instructions into his handset on the way. SungYeol and L moved at a much slower pace, although L didn't lean on his friend; that could have deadly consequences. Instead, they just walked, and he limped pretty bad. It hurt, but he'd be okay. It wasn't that big a deal. He couldn't move any faster than he did, and one glance at SungYeol showed him how much he worried about his younger brother.

They'd covered about half the distance when WooHyun came running out to them, offering a shoulder for L to lean on, and they moved faster after that. "What happened?" WooHyun asked when SungYeol had dropped back a couple of steps.

L shook his head. "I'm not sure. I caught something out of the corner of my eye and then SungJong was moving, and so was SungYeol, and Hoya pulled me back. The guy got past the other two and went after me. I don't know if it's because he thought I was the weakest, or if...."

"Oh, he went after you," SungYeol said, catching up. "You were his target from the start."

L looked at him, startled. "I was? Why me? All I did was...."

"Run away from home. Find another family. Betray everything your father taught. Kill your father," WooHyun said in a flat voice. "I suspect the last in the telling one, though, because that's the worst of the bunch. If you'd just come back...." The words twisted on WooHyun's tongue, and L understood. WooHyun's father must have said or at least thought the same thing. "But you didn't," he said, more cheerfully as they got into the shuttle, "and we're glad."

"Very," SungYeol said, taking over and sitting L down, buckling him in as WooHyun shut the door and called an "all clear" toward the front.

Within moments of their leaving, L had fallen into a half doze. He could hear something going on over where Hoya sat next to SungJong, but half of the conversation was SungJong, and that had to be good, right?

"What killed him?" WooHyun asked, the words washing over L without rousing him.

"SungJong managed to throw a knife at him, and it caught him in the right place," SungYeol said. He didn't sound... upset. He sounded proud. L tried to make sense of that, but his side and leg hurt and his brain wasn't working as well as it might have normally. He could have asked for clarification, but he didn't want to wake up, not really. 

"While he was down?" WooHyun asked.

"Yeah," SungYeol said. "It was a nice throw, from what I saw. I'm just glad I've learned to get out of his way."

WooHyun laughed softly. "We all have," he said, and they stayed quiet for the rest of the ride.

Hoya vanished out the door with SungJong when they arrived on the Dawn, following the gurney at a run. SungYeol pulled L's chair close to him, and he and WooHyun effortlessly (or so it seemed to L, still half dozing) set L in it. "You okay?" SungYeol asked.

L opened his eyes to find his friend looking closely at him, and licked his lips. "Can I get a drink?" he asked. 

"Yep. Come on." WooHyun must be pushing the chair, because SungYeol walked next to him.

"Are you okay?" SungYeol repeated a few minutes later, back in L's quarters and the half-painted wall. Splattered, really. 

L set the cup down and blinked slowly. "I… don't know."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," L said. "My mind is blank. It's nice."

SungYeol didn't say anything for a moment, but he stepped away. L leaned back against the pillows and closed his eyes, listening to his friend move around, his voice low on the handset. 

"Hey."

L opened his eyes with a great effort, looking in confusion at Hoya. "Hm?"

"How are you?"

"I'm tired," L mumbled, his eyes falling closed again.

"None of that." Hoya patted his cheek and L opened his eyes again. "I need you to stay awake."

"Why?"

"Because I want to make sure you're okay, that he didn't get you."

"You can't do that while I'm asleep?" L asked, trying to get comfortable again.

"No, because I know the knife didn't get you, but you've been really quiet. What's going on?"

"Nothing —"

"Don't lie," SungYeol said. "You haven't said a thing."

L looked over at SungYeol, who looked upset. "I haven't had anything to say. How's SungJong?"

SungYeol relaxed, but only a very little bit. "He's going to be fine," he said, "and he wants to know how you are."

"I'm fi…." His voice broke on the word.

"Exactly," Hoya said, sitting down next to him. "What's up?"

L stared at him, then sighed. "He tried to kill me."

"Yes," Hoya said.

"You don't understand," L said slowly. "Moonsu tried to kill me."

They both froze, and L had to wonder if they were even breathing. "I recognized the man. The assassin. He wasn't just some random fanatic, no, he was one of the people my father gave to Moonsu when he turned 10. I had one, too, but I got rid of mine. I didn't want that kind of power. And I never wanted to know how much my brother hated me." He fidgeted with the blanket over him, running the edge between his fingers. "I can only guess SungJong surprised him. They were not the kind to lose their edge, and I've seen them kill before. They don't miss, not usually." His voice trembled.

SungYeol sat next to him and took his hands, and L realized only then how much he shook, trying to keep all this emotion in now that he'd told them what was wrong. "It's okay," he said softly, and Hoya got up to move away. "It really is, you know. It's always a shock to know your own family would do that."

L looked at him, brow furrowed. "Your own…."

"My mother," SungYeol said. "It was the biggest shock of my life when she sold me. It was only a bit smaller when SungJong joined me. And… I don't think I ever actually recovered from that until DongWoo took us in and let us recover." He smiled wryly. "And there are days I think I won't ever recover. So take the time you need," he added, ruffling L's hair. "Let it out. It'll help you heal."

L stared at him. He'd never heard anything like this from SungYeol. It surprised him when his friend's face blurred, and then he couldn't see and he sobbed brokenly into SungYeol's shoulder. He had no concept of passing time, but he'd cried himself out before SungYeol gently lay him back on his bed. "Sleep," SungYeol said. "I'll be here."

Without hesitation, L closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	88. In which they deal with SungJong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SungJong has to recover, and he doesn't like it. At all. And Sungyeol has a crisis of his own.

Hoya paced outside L's quarters the next morning, not really sure what to think. He'd never had anyone from his family try to kill him or anything, so leaving SungYeol had been his best bet. DongWoo had been understanding.

SungYeol came out of L's room looking tired. "He's gone back to sleep, but he's knows I'm leaving," he said. "Have you seen SungJong?"

"Yes," Hoya said, pulling SungYeol into step with him. "He's anxious, but DongWoo's in with him now."

"That will help," SungYeol said. "He's awake then?"

"Yes, and stitched up. It'll take him a while to move freely again, and I think that bothers him."

They walked into SungJong's room and into the middle of an argument. "You can't," DongWoo said flatly. "Like WooHyun, you need to take the time to heal. We have time right now—"

"You don't know that," SungJong protested. "You can't know that."

"You're right," DongWoo conceded. "But that doesn't change anything. You're going to do more damage if you get up before the doctor says you can, and will be about useless. I need you not to be useless, so you'll have to be gone for a while. It'll be fine, and the sooner you figure that out, the sooner you'll stop fighting it and you'll get out of here."

SungJong scowled, then blew his hair out of his face. "Fine," he muttered, folding his arms over his chest. "But if you get killed while I'm in here, I'll never forgive you."

SungYeol stifled a laugh, and Hoya slapped his arm. DongWoo looked at SungJong seriously. "I will remember that, and make sure I don't get killed."

"You're not the only one resting," Hoya said, and DongWoo turned to look at him. "L is still in bed, he's going to be down for a while, and I'm not sure we shouldn't all take a break."

DongWoo shook his head. "I can't. But everything I'm doing now is clan stuff. No one is going to try to kill me, and not even an assassin can get on here without getting noticed." He patted SungJong's arm. "I promise. I'm not going off the Dawn, and no one foreign is coming on, for a long time. I'll be fine until then."

SungJong bit his lip, and nodded, still clearly not happy. "Okay."

"Good." DongWoo stood up and stretched. "That was my break," he said. "I'll get back to things. It's a good thing my father had such a good staff or I'd be suffocating."

"You're not?" Hoya asked

"Nope, breathing comfortably, if with less air than usual." DongWoo shrugged. "It's fine, Hoya. I'm fine. I just have to get used to this."

Hoya watched him for a moment, then nodded. "Let me know if you need help sleeping."

DongWoo smiled and patted his shoulder. "I will. SungJong, get some rest, and get better fast." He left, and the door closed behind him before anyone moved.

"You are okay?" SungYeol asked before Hoya could move.

"I'm fine," SungJong said.

"Except for the stitches in his arm and abdomen," Hoya said, scowling at SungJong. "Those aren't all that trivial."

"They don't hurt."

"Because you're drugged to the gills and don't know it," Hoya told him, taking his wrist and checking his pulse. "Other than that, how are you feeling?"

"Frustrated. He didn't get L, did he?" 

SungJong went from angry to worried, and Hoya wondered if he would ever get used to this emotional whiplash. "No," Hoya told him, and gently pressed him back to the bed. "You got him."

"The knife was perfect, right on target," SungYeol said.

SungJong sighed. "Who was he?"

Hoya glanced at SungYeol, who nodded. "He was an assassin L said belonged to his brother."

SungJong stared at him, then glanced at SungYeol, who nodded. "How is L?"

"He's… recovering," SungYeol said. "He slept all night last night, and he went back to sleep after breakfast. I think he's still pretty stressed. But he won't have to worry about his family for a few years at least, not until his brother comes of age. And maybe by then he won't anyway." 

It sounded to Hoya like SungYeol wished it the truth rather hoped, but he had to agree. He didn't think Moonsu would stop until he had no one else to send after him, or until L was dead. Or Moonsu was. Which, from the look in SungJong's eyes, was very much a possibility. Or probability.

"He's amazing," SungJong finally said. "I couldn't live like that."

"I'm glad we don't have to," SungYeol said, and Hoya had to agree. "I don't think he has to, either. He won't spend his life looking over his shoulder. He knows he'd be avenged, if something happened."

"Damn right," SungJong mumbled, settling deeper into his pillow. "I'm tempted to go after the kid at first whiff of an assassin from him."

"He won't let you," SungYeol said.

"Who won't?" SungJong asked.

"Any of us," Hoya said. 

"DongWoo. L. Me," SungYeol said, glaring at him.

SungJong sighed. "Okay. Fine. I won't. Yet."

SungYeol rolled his eyes. "You sleep. And no making plans that mean you don't come back, clear? Or I'll never forgive you."

SungJong stared at him. Hoya turned to stare at him, because he'd practically laughed when SungJong had said the same thing to DongWoo. SungYeol didn't shift, staring at SungJong.

"Fine," SungJong acquiesced. "I won't."

"Okay. Good night." SungYeol nodded at him, spun on his heel, and strode out of the room.

"I'm going to sleep. You talk to him," SungJong said, and Hoya nodded and went after SungYeol.

He found him, not too surprisingly, in the music room, sitting at the piano. He wasn't playing, however; he just sat there, looking at the instrument. Hoya knew SungYeol had seen him come in, so he shut the door and walked over to sit next to SungYeol on the piano bench. "What's wrong?"

SungYeol sighed. "I'm tired," he said finally. "I'm tired of being the one left behind."

"You're left behind? When?"

"Always," SungYeol said. "I feel like I'm always running second to him."

Hoya nodded slowly. "I can see why it'd look that way," he said.

"Look?"

"Yeah. The problem is, you keep comparing yourself to the wrong person."

SungYeol blinked at him. "What?"

"Do you want to be like SungJong?"

SungYeol looked at him for a moment, then shrugged. "Not really," he said. "But I sometimes wish I did want to be like him."

"Why?"

"Because he's so… useful."

Hoya tilted his head. "Useful?"

"Is there any other way to be?" SungYeol asked.

"No one sees you as merely useful or not," Hoya said. "DongWoo doesn't. SungKyu doesn't. L definitely doesn't."

SungYeol's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"You would be welcome here even if you resigned from the security team," Hoya told him. "L pushed you to be something else, remember? I don't think anyone did that for SungJong. I don't think he has room in his head for anything but killing. But I've heard you play, and of the two, I think you'll wind up more stable. It'll take longer than you want, but I don't see that as a bad thing. You can bring more joy to people with this" he touched one of the keys "than anything SungJong ever does. We need you both, for who you are, not who you think you should be."

SungYeol touched another key, harder than Hoya did, and the note rang out. "Maybe, but that didn't mean I was—"

"Yes, it does," Hoya interrupted. "Aside from all of that" he gestured wildly in the general direction of the training room "you befriended L, who none of us… well, okay, I wasn't there, but from what I understand, no one else could."

"Would," SungYeol said, and smiled slightly. "Okay, I'll think on that."

"That's a start," Hoya said. "Now, can you play me something?"

SungYeol's smile broadened. "I'd love to."


	89. In which they venture out, not sure what might jump at them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventure time

"I know it's ridiculous," L muttered under his breath, struggling with the straps that held him in his seat. "That doesn't make me any less nervous."

"About what?" SungKyu asked, casually undoing the buckle for him.

"That Moonsu has another assassin waiting for us somewhere, and this one will go for DongWoo first." L got up and shoved his trembling hands into his pockets, the whole reason he couldn't get the buckle open.

"Would he?" SungYeol asked.

"I wouldn't put it past him, these days."

"YongSu couldn't even do that," DongWoo said gently, taking his arm and pulling him carefully toward the door. "How would Moonsu possibly be able to?"

"I said I knew it was ridiculous," L told him. 

"He was this bad when his… when YongSu knew he was alive," SungYeol said, and grinned at the glare L shot him. "You were, and you know it. You just hid it better."

"I was busy, and I didn't have time to think about it," L retorted, but he didn't resist when DongWoo pulled him out into the space port. 

"Where are we going?" WooHyun asked, looking around.

"I don't know, out," DongWoo said. "Away from the Dawn, seeing something besides a desk or the inside of a practice room. How did your father and mine DO this?" he asked SungKyu. "Without going crazy?"

"Probably by doing the same thing you are," SungKyu said, and grabbed SungJong's arm. "Don't wander off, you're still pretty."

SungJong stared at him. "What?" he asked.

"He's always going to be pretty," SungYeol said, and SungJong glared at his brother. "What? It's true," SungYeol told him.

It took time, but L relaxed enough to take a ground transport between cities, exploring with DongWoo the way SungKyu said he used to. 

Once back on the Dawn, he found he'd relaxed enough to sleep without nightmares, even without the pills Hoya had given him to take. He thought, maybe, he could manage this. Besides which, even if Moonsu did manage to kill him, he'd done more good that anything his brother could erase.

It felt good, to be able to say that.


	90. In which WooHyun's thought turn back to RiNa, now that he has the time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohyun remembers his would-be bride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we come to the last chapter (So to speak) - the wrap up of everything. Thanks for coming with me so far!

"You're really out of it," L said, and WooHyun looked up sharply, blinking at him.

"What?"

"You are so deep in thought you didn't even move when SungJong made off with your honey cakes. And he wasn't sneaking," L added when WooHyun opened his mouth to say something.

WooHyun frowned, pushed his plate away, and stood up. "I'm just worried about her."

L stared at him. "Her? Who her?" he asked, standing up and gathering their plates onto his tray. "What are you talking about?"

"RiNa," WooHyun said. L frowned. "Never mind. I'll go… I'll see you later. Thanks," he added, gesturing at the plates, and left the dining hall at a reasonable speed.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Hoya asked.

WooHyun stopped to stare at him. "What?"

"You're practically running," Hoya said.

WooHyun sighed. "I've been thinking."

"That's pretty obvious," Hoya said. "What about?"

"RiNa."

Hoya tugged him back into motion, and they walked down the hallway together. "What brought her up?"

"I haven't heard from her in a while, and I've sent her a couple of messages. And… of course, we've been busy, but… I'd hoped to hear from her."

"How long has it been since you've heard anything?"

"A couple of…." WooHyun sighed. "It's been four months." Tomorrow, but he didn't add that.

"Why are you thinking of her?"

"Because she needs this family as much as I did," WooHyun said, his gesture taking in the Dawn and all the ships following her. 

"This is a family?" Hoya asked.

"What, you don't think so? This is the best family I've ever had. I don't even want to know what my life would be like if DongWoo hadn't gotten me."

Hoya followed him into his room, closing the door behind them. "And you're thinking of making the family bigger?" he asked.

"Yeah," WooHyun said, then caught the expression on Hoya's face and scowled. "Maybe I'd better ask what you mean by that."

"I mean you plan on pulling her into the caravan, then into this room, and making babies."

WooHyun's face flamed but he was too stunned to even cover it. "What… where did you… Hoya!"

Hoya grinned innocently. "What?"

"I haven't gotten past the getting her into the caravan," WooHyun protested. 

That was a lie, though, because that's what he hoped would happen. He'd liked the girl the little bit he'd gotten to meet her, and liked her more through their correspondence. He wouldn't push her into anything, because that would make him no better than her parents or his, but he could hope. 

"You are so lying," Hoya said, but didn't push it. WooHyun almost thanked him. "So, what are you going to do now?"

WooHyun sighed. "I've been trying to find her, when I had some free time. I think I got sort of close when I was stuck in bed, except the doctor kept telling me I needed to rest." He rolled his eyes. "I'm almost afraid to try now, in case I curse us all and make life interesting again."

Hoya looked at him a moment, then smiled. "I don't think you can," he said. "Go on, look for her electronically. We'll go find her when you're as close as you can get. And I'll make sure you eat and sleep. Fair?"

"Fair," WooHyun said. "Thanks, Hoya."

Hoya grinned at him. "No problem," he said, and shoved him gently toward the terminal. "Get going. If anyone can find her, it'll be you."

"I hope so," WooHyun said, sitting down and calling up the record of his search.


	91. In which WooHyun goes out to find this girl because he's tired of wondering about her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohyun and Hoya go traveling

"So?"

WooHyun blinked groggily at Hoya, trying to get his eyes to open. "Didn't you just come in here and tell me I had to sleep?"

"No," Hoya said. "It's around lunch time. I did that a long time ago."

WooHyun rubbed his eyes, and then sat up and stretched. "Oh. Lunch is in order, then?"

"At least. What did you find?"

"Where she was a few weeks ago, and I thought I'd start there." WooHyun got up and stretched again, arching his back with a groan. "Have you had lunch?"

"Nope," Hoya said, tossing a shirt at him. "And I'm hungry. Get dressed so we can go eat."

Hoya didn't have to tell him twice. WooHyun scrambled into clothes and tried to make his hair lay down, giving up pretty fast and grabbing a hat. "Okay. Let's go."

"You look ridiculous," Hoya told him, halfway to the mess hall.

"Oh, thanks for telling me when I could do something about it," WooHyun said, but he really didn't care, and the grin Hoya flashed him showed him that Hoya knew it. "If they're not used to it by now, they never will be."

"You have a point," Hoya said.

"I usually do," WooHyun said, and grinned and dodged Hoya's blow to his shoulder.

"And an arrogance," Hoya told him.

"No, I leave that for L," WooHyun said.

"Don't let him hear you, he'll take you out," SungKyu said from behind them, startling them both. "And it's not true any more."

WooHyun snickered. "Right."

"Where are you going to start?" SungKyu asked when they'd all almost finished with their lunch. 

WooHyun pulled out his datapad and set it down in front of him. "There. That's where I traced her to. We're not too far away, I don't think, so do you think DongWoo will let me go and find her?"

"I don't see why you can't ask," SungKyu said.

Hoya nudged WooHyun. "You could ask him."

WooHyun frowned. "Ask him what?"

Hoya grinned. "About how marriages work."

"What?" WooHyun said, but somewhere in the middle of the word, he understood and his face flamed. "Oh."

"How marriages work?"

WooHyun sighed. "Specifically marriages between clan and people out of the clan," he said. 

SungKyu frowned. "Why?"

Hoya stared at him. "Why?" he repeated. "Why do you think?"

SungKyu blinked at him, and then smiled. "What I think may or may not be wrong. I'd rather have all the information," he said.

"It's not important if I don't find her," WooHyun said, and kicked Hoya under the table. "So shut up."

"Okay, okay," Hoya said, grimacing in pain.

SungKyu laughed. "You're not going alone, are you?"

"I don't know," WooHyun said. "I figured out where I was going last night, just before Hoya put me to bed, and I got up just before lunch. I don't know anything but I want to go and find her, and see if she's still interested in joining us here." A horrifying thought crossed his mind. "Can I invite her? I mean, without attaching any strings to me?"

"Attaching any strings?"

"I mean…." WooHyun paused a moment to try and put his words straight. "I mean, I can invite her to join the clan, without any sort of thing, like she can only join if she's going to marry me." His blush, almost faded, flared back into existence. He did his best to ignore it.

SungKyu frowned. "Why?"

"Because she was almost forced into a marriage with me, and I don't want to force her. I'd… I'd like her to choose me, but I don't want her denied this freedom if she doesn't. If she chooses to stay single, for instance." He knew by now he was as red as Hoya's shirt, but he could deal with that. If she couldn't have refuge with them without strings, he'd try to help her. 

SungKyu nodded slowly. "I understand," he said. "Let me talk to DongWoo and KkotIp. I think we can work something out."

WooHyun nodded. "Thank you."

****

WooHyun felt like his head might explode, but at least he had all the information he needed. And a way for RiNa to join in with the clan without any ties to him. It made him feel a lot better.

"Ready?" Hoya asked. 

WooHyun smiled at him. "You're still being my caretaker, aren't you?"

Hoya laughed. "I don't… well, yeah, I guess I am," he said.

"Thanks for coming with me," WooHyun said, pulling his bag onto his shoulder.

"I wouldn't miss it," Hoya said.

They settled into the small shuttle and left the Dawn, navigating toward the small satellite where WooHyun had lost RiNa's trail. They'd reached the half way point before Hoya turned to him. "What are you going to say to her?"

WooHyun laughed, sounding a bit despairing to his own ears. "I have no idea."


	92. In which they run away together, and don't leave Hoya behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohyun finds her.

Hoya wondered sometimes what might be different if he hadn't found WooHyun, hadn't followed him - or, really, led him - to the docking bay, hadn't sneaked on board the shuttle to the Dawn. He couldn't ever really quite make out what his life would have been like. Aside from not being nearly as excited, not finding out something he could do and do well, the thought of his life continuing on as he'd been living it at the time made him cringe and think of something else.

He hadn't ever lived here, but he had come from a station like this one, enough like it to make him think of his teenage self, and how he'd lived then.

"Do you think she's here?" he asked WooHyun, more to distract himself than anything, really.

"I hope so," WooHyun said. "I'm losing hope at an alarming rate."

"Don't let SungJong catch you using those terms," Hoya said, grinning. "He'll accuse you of reading romance novels."

WooHyun laughed. "I heard about that. He's pretty… well, half amused and half disgusted. But he won't read them."

"Do you?"

WooHyun shook his head, and something caught his eye. He blinked, and then smiled. "No," he said. "I don't. Although SungYeol has offered to let me borrow some of his. He says you've read some."

Hoya laughed. "Some," he admitted. "See something?"

"I think I want to go and have a coffee," WooHyun said, gesturing to a small shop with tables in front of it, most of them full.

"Then lets have a coffee," Hoya said, following behind him.

He caught sight of a pretty young lady, and then another, but he hadn't gotten a good look at the girl WooHyun had almost married. And maybe it wasn't the pretty one, who knew? He didn't. But he stood quietly behind WooHyun and obediently ordered, then followed his friend to one of the empty tables and sat down.

It took maybe five STUs before the first pretty girl he'd seen stood hesitantly by the table. "WooHyun?" she asked, and he looked up.

From a purely outsider's view, he had NO doubt that the girl would follow WooHyun anywhere, including to the altar and his bed. On the other hand, WooHyun would follow her to the same place. He stood up fast enough, managing not to knock his chair over by some miracle. "RiNa," he said. "Are you okay?"

"How did you find me?"

Hoya laughed softly. "It's his job, finding things out people don't want him to," he said.

"I was worried about you," WooHyun said. "I hadn't heard anything for so long."

"My parents were watching my account," she said. "I couldn't do anything."

"RiNa!" someone called, sounding angry. 

RiNa glanced toward the cafe, and then back at WooHyun. "Why are you here?"

"To offer you a place with the clan, a chance at a family that won't force you into anything you don't want to do," WooHyun said. "We can wait."

She shook her head. "No. Just… give me a minute."

Hoya watched her go back inside, then looked at WooHyun. "I have the feeling we might want to run. That guy isn't going to like losing one of his 'girls'."

"He'll have to suck it up, but I think you're right," WooHyun said, and carefully pushed his chair in. Hoya stood up and they moved to the edge of the tables, where the hallway ended and the cafe began.

Hoya snickered suddenly, but before WooHyun could ask him what he was laughing about, RiNa came running out without her apron. She grinned as she reached them, but then a _large_ man came after her, and the three of them took off at a run, laughing. He didn't follow long, but they could hear him swearing at them at the top of his voice for a while.

They paused at her lodgings long enough to get a few things she wanted - not much, not when he remembered what she'd come from - and then they were off again, heading for the docking bay and their tiny shuttle. 

RiNa paused in the shuttle doorway a moment, and looked at WooHyun, who looked back at her. She took his breath away, color high from the run and the laughter, the excitement, and he smiled. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head and stepped further in, letting him close the door behind her. "It's just… It feels too good to be true."

WooHyun laughed and gestured her into a seat. "I know," he said. "The clan has that effect on all of us. I'll introduce you to Hoya, SungJong, SungYeol, and L, and they can tell you their stories, about how it was all too good to be true." 

"Ask him, too," Hoya called from the cockpit. "Are you buckled in? We've got clearance."

WooHyun buckled himself in, checked on her, and grinned. "Yep. Let's go before someone else tries to stop us," he called to Hoya.

"What about your story?" she asked him.

WooHyun shrugged. "I don't know what my father told yours - or what your father told you," he said. "Short story is that he ran out of money and sold me as his last asset. Six years later, this guy named Mithra bought me and gave me to his son, who waited until I was healthy again and gave me my freedom and my first and last paying job." He shrugged uncomfortably under her gaze. "And then I got a caretaker, who came and joined us—"

"Hey! You tell your own story!" Hoya called.

"Like I can leave you out," WooHyun called back, and RiNa laughed. He decided he liked her laugh. "Anyway, so then my father called DongWoo, who passed the message on to me, and we met. And almost got married. KkotIp said you looked like you wanted to come join us, so… now that we're not getting shot at and kidnapped and hunted any more than is usual, I thought I'd look you up and extend the invitation."

RiNa stared at him, then reached over and took his hand. "I'm glad you did," she said, and laughed softly. "You sound like it's been an interesting time."

"Yes," WooHyun said fervently. "If I never have that kind of interesting time again, I'll love it. But what happened to you?"

RiNa smiled. "After my parents sort of recovered from what you did to them, they locked me in my room. For a while. But any alliance they tried to make after that, someone knew about what had happened, and it fell through."

"Someone knew?"

"I told them I would be happy to marry their son, if I could supply the entertainment. And when they asked around, they found out what sort of entertainment. Negotiations stopped immediately." She smirked.

"Nice," Hoya said from the cockpit. "A bit like we perpetuated the rumor that the Travelers kidnap children."

WooHyun burst into laughter. "Is that what you were giggling about?"

"Yep."

RiNa laughed. "I bet, by the time it gets around, that I'm ten years younger and someone's child."

"Exactly," Hoya said, sounding amused.

"Smart thinking," WooHyun said.

RiNa turned her smile on him, and stole his breath again. "After that, I just waited, and eventually, they got careless, and I got out of there. I've been moving a lot ever since, but finally figured out that they were tracking me with my account, so I stopped using it. I didn't have a chance to tell you I was going to, either. I'm sorry."

"I'm just glad you're safe," WooHyun said, smiling. 

"But… what will they want me to do?" RiNa asked.

"Do?"

"I need a job. I can't just… be there."

"It depends on what you know how to do," WooHyun said. "And like I said, talk to KkotIp. She can help figure things out. Is there anything you don't want to do?"

RiNa looked exasperated, but not with him. "Anything but serve coffee."

He laughed, and she smiled at him, and he suddenly couldn't breathe again.


	93. In which WooHyun moves on to the middle stage of his plan, with RiNa's full cooperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It happens.

"I really can't believe you're doing this," SungJong said.

"Why not?" WooHyun asked, turning to look at him.

"It just… seems so unreal," SungJong said. He reached up and tugged WooHyun's tie into place. "You wanted to get away from her so fast last time."

"No," WooHyun said, looking back in the mirror and deciding that SungJong had been right to move it. "I wanted to get away from my parents. I wanted to bring her with me, but I couldn't figure out how."

"Why?"

"Because she looked like she wanted to come, like she was tired of being sold for profit."

SungJong frowned. "Sold for profit?"

"Yeah," WooHyun said. "She barely knew me. It wasn't a love match. It was so that her parents got something my father had, and my father got something her parents had. It was a payment, nothing more. I just… I got so tired of being nothing more than merchandise, and she looked the same way. You should have seen the way her eyes lit up when we mentioned humiliating my father." WooHyun smiled and tugged his jacket into place. "She's… breathtaking."

SungJong still stared at him, frown firmly fixed in place. "So… how many of us haven't been sold?" he asked.

"DongWoo and SungKyu. L, I think. You'd have to ask him. Possibly Hoya, too, but I'm sure there, either." WooHyun shrugged. "We're the same, you and me, and her. That's part of it. And then we corresponded. She's sharp, and she's smart. She's funny. She's so…."

"Like you," SungJong said with a smile. "It's cute. I like her."

"Good," WooHyun said, hopefully without showing how much that relieved him. SungJong was the only one he hadn't had a chance to talk to about this, and it seemed so vitally important that they all like her, that they all agree. He worked so closely with them, wanted them to love her as much as he did - so that if something happened, they'd take care of her. He didn't think it would happen, but after the last few months, he couldn't be sure of anything. It would take time to get out of that mode, if he ever did.

"You're ready, I think," SungJong said a few minutes later, and pulled him away from the mirror. WooHyun laughed and followed him.

This reminded him of the first time he'd been to a Traveler wedding, when he was barely well enough to do anything, L still prickly and only willing to stay for a while, and singing a lullaby he and L happened to know. He hadn't known SungYeol and SungJong at all, and Xander's appearance and obvious attraction to EunKyu had been almost more than he could handle. And here he was, waiting at his own wedding, L in with the rest of the musicians, Hoya with the ring, SungJong and SungYeol backing him up, SungKyu with DongWoo, who presided over the whole thing, watching with much amusement and definite approval.

Going against DongWoo would have been nearly impossible, and he knew his father didn't understand, would never understand why. But in DongWoo, WooHyun had found someone who cared about him, not for what he could do, but because he was a person and was part of his family.

Granted, one of the weirdest families WooHyun had ever seen, but it worked for them. It apparently worked for RiNa, too, because she'd agreed to this, had fit in like the rest of them had, and he'd gotten to see her flourish. After that, he hadn't really cared if she would have accepted him or not - which wasn't really the truth - because he knew she'd be happy, no matter who she picked (or even if she didn't pick anyone).

But she'd picked, and she'd picked him, and there were times he couldn't believe it. Like right now, except SungJong turned him around to look back the way he'd come, and there she was, walking toward him. She looked even more beautiful than she had when he'd seen her last night, looking so happy it had hurt his heart. He felt the same way, though, trying to express it as best he could. It all went by in a blur; he only knew he'd said the right words because she didn't say anything about it.

"I'm glad my parents aren't here," she said as they danced around the area set aside for them. "They'd have figured out some way to ruin it."

"I'm glad our parents aren't here," he said, smiling because he couldn't stop. "They'd have tried to stop it from happening, and then there would have been blood on the floor and all over some of the guests, and… yes, that would have ruined it."

RiNa laughed. "Yes, it would have," she said. "But I would have dealt with it." She looked up at him and stole his breath again, and they stopped moving. "Thank you for coming after me."

Everything faded around him, everything but her, and he touched her cheek. "Thank you for coming with me," he said, and kissed her.

Then it all came crashing back because everyone around them cheered, and he looked up in surprise. RiNa buried her face in his chest, but he could feel her laughing, and he laughed as well. "Are you going to do that every time I kiss her?" he asked DongWoo, who had probably led the cheering. In fact, he was sure he had, considering how he smiled.

"It depends on whether someone catches you or not," DongWoo said.

"If DongWoo catches you, then yes," SungKyu said, and stepped back with a wide grin when DongWoo turned on him.

WooHyun laughed. "Then we'll either make it so nothing else happens, or make sure he's never looking."

"Ha," DongWoo retorted. "Good luck with that."

RiNa pulled away from WooHyun, though not very far, and turned to him. "Then we'll just have to make it very hard for you to hold this celebration." She turned back to WooHyun and pulled him down for a kiss. This time the cheers didn't surprise him, and when the kiss ended, he knew he'd never be alone again.

It was a wonderful feeling.


	94. In which SungJong thinks a bit too much, but they're used to that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SungJong is not normal. We all know that.

Not many people came up to the small window in the top of the ship, although SungJong knew they visited occasionally. He'd come half way up the ladder once before realizing what the sounds coming from the observation deck were, and he went back down faster than he'd gone up. He didn't want to see that, no matter that both of them were enjoying it. It brought back too many bad memories, even if the man who'd made it happen had been dead only slightly shorter than he'd known DongWoo.

But tonight no one rendezvoused up here, so he curled himself into a ball and looked out at the stars. He liked being up here, because it was almost the only place he felt safe. His rooms were the other place, but he didn't like to spend much time there if he didn't have to, and he didn't. The training room, he felt safe, too, because he had a serious amount of weapons at his disposal there, and he could use almost all of them. 

There was space up here, though, a freedom looking at the stars he still wasn't really used to, even six years later.

He heard a cough below and tensed. "SungJongie?" SungKyu called, and he relaxed again.

"Yeah, I'm up here," SungJong called back down.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

Moments later, SungKyu came up the ladder and slid onto the floor, looking up instinctively. "It's really pretty up here," he said. 

"Yeah," SungJong said, looking up as well. "I like looking at the stars."

"What are you thinking about?"

SungJong didn't answer for a while, but SungKyu didn't press him, and didn't ask again. "WooHyun and RiNa, actually," he said finally. "He looked really happy."

"He did," SungKyu said. "I'm glad he's found her."

"She looked happy, too."

"I think she is," SungKyu said. "And more, SungYeol says she looks a lot better than she did the first time he saw her, so I'm pretty sure this is a good thing for both of them."

SungJong sighed and closed his eyes. "I feel like I should want that," he said after a long time.

"You feel like you should?" SungKyu repeated. "What do you mean?"

"I'm happy for him, for them, and I keep thinking that I don't want that. But I should, shouldn't I?"

"Why?" SungKyu asked. "Are you happy?"

SungJong opened his eyes again to look at the stars. "Yeah," he said finally.

"Then I don't see the problem," SungKyu said. 

SungJong looked at him, then smiled. "I guess it's not one," he said. 

"Definitely not," SungKyu said. "Now, are you done thinking and ready to go back? SungYeol's dying to see if he can drink you under the table this time."

SungJong laughed and scooted toward the ladder. "He'll never be able to," he said. "But then, L holds his liquor best."

"You haven't seen WooHyun yet," SungKyu said, following him down. "He's worse than SungYeol."

"He can't play," SungJong pointed out, waiting for him. "It's his celebration."

"That doesn't always stop people," SungKyu said.

"No, but I bet it does him. He has a reason not to drink."

"You have a point," SungKyu said.

"Relish the idea, because it doesn't happen often," SungYeol said,

SungJong rolled his eyes and smacked his arm when he got close enough. "Right," he said. "So. You wanted to do something with alcohol?"

SungYeol laughed. "See how drunk you can get?"

"Before you pass out?" SungJong teased back, and they fell into step as they walked back into the celebration.

He was happy, just as things were, and would stay happy no matter what. He might even suggest to WooHynu to take RiNa up to the observation port and seduce her there, with the stars in her eyes and the light in her hair. She'd be beautiful.


	95. In which they decide that they need to find Hoya's parents - or at least what might have happened to them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WooHyun has a mission

"Here."

WooHyun looked up in surprise as SungKyu dropped a small drive on the desk in front of him. "What's this?"

SungKyu sat down across from him. "That's everything any of us could get out of Hoya about his parents," he said quietly. "I know where we picked him up, we know Hoya's not his name, not totally, and we know his birthday. See if you can find his parents."

WooHyun nodded and took the drive. "I'll do what I can in my free time."

"He doesn't know you're looking. But don't take too long."

"Right," WooHyun said.

Before long he turned from his official work to take a look at the drive. "I have to find Hoya, first," he mumbled, and plugged it into his terminal. From there, he began his search.

"WooHyun," RiNa said, her hand light on his shoulder. "It's long past the time you should be in bed."

He blinked and turned to look at her, and a smile crossed his face. He couldn't help smiling when he saw her, and she smiled back. "I'm sorry. I got caught up in this project SungKyu asked me to do, but it's not that time sensitive. I'm sorry."

RiNa pulled him out of his chair. "Oh? Can you tell me?"

WooHyun saved his information and turned off the terminal. "We're looking for Hoya's family," he said as they walked down the hallway together. "Just so he knows what happened."

"Do you think it's that important?"

"SungKyu does, and…." He trailed off. "I'd like to have that information, just in case he does want to know. I mean…. I think I owe my sanity up until we found you to him."

"You owe your sanity to me?"

"I do now," WooHyun said, and kissed her.

"Hey, none of that in front of the single people," Hoya teased, paused just outside his door. 

"What, you want me to wait longer?" WooHyun protested. "That's just rude."

Hoya laughed. "Good night, you two. Sleep well."

"Good night," RiNa said, and smiled as Hoya vanished into his room, and then WooHyun opened their door. "I think I understand," she said. "He is a good man."

"A good friend, too," WooHyun said. "One of the best."

She pulled him into the room and sat him down on the bed. "You'll have to tell me about why, one of these days when you're not working yourself into exhaustion."

He smiled. "Come and get me sooner."


	96. In  which WooHyun finds some things out, and they act on them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohyun is good at finding information

WooHyun swore softly and leaned closer to the terminal, eyes narrowed as he tried to take in all the information on the screen. No one had tried to ask Hoya any specific questions, and he didn't blame them. Things had sort of settled down, and there hadn't even been a whisper of anything from the chaebol. L didn't look like he'd relaxed any, but they weren't doing a lot of going out and about, either. 

"What'd you find?" SungJong asked.

"Nothing," WooHyun muttered. "That's the problem. I swear, they disappeared off the station and went nowhere." He leaned back and stretched, trying to get his back to relax. "I don't know where else to look."

"Do you have their names?"

"Yes, but…." WooHyun frowned, eyes narrowed as he thought. "I think I need to expand parameters." He flexed his fingers, then went back to typing, eyes narrowed as he worked.

"How long are you going to be doing this?" SungJong asked.

"I don't know," WooHyun said absently. "Until I've exhausted everything, but I haven't yet. There are some things I need to look into, and I have no idea how long it'll take to get the answers back. So," he said, and shut the terminal down. "I'm leaving the rest for tomorrow, and I'm going to have dinner with RiNa before she decides I want to spend more time with Hoya than her."

SungJong laughed softly, and then sobered. "You'll take me with you, when you go, right?"

Half way out of his seat, WooHyun froze. "Did you want to go?"

"Yes," SungJong said. "If you don't mind."

WooHyun nodded. "Yes," he said. "I wouldn't mind having you along."

SungJong smiled, looking suddenly as young as he had when WooHyun had first met him. "I'll just have to tell L he can't go anywhere while we're gone."

WooHyun laughed. "I imagine that will go over really well," he said, and headed for the door. SungJong fell in next to him. "He'd leave just to spite you."

SungJong laughed. "He would," he said. 

"Of course he would. He's our rebel."

SungJong laughed again, and hadn't recovered when they reached his door. He waved good night to WooHyun, and went inside. Still smiling, WooHyun went on with a quicker pace to his own rooms and his wife.

****

"I thought so," WooHyun muttered under his breath, and quickly copied the information. Then he stood up, turned around, and stepped back when he nearly ran into SungKyu.

"You found something."

"I did," WooHyun said. "I think I found a place to start, anyway. SungJong's ready to go with me, and I don't know if it's because Hoya kept him alive when that assassin tried for L, or if it's because RiNa asked him to." 

SungKyu shook his head. "Don't ask," he said.

"I don't intend to. I'm glad of the company." WooHyun hesitated. "I'll forward you the information, but I want to get home and spend some time with RiNa, especially if we're going to be going off on our own for a while." 

SungKyu nodded. "I'll expect the report in the morning," he said, and ushered WooHyun out.

When WooHyun got back to his office the next day, he had more information than before, and he compiled it all and sent it to SungKyu. SungKyu showed up a few minutes later, something that WooHyun had expected, and stared down at him. "You're telling me they were abducted by aliens?" he asked in a tone WooHyun had never heard from him.

WooHyun nodded. "Exactly. There was this ring of aliens that used to add to the slave trade even while I was on the block. Someone cracked down on it, so by the time DongWoo got me, there weren't many, but yeah, there were some."

SungKyu snickered. "Really?"

WooHyun grinned at him. "Yep. Really."

SungKyu shook his head, amused. "Okay. So you think you know where to go to find them?"

"Yes," WooHyun said. "Or at least I know where to get information about them."

"Good. How soon can you go?"

WooHyun hesitated. "Let me check with DongWoo, and see what he has planned, and figure out what to do in case something happens. Hopefully this afternoon."

"Good. I'll get SungJong moving."

It didn't take as long as WooHyun had thought, and much sooner than he'd hoped, he stood at the shuttle door saying good bye to RiNa. She kissed him gently, and then turned and walked away, getting nearly to the door to the bay before she stopped and turned around. He waved at her, then ducked in and went to the cockpit and buckled in. "Okay. Let's make this fast," he muttered.

"Right," SungJong said, and WooHyun let him take them out as he struggled to regain control and not feel so utterly alone.

The small satellite they stopped at helped distract him, and SungJong stood quietly behind him as he negotiated with the man behind the desk. He appreciated it, even though he didn't feel nearly as threatened by this man as he had by his own father, but he'd been glad to have SungYeol with him then, too. It took some negotiation before he had what he wanted, and they left the satellite, heading out somewhere away from it before he took the time to look it over.

"They were rescued," he said slowly, "but it seems most of the people were so brainwashed they couldn't remember where they'd come from or anything. Some of them remembered their names, some their children's names. And one pair stuck together, and talked often of a Howon."

"Howon?"

"Hoya's birth name."

SungJong looked at him. "You're kidding. How did you find that out?"

"Found out his birthday, checked records," WooHyun said. "It's what I do," he added at SungJong's continued gaze at him. "Find things out. You know that, right?"

"So… you could check and see if my mother was still alive?"

WooHyun nodded. "Yes. Do you want me to?"

SungJong bit his lip. "I don't know," he admitted. 

"Then I won't look until you want me to," WooHyun said. "SungKyu never said why he wanted me to check this out, but he had his reasons."

SungJong nodded and turned his attention back to the controls. "So, where next?" he asked. 

"Here." WooHyun keyed in the coordinates to the navigation. "Some of the people recovered in the raids were sent here. We can check, and since we have names, we might be able to find out what happened to them."

"Do they ever get back to what they were?" SungJong asked after a long time.

"I don't know," Woohyun said. "I guess we'll find out."

****

"Yes, they're here," an officious woman said, looking up at them with cold eyes. WooHyun didn't know if she disliked them or disliked that they dripped from the rain outside. "Why?"

WooHyun blinked at her. "They're… here?" he asked.

"Yes. How are you related to them?"

"I'm not," WooHyun said. "But I know their son, Howon."

The woman frowned. "I can ask if they want to speak to you," she said.

"Thank you."

He paced without looking at SungJong, who stood quietly in the corner. WooHyun kept clear of him, more or less, trying to stay out of his way in case something wasn't right. But eventually the door opened, and he turned to look at a couple who could not have been anyone else's parents. "You know something of Howon?" the woman asked.

WooHyun smiled, relieved. "Yes," he said softly. "I know him well. Please, sit down, and I'll tell you how I met him."


	97. In which Hoya gets the surprise of his life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion: done

"You look way too pleased with yourself," Hoya said when WooHyun walked into his office on the Julia.

WooHyun laughed. "I do?" he asked.

"Yes. Like that tiger of Jonghae's finally caught that parrot that's been bugging it for weeks."

"You need a break."

Hoya blinked. "What?"

"You need a break. There are new people on board, and you should come and see them."

Hoya stretched and then shrugged. "Sure, okay, why not?" he asked, and got up. "I could use a break. What happened?"

WooHyun shrugged. "I don't know. Someone just mentioned you might want to go and see them, let them know you'll be helping out. I guess it's more a case of long term starvation." He smirked, just a bit. "Like me."

Hoya arched an eyebrow. All of this really didn't make sense, but WooHyun wouldn't do something horrible to them. "Oh?"

"Yeah, they were abducted by aliens, and sold into slavery. There's a group that goes to recover and rehabilitate people who have had that happen to them, and these two belong to that group. Getting better, but they have a ways to go."

"Why are they here?" Hoya asked as WooHyun knocked on the door and opened it.

"Because their son is here," WooHyun said.

Hoya stopped, stunned at the two people who turned to look at him, and stared. He couldn't believe it, couldn't have imagined this.

And then his mother smiled, and he had no doubt that's who it was, either. "Howon," she said, and took a step toward him.

He didn't wait for her, catching her before she could take another step, and hugged her. His father joined them, and for the first time in a long time, he could enjoy the feeling of his parents around him.

***

SungKyu blinked in surprise when his handset sounded, and picked it up, tucking the ear piece in securely. "Yes?"

"WooHyun said it's your fault they're here," Hoya's voice came unsteadily across the line. "That you started him looking."

"Yes," SungKyu said.

"Thank you." Hoya's voice broke.

"You're welcome," SungKyu said, and turned the handset off after it beeped, indicating that Hoya had disconnected at his end. With a smile, he got up and went next door, going in without bothering to knock. "So," he said.

DongWoo started and turned around; on the terminal in front of him, SungKyu could see Hannah smiling at them. He'd done this enough, she didn't seem to mind, and if DongWoo did, well… he'd lock the door. "What?"

"They did it," SungKyu said. "Hoya's parents are on the Julia, and WooHyun's on his way back. You could just meet her somewhere, she's not that far."

"Kevin gave me a curfew," Hannah said. "He never said I had to be in bed, just in my quarters alone."

SungKyu laughed. "Your secret is safe with me," he said.

"Go," DongWoo said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You should take the day off," SungKyu said, pausing at the door. "After tomorrow, they have to go back."

DongWoo turned to look back at the terminal, and SungKyu closed the door behind him. He had the feeling DongWoo would take the time to spend with Hannah before she and Kevin had to go back to Xander. He also had a feeling that maybe, she wouldn't go back at all. He laughed and opened his own door. Hoya would be happier now. Not a bad epilogue for his life so far.


	98. In which SungJong goes to get Hoya and they find they aren't the only people trying to land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoya and SungJong talk

"We should have expected this," SungJong said.

Hoya grinned at him. "We did expect this. Which is why we're early."

"Not early enough," SungJong muttered.

Outside, they could see a mass of large ships waiting to dock, and a mosquito cloud of smaller shuttles buzzing around them.

"We'll be fine," Hoya said. "You're just impatient."

"Yes," SungJong said, drumming his fingers on the console in front of him. Then he stopped and turned to Hoya. "How are your parents?"

Hoya's smile grew radiant, and SungJong had to smile in response. He just couldn't resist. "They're good, and getting better," Hoya said. "They're not sure they want to stay with the clan, but I'm working on keeping them here."

"Where will they go if they don't stay?" 

"I don't know. That's part of it, really. I don't know where they could go, and neither do they. My grandparents are long gone."

SungJong nodded and braced his chin in his hand, his elbow on his knee. He stared unseeing at the screen for a while, then started upright suddenly as a thought crossed his mind. "Will you go with them?"

From Hoya's expression, the idea hadn't crossed his mind. "I… don't know,' he said. "I guess it would depend."

"On what?" SungJong asked.

"On how well they were, and where they settled. How often I might get to see them, that sort of thing."

"Not often," SungJong said. 

"No, but if they're strong enough, then that won't matter so much," Hoya said.

SungJong went back to the screen, chin in hand again. "WooHyun recovered."

"He was younger, and they were slaves longer."

"I know," SungJong said. "But I don't want you to go."

Hoya's hand rested on his shoulder, warming him. "I know," he said. "If I do decide to go, it won't be that easy a decision."

"Good," SungJong said. Hoya laughed and squeezed his shoulder.

They managed to land some time later, and made their way to the quarters set aside for them, another suite. SungKyu looked up when they entered, and relaxed. "Good. Go talk to DongWoo and tell him to stop worrying."

Both Hoya and SungJong laughed. "Do you need me to sedate him?" Hoya asked SungKyu.

"I wish. No, he's sleeping fine, just… driving everyone up the wall," SungKyu said. 

"Nerves?" SungJong guessed.

"Yes, but not because he's getting married. More because of the sheer number of people who keep showing up."

"We saw," Hoya said. "Us, and Eusebio, and who else?"

"A few of the smaller clans," SungKyu said. "Every one of them asked, too, and he had to answer them. I think they've overwhelmed him."

SungJong rolled his eyes. "Not enough to call it off."

"No. Thankfully."

"Good. I'll go talk to him," Hoya said. SungKyu told him which room held DongWoo, and the medic went through the main room to the hallway leading to the other rooms.

"Anything from the chaebol?" SungJong asked.

"Not a peep," SungKyu said. "WooHyun's keeping a close eye on them, and L's helping, but they aren't moving."

SungJong relaxed. "Good," he said. "Hopefully that means MoonSu isn't planning anything."

"If he is, you'll stop him," SungKyu said. "SungYeol wanted to know when you got back."

"Thanks," SungJong said, and went to find his brother.


	99. In which they speak about important things, like dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohyun and Sungyeol talk

"It looks like everyone is here," WooHyun said idly, scrolling through something on his terminal.

"And how many came that weren't invited?" SungYeol asked, pacing along the back wall - more to keep moving so he didn't fall asleep than because he thought WooHyun was in any danger. Any assassin would have to go through a lot more than him to get this far.

"Somewhere around… 91,000, I think," WooHyun said.

SungYeol turned mid-step and nearly went down when his legs got tangled. He caught himself on the desk and managed to untangle his legs before he hurt himself. "What?"

WooHyun laughed. "Okay, not that many, but it's close. There are a lot of places DongWoo and Hannah will have to go to greet everyone. It could be a nightmare."

SungYeol collapsed into one of the chairs. "But they'll be guarded."

"SungKyu and Eli, every step of the way. Hoya's going to be with them, just in case. You're with me, SungJong with L."

"You and RiNa," SungYeol corrected him, and leaned his head on the back of the chair. "I like her."

"I'm glad."

WooHyun's tone made SungYeol straighten up again. "Why?"

WooHyun shrugged. "I just… we all work so close, I couldn't imagine marrying someone you all didn't like."

SungYeol stared at him. "You'd have given her up?"

WooHyun sighed. "I'm glad I didn't have to decide that," he said.

"Yeah, I guess so," SungYeol said, and got to his feet again, restless.

He paced a few more times before WooHyun spoke again. "What about you?"

SungYeol stopped - not in the middle of a step this time, thankfully - and frowned. "What about me?"

"Has anyone caught your eye?"

SungYeol laughed. "Nope. Don't try matchmaking either, and please don't suggest it to RiNa."

"I wouldn't, and neither would she. I'm just curious." WooHyun went back to his terminal, and after a moment, SungYeol resumed pacing. "Why not?"

"Why not matchmaking?" SungYeol asked, incredulous.

"No. Why hasn't anyone caught your eye?"

SungYeol kept moving, restless again. "I haven't looked," he admitted. "Oh, I see them, but it's just never crossed my mind that one might be for me."

"I thought L talked to you about that."

"About planning for the future, yeah," SungYeol said. "About finding hobbies, definitely. I think I'm destined to stay single, and I'm okay with that."

"Destined is a pretty strong word."

When SungYeol turned to face him, WooHyun hadn't looked up from his terminal. "We'll, that's sort of how it feels. I know that if I had an inclination, DongWoo would let me follow whoever it was." He shrugged, then laughed. "KkotIp had her first date with SooHyun."

WooHyun looked up sharply, grinning. "She did? And?"

"And came back singing. We're going to be so tied to the Eusebio clan we might as well just merge with them and call it good."

WooHyun laughed. "I'll suggest it to DongWoo."


	100. In which DongWoo finally gets married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SungJong watches and wonders about the future

"What are you so nervous about?" SungYeol asked.

SungJong turned to look at him, shrugging. "I don't know," he said finally. "Because it feels like the end of everything?"

He'd tried to explain it to AJ last night, but he hadn't understood. Or maybe he had, but hadn't been able to express anything that would ease SungJong's worries. He felt like he had so many years ago, finding out that his mother hadn't kept her promise, that the man in the front room would do to him what he'd already done to SungYeol, and he was going….

"It's not," L said from next to him. "It's just… a change. A good one. Because after this, you know, SungKyu will have to get married so his son can follow DongWoo's around."

SungJong stared at him, startled out of his thoughts. "What?"

WooHyun laughed. "Have you mentioned that to SungKyu?" he asked. 

L hugged SungJong. "No," he said, smirking. "I'm leaving that until _after_ the wedding, when things slow down."

Hoya grinned and pulled SungJong away from L for a moment. "You okay?" he asked.

SungJong shook his head. "I… I don't know," he said. "It's all so weird, and feels so fast…."

Hoya nodded, and SungJong sighed in relief. "It does feel sudden, doesn't it? Like all this stuff is happening, or happened while we weren't looking, while we were trying to stay alive."

"Yes," SungJong agreed, and leaned against him. "It's all changing out of… I mean, I don't know where it'll stop." He couldn't have explained how much better he felt that at least one person understood him. 

"I hate to say this," Hoya said, squeezing him gently, "but it probably won't. Because there will be kids."

"How soon?" SungJong asked, his words muffled by Hoya's formal jacket.

"I don't know," Hoya said, but something in his voice made the words a lie. It wasn't important enough for SungJong to push. "But pretty soon. Things changed when Mithra died," he added. "We just didn't have time to notice."

"We still have to finish my room," L said, his voice a little louder so that it carried to Hoya and SungJong.

"You'll never get it finished," SungYeol predicted. "You'll refuse to admit it's done."

"And then there will be kids to help you," WooHyun said.

SungJong looked up at that, not surprised to find all of them looking at him. "Is that an announcement?" he asked.

"No, just a statement of fact," WooHyun retorted, and then music started and they all quieted, turning their attention to where DongWoo walked down the aisle. He glanced at them and winked, unable to mask his smile - and, thankfully, unable to see the scowl on SungKyu behind him.

"Wow, he's not happy," SungJong muttered to SungYeol.

SungYeol nodded. "He's not happy. Worse than with EunKyu," he said.

"Maybe he just doesn't like weddings?" L asked, and they tried not to disrupt the whole thing with their laughter.

The music changed, and the room, already quiet, became silent. SungJong leaned on his brother and sighed as Hannah walked in, escorted by her brothers. Eli scowled nearly as hard as SungKyu had, but Kevin looked positively happy about the whole thing. Only Hannah looked happier than he did, and she outshone the flowers she held in her hands. As they passed in front of SungJong, Kevin nudged Eli sharply, and the scowl faded, but then he could only see the backs of their heads. 

"If SungKyu doesn't, either does Eli," SungYeol muttered, and SungJong had to stifle a laugh behind his hand.

Things were changing, like Hoya had said, but they weren't bad changes. This might make them busier, true, but they were happy. He glanced at the four around him, and smiled. Hoya's eyes sparkled almost as much as DongWoo's, L smiled (and he hadn't been much, lately), WooHyun didn't even see the couple getting married because he was entranced with his own wife at his side, and SungYeol looked happy, too - and not just a mask of it, SungJong could tell the difference - and he himself felt… well, happy was good. He turned to look at SungKyu and DongWoo. Any fool could see how happy DongWoo was, he didn't even try to hide it. And SungKyu was, too, in spite of the scowl. "I think he's scowling so he doesn't cry," he said softly.

Hoya snickered. "You're right," he said.

After that, conversation was impossible; the whole hall and the outside of it exploded into cheers as DongWoo kissed his new wife, and SungJong added his voice, contented with his life and the future - if different - stretching out in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for coming along for this ride. I know it's been long, but here it is, finally the end. I hope you've enjoyed it.


End file.
